St Trinians 4: All about us
by LazyHazard
Summary: The new schooling year has started. With Kelly always on the move and out of school, will hers and Annabelles relationship survive? And the past of Jessie and Annabelle is coming back to haunt them again. Can they save their school once more or will this be the final straw for the two girls? Kelly/Annabelle OC/OC
1. Getting a sidecar?

**The new schooling year has started. With Kelly always on the move and out of school, will hers and Annabelles relationship survive? And when someone robs the school, Jessie thinks the new Posh might help **

**St. Trinians 4**

**All about us**

**Chapter 1**

**Getting a side-car?**

_Several weeks later_

I groaned loudly as I sat up in my bed. I feel like a tonne of bricks just got dropped onto my head. I am **not** drinking again...until tonight.

In 7 more days it would be the break until the schooling year starts again but this time, Kelly would not be coming back. That's the only thing that worried me.

I blinked as I looked around the room. The geeks were on their computers, Posh Totty were still passed out on their beds and the first years are knocked out from their sugar highs last night.

I looked at the bed beside me to see Annabelle sleeping soundly. Kelly must be in her room then.

I slowly slid out of my bed and grabbed the packet of pain-killers on my bedside table.

After downing them with some left over alcohol, I slowly walked out of the room.

I had a quick shower and walked down towards the dining hall.

As I walked into the room, I noticed that Kelly was sitting at the table with her head in her hands.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked as I sat next to her.

"Hungover" Kelly answered simply. I smiled quickly.

"Me too" Kelly suddenly looked at me with a confused looked.

"Where did you say you were going for the holidays?"She asked. I grinned and sighed.

"Grandma's. She's not to far off her death bed" I shrugged "I thought i'd be nice" Kelly smirked.

"That's a first" She teased.

"Oh, Ha ha" I said sarcastically "You're are so funny"

"Mmm, I thought so" Kelly yawned and smiled when a familiar face walked through the door.

"Whipped" I coughed. Kelly glared at me. We watched as Annabelle slowly walked towards us.

As Annabelle got closer I noticed the fustrated glance that was aimed my way. Next thing I know: WHAM!!

Her hand collided with the side of my head.

"OW!" I looked at her as she sat next to Kelly, who had a very amused look "What the hell?!" Annabelle matched Kellys glare.

"Kelly is not whipped" Annabelle told me with a cold look. Kelly smiled at me, smugly. I rubbed my head as I heard heels echo of the walls.

"Chelsea" Kelly and I said her name as she entered the hall.

"There you are?" Chelsea put her hands on her hips and pursed her lips.

"Who?" Kelly asked as she put her head in one hand and put her other hand in Annabelles.

"All of you" Chelsea smiled and walked over to us.

"So much for peace and quiet" I muttered to Kelly. Kelly smirked just before I was hit on the head once more.

"Can't you hit me tonight? When i'm drunk!" I asked as I held my head.

"No" Chelsea smiled and sat next to Annabelle "I need you to do me a favour, Jessie?" I rubbed my head and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" I aksed grumpily. Chelsea smiled.

"When school starts again, I need you to drive me to the airport to pick up my cousin" I frowned with confusion.

"Um, ok. Why can't you just pick her up?" I asked.

"Because the younger girls have the car and Kimberlys flight is early" Chelsea explained with a sigh.

"Where do we have to take her?" I rested my head in my hand. I wasn't going to do this for no reason. Annabelle and Chelsea shared a smirk.

"Here" Chelsea answered quickly. Bugger...

"Here? Another Posh totty?" This was sucks. It's hard enough to put up with 3 posh totties let alone 4.

"Yes here, but she may not be a Posh Totty" Chelsea explained while rolling her eyes.

"Well if she's anything like you then she'll have to be a Posh" I smirked.

"Why do you have to be such a..." Chelsea trailed off with a frown.

"An awesome person is picking your cousin up from the airport, so, be nice for a couple of days, eh?" I rubbed my sore head and smiled.

"Whatever you reckon, Jessie" Kelly snorted.

"So, what am I supossed to pick her up in?" I asked as I poked at the table. Chelsea shrugged.

"A motorbike?" Chelsea suggested.

"What? You expect me to get a side car? And i'm not going by myself" I put on a surprised smile and Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because she's a stranger to me" I said simply. More footsteps were heard and Xavier came into view.

He had been back for several weeks now.

"But..." I cut Chelsea off once more.

"No" Chelsea huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at Kelly, who had a very amused look.

"I tell ya, you can't get this on the TV" Kelly smiled as Annabelle poked her softly.

"What's the drama today?" Xavier sat across from us.

"...I'm not repeating it" I said in monotone. Chelsea rolled her eyes one more and started to talk to Xavier.

"Why won't you pick her up by yourself?" Xavier asked me.

"I don't know her" I said, clearly fustrated "I'm not going to pick up some girl that I don't know, yet" I saw Chelsea smile at my little word at the end.

"So, you will try to be friends with her?" Chelsea asked. I sighed.

"Well, I know that she's going to have a rough couple of weeks, one person should be nice" I gave her a small smile.

"Jessie!" I turned to the door again. Celia glided towards us "I have something for you" I raised an eyebrow. Celia and I were on good terms but we hardly ever talked, and now she has something for me.

"Um...ok, I guess" I looked at the others who has confused looks also.

Celia finally got to me and handed me a book, the cover were green and there was no writing.

"Um...what is it?" I asked with an unsure smile. Celia smiled dreamily.

"It was my favourite book but it looks like you need it" She floated off, leaving me to stare at the book.

"What is it?" Chelsea asked. I shook my head with a smile and lazily laid in down on the table.

"I guessing it's nothing to worry about"

~!~!~!~

_Ok, Short and sweet but I really just wanted to get the idea out there and hints of future chapters. This was just a birthday present to myself, I don't know why but oh well. I don't know how long the next chapter will be but I hope you enjoyed. _


	2. Off with the faires and a golfcart

_Howdy, The first few chapters will be all over the place because i need to explain this before i dive into the story...That's a funny word..dive....anyway, This chapter was written for... *Drum roll* LeicesterRed and Valvox...For birthday wishes and updating stories...I'm still happy dancing (Badly)_

_Enjoy_

**St. Trinians 2**

**All about us**

**Chapter 2**

**Off with the faires and a golfcart**

_7 days later_

I let a loud yawn escape from my mouth as I leaned against the wall next to Miss Frittons office. Kelly was talking to many people, saying her goodbyes as Annabelle gossiped with the Posh Totty in the corner. First years were running around and parents were trying to escape the anarchy.

It had been a week since Celia gave me that book and Chelsea asked me that favour.

It was the end of the schooling year.

Half the student body had gone already, leaving me bored. I watched as Chelsea and Annabelle slowly walked towards me.

"When are you going?" Annabelle asked as she settled against the wall next to me.

"Whenever Grandma get's here" I answered shortly.

"Is she forgetful by any chance?" Chelsea asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"She has her moments, Why?"

"It could be 11:00 at night and she runs through the door and into the stairs" Chelsea shrugs.

"Shit you're weird, Chels" I shook my head with a smile "I really hope that she doesn't come in a buggy or something" I saw Chelsea smirk.

"One step better" I turned to face the large doorway. A small golf cart came zooming down the road.

"Oh man" I chuckled sadly.

"Wow, country club" Kelly appeared next to us and slipped her hand into Annabelles.

"You don't wanna be caught doing that, Grandma's very homophobic, very old-fashioned" I warned them. Grandma hopped out of the cart and slowly walked over to us.

"Dear Jessica, is that you?" She croaked. I smiled.

"Yeah, nan"

"Oh, sweet chilli sauce, you've grown" Grandma wrapped her arms around me and frowned "And shrunk, I remember we you used to have your baby fat. You had such chubby cheeks" Grandma pinched my cheek and I hit her hands away.

"Not funny" I murmered "Um, This is Annabelle, Chelsea and Kelly"

"Well, Hello girls. I hope you've been keeping this one in line. She was always running around and putting poor old Kevin in his place, I remember one time, she found Kevins alcohol stash and she thought it was apple juice. Oh, she ran starkers down the road, we had to call the pound to get nets" Kelly sniggered and poked my side.

"I like her" I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bags and headed to the golf cart. I sat the bags on the passenger seat and headed back to the girls.

"..6 Dr. Peppers and was jumping off the walls and tackling Kevin at Random moments. She was just too quick and she had a headache the next morning" I watched as Annabelle, Kelly and Chelsea laughed at my memories.

"Ok Grandma, I think you've destroyed my reputation enough. We should go" I groaned softly.

"I'll wait in the cart for you, Dearie" Grandma laughed "Nice to meet you"

"You too" Annabelle smiled as Kelly turned to me.

"God I wish she was my grandma" I laughed a Kelly.

"Not when it's you she's teasing" I mumbled "If you're not here when I come back, I swear I will hunt you down"

"Yes, Jess" Kelly and I shared an awkward hug before I turned to Annabelle.

"It's not goodbye, 'Belle. I'm coming back" I smiled. Annabelle wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me tight.

"Call when you get there" Annabelle told me with a small grin. I turned to Chelsea.

"Bye Chelsea" I said simply. Chelsea gasped.

"Is that all?" She put her hands on her hips. I shrugged.

"I guess so" I smiled and walked towards the doors.

"Jessie!" I spun on my heel and saw Celia smiling at me "Don't forget to read that book" What is so important about this book?

"Um...Yeah, of course" Celia smiled and slowly drifted away.

I walked to the golf cart and sat on the back, waving to the girls as Grandma and I slowly rode away.

~!~!~!~

**Kelly P.O.V**

Well, one down. I watched as Jessie waved from the back of the golf cart and slowly rode up the road. I turned to Annabelles with a sad smile.

"Ohh" Annabelles groaned and kicked the ground "You going too?"

"I suppose, I mean, everyone else is" I kissed Annabele on the lips softly "I'll call, as soon as I get to the motel"

"Motel?!" Chelsea squealed as her hands flew up to her mouth. I sighed and turned to the blonde.

"Yes, Chelsea. I'm backpacking, you know. Driving and motels" I explained as Annabelle rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Ew..." Chelsea wrinkled her nose and quickly strutted away.

"...As soon as I find a job i'll be on your doorstep, promise" Annabelle smiled and kissed my lips once more.

"Ok go" Annabelle sighed before clearing her throat "Go" She gave me her grin and I grabbed my bag.

"...I love you" I told her. Annabelle grinned.

"I love you too, Kelly" I walked towards the door.

~!~!~!~

**Jessies P.O.V**

**Switching from golfcart to car and several hours later**

"Here we are, dearie" I looked around at my surroundings. We had gone down a long dirt road to arrive at Grandmas small cottage.

"Where are we again?" I asked as I hopped from the car.

"Ilreand" I gaped at Grandma as she walked forward.

"Errr...How long did that take?" I asked and Grandma snickered.

"I'm not sure, Darling but you were off with the fairies" I grabbed my bags from the trunk of the car and turned to her with an sheepish smile.

"Sorry nan, I should have been better company" Grandma just waved it off and led me towards the cottage.

"And I hate to be a bad host, Dearie but you have to sleep on the fold out couch" Grandma a sorry look as she opened the front door.

"Don't worry about it. I'm kinda used to it" I followed her inside. The walls were cream coloured and the tiles were extremely clean.

"Take off your shoes before you step on the carpet" Grandma opened another door and we were in the living room "Why are you used to sleeping on the couch?"

"Oh. Miss Fritton doesn't like Kelly and Annabelle sleeping together so i'd give my bed to Kelly so they're close..." I trailed off when I realised what I had revealed.

"...You're friend with homosexuals?" Grandma turned to me and crossed her arms.

"...Yes Grandma but you've met them, they're nice. I don't know what you have against them" I frowned at her as I sat my bags on the ground.

"Because the lord doesn't want it that way" Grandma complained and I smirked.

"Grandma, You're not christian"

"Fine! I just think it's wrong" Grandma explained. I scoffed.

"What's wrong about? No matter what gender, isn't it about love?" I crossed my arms.

"Jessica, I am not having this conversation with you" Grandma told me calmly and I held up my hands in defeat.

"Fine but i'm going to call my friends" I grabbed the phone that was sitting on the small table next to the couch.

"Ok, Lunch is in an hour" Grandma walked into the kitchen while whistling. That's what I loved about her, she didn't hold grudges about anything.

"Do you still have the hammock?" I yelled out to Grandma.

"It's on the deck around the back" Grandma replied and I walked outside. The cottage was surrounded by bushland. I would hate to be out here at night.

I walked around the back to see the hammock hanging in between two posts. I used to take naps in it when I was younger and mum and Dad would have drinks with Dads brothers.

I dialed Annabelles mobile and she almost picked up on the first ring.

"_Jessie?"_

"The one and only"_  
"Oh thank god. I didn't know that it would take that long to get to your grandmas"_

"Well, Apparently I was 'Off with the faires' on the car ride, so..."

"_You ditched the golf cart?" _

"Yes. We would've had to take 50 pitstops if we didn't"

"_Aw. I liked that golf cart but it would've been better if was pink, Maybe some Frills-"_

"Ok, Posh Totty. Calm down. Everybody gone yet?"

"_I am not a Posh Totty and...Well, everyone is gone but...Xavier is still here" _Oh Shit. I forgot about him.

"Oh...Crap" I smacked my forehed.

"_You forgot about your own boyfriend?" _

"Yes...is he there?"

"_I'll put him on"_ I waited shortly before Xaviers deep voice thundered through the phone_ "Finally remember me, do you?"_

"Oh, don't be childish. It was a busy day. It slipped my mind and you wern't even around"

"_Maybe because I was looking around for you after..." Xavier stopped suddenly._

"...Oh let me guess. All the Posh Totties were in the entrance hall. So it must have been...Taylor"

"_I swear it meant nothing. We ran into eachother in the hall and then it just happened and then she punched me..."_

"Oh so you're the one who kissed her? You better have a bloody good holiday because I am not breaking up with you over the phone"

"_No, Babe..."_

"Shut up and give the phone to Annabelle" I heard quick noises before Annabelle spoke once more.

"_You're gonna be angry if your Grandma doesn't have any alcohol, right?"_

"Annabelle...I swear you're like the sister I never had" Annabelle let out a giggle

~!~!~!~

_*Dives for cover* Don't hate me, cause i love you all :D GROUP HUG!!_


	3. Glasses, cars and mind drifting

_Howdy, sorry that i haven't updated in a while but i have school work and all of that crappy stuff but it has to be done. Anyway, i hope you enjoy._

_Cookies and huggles for anyone who reviews!_

**St. Trinians 2**

**All about us**

**Chapter 3**

**Glasses, Cars and Mind Drifting**

_Several days later_

**Annabelles P.O.V**

I rolled over in my bed as the ringing continued to echo around the dorm. Who the hell would call at...3 o'clock in the morning? I swear if it's Jessie I will shove that phone up her...

"'Ello?" I rubbed my eyes as I answered the phone.

"_You're starting to sound like Chave 'Belle. We can't have that"_ Kelly!

"Kelly! What's happened?" My mind suddenly went into a whirlpool of different things that Kelly could've gotten herself into.

"_Hey, don't worry. You have to stop doubting me 'Belle. I have a job" _

"Oh my god. That's great! How? What? When?" Kelly chuckled deeply.

"_Well um..Funny story but you'll hate me for it. I was at a bar and...long story short. I' got a job offer from M15"_

"Ok...It's a bit dangerous. Isn't it?" Ok, now I was worried.

"_Yes, but I didn't accept yet because I wanted to know what you thought. And just to boost your answer a bit...i've been through worse situations, right?" _

"...Right" That was my only answer.

"_So, that's a yes?"_

"That's a yes"

"_...'Belle if I was there i'd hug you to death"_

"I wish you were here to hug me to death" That was corny.

"_I just have to accept the offer and then I'll be home, I promise" _

"...I love you Kelly"

"_I'll love you too 'Belle. I'll talk to you tomorrow" _And then she was gone...but she was coming home.

**Jessies P.O.V**

"No!" I stormed to the couch and sat down.

"Yes, Jessica. We had a deal. Now get in the car" Grandma pointed a finger at me.

"It's a stupid deal" I glared a her.

"No. We agreed. I'll take you to go get your car if you get an eye check up" Grandma walked towards the front door.

"Why?"

"You said your eyes sights blurry. It's not supossed to be"

"Oh come on. Everybody sees a bit fuzzy...Right?" I thought everyone saw like me?

"No but you are coming and then you can get your car" I groaned and headed towards the door. It was going to be a long day.

**Celias P.O.V**

I sometimes think that this van is a little bit squishy. Sharing it with some of the younger students wasn't the best idea but it's all worth it. Saving the planet and being green And that's why we're giving the younger girls some good experience and they're now out camping...it is good for them But the holidays will soon end and we'll be back to transforming the school green...Oh look a penny!

**Chelsea P.O.V **

Ugh...Daddys maid makes everything look so...plain. Everythings white. I'm glad that Daddy has the brains to put me in the well decorated pool house.

I hate to say it but I cannot wait to go back to school. My last year and my favourite cousin is coming. I have a feeling in my stomach (Maybe it's my new diet?) that Jessie will either be great friends with her...or go out with her, OMG, that would be so cute.

Wait, is Jessie a lesbian?...is Kimberly a lesbian? Oh, well it would be totally cute.

Oh wait...Jessies going out with Xavier...but then again, they haven't been going very well lately. I mean Jessie forgot to say goodbye to him.

I grabbed my cute phone and sent a text to Jessie.

_R u Bi? _I got the answer quickly

_Don't even think about trying to set me up with your cousin...or i'll leave her at the airport_

Sheesh, she catches on quick.

I wonder if Daddy has any wine around here...

**Jessies P.O.V**

"...You need glasses" I've been waiting for this guy to say 'Joking' for about five minutes, he's obviously not.

"...Why? I mean, I can still see, that's a good thing. I don't need glasses" I tried to explain it to him but he just smiled.

"No, You see Jessica..." I cut him off.

"Jessie" I glared at him and he just kept smiling.

"You see Jessie, if you don't get glasses it's just going to get worse" He broke eye contact and started putting that stupid machine back in it's place.

"...I get to pick the glasses right?" I asked calmly and he chuckled.

"Of course. You're grandmother can help you" It was my turn to laugh.

"Um...My grandmother might not be the best person to help me, so, do you have a young...woman to help me instead"

"Of course"

"Thank you"

~!~!~!~

"Ok, Grandma" We looked at the cars around us "Take your pick"

"You want me to pick you a car?" Grandma looked at me with a very confused face.

"I want you to pick one and i'll remember not to choose it" I smirked and walked over to the car salesman "Ok my man, if you were a girl, young adult and a bit of a hippy want car would you choose?"

"How much?"

"Whatever, I have enough for it but maybe you could do me a favour?" I put on a sly smile.

"Whatever I can do to help, miss" Grandma looked at me with a confused look.

"You're the manger, right?" Th guy nodded "You go to the president of this company or the vice president and you say 'The daughter of Lord Kevin Jeffery James is here' Then say where I am" The guy shrugged before walking to his office.

I only had to wait 10 minutes before the guy rushed back with a phone.

"_Jessica James?" _The mans voice was fairly gruff.

"I like Jessie better but yes" I replied with a smile. I love my dad.

"_Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you...oh well...talk to you"_ He sounded really happy

"You too sir. I was wondering if you can do me a favour"

"_Anything for the daughter of Lord James"_ Lord James? There's three of them

"Well...At my school we are pretty...green and I was wondering if it was possible to turn a convertible Enviromental, sir"

"_It's possible. What do you want it to run off?"_  
"Anything cheap, you know. I go to a boarding school and I kinda want to take my friends around in it"

"_We could go the classic way and stay with...um...manure" _

"Yep. Whatever the price"

"_Ok, Any design" _

"Do you have a pen?" A smile slid onto my lips.

~!~!~!~

"You are a spoilt child, Jessie James" Grandma and I were finally home and Grandma sat on the couch.

"No. i'm using my resources" I smiled.

"Selfishly" Grandma said with a small smile on her lips.

"That is where you are wrong my dear grandmother. The only reason I got the car was to pick up Chelseas cousin. I got designs to fit my friends tastes. It's green and I gave that CEO dude the chance to meet the Young Lady Jessie Keely James the only daughter of Lord Kevin Jeffery James" I poked my tounge out at her before continuing "AND it's saving the planet. I should name it captain planet"

"When is being delivered?" Grandma asked boredly.

"Exactly one week. They're putting everything else on hold" I grinned proudly.

"That's funny. It's the same say we're picking up your glasses"Grandma smiled smugly as I scowled "Now go do something educational while I make us some dinner and tea" I sat down in Grandmas seat while she headed to the kitchen. I looked through my bag and found what I was looking for. The book that Celia gave to me.

I opened the first page and saw names written down. The people that have read and written it. Celias' name and some other familiar names were written down but one stood out from the rest; Lord Kevin Jeffery James.

I turned the page to find out what it was about.

_Introduction_

_If you have this book it has either been given to you by a friend, a family member or you stole it but if you stole it put it back where you found it. Mostly this is a book of facts, some fiction and some beliefs. It may change you. _

_As you can see there are many blank pages. That is for you to write a bit about you, tell people your story. _

_Let's make history..._

_Chapters_

Climate change

Lords and Ladies

Aliens

Humor

Mind drifting (Mind drifting. I want to look at that)

Drugs

Maya Calendar

Humans

Animals

-Food chain

Flowers

_Ellen Valoem_

_Peter George-Joe_

_Patrick George-Joe_

_Jasmine Riley_

_Marcus Timar_

_Jason Fellar_

_Alexis Fear-Opus_

_Sophia Fear-Opus_

_Katie Essen Van Chear_

_Shane Pierce_

_Lord Baily Pierce_

_Lord Kevin Jeffery James_

_Lord Edward Adam James_

_Lord Harry Terry James_

_Gerry Von Kriplespec_

_Lisa Von Kriplespec_

_Celia Temple_

Maybe it is something to worry about.


	4. When Life gives you lemons

**St. Trinians 4**

**All about us**

**Chapter 4**

**When life gives you lemons**

_Who knows how long later_

"Are your glasses ok?" Grandma asked me.

"Yeah" I blinked.

"So you can see whats in front of you?" Grandma turned to me as I smiled.

"...Yeah" I walked forward "It is so worth the money" In front of me was a dark purple convertible. The top cover was black. The dashboard was pink for the posh, and some pink fluffy dice for them.

The seats were black with the St. Trinians logo on it (I couldn't help myself) for the emos, the outside colour was for the Chaves, The ecos got the green gas thing, And just for the first years it's a convertible.

"How much did it cost?" I turned to Grandma to see her cross expression.

"Don't worry Nan. Dad had the money for it" I reached for the envelope that was behind the windscreen wiper.

_Dear Lady Jessica Keely James,_

_I hope this is what you wanted. _

_Here is the keys and I hope you enjoy your Carbon neutral car_

_David Joseph Munnings_

_CEO_

"Do you want to go for a ride?" I looked up at Grandma and she shook her head.

"I'll die of a heart attack, Dearie. You have fun" I got in the car and smiled excitedly. I put the keys in the hole and turned.

The roar was incredible. It was loud but soon turned soft.

"I'm gonna enjoy this"

**Annabelles P.O.V**

"Kelly!" I ran out the front door and Kelly was walking towards me with a smile. I jumped into her arms "I'm so glad you're back" I blinked back tears.

"I'm glad to be back 'Belle" Kelly kissed my lips and we walked back inside "What have you been doing?"

"...Waiting for you" Kelly chuckled "Um...being with Auntie, going through the library. What about you?"

"Driving, Walking, partying and job-hunting. I must say that your holidays have been way more exciting" I pushed her playfully "I have to go back in four days though. For my first misson"

"You can only spend time with me for four days?" I looked sideways at her. She looked sadder then I felt.

"Yes 'Belle but Jessies going to come and i'll be back as soon as the missons done" I felt the tears coming through. I turned my face away from her "Oh no 'Belle. Don't cry" I felt Kellys arms around wrap around me.

"What if you don't come back?" The tears were streaming down my face.

"I'll come back, 'Belle. I promise you" Kelly made me look her in the eye. I knew that she wasn't lying...

_4 days later_

"Is she here yet?" Kelly and I were sitting... well, Kelly was sitting on the steps while I sat on her lap.

"For the tenth time, no 'Belle" I had woken Kelly up at the brink of dawn to wait for Jessie, even though it would've taken hours for her to get here anyway.

"Can't you act excited?" I asked her with a smile.

"No" Kelly said simply and rested her head against my back "How can I work today if i'm completely stuffed 'Belle?"

"I'm sorry. Drink some coffee" Kelly glared at me.

"We don't have any" Kelly grumbled. I frowned with confusion.

"Then what is Auntie drinking?"

"Vodka, Scotch, beer...I don't even know. Something alcoholic" Kelly explained. An engine sound haulted our conversation.

"Jessie!" I jumped off Kellys lap and stood up. My excitement was cut short when I saw that it was just Flashes 4WD "Flash?"

"Flash" Kelly groaned in the background "Come back here, 'Belle" I frowned and walked back to Kelly and sat on her lap.

"Mornin' Girls" Flash smiled as he walked past. Flash had either gotten over Kelly, Knew that i'd kill him if her went near her or knew that he had no chance. Kelly and I stayed silent as I watched the driveway.

And before I knew it a car was coming into the driveway, a sleek purple convertible. It hardly made a sound, I could only hear it when it entered the gate.

It parked beside Flashes car and then she stepped out...

"Jessie!" I jumped off Kellys lap and ran towards Jessie. I wrapped my arms around her and she laughed when she nearly fell backwards.

"Bloody hell 'Belle. You're like a human dodge 'em car" She chuckled and patted my back. I pulled back and was met with...glasses?

"Why do you have glasses on?"I asked. Jessie chuckled and touched them gently.

"I've been needing glasses for awhile, Grandma was a bit pushy" Jessie smiled and headed to the trunk of the car.

"Nice car" Kelly appeared beside me. Her eyes were set on the car.

"Hi, Kelly" Jessie said simply "Ready to kick some ass?" Kelly scoffed.

"No" Kelly shook her head "I'm really nervous"

"You'll do fine. You've been through worse" Jessie smiled once more and grabbed her bags.

"I guess" Kelly mumbled "What have you been doing?"

"You know, this and that" Jessie shrugged as we walked inside.

"Wow, sounds interesting" Kelly commented as I giggled.

"Mmmm, It was. What about you 'Belle?" I looked up at Jessie "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing interesting" I shrugged as I smiled. Jessie turned to Kelly with a raised eyebrow.

"It's true, she even went to the library" Kelly put my hand in hers. Jessie chuckled as we turned the corner to the dormitory "Can I test your car before I go?" Jessie quickly dug into her pockets and tossed the key to Kelly.

"Just don't crash it or make it too dirty" Jessie warned and Kelly smirked.

"Why? Wanna make it all pretty for Kimberly?" Jessie scowled and pushed Kelly.

"Get out of here" Jessie growled. Kelly turned to me.

"Do you want to come?"

"Er...I think i'll stay here" Kelly shrugged and walked out of the dormitory. I turned to Jessie. She was looking at me with a sad but amused smile "What?"

"So...What do you think about Kelly working for M15?" Jessie asked.

"...I"m worried. I know she's smart enough to look after herself but she...she can get a bit over her head...can't she?" Jessie chuckled.

"You want to know what I think?" I nodded and Jessie smiled "When Life hands you lemons thank god that it wasn't grenades" What?

"What?" I frowned.

"Think about it 'Belle" I narrowed my eyes in thought...and then something just clicked.

"Oh...Be glad it wasn't something worse...right?" Jessie nodded.

"Right. There is million other jobs that are worse and Kellys got...protection, a gun, back-up. There's a one in a billion chance that she will get shot, let alone die...and before you think of it. She won't fall for anyone else. She's not stupid and she won't when she's got someone as beautiful and as smart as you waiting for her" Jessie grinned and I felt my cheeks flush.

"Don't flatter me" I complained. Jessie shrugged and starting putting her clothes in the closet.

"What were you looking at in the library?" Jessie glanced at me quickly. She looked truly interested.

"...The History...of St Trinians" I mumbled.

"Why?" Jessie finished putting stuff in the closet and starting putting stuff on her bedside table.

"Cause i'm a Fritton. I feel like I should know more about this place, you know?" Jessie looked up.

"I do know. You want to be like your auntie, right?" I gave her a confused look "Be looked up to but not be taken seriously. Doing something good without really doing anything at all" I gaped at her.

"How...?" Jessie laughed.

"I've done the same thing 'Belle. Why do you think I know alot? I wanted my dad to praise me but the thing is 'Belle..."Jessie paused "Do you want to be known for being like your Auntie or do you want to be known for something you did or said?"

"...Option 2" I smiled sadly "People look up to you a lot. Most of the younger students..."

"They shouldn't. I've done nothing great" Jessie frowned as I laughed.

"You killed Edward and my dad without flinching. You've lost most of your family and you're still going. Give some good advice, you care..." Jessie cut me off.

"I didn't kill Edward or your dad. That was good timing and luck. Yes, i've lost some of my family but I don't see the point of stopping and most of my good avice is dumb and I can't help but care" Jessie smiled "People don't look up to me 'Belle. They look up to my life"...She has a point.

"Sorry" I muttered softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry about 'Belle" We sat down on the bed and Jessie swung her arm around my shoulders "Besides, you know what kids are like. Stupid" I laughed as Jessie hugged me.

"It's good to see you again 'Belle" Jessie smiled.

"You too, Jess" I returned the smile as Kelly walked back into the room.

"Good choice, Jessie" Kelly smiled and chucked the keys at Jessie. Jessie took back her arm and caught the keys.

"Thanks, You too" I saw Jessie nod towards me and Kelly laughed.

"Hey!" I pushed Jessie. Kelly smiled sadly.

"...You're going now, arn't you?" I asked.

"I'm sorry 'Belle" Kelly looked at her feet.

"Just be safe" I told her while remembering what Jessie said.

"I promise" Kelly smiled. I got up and walked into her arms. Kelly kissed my lips lightly "I love you"

"I love you too" I whispered and stepped back. Kelly turned to Jessie.

"See You, Jessie" Kelly started walking towards the door.

"See you later, Kelly" Jessie nodded. Kelly quickly blew me a kiss and rounded the corner. Jessie frowned at the door.

"She'll be fine" Jessie looked like she was talking to herself more then she was talking to me.

"Then why did it sound like she was saying goodbye forever?" I looked up at Jessie. She was looking down at her shoes. She had nothing to say to that.

~!~!~!~

I know. I suck at the whole updating thing but i'm on holidays now and it shouldn't take long to update the next chapter. Kely won't be coming back for like 3 more chapters or somethin...BUT! i shall keep you entertained (Hopefully) And remember...There's a dandy button down there, you can press it if you want *Wink wink* *Nudge nudge* :D


	5. Here comes the bride

**St. Trinians 4**

**All about us**

**Chapter 5**

**Here comes the bride**

**Jessie P.O.V**

_3 days later_

"Wake up, Jessie" I felt someone poke at my side.

"...No" I groaned.

"C'mon Jess, you have a busy day today" It was Annabelle. Damn.

"No" I said.

"You leave me no choice" I heard Annabelle bang about until...

"Holy cra..." I was tipped over...wait...that little...she managed to tip over the matress. The matress and me both lay on the floor "You're dead" I pushed the matress of me and looked up at Annabelle.

"What are you going to do?" Annabelle crossed her arms "I bet you wish that matress was Kimberly" What's with everyone saying that? I climbed to my feet and charged towards Annabelle. She squealed and ran out of the dormitory.

We ran through the halls. Our voices tuned up to yells. When I got to the stairs I lost track of Annabelle.

"'Belle?"

"HA" The next thing I know Annabelles on my back with her hands over my eyes.

"OI!" I looped my arms under her legs to keep her up "I'm gonna end up running us into a wall" Annabelle uncovered my eyes and I carried her down the steps. Miss Fritton caught up with us on the stairs.

"Serves you right. You should know by now that you can never beat a Fritton" Annabelle told me.

"Morning Dearies" Miss Fritton smiled.

"Morning Auntie" Annabelles smiled back at Miss Fritton as we walked into the dining room.

"Morning Miss Fritton" I let go of Annabelle and she climbed off my back "If you keep doing that, you're going to kill my back" Annabelle poked her tounge out at me.

"When are you supossed to be picking up the girls, Jessie?" Miss Fritton asked me. I looked at my watch.

"Shit!" It was 7:10am. I'm supossed to be at Chelseas place in half an hour. I got up and ran towards the dormitory.

I quickly showered and blow-dried my hair but I didn't have time to straighten it so I just tied it up. I did my make up and put on my best clothes (Jeans and t-shirt)

When I got back down to the dining hall. Annabelle was smiling as scowled at her.

"Ok, I'll see you when I have two blondes beside me" I told them.

"How do you know Kimberlys blonde?" Annabelle asked with a cheeky grin. I turned and headed out the door.

"She wouldn't be a Parker if she wasn't blonde" I waved goodbye to the Frittons and climbed into my car.

It was going to be a long trip...

_Half an hour (and several speeding laws broken) later_

"You're late" Chelseas bulter finished packing Chelseas bags into the trunk as Chelsea climbed into the car.

"Good to see you too, Chels" I turned out of the driveway once the trunk was closed and Chelsea had put her seatbelt on "Annabelle sucks at waking people up"

"How is Annabelle?" Annabelle had told Chelsea about Kelly going to MI7. Chelsea wasn't impressed.

"Better then I thought. She's been a bit hyper, actually" I took a quick glance at Chelsea and saw that she was staring at me "What?"

"Why do you have glasses?" Chelsea asked.

"Grandma took me to the eye doctor and it turns out I needed glasses" I explained for what felt like the tenth time.

"Can I..." Chelsea grimanced and I frowned.

"No" I told her. I quickly looked at her sad face and sighed "When we get to the airport"

"Yay" Chelsea clapped her hands as I rolled my eyes.

"Have you been doing anything interesting?" I asked the blonde.

"No. Daddys place is really boring" Chelsea sighed "What about you?"

"Just stuff" I mumbled "So you and Kimberly are staying at St. Trinians until school starts again?"

"...Yes but you would rather it just be you and Kimberly..." I groaned loudly.

"Have you been talking to Annabelle?" I asked her "Why does everyone think I have a thing for Kimberly? I haven't got a boyfriend but that..."

"What happened to you and Xavier?" Chelsea frowned.

"Well..."

_Flashback_

_Annabelle and I were in the dining room 2 days ago when Xavier decided to drop in. _

"_Hey 'Belle, Hey baby" Xavier smiled and sat next to me. _

"_Get away from me Xavier" I said angrily "I'm not your baby"_

"_...You were serious on the phone?" Xavier gaped at me. _

"_Yes Xavier" I frowned "You shouldn't even be here. No ones exactly happy at you anymore and we don't need you here anymore" _

"_But..you didn't break up with me you said..." I cut Xavier off._

"_Xavier, we're done" Xavier looked down at his shoes. _

"_Look, i'm sorry that i'm a git and I can't be faithful but I can still be a faithful friend...please" Xavier looked into my eyes._

"_...Let me think about it Xavier" _

_End flashback_

"Wow" Chelsea commented.

"Yep" I nodded.

"I always thought he was so nice" Chelsea looked out the window.

"So did I" I shrugged "Left or right?"

"Right" I laughed as Chelsea pointed left.

"Left it is"

"You're lucky that Daddy lives close to the airport" I felt Chelsea glare at me.

"You're lucky we haven't died yet" I smiled as we entered the gates to the airport car park "You go and get Kimberly and I'll stay here and have a smoke, yeah?"

"It's a disgusting habit" I rolled my eyes and parked the car.

"Just go" We both climbed out of the car. I leaned against the car and watched as Chelsea strutted away and already got approached by a guy.

I lit a cigarette and smoked it gently. Chelsea was right though, it is a disgusting habit.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. A text from...Chelsea.

_Here comes the bride_

I rolled my eyes. I haven't even seen her yet let alone talked to her.

After I finished my smoke I settled for sitting in the front seat to wait. How long does it take to find a person, grab their luggage and then come back to the car?

I slammed my head against the back of the drivers seat and that's when I saw them. If that's Kimberly I die here and now.

Chelsea was walking with a baggage trolley full of pink suitcases and strutting beside her was a blonde beauty. She was dressed slightly...boyish. Something I wouldn't expect from a Parker.

She was wearing a cap, baggy jeans...tight shirt.

Get a hold of yourself James, you're not a lesbian...am I?

I pushed my thoughts aside and climbed out of the car.

"Jessie!" Chelsea yelled out to me. A smirk was plastered on her face "You're going to have to put the bags in the back. I can't carry them for the life of me" I rolled my eyes.

The two blondes were soon in front of me. Kimberly had a smile on her face but her eyes were fairly distant.

"Jessie this is Kimberly. Kimberly, this is Jessie. Jessie stand still while I fix your glasses" Chelsea started to straighten my glasses. I looked at Kimberly and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Hi, Nice to meet you" I can't believe that I remembered how to speak.

"You too" Kimberlys voice was light, soft and shy. Chelsea smiled and walked towards the passenger seat. I grabbed the trolley and pushed it towards the trunk, Kimberly followed.

"You don't have to help if you don't want too" I told her softly.

"I'm not as...lazy as my cousin" Kimberly muttered.

"That's a good thing" I told her "We have too many Posh Totties"

"How many are there?" Kimberly asked. I chuckled.

"3" Kimberly giggled softly "3 to many" I shut the trunk and opened the back door for her. She smiled shyly and climbed in. I put the trolley back and then walked back to my car. This was going to be a interesting school term.

"So, Where are you from Kimberly?" I climbed into the car and looked in the rear view mirror.

"Um...I just came back from holidays with my dad in Brazil, but I actually live in Scotland" I barely heard her as my hand turned the car on and the engine roared before settling down to a soft hum.

"Have you always lived in Scotland?" I asked.

"No, I used to live just outside of London" I smiled at myself. Kimberlys voice was really shy...i didn't think I was that scary.

~!~!~!~

_Well, that was quick. I just finished writing it while watching St. Trinians 2 :D I hope you enjoy_


	6. Of shoes and shapes

**St. Trinians 4**

**All about us**

**Chapter 6**

**Of shoes and Shapes**

I quickly caught Kimberlys bag as she jumped. I frowned and turned to the door. Chelsea and Annabelle were jumping in circles screaming.

"Welcome to St. Trinians" I groaned and smiled at Kimberly. She giggled as I gave her the suitcase.

"Oh my god!" Chelsea yelled loudly and started hugging Annabelle "And you get your own room!" I raised my head in question to see Annabelle smiling at me.

"...OH MY GOD!" I pointed at her "You're head-girl!" Annabelle nodded and I ran over to her. I lifted her into my arms and hugged her.

"Jessie!" Annabelle laughed. I put on a sad look.

"My Annabelles growing up. Of all the people I know Annabelle...You're one of them" Annabelle laughed as I set her down "Have you moved you stuff?"

"Yes" Annabelles eyes moved to Kimberly "So, guess whose bunking near you?" I gaped before smiling.

"Ha...I get a friend" I pointed at her and walked back to Kimberly "Sorry 'bout that"

"It's...um...fine" Kimberly mumbled. I picked up two of her bags and smiled at her.

"If you would kindly follow me, I shall be your guide this evening" Kimberly giggled again and I led her inside.

When we got to the dormitory I led her to the curtain covering of our beds.

"Here is your bed" I sat her bags at the front of Annabelles old bed. Kimberly sat down nervously.

"Whose bed is that?" Kimberly asked quietly. I smiled.

"Mine" I noticed she a slightly relieved look "...You'll soon realise that i'm not going to be the one you have to be scared of"

"Who will I have to be scared of?" Kimberlys eyes widened.

"Everyone" I smiled and sat down on my bed to face her. She was nervously playing with her fingers "Chelsea, Annabelle and I will not be the only friends you got but we won't be able to stop what will happen. Be on your guard"

"Why are you telling me this?" Kimberly asked strongly.

"Well, I promised Chelsea i'd try to get to know you and be your friend...and I think you're pretty cute" Kimberly blushed "But you gotta trust me first"

"..Okay" Kimberly smiled a small smile.

"Now, c'mon. We'll go meet Miss Fritton" We both stood up and I led her down to Miss Frittons office.

When we got to Miss Frittons office and opened the door and heard Miss Fritton yell out.

"Jessie, In here too, if you please" I let out a sigh and followed Kimberly into the room "I gathered that you have showed Miss Parker her sleeping quarters, Jessie?" Miss Fritton looked over her reading glasses to stare at me.

"Of course, Miss Fritton" I stood next to Kimberly and smiled.

"Good, good. Now Jessie, I trust you to help Kimberly out" Miss Fritton gave me a cheeky smile. Even Miss Fritton knew about this little rumour,

"Yes, Miss" I said through gritted teeth.

"You may leave" I left the room with an annoyed glance. Chelsea and Annabelle were chatting loudly while leaning against the staircase. I walked outside to the car to get Chelseas stuff. I lit a Smoke and opened the trunk of the convertible. I struggled to pick the first suitcase, how the hell did Chelsea pick up these things.

"CHELSEA!" I yelled out her name "Get your skinny butt over here" I watched as Chelsea and Annabelle walked towards me.

"Yes?" Chelsea Crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Do you have bricks in these suitcases?" I raised my hand at the trunk of the car and Chelsea smirked.

"Can't big, tough Jessie pick them up?" Annabelle smiled and looked at me carefully.

"No, Big, tough Jessie cannot pick them up" I rolled my eyes and looked at the Posh totty as she walked up and easily picked up two suitcases "How...?" I trailed off and watched Chelsea walk away. I turned to Annabelle for answers.

"...Carrying all of those shopping bags can keep you in great shape" Annabelle giggled and picked two suitcases and followed Cheslea.

"That's stupid. I'm in great shape" I muttered to myself "Round is a shape" I picked up a suitcase and struggled to take through the school.

When I got up to the dormitory, I rolled my eyes at Annabelle and Chelsea chatting over a piece of clothing.

"Be careful setting that one down" Chelsea told me. My mobile started to ring and I sighed.

"'Belle...?" Annabelle rolled her eyes and grabbed my phone out of my pocket.

"Jessie phone" Annabelle answered the phone...

~!~!~!~

**No ones P.O.V**

"_Hey Stranger_" Annabelle gasped at the voice on the phone.

"Kelly?" Jessie spun around to look at Annabelle and dropped Chelseas suticase.

"Kelly?" Jessie asked.

"JESSIE!" Chelsea yelled at Jessie and opened her suitcase "Oh, they're all right"

"Shoes?" Jessie Yelled back at Chelsea "I was carrying a fuck load of shoes?"

"Well, maybe if you excercised, it wouldn't be that heavy" Chelsea stood up and looked down at Jessie.

"That's beside the point. Why do you even need so many shoes? I bet you don't even wear them all" Annabelle rolled her eyes at the two and slowly walked out of the room.

"I'm a girl, I have needs!" Chelsea fought back.

"So do I, but you don't see me bringing a suitcase full of smokes and alcohol, do you?" Annabelle slammed the door shut.

"_Um...What was all of that about?_" Kelly asked.

"Jessie dropped a suitcase full of Chelseas shoes" Annabelle leaned against the wall and fiddled with the hem of her shirt.

"_Ah, and Jessies only just realising that shes pretty un-fit?" _Kelly asked with a laugh.

"Something like that...Why are you calling?" Annabelle listened carefully.

"_Oh...er_" Kelly coughed "_I just...finished my first mission_"

"Are you okay?" Annabelle automatically went into 'overprotective girlfriend mode'.

"_Yeah...ah...well...i haven't been shot or anything_" Kelly stuttered.

"What happened?" Annabelle asked straightened quickly.

"_I...I killed a guy_" Kelly whispered.

"Oh, Do...do you want me too put Jessie on?" Annabelle was completely shocked.

"_Yeah_" Kelly coughed again "_...I love you_" Annabelle smiled.

"I love you too, Kelly. No matter what" I opened the door to see Chelsea and Jessie still bickering.

"...don't need that many shoes!" Jessie waved her arms around.

"You don't that many smokes" Chelsea put her hands on her hips.

"No, I don't. It's just annoying little habit, just like shoe shopping!" Annabelle rolled her eyes again.

"Jessie shut up and talk to Kelly" Annabelle walked up to Jessie and handed her the mobile.

"How can I talk to her if I have to shut up?" Jessie asked cheekily. Annabelle playfully smacked Jessies arm and pushed her towards the door. Jessie put the phone up to her ear "Hey Kell, what's going on?" Jessie walked out into the hall and was about to shut the door but smiled as Kimberly strutted up the hall.

"Thanks" Kimberly muttered as Jessie held the door open for her.

"My pleasure" Jessie smirked.

"_Who was that?" _Kelly asked. Annabelle and Chelsea shared a look and smirked at the pair.

"Another beautiful girl to grace the hall of St. Trinians" Kimberly turned and crossed her arms at Jessie "Yes, it's Kimberly...Yes, I was being a flirt...N...I'm not lying...I..." Jessie quickly shut the door.

"Does she do that to everyone?" Kimberly asked with a smile.

"...Sometimes" Chelsea turned to Annabelle and smirked. Kimberly gave her cousin a look and walked to her and Jessies sleeping quarters "Why was Kelly calling?" Chelsea started to pack some of her clothes away as Annabelle sat on the edge of Chelseas bed.

"...She just finished her first mission" Annabelle told Chelsea.

"And...?" Chelsea gave Annabelle a look and Annabelle sighed.

"And she killed someone" Annabelle told her quickly. Chelsea spun around and gaped at Annabelle.

"Who?" Annabelle shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm guessing she wanted to talk to Jessie because Jessie kinda knows how it feels" Annabelle explained.

"How does Jessie know how it feels?" Chelsea looked up at Annabelle with a confused look.

"She..." Annabelle broke off when Jessie swung the door open.

"I haven't actually killed a guy, I just sort of...made it happen" Jessie was putting her phone in her pocket with slightly glaring at Annabelle.

"Is she okay?" Annabelle stood up and Jessie smiled and put her arm around Annabelle.

"She's just shocked...she'll be fine and dandy soon enough" Jessie smiled secretly.

"Do you know something I don't?" Annabelle looked sideways at Jessie.

"Sweetheart, I know everything you don't...Which is alot" Jessie sniggered as Annabelle swung her fist at her but it was quickly dodged "You have to be quicker then that, Fritton" Jessie quickly walked to her bed. The curtains were pushed to one side.

"I'll get you when you least expect it, James" Annabelle glared at Jessie from across the room.

"Whatever makes you sleep it night"

~!~!~!~

_I think i'm getting better at this updating thing. Now i'm itching to write a Kelly/Annabelle fic that isn't this one. Ideas would be pretty awesome. More reviews would be pretty awesome too. Cos i'll just stop writing if no ones actually reading this :D (Yes, that was a threat) Anyways hope you enjoyed_


	7. Pet rock and smaller then a bottle top

**St. Trinians 4**

**All about us**

**Chapter 7**

**Pet rock and smaller then a bottle top**

Jessie lazily leaned against the wall as she waited for the students to start arriving. Chelsea was on one side of her while Kimberly was on the other.

"Are they here yet?" Jessie whined playfully. Chelsea flipped through another page of the fashion magazine while Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"No Jessie" They said at the same time. Jessie tapped her foot before throwing her arms up in the air.

"Stuff this...It's way too boring" Jessie started walking inside.

"Jessie" Kimberlys soft voice flew to Jessie and made her stop in her tracks "We've been here for 5 minutes"

"...Really?" Kimberly nodded with amusment "Well, Little Miss Parker, you're boring. So, i'm gonna go annoy Annabelle" With that Jessie fast walked towards the head-girls room.

When Jessie got into the room, Annabelle was nervously looking at herself in her mirror.

"Are you alright 'Belle?" Jessie walked up behind Annabelle smiled.

"Someones going to have a fight over this" Annabelle shook her head and stared at her reflection. Jessie crossed her arms and shrugged.

"Chaves might but You'll be a great Head-girl 'Belle. You learnt from the best" Annabelle smiled dreamily at Jessies comment "Some people arn't going to like it but they're going to have to get over it" Annabelle spun around quickly and threw her arms around Jessie.

"Thanks Jess" Jessie awkwardly wrapped her arms around Annabelle.

"Um...Anytime 'Belle" Annabelle let go of Jessie and looked at her reflection one more time "Let's get ready to see these little buggers again" Jessie and Annabelle walked back down to the front doors. Chelsea was still reading her magazine and Kimberly was staring up at the clouds.

"Well" Jessie started. Kimberly turned her head to the side to look at Jessie "The pet rock I had when I was 5 is more interesting then you lot" Chelsea took one hand off of her magazine and stuck her finger up at Jessie. Annabelle giggled "Oh, that wasn't very lady like" Chelsea sighed and rolled up her magazine.

"Don't make me hit you with this" Chelsea threatened.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Jessie smiled cheekily and Chelsea groaned. She went back to reading her magazine.

"You're so annoying" Jessie shrugged at Chelseas comment and walked back inside "...5 pounds say that Bianca and Jessie get into a fight"

"Why would I bet against that when I know it's going to happen?" Annabelle asked with a grin.

"...Who's Bianca?" Kimberly turned her head to Chelsea and Annabelle in question. Chelsea snorted and Annabelle smiled sadly.

"She's one of the chaves. Her and Jessie have never gotten along. And it's the first day back so Bianca will want to annoy someone"Annabelle explained.

"Chaves" Kimberly groaned and threw her head back to look at the sky again.

"We have Emos too" Chelsea pursed her lips in disgust "No sense of taste"  
"And the flammables" Annabelle frowned in annoyance "They never stop dancing"

"And Posh T otty" Jessie appeared next to Annabelle "So, Annoying. Like, Oh my god" Jessie put on a nasal voice.

"Jessie, Shut up" Chelsea growled. Jessie chuckled and put the smoke in her hand back into her mouth.

"Flammables arn't that bad, they know how to party" Jessie told Annabelle. Annabelle looked at Jessies smoke in digust before arguing.

"They burnt down half the school, Jessie" Jessie shrugged with a sheepish smile at Annabelles comment. Kimberly giggled.

"It's not like they meant too. So, they're pants caught fire and almost killed some people. Oh well" Jessie kicked her food against the dirt as a engine rumbled in the distance "Oh finally"

"So, what are you doing...Since you can't pick up peoples luggage?" Chelsea teased. Jessie stuck out her tounge.

"I'm picking up the luggage, thank you" Jessie crossed her arms and her eyes grew wide as a small car rushed towards them. The car skidded to a halt in front of them. Two small people climbed out.

"Since when do you two have a mini cooper?" Jessie asked with a frown. The twins took off their helmets to reveal cheeky smiles.

"Jessie!" The twins ran over to Jessie and hugged her tightly.

"Been good?" Jessie raised an eyebrow but the two nodded.

"We tried to figure out how to get a car going..." Tania started.

"...But we couldn't so..." Tara followed before they both said...

"We blew it up...Like you told us too" Jessie blushed and turned to Annabelle who was crossing her arms.

"How about you two take your bags inside?" Jessie told them awkwardly.

"Ok, Jess" The twins went to their car to get the luggage. Jessie rubbed the back of her neck.

"I just told them 'When in doubt...Blow it up' I didn't expect them to take it seriously" Jessie explained. Chelsea shared a looked of amusment with Kimberly and they giggled "Shush you two"

~!~!~!~

Soon enough, Most of the St. Trinians girls had arrived in buses, cars and even the Emos arrived in a Herse with Zoe coming out of a coffin and a chick coming out of a Rock stars tour bus. The first years and Jessie had been the ones taking the luggage around. The Posh Tottys whole closet, All of the geeks instruments and computer gear, The Flammables extrememly bright decorations and the first years hammocks, weapons and whatever other dangerous stuff they had.

And soon they were in the dormitory decorating their parts of it. Annabelle was sitting on Jessies bed, talking to Jessie and Kimberly while they decorated around their beds.

"...Where's Joseph?" Jessies question shot through Annabelles rant. Annabelle coughed softly and sat up straighter.

"Well, Xavier took him to his house" Annabelle told Jessie "Xavier only comes here to lock up, now" Jessie nodded and turned back to what she was doing.

"Who's Xavier?" Jessie and Annabelles looked up to look at Kimberly. Jessie and Annabelle shared a look before Jessie spoke up.

"Xavier is my Ex-boyfriend, A cheating tool" Jessie grumbled and Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"Jessie found out that Xavier kissed Taylor, former Chave, and broke it off but she loved him" Jessie glared at Annabelle.

"Well...Loved being the key word there. It wasn't gonna last long anyway" Jessie went back to sticking a poster up on the wall. Annabelle quickly grabbed Jessies hand and pulled her down to sit next to her.

"What!" Annabelle narrowed her eyes at Jessie while Kimberly threw them an amused look.

"Er...You know...we're young, stupid and love isn't really my thing and...yeah..." Annabelle let go of Jessie and crossed her arms "Let it go 'Belle. You're not cupid" Jessie stood up again. Annabelle sneered and leaned against the wall. Jessie smiled at the poster on the wall and jumped down to sit next to Annabelle. Kimberly soon followed and sat down to face Annabelle and Jessie. Kimberly smirked at the posters on Jessies wall.

"Don't like my music taste, Parker?" Jessie tilted her head at the blonde and she looked at her.

"No, I had no idea that you'd be an 60's chick. I thought'd you'd be 21st century punk" Kimberly bit her lip and smiled.

"Are calling me an punk?" Jessie crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Not at all" Kimberly shook her head and her and Jessie shared a smirk.

"Hey, Fritton?" The three girls turned their heads to see Bianca looking at them "Wha' are you two lookin' at?"

"Chill out Chave" Jessie put her hands up and smirked at the other girl.

"Oi!, i'm not a Chave" Bianca sneered while taking a large step towards Jessie.

"What are you then?" Jessie laughed and accepted the Chaves silent challenge "A coconut?" A ring of laughter came from the people listening.

"Jessie, stop it" Annabelle pushed Jessie slightly and Jessie glared at Bianca before sitting back down on her bed "What is it, Bianca?"

"Is it true tha' ya head girl?" Bianca crossed her arms and all of the students in the dormitory turned there heads to Annabelle.

"Yes...Why?" Annabelle lifted her chin up slightly and narrowed her eyes at Bianca.

"I doubt tha' anyone would've thought tha' you'd become a head girl" Bianca sneered.

"And you thought that you would?" Annabelle asked with a smirk.

"Of course. I got da brains..." A round of coughs echoed around the dormitory.

"Bianca, I hate to break it to you but you have a brain smaller then a bottle top" Jessie shook her head and got the green book from under her bed.

"At least I don't have four eyes" Bianca growled.

"I like her glasses. Annabelle is a far better head girl then you'll ever be" Everybody turned to the voice.

"Kelly!" The twins voices shouted loudly.

~!~!~!~

_..HI! i may have spent all night writing, so i've got 2 more chapters done, i shall get the next chapter up soon. Enjoy_


	8. Bunch of cookies

**St. Trinians 4**

**All about us**

**Chapter 8**

**Bunch of cookies**

Jessie quickly got up from her bed and stood behind Annabelle. And sure enough...Kelly Jones was standing in the doorway with a smirk. Annabelle was gaping with wide eyes and Jessie smiled.

"I told you so" Jessie mumbled and pushed Annabelle forward. As soon as Jessies hand met Annabelles back, Annabelle was walking towards her girlfriend. Kimberly got up and stood next to Jessie to watch Annabelle and Kelly. Annabelle grabbed the collar of Kellys black jacket and pulled her out of the dormitory and towards the head-girls room.

The dormitory erupted in noise again and Jessie grinned and turned to Kimberly.

"It looks like you're stuck with me then" Jessie bounced on her feet happily and Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"I might go talk to my cousin...JJ" Kimberly smiled coyly at Jessie and whispered out the new nickname.

"Just because you're to afraid to be alone with me, Kimmy" Jessie winked and turned to her bed to read her book. Jessie heard Kimberly scoff and her listened as her footsteps retreated towards the posh totty area.

Jessie laid down on her bed and opened up the green book.

_21st June 1996_

_Lord Kevin Jeffery James_

_I once again left my 3 year old daughter with my brother Edward. He was with his friend Carnaby again. Drunk no doubt but Edward knows that if he tries to hurt my daughter he won't live much longer. The 122nd Lord and Lady ball was on again. I took Jane and we met many new heirs. It will be many years until Jessie can go to one of these balls. _

_For the past nights My friend Baily Peirce and I set up equipment in his building. It will take a very skilled person to get past the traps and get the flower...  
_

"Well, well, well" Jessie smirked and looked up to see Kelly in front of her "Last time I saw you read was...well...Never" Kelly was standing with her hands on her hips.

"Good to see you too Kell" Jessie murmered quietly.

"So, Where's this infamous Kimberly i've heard so much about?" Kelly quickly crossed her arms and smiled.

"Go find her" Jessie told Kelly.

"Don't talk to me like that..." Jessie cut Kelly off.

"You're not Head girl anymore, Kelly. 'Belle is..." Jessie slowly walked backwards out of hers and Kimberlys sleeping space "And to tell you the truth I wouldn't listen to her either so..."

"Ahem" Jessie spun around and was face to face with Annabelle.

"Ah...Crap" Jessie swore and flinched as Annabelle punched her arm "Ow!" Jessie rubbed her arm. Kelly sniggered as Jessies eyes widened and followed a figure that was walking towards them. Kimberly stood next to Jessie and chuckled.

"What did you do now?" Kimberly asked. Jessie chuckled sadly while still holding her arm.

"So this is the famous Kimberly, Jessie?" Kelly ran her tounge across her teeth and smiled. Annabelle smirked at Jessie.

"...Yeah. Kimberly this is Kelly. Kelly...Kimberly. Now if you'll excuse me i'm gonna go bash my head against a brick wall" Jessie quickly finished her sentence and almost ran out of the dormitory.

~!~!~!~

A couple of hours later, Jessie was walking through the corridors dodging the running and yelling students. After avoiding the dormitory for many hours she decided to go back.

"Jess!" Jessie looked towards the voice to see Jessica (The rude girl) coming towards her "You comin' to da party? It's gonna be well wicked"

"Party?" Jessie frowned and cocked her head to the side.

"Cos, Kellys back" Jessica told her.

"Er...Maybe. I'll catch up with you later" Jessie smiled and started to walk back to dormitory.

"Well, Make sure ya come. We savin' ya a spot on da mic" Jessica shouted after Jessie and Jessie put her hand up in return.

When getting to the dormitory, Jessie expected to see it empty but Roxy was in there.

"I expected a rock chick like you to be getting drunk" Jessie told Roxy. Roxy looked up from her notebook and smirked.

"I would've expected the same thing from a badass like you" Roxy narrowed her eyes slightly before looking back down at her book.

"...Whatever" Jessie mumbled and walked through the curtain covering hers and Kimberlys bed. Jessie jumped slightly when she saw a figure in there.

"Son of a ...Bunch of cookies. What the hell are you doing here?" Jessie put her head in her hands and took a deep breath.

"Bunch of cookies, Eh?" Kimberly was sitting on her bed with a smirk. Jessie glared and sat on her own bed.

"Why arn't you at the party?" Jessie asked with a curious glance.

"...i don't drink alcohol" Kimberly explained "Or party" Jessie snorted.

"You're so boring" Jessie shook her head and laid down on the bed.

"You're not much better" Kimberly looked sideways at Jessie.

"At least I know how to have fun"

"At least I'm not a drunkie" Kimberly got to her feet and crossed her arms.

"Neither am I. I have fun" Jessie copied Kimberly and smirked.

"You also have problems" Kimberly walked towards Jessie while biting her lip.

"Why thank you, you're so kind" Jessie glared and crossed her arms.

"I know. It's a talent"

"Pretty sucky talent"

"Git" Kimberly punched Jessies arm softly and Jessie froze. Words flew out of her mouth before she could stop it.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Jessie put on an unreadable and looked down at the floor.

"Yep" Kimberly smiled as Jessies head shot up and she grabbed her Hoodie.

"Let's go" Jessie shot out of the hers and Kimberlys area. Roxy was staring at her with a strange look.

"I surprised you two haven't had a make out session yet" Roxy smirked and Jessie sneered as she put her hoodie on.

"Shut up Roxy" Jessie put a hand on Kimberlys back and pushed them towards the door.

"You two have fun, but not too much fun" Roxy called out. Jessie spun around and winked before saying.

"I'm going to kill you after Kimmy and I have too much fun" Kimberly hit Jessie on the back of the and Jessie rubbed the back of her head.

"Bye Roxy" Kimberly grabbed Jessies hoodie and dragged her away.

~!~!~!~

"Take your hood off you idiot" Kimberly told Jessie.

"Why?" Jessie took the strings of the hood and pulled them to cover her face. They were now outside, strolling the grounds in the darkness (Which is a pretty dangerous idea)

"Cause now I can't see your pretty face" Kimberly watched Jessie with a smile as she headed towards a small hole.

"Oh, Whatever you bloody Flirt...AH" Jessie yelled as she tripped in the small hole and fell down. Jessie opened her hood to see kimberly above her giggling "Oh haha" Jessie sneered, crossed her arms and glared up at the sky.

"Sorry, JJ. C'mon" Kimberly stuck her hand out. Jessie grabbed it and pulled Kimberly down next to her "Ow...I hate you"

"Whatever

~!~!~!~

"Another beer?" Annabelle felt someone whisper in her ear through the loud pounding music of the party room.

"You know I don't drink much" Annabelle turned to face her girlfriend.

"I know but I leave tomorrow so we should have fun while we still can" Kelly smirked and gave Annabelle the beer.

"Fine" Annabelle took the beer and drank it "It tastes horrible"

"But...You taste wonderful so I don't mind" Kelly flirted and kissed her girlfriends cheek. Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"You're not so bad yourself" Annabelle wrapped her arms around Kellys neck and brought Kellys lips down to hers.

In the middle of the dancing teenagers, Kelly and Annabelle kissed.

When they broke apart, Kelly put on her trademark smirk and took Annabelles hand. Kelly dragged Annabelle through the swarm of people and out the door.

"Where are we going?" Annabelle asked as she walked behind her girlfriend. Kelly threw a smile over her shoulder.

"...Your room" Kelly told her simply. Annabelle returned the smile and rushed in front of Kelly.

"Come on then" Annabelle and Kelly rushed up the stairs and headed towards the head girls room. When getting to the head girls room Kelly softly pushed Annabelle up against the door and kissed her deeply.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" Annabelle asked between kisses.

"9:00 in the morning?" Kelly opened the door and pushed them through. Kelly closed the door and locked it.

Kelly got them over to the bed and pushed Annabelle down.

"I love you 'Belle" Kelly said softly "Alot"

"I love you too 'Kell" Annabelle returned the comment.

~!~!~!~

"A puppy" Jessie was looking up at the sky.

"I see...Stars"

"A Bathtub"

"Darkness"

"A chicken"

"Jessie, it's a clear night. You're just making up stuff" Kimberly laughed and Jessie joined in.

"Yeah" Jessie slowly got up and lifted Kimberly to her feet "We better get back inside" Together Kimberly and Jessie got inside.

"I had fun though" Kimberly looked sideways at Jessie and caught her smiling.

"Well...i wouldn't call it fun...i guess it was alright" Jessie said cooly. Kimberly punched Jessies arm playfully. They entered the dormitory and Jessie smiled at Kimberly.

"I might go down to the party for a while. I'll see you in the morning, Yeah?" Jessie opened the curtain for Kimberly.

"Okay. Goodnight JJ" Kimberly smiled cheekily. Jessie blushed and straightened her glasses.

"G'night, Kimmy. Sweet dreams" Jessie shut the curtains. When she turned Roxy was smirking at her once more.

"Flirts" She said simply.

"Whatever, Rock chick" Jessie sneered at the girl.

"I think that you should ask her out. I mean it's a bit obvious that you got the hots for her" Roxy smirked. Jessie grabbed a small glass that was sitting on the end of one of the emos beds and threw it at Roxy. Roxy dodged it and laughed as it smashed against the wall.

~!~!~!~

_I was going to post this yesterday but the internet went down so i couldn't...but it's here now :D Forgive me? Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it makes me smile like a madwoman (Even though i already am one) _


	9. Emos shouldn't do Physics class

**St. Trinians 4**

**All about us**

**Chapter 9**

**Emos shouldn't do Physics class**

Jessie whistled joyfully as she walked down the hallways of St. Trinians. Students were walking around, trying to get to their morning classes. Jessie smiled as a two figures came from up behind her and started to walk beside her.

"Good morning Jessie" Chelsea was cleaning her nails as they walked down the steps.

"Hi Chelsea" Jessie said simply "Hey Kimberly" Kimberly was on the other side of her.

"Morning, JJ" Kimberly smiled. Kelly and Annabelle were standing in the middle on the entrance hall. Throughly making out.

"Do I get a snog?" Jessie called out to the couple and they split apart.

"Must you be such a mood killer" Kelly groaned. Jessie smiled.

"I must" Jessie shrugged "...Be careful, Yeah?" Jessie avoided Kellys eyes and scratched her neck.

"You know I will Jess" Kelly smiled and her and Jessie shared a hug. Kelly hugged Chelsea before giving Kimberly a parting smile. Kelly turned to Annabelle with a smile.

"I promise you'll see me soon 'Belle" Kelly told her.

"That doesn't make it any easier to say goodbye" Annabelle wrapped her arms around Kelly and Kelly returned the hug even tighter.

"I know 'Belle. I'm sorry but I love you" Kelly kissed Annabelles lips softly "I'll be back" Kelly smiled and turned. They watched as Kelly walked towards her car.

Her engine roared and she was gone.

Jessie sighed before turned and walking to her first class. Kimberly and Chelsea soon followed suit, leaving Annabelle to stare where her girlfriend had once been.

~!~!~!~

_Several days later_

Jessie was sitting next to Roxy in physics class. Chelsea, Saffy and Bella had just shown their project and the Zoe just uncovered hers. Jessie was coping Roxys position, arms on the table with their heads resting on them.

"Are they actually going to..." Roxy faced Jessie and nodded towards Zoe.

"Yep" Jessie answered simply "They do stuff like this all the time" Jessie suddenly straighted and leaned backwards to rest against Chelseas and Kimberlys desk.

"Um...Hi" Chelsea looked Jessie weirdly. Jessie was looking at Chelseas hair with a raised eyebrow.

"That is one of the stupidest hair dos I have ever seen, Chels" Jessie smiled.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Chelsea crossed her arms and pouted. Jessie turned in her seat, so that she was sitting with her legs on the sides of the back rest. Jessie winked at Kimberly and put on a puppy dog face.

"I'm sorry, Chelsea" Jessie looked up over her glasses at Chelsea and Chelsea smiled.

"...I'm sorry Chelsea but it is a bit of a weird hairdo" Kimberly told Chelsea with a grin. Chelsea put on an offended sound and went back to sulking while Kimberly and Jessie laughed quietly.

"Well what have you done, Jessie?" Chelsea glared.

"Nothing" Jessie lost her smile "I wasn't here when she assigned the project" Kimberly and Chelsea shared a look. Roxy leaned up to give Jessie a wondering look.

"Where were you?" Roxy asked. Jessie sraightened her glasses nervously.

"I skipped class with some people" Jessie told them with a shrug. Roxy, Chelsea and Kimberly shared look.

"Where did you go?" Chelsea asked. Jessie smirked.

"Around" A zapping sound echoed around the classroom "Ooo" The girls flinched as they watched the girl in the chair twitch and try and break free of the chair.

~!~!~!~

That night everyone was hanging out in the dormitory. Annabelle had been hanging out with Kimberly alot lately and Jessie had drifted to the rock chicks side and they were always found drinking or making music or both.

Annabelle and Kimberly were sitting on Kimberlys bed talking loudly and laughing while Jessie and Roxy were sitting on Jessies bed, Roxy with a guitar in her hand and Jessie writing in a notebook.

"She did not?" Kimberly gaped at something Annabelle said.

"She did!" Annabelle and Kimberly squealed. Roxy and Jessie rolled their eyes and narrowed their eyes at the two.

"Do you two ever shut up?"Jessie asked. Annabelle smirked and Kimberly put on a cheeky smile.

"Don't lie, Jessie. You love listening to my voice" Kimberly crossed her arms at Jessie. Roxy looked at Jessie with a smile.

"Yes, Sweetheart, I think about it at night" Jessie winked and smirked. Jessie heard her phone go off and automatically threw it to Annabelle. Annabelle let out a squeal as it hit the pillows in front of her. Annabelle opened the phone.

"Jessies phone?"

"_It should be your phone by now" _

"Hi Kelly" Annabelle smiled and started to twirl her hair around her finger. Jessie rolled her eyes and started to talk to Roxy again.

"_Hi Yourself. I thought I better catch up on my beautiful girlfriend while I have the chance" _

"Good, I've been missing you"

"_I'd be worried if you didn't miss me. You know you can call whenever you need to"_

"What if you're busy?"

"_I'm never to busy for you" _

"Where are you now?" Roxy, Kimberly and Jessie looked up at Annabelles face for the answer.

"_...About 4 hours away...unless Jessies driving then i'm only 30 minutes away_" Kelly explained.

"4 hours away?" Jessie frowned as Annabelle almost shouted the words out.

"_Yeah, these posh guys are doing some illegal tests or something" _

"...Be careful" Annabelle mumbled.

"_I'm always careful, honey" _

"Doesn't stop me from worrying"

"_Why would I let something stupid happen to me while I have you waiting for me?" _

"You're too sweet"

"_Hopefully my sweetness makes up for the fact that I have to go" _

"Of course, Kell"

"_Remember, you can call me whenever you want to. I love you"_

"I love you too, Kell...Bye"

"_Bye 'Belle"_ The phone went silent and Annabelle threw the phone back to Jessie.

"How is she?" Jessie asked. Annabelle sighed, leaned against the wall and looked Jessie in the eye.

"She's fine. Just calling to check up on me" Annabelle shrugged and started to stare off into space. Roxy and Jessie shared an amused look.

"She's worse then Celia and Chelsea combined" Jessie mused.

"Why are you talking about me?" Chelseas voice shouted from not to far away. Jessie smirked.

"Just saying how beautiful you are Chelsea" Jessie replied. Chelsea suddenly appeared through the curtain.

"You're such a liar" Chelsea glared at Jessie "Do you two wanna come for a walk?" Chelsea looked at Kimberly and Annabelle. They nodded and got up.

"Bye Jessie" Kimberly smiled at Jessie and Jessie returned it. Just as they left Roxy and Jessie shared a smirk.

Chelsea had led them outside and looked at them with concerned looks.

"You'll never guess what i've just heard" Chelsea crossed her arms.

"What?" Annabelle shared a confused look with Kimberly before giving Chelsea her full attention.

"...Jessies been shooting up" Kimberly and Annabelle gaped at Chelsea "One of the first years caught Jessie and Roxy with a bunch of others and they were all doing some kind of drug. Jessie was shooting people!" Kimberly rolled her eyes at her cousin before turning to Annabelle.

"Jessie skipped physics class a couple of weeks ago but she wouldn't tell us what she was doing" Kimberly explained.

"...I'm going to call Kelly" Annabelle told them "You two tell Aunty" Annabelle headed back inside while Chelsea and Kimberly went to Miss Fritton.

~!~!~!~

"Ok, so you've got to aim a little bit higher or it won't work. You ready?" Jessie took a step back and watched as the younger girl pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the target on the dot.

"Good work girls" For the past couple of weeks Jessie had been helping Miss Cleaver with anger management classes. She knew Annabelle wouldn't approve so she kept it a secret. After the Physics class last week, Roxy cornered Jessie and Jessie had told her what she had been doing. Roxy had joined her ever since.

"Good aiming Jessie" Miss Cleaver patted Jessie on the back and started to go into one of her stories about the war. Roxy and Jessie rolled their eyes and started putting up targets for the girls to shoot.

"When are we going to tell Annabelle about this?" Roxy asked quietly.

"Whenever it slips out I guess" Jessie shrugged and hung up the last target.

"Jessie" Miss Cleaver handed Jessie a shot gun "Show them how it's done"

"Yes Miss" Jessie took the gun and aimed at the targets. A she hit the last one the door opened.

"Jessie, Miss Frittion wants ta see ya" Beverly had her head through a crack In the door "You too Roxy" Roxy and Jessie shared a confused look but took the ear muffs off. Jessie handed Miss Cleaver the gun and smiled at the other girls.

"See you later, Girls" Jessie nodded at them and followed Roxy. Roxy and Jessie followed Beverly down the steps.

"I wonder all this is about" Roxy looked at Jessie "You haven't done anything stupid, have you?" Jessie shrugged.

"I do a lot of stupid things. None of which should get me into trouble" Jessie explained with a frown. Jessie knocked on the door to Miss Frittons office and was met with a shallow 'Come in'. Jessie was surprised to see Kimberly and Chelsea standing next to Miss Frittons desk. Chelsea was looking quite angry and Kimberly was looking worried and concerned.

"You wanted to see us, Miss?" Jessie asked Miss Fritton. Miss Fritton sighed.

"Ah, Yes girls. Have a seat" Miss Fritton pointed to the lounge chair and Roxy and Jessie sat down in it "We have to talk to you two about...Drugs"

"Drugs!" Roxy and Jessie echoed.

~!~!~!~

_Okay, this is where the plot actually starts. Smiley face for whoever can tell me what the emos were doing in Physics class. *Hint* It was in the second movie (Which is awesome, by the way)_


	10. Kick in the arse part 1

_Okay i have a good explanation...okay i don't. I got writers block and then school started and... :( I'm sorry. Don't hate me. _

**St. Trinians 4**

**All about us**

**Chapter 10**

**Kicks in the arse Part one**

"Drugs!" Jessie and Roxy echoed "What are you talking about, Miss!" Both Roxy and Jessie had sprung up from their seat.

"Girls, sit down. If have reason to believe that you have been 'Shooting up'" Miss Fritton gave Jessie a confused like when Jessie chuckled.

"The only thing we have been shooting up is..." Chelsea cut through Jessies comment.

"So, you have been shooting up!" Chelsea yelled and Jessie frowned.

"I haven't been shooting up! I..." Jessie was once again cut off.

"Well, actually we have. Just not what they think" Roxy put her hands on her hips.

"Roxy, shut up" Jessie put her head in her hands.

"Now girls. I will admit, it is fun but it is dangerous and many of the younger students look up to you, dearies. They will think it is normal" Miss Fritton chuckled lightly and her her eyes glazed over as she thought back to when she was younger.

"No..."

"I can't believe you were doing drugs" Chelsea cut through Jessie sentence.

"We didn't..."

"And we saw the elephants chuckling..." Miss Fritton laughed.

"Would you lis..." Jessie groaned in frustration as she was cut off once more.

"I told you we should have gone to music class instead" Roxy shook her head. Everyone talked to her but Jessie stayed silent. Jessie looked at Kimberly who was looking at Jessie with a sad gaze. Jessie felt guilty, she had caused a beautiful face to lose a smile. Jessie took in Kimberlys features. Her bright blue eyes, Blonde hair, pale and soft skin and her untouched neck. Jessie sighed and kept her eyes on Kimberly.

"Can I explain?" Jessie asked quietly. Everyone was quiet "Roxy and I were not doing drugs of any kind. Miss Cleaver asked if I could help with anger management class because I had a bit of experience. I agreed and had been skipping several different classes to help her. Roxy asked why I skipped Physics class last week and I told her. Shes been helping ever since. We have not been shooting up, we've been shooting targets" Everyone was silent. Kimberly face turned to relief.

"Well, that changes things doesn't it" Miss Fritton stated. Roxy looked at the round of people.

"Who said that we were doing drugs?" Roxy asked crossly. Chelsea raised her hand slightly.

"Bella told me that she heard it from a first year" Chelsea told everyone.

"Well, next time maybe you ask us instead of trying to sort it yourself, Airhead" Jessie took her eyes of Kimberly and turned her anger to Chelsea.

"Hey! I told Annabelle and she told us what to do. So don't go blaming me, Miss Murder" Chelsea narrowed her eyes. Jessie went to walk forwards but Miss Fritton appeared between them.

"What else did Annabelle say, Dearies?" Miss Fritton asked quickly. We all turned our heads to the blondes and they frowned.

"She just said thatr she was going to call Kelly" Kimberly told them.

~!~!~!~

_7 minutes before_

Annabelle walked up to the dormitory in a fast pace.

"Hi, Annabelle" Several First years rushed past her and Annabelle smiled before entering the small space where Kimberly and Jessie sleep. Jessies Phone was sitting on the dresser between the beds. Annabelle picked up the phone and dialed Kellys number while she walked back out of the dormitory.

"Annabelle?" Kellys voice whispered through the phone.

"It's me 'Kell. I need you help" Annabelle said back.

"It'll have to be quick 'Belle. I'm a bit busy"

"I could ring back..."

"No. C'mon 'Belle. Whats happened?" Kelly asked with her voice still in a whisper.

"People have caught Roxy and Jessie doing drugs" Annabelle explained.

"What were the exact words 'Belle?"

"Jessie and Roxy and shooting up" Annabelle told her.

"Did you ask them about it?" Kelly asked.

"No, I just told Kimberly and Chelsea to tell Miss Fritton and I called you"

"You should've asked them about it first 'Belle. It's better if you hear it from them"

"Oh...You should've just made someone else head-girl"

"No" Kelly said loudly "You could be a brilliant head girl if you just had a bit more confidence 'Belle"

"I..." Annabelle was cut off by Kellys voice.

"Oh shit"

"Kell'?" Annabelle went start into panic mode. A mans voice cut through the phone.

"Thought you could sneak in here"

"Shit. NO!..." Kellys voice yelled "'Belle get help!" Annabelle froze as the phone cut out. The phone dropped out of Annabelles grip as she ran down the hall. Tears had already started to pour down Annabelles face as she ran down past Beverlys desk and burst through her aunties office door.

"Auntie, She got caught. Kelly..." Everybody froze as Annabelle fell into her aunties arms "It's all my fault..."

"No...Dearie it's not your fault" Miss Fritton rubbed Annabelles back as Annabelle sobbed loudly. Chelsea made eye contact with Jessie.

"You've always had a plan, Jessie. What is it?" Chelsea asked with anger. Jessie looked at Annabelle. Jessie walked over to the Frittons and pulled Annabelle away from her Auntie.

"Listen 'Belle. You're head girl. You can take care of this" Jessie told Annabelle "Your girlfriends in trouble and you're sitting her crying your eyes out. Suck it up Fritton"

"Jessie?" Miss Fritton gasped but Jessie waved it off.

"YOUR JOB is to lead those girls in that dormitory to help a former St Trinian. YOUR JOB is to get off your arse and FIX THE PROBLEM YOU STARTED" Jessie yelled at Annabelle. Annabelles eyes turned to hate and she sneered.

"I don't see you doing anything" Annabelle growled.

"I'm not headgirl, you tit. FIX IT!" Jessie smirked "Or are you as weak as you think" Annabelle shoved Jessie out of the way and walked out of the room.

"Jessie?" Jessie turned to see Kimberly, Chelsea, Miss Fritton and Roxy looking at her in surprise "What the hell was that about"

"I'm giving Annabelle the kick in the arse that she needed" Jessie followed Annabelles path and headed up to the dormitory.

When Jessie got up to the dormitory, Annabelle was telling the other girls what had happened. Jessie shoved past Annabelle and walked over to the Geeks.

"Move" Jessie told Lucy. Lucy got out of her seat and Jessie took it.

"We've got to figure out how to save Kelly!" Annabelle finished her rant and the dormitory cheered. Jessie put a head set on and started to type.

"We call MI7 first" Jessie smiled at Annabelle "If they won't do anything, we'll take control" Jessie nodded for Annabelle to come to her "Listen 'Belle. Don't think that I hate you or that i'm angry. Because you haven't done anything wrong"

"But you said..."

"Forget what I said 'Belle and listen to me now. This is isn't your fault. Shit happens. We need you to be a great head girl because theres one buried in you somewhere. You're not Kelly, you're Annabelle Fritton, head girl of the worst school in the country. Thats a big title. Take it" Jessie smiled as Annabelle grinned "Now, tell everyone to shut up. I need to take to these guys"

"Everyone quiet down!" Annabelle yelled and the dormitory went silent.

"_Director speaking"_

"Hello, Director. My names Jessie James and I have information"

"_How did you get this number?" _

"I'm currently at St Trinians. That should answer it"

"_Okay. What information do you have?" _

"One of your agents, Kelly jones, Has gotten caught on one of her missions"

"_Yes, we know"_

"And?"

"_We're not going to do anything about it. Agents sign up knowing the risks. If they get caught, they have to figure a way out of it"_

"Kelly didn't sign up. You signed her up:

"_She still knows the risks"_

"SO, YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LET HER DIE!" Jessie yelled into the head set.

"_Yes"_

"Well, We'll do something about it then"

"_If one of agents get caught, I doubt that a school girl could do any better" _

"You haven't met me yet"

"_Let your friend die, Miss James" _Jessie threw the head set of her head and ruffled her hair as she yelled.

"What are they doing about it?" Annabelle put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Nothing" Jessie growled and the Dormitory yelled "They told me to let her die" Jessie and Annabelle shared a glance. Annabelle nodded and Jessie went to walk out of the room.

"Lucy, Get Kellys location" Annabelle told the Geek.

"Um, We have no way of knowing where she is" Lucy stuttered. Jessie swore.

"LUCY FOR FUCKS SAKE. KELLY WILL DIE AND WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU HAVE US ALL TRACKED. JUST GET THE FUCKING LOCATION!" Everyone was surprised by Jessies outburst. Lucy nodded with a scared expression.

"It will take about 10 minutes to get it though" Lucy told them.

"Just do it, Lucy" Annabelle told the geek while Jessie stormed out of the room.

~!~!~!~

_And all of you awesome people got it right, The emos had an electric chair but they never got to use it :(_

l

l

l

l

AND SHOCKING NEWS!

(Anyone who is a Doctor who fan and hasn't seen the 1st part of the season finale skip this next part)

**.:DOCTOR WHO SPOILER WARNING:. **

HOLT SHIT, DID YOU SEE IT!

ALL OF THE DOCTORS ENEMIES MADE AN ALLIANCE AND TRAPPED HIM THE PANDORICA AND RORY IS BACK (I never liked Rory) AND AMYS DEAD AND THE PLANETS HAVE ALL EXPLODED AND THE TARDIS EXPLODED AND RIVER WAS IN THERE AND ALL THEY DO IS PUT 'TO BE CONTINUED'? ARE YOU KIDDING ME! AND I HAVE TO WAIT A WEEK TO SEE THE NEXT EPISODE...I wanna cry...


	11. Kick in the arse part 2

**St. Trinians**

**All about us**

**Chapter 11**

**Kicks in the arse part two**

"What are we actually doing about this, Annabelle?" Lucy asked the headgirl. The group leaders were all crowded in front of Lucys computer.

"We're sending one person in there so that we won't get any attention" Annabelle said cooly.

"Who?" Bianca asked.

"...Jessie" Annabelle answered. At that moment, Jessie walked in the room dressed in a black clothing. Small gadgets were strapped to the belt.

"Are you mad?" Kimberly asked Jessie. Jessie smiled slightly while putting something small in her ear.

"Extremely" Jessie told her "I'll be...fine. Okay, What's my plan?"

"Be quiet, find Kelly, Don't get shot, don't die" Annabelle explained.

"Do you have any idea who these guys are?" Jessie asked while putting her hair in a ponytail.

"Kelly told me that they're testing some illegal drug or something" Annabelle told Jessie.

"Jessie, do you the Munecks building?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, why?" Jessie looked at Lucy with a confused look.

"That's where Kelly is" Lucy told her. Jessie sighed and clapped her hands.

"Righto" Jessie put on a determined look. Lucy handed her a small microphone and camera.

"We might be able to help you" Lucy told Jessie. Jessie nodded and sat them on her jacket.

"Okay...i'll see you when I have Kelly" Jessie smiled and walked out of the room.

Jessie made it down to the entrance hall before she heard her name being called out. Kimberly was running towards her. Kimberly got to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"I know that we only just met but I...Just be careful" Kimberly mumbled. With her arms still wrapped around Kimberlys waist, Jessie smiled.

"You and me are going to hang out when I get back. I promise" Jessie leaned down and kissed Kimberlys cheek "Just you and me" Jessie let go of Kimberly and walked out the door.

Jessie hopped into the car and started it. She was so glad that the CEO of the car place was able to mask the smell of the car. Jessie sped out of St Trinians grounds.

~!~!~!~

Kellys P.O.V

Oh Damn...Everything was fuzzy and my head hurts like hell. Suddenly something cold and wet was thrown over me. It was water. I shook my head to find myself tied to a chair.

"Ah. You're awake. I thought that would do the trick" A rather fat, bearded man was standing in front of me.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked with a sniff. The man held up a syringe.

"We need to test a new formula and you're in the right place at the right time. We need to know how much you can take before you die" The bearded man smiled evily.

"What...does it do?" Save time and think that the girls will come.

"I causes adrenaline. Strength, speed" The man told me "I don't think your friends will come. They can't get past the guards"

"You haven't met St Trinians girls before, Have you?" I gave him a cold glare. He looked slightly unsure.

"A bunch of schools girls" The man spat "In half an hour we'll give you your first shot" The man walked out of the room and I breathed a sigh of relief. All I needed was a distraction.

Think of something that will keep you going

_Annabelle, Miss Fritton, Chelsea, Jessie, St Trinians...Annabelle _

Jessies P.O.V

"You're crazy. You can't do this. Wait, Yes I can. No...Yes!" I talked to myself. Trying to calm myself "Why do I even talk to myself? I don't listen" I took a deep breath as I broke the speed limet in order to get to Kelly.

"Yeah! You can do this. Cos you gotta get Kelly back to Annabelle, and prove those fucking MI7 people wrong" I slapped the steering wheel nervously.

"Jessie" I heard Annabelle through my ear piece "Shut up"

"O...kay" I sighed.

"Go faster" Annabelle said again. I pushed down on the pedel even further. If I crashed now, there's no way that I could live.

"Do you really think I can do this?" I asked Annabelle. '

"Yes. Jessie you can do this. You're just thinking about all the bad stuff" Annabelle told me.

"Well it's hard not to, head girl, because if I fail You'll lose your girlfriend and i'll kill myself with guilt" I spat.

"Oh Yeah, because it's so easy to sit here and do nothing and have the most important thing in the world rest on the shoulders of a drunkie" Annabelle returned to tone of voice.

"Well, your girlfriends not any better, Fritton" I tightened my grip on the steering wheel.

"Stop it fighting it's not helping Kelly" Lucys voice broke through the microphone and I sneered. "Well you're not helping Kelly either, so shut it"

"Jessie! Yeah you do it" I listened until a beautiful voice came on the microphone.

"Maybe you should stop being mean and keep your mind on the road" Kimberly told me and I sighed.

"...Fine. I'm sorry" I mumbled. I could almost hear her smirk.

"Tell us what you're thinking, JJ" I smiled at the nickname.

"That I could fail. I won't be able to save Kelly and she'll die" I felt tears come to my eyes "or we'll both die"

"You know that's not going to happen" Kimberly told me calmly.

"How do you know? how do you know that I won't mess up?" I asked her.

"Because you're not a complete idiot" Kimberly told me "Once you get there you'll know what to do"

"What if i'm here and I have no idea what to do?" As I said I was there. I was parked across the river that was behind the buildings entrance.

"Lucy knows" Kimberly left the microphone and Lucy voice came over "Jessie, behind the building there is a vent system, do you see it?" I got out of the car and started to walk over the bridge.

"How deep is the river?" I asked suddenly.

"About 6.9 metres" Lucy answered. I nodded and ran across the rest of the bridge.

I got to the back of the building and found the vent system.

"Now what?"

"That's your way into the building" Lucy said simply. I gaped. No fucking way.

"No. Theres got to be another way" I pleaded.

"Not if you want to get shot. You done worse then climb through a vent, Jessie" Lucy told me "There's no way that it could break and..." I cut her off.

"Those were crazy maniacs. This is a small dark space" I whimpered.

"You're claustrophobic?" Lucy snorted. I looked at the vent and shivered.

"No...I just...don't like small spaces" I sighed at my horrible attempt at lying.

"Do you want Kelly to die?" Lucy asked. I sighed.

"Well, how do I break the front...thing" I gulped and heard Lucy sighed.

"Jessie, smash through it or something" I lifted up my shoe and kicked it...four times. The metal was dented enough for me to take the screws out. When it was fully opened I stared at it.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"Just do it!" Lucy shouted. I climbed into the vent and slowly crawled.

"H..How far to I have to go?" I stuttered.

"As soon as there's an opening that goes up...Well, go up" I frowned at Lucys instructions.

"You mean I have to..." I looked up to see several levels "Oh, nuts"

~!~!~!~

Kellys P.O.V

Damn it! I'm sick of waiting. I huffed and looked down at my shoes. I should've told the girls that I wouldn't be getting saved if I messed up. I wonder if they're even coming. The door opened and my hopes were shattered when I saw that the bearded man was back with a tray full of needles.

"You won't get away with this" I told him. The man chuckled.

"I find that I will, because your friends haven't come and I don't think you'll last 3 needles" The man smiled.

The man went to reach for the syringe but it suddenly went dark. I was confused for a second but then I realised that maybe the St Trinians were already here.

"Maybe you won't get away with it" I told him with a smirk. The unused lights that were on the walls suddenly turned on and the room was lit with red.

"Then i'll just have to hurry it up" The man smiled once more. I was once again saved when the walkie talkie on the mans belt buzzed.

"Rick" The voice said "There's an intruder in the building but we can't figure out where" Rick groaned and picked up the syringe. Rick stood in front of me and went to stab the needle into my neck and what happened next was almost too quick.

There was a loud bang and a figure drpped down from the vent and got in the way but now what was is front of me was Jessie, with a needle firmly in her neck and the liquid completely drained into her.

~!~!~!~

_Miss me?_


	12. Kick in the Arse part 3

**St. Trinians 4**

**All about us**

**Chapter 12**

**Kicks in the arse part three**

No ones P.O.V

Jessie stood in front of Rick, the needle being held in her skin by him. He took it out and Jessie fell to the floor.

"No!" Kelly looked down at the body before her.

"So much for your help" Rick laughed. Rick turned his back and Jessies eyes opened. She was shaking. She silently got to her feet.

"That stuff actually works" Jessie told Rick. Rick spun around and smiled at Jessie.

"My boss will be pleased" Rick taunted Jessie.

"Do you how hard a person can punch when she's almost high off adrenaline?" Jessie asked "Enough to put a pretty fucking large dent in your fucking empty head" Rick clicked his tounge.

"I think you might need anger management, young lady" Jessie sneered and punched Rick, straight on the forehead. Where Jessies fist actually hit was indeed a dent. Rick was dead.

"I have never been so glad to see you" Kelly told Jessie. Jessie untied Kellys hands and let Kelly untie her legs.

"I better never have to save you again" Jessie told her with a smile. Kelly and Jessie shared a hug "By the way, your girlfriend is screaming up a storm in my ear" Jessie and Kelly parted and headed towards the door. Jessie instantly ran into the door.

"Are you okay?" Kelly caught Jessie and lifted her back up.

"Yeah...i just...We need to get out of here" Jessie opened the door. When they opened the door they were met with 3 angry, buff men up the hallway.

"We found them!" They shouted. Jessie and Kelly quickly sprinted left and down the hallway.

"Okay" Jessie shouted as they rounded a corner "You're going to hide and i'm going to lead them somewhere, okay. My car is across the river"

"How are you going to get out?" Kelly shouted.

"Trust me" Jessie told her. Jessie looked behind her and shoved Kelly into the supply closet. Jessie listened as the men followed her. Jessie made her way towards the staircase and burst through the door and climbed up the stairs.

"Jessie? Are you all right?" Lucys voice came over the ear piece "You sound like you're having a panic attack"

"Well I might be because there are 3 angry men following me with their guns in the air, I just came out of a really small vent system and i'm about to jump out a fucking window. How would you feel?" Jessie asked quickly.

"Jump out the window! Jessie, it's a 24 story building!" Annabelles voice replaced Lucys.

"I know that, stupid. I said window" Jessie growled. She burst through the door that said 12.

As Jessie got through the door, she was almost face to face with yet another guard.

"Fuck!" Jessie yelled and quickly changed course "Here goes nothing" She ran faster and jumped towards the window.

"SHOOT!" Several gunshots echoed around the hall. The glass shattered as Jessie burst through it. She was now falling down towards the river.

Jessies P.O.V

Hitting the water was like getting hit with a cricket bat. It fucking hurt.

I pludged down in the water, writhing in pain. I soon ran out of air and surfaced.

"Jessie!" Kellys voice rang out "We need to go, now!" Kelly stood at the side of the bridge, looking down at me. I moaned as I swam towards the side of the river. Kelly came over to me and helped me to climb the wall and she pulled me over. Kelly dragged me to the passenger seat of the car and I shivered violently. Kelly climbed in the drivers seat and drove us away.

"Are you okay?" Kelly asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Do I look like it?" I asked "Where are we going?" Kelly looked at me quickly.

"I'm taking us to MI7" I groaned at Kellys input.

"That director is a fucking arse" I growled.

"Hey, I work for the him. He's a nice guy" Kelly argued. I snorted.

"Then why did I have to save you because he wouldn't" I told her "He told me to let you die" Kelly grip tightened the steering wheel "Just hurry up, I want to get home"

"Jessie. You got shot" Kelly told me. What!

"What! Where?" I looked at my body and saw the blood through the black cloth of my shirt "Oh god damn it. Why can't I feel it?"

"Because, Stupid, you have that adrenaline thing" Kelly sneered at me "And you only want to go home to see Kimberly" I sat up in my seat.

"As a matter of fact, I do!" She looked at me in surprise "I promised that once I was done saving you i'd hang out with her"

"A date?" Kellys anger was obviously washed away with curiosity.

"How am I supposed to know?" I asked with fustration.

"Ask her" Kelly said simply.

"Ok, would you have done that with Annabelle?" Kelly stayed silent "I didn't think so" Kelly parked the car and started to get out.

"We're here" Kelly told me. I sighed and got out of the car. I walked beside Kelly and followed as she walked into the building.

"Welcome back, Kelly" The reception woman smiled at Kelly.

"Hi, Sarah" Kelly put on a fake smile and traded a card looking thing with Sarah. Kelly led me to an elevator.

"She has the hots for you" I stated with a smirk. Kelly swiped the card and pressed a button.

"That's her problem" Kelly growled. I snorted and looked at the doors. Then I finally noticed a drumming sound that had been in my head for quite a while now, my arm started to throb and my body started to ache "I'm surprised you haven't bled to death yet" I shrugged as the doors opened. A large room with computers and rushing people was suddenly in front of me.

"Ah Kelly. You're back and you've returned with a friend" That was the director. I noticed his gruff voice "You are?"

"...I'm the school girl who couldn't do any better" I noticed his gaze changed slightly.

"Samantha, take our new friend to the medical room. Best service" A blonde came up beside me and smiled as she led me away.

"I see you've saved Kelly" The girls voice was very bubbly "She hardly ever gets into any trouble"

"You didn't go to school with her" I smirked as I was now in a white room.

"I'm actually kinda glad that I didn't.. Sit down on the bed please. You're going to have to take your shirt off" I took my shirt off and was only sitting in my singlet "We're going to do some tests and such to make sure you don't have to much damage" Samantha sat next to me only the bed and started to clean my bullet wound "How many times have you gotten shot?"

"Three or four" I answered.

"Wow. What are they from?" Samantha asked. As She took the bullet out, and cleaned it, I told her all about Edward and Carnaby and such.

"Well, you're a very lucky girl. None of your wounds have gotten infected and this one looks fine considering how long it was in your skin" Samantha explained "We'll have to tests on your body to see if the liquid is affecting you in anyway"

They tested my speed and strength before making sure that I wouldn't have any problems.

"Good news is it sure wear off completely in a few hours, maybe a day and the bad news is you might have some mental problems like seeing things and maybe faintingbut other then that you're fine and if you have any problemswith your bullet wound get Kelly to bring you in straight away" I nodded as Samantha took me back to the big room. Kelly wasn't waiting for me...but the director was.

"Ah, Miss James. I wanted to talk to you" The director came up to me and I glared "How would you like to have a job...here?" His face was enough to make me want to punch it.

"I'd rather stick fucking needles in my eyes" I told him and went to walk out.

"Then I might suggest anger management, young lady" I turned to the director with a sneer.

"The last person to suggest anger management is now dead so by all means question my attitude" I spun around once more and entered the elevator with a man by my side. He led me upstairs and out the front door. Kelly was waiting in the car.

"How long do you got off?" I asked. Kelly sighed.

"2 weeks" She answered and started the car.

"You better keep Annabelle company or i'll swear i'll kill you" I threatened.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on leaving her side" Kelly drove out of the car park and up the road.

~!~!~!~

Back at St. Trinians

It had been only a little bit less then three hours since the girls had last heard from Jessie. And the last known video of her had been of her jumping out a window and splashing into the river below. Annabelle was curled into a ball on Chelseas bed, alseep while the Posh Totty clan talked quietly. Annabelles eyes were puffy and red. Lucy was trying hard to locate them because Kelly had gone off the radar. The first years were laying in their beds and hammocks obviously tired from the events around them. The flammables weren't raving and the Emos and Rude girls were not fighting. It was oddly quiet and the only sound was light talking and the strumming of the guitar from the Ecos corner.

Kimberly was fast asleep. She had gotton a chair and sat it in front of the window. She waited and waited and eventully fell tired and went to bed. Hopeing that time would go faster if she was asleep.

Everyone was watching and waiting...

~!~!~!~

I had a life for a little while hehe Nah, I got really busy with school and personal life but i'm back :D

Thank you heaps to LittleMissSunnyDelight, who is wicked and sent me a message which made me start writing again :D


	13. Carrot Love

**St. Trinians 4**

**All about us**

**Chapter 13**

**Carrot Love...**

No ones P.O.V

The car was silent as Kelly drove herself and Jessie to St. Trinians. Jessie was clutching her arm and had her head leaning against the window. Kelly coughed.

"...Annabelle said you've been doing drugs" Kelly stated.

"Yeah it was a missunderstanding" Jessie mumbled "Chelsea said...That i've been shooting up because she heard it off a first year. I was helping...with anger management class" Kelly chuckled quickly before giving Jessie a worried glance.

"Are you alright? You don't sound well" Kelly asked. Jessie sighed.

"Just exhausted, headache. You know" Jessie explained. Kelly smiled.

"Thanks for coming for me...even when MI7 wouldn't" Kelly said with an nervous shrug.

"I doubt that many of us would live without you" Jessie told Kelly, finally facing her. Kelly smiled but stayed silent.

Jessie looked nervously out the window as they passed the school sign.

"Are you going to party?" Kelly asked Jessie. Jessie snorted.

"I hardly have to strength to keep my eyes open let alone dance" Jessie told Kelly with a chuckle "What about you?"

"I'm just going to spend time with Annabelle" Kelly took a deep breath as they entered the school grounds.

~!~!~!~

"Girls! Girls!" Lucys voice rang throughout the dormitory. Waking Annabelle and many first years "I've found them!" Annabelle shot up from the bed and almost ran to Lucys computer. On the screen was Jessies car.

"Where are they?" Annabelle asked excitedly.

"Less then ten minutes away" Lucy grinned. Annabelle and Chelsea were soon hugging with joy as other students ran around them.

They were all running to the party room. The only ones that were left in the dormitory were Lucy, Chelsea, Annabelle and Kimberly. Kimberly was (surprisingly) still asleep.

"Do you think we should wake her?" Chelsea looked at Annabelle for the answer. Annabelle shook her head with a smile.

"We'll let Jessie do that" Annabelle told her. Lucy was left in the dormitory with Kimberly as Annabelle and Chelsea headed down to the party room.

Annabelle danced with the others, almost leading them. As it was now her duty to be at every party.

The music was too loud to here the small convertible outside.

"Annabelle!" Annabelle heard her name and faced the door to see Lucy with a bright smile "They're here" Annabelle quickly followed Lucy. Grabbing the attention of most of the students around her.

Annabelle ran to the entrance hall to see the convertible rush past the door and screech to a halt around the corner.

They waited silently as the car doors slammed and the crunching of footsteps echoed outside.

Two figures walked through the doors.

"Kelly!" Annabelles voice echoed in against the walls as Jessie and Kelly walked towards her. Annabelle ran towards her girlfriend and threw her arms around her. Annabelle let tears fall down her cheeks and she dug her head into Kellys shoulder.

"I love you" Annabelle whispered.

"I love you too 'Belle. Always" As Kelly finished her words, Cheers echoed around them. The students ran back into the party room "Your room?" Annabelle smiled at Kellys question.

"My room" Annabelle nodded and they walked up to the head girls room.

~!~!~!~

Jessie managed to slip past the crowd without too much trouble. She was much to tired to celebrate with the rest and she felt sadness when she didn't see Kimberly with them. Jessie shrugged off her jacket as she entered the dorm.

Jessie got to the curtain in front of her bed and pulled it open. A grin found her face when she saw Kimberly fast asleep in her bed. All thoughts of sleep left her as she threw her jacket on her bed and crouched next to Kimberlys bed.

"Kimberly...Kimmy it's me" Jessie ran her fingers across Kimberlys hand. Kimberlys eyes fluttered.

"No...Go away" Kimberly mumbled. Jessie chuckled.

"Don't you want to see JJ?" With those words Kimberlys eyes snapped open. Kimberly gaped and slowly sat up.

"I...I thought something happened to you" Tears started to form in Kimberlys eyes. Jessie slowly got up from her spot on the floor. Jessie grabbed the pillow from behind Kimberly and pushed it up against the wall. Jessie sat behind Kimberly and hugged her tightly.

"Nothings going to happen to me" Jessie whispered. Kimberlys hands clutched Jessies arms as she tried to stop the tears "It's alright. I'm here now"

When Chelsea went to check up on her cousin after the party. She was hardly surprised when she saw Jessie laying on her back in Kimberlys bed with Kimberly curled into a ball at her side. Kimberlys hand wrapped around Jessie tightly.

Several pictures were taken that night.

~!~!~!~

When Kimberly woke up the next morning, She found that Jessie was already awake, talking to somebody that was sitting on Jessies bed. Kimberlys looked over to see Annabelle and Kelly, cuddling closely.

Kimberly groaned and yawned loudly.

"Well, good morning to you too" Kimberly looked up to see Jessie looking down at her with a tired smile.

"Hi" Kimberly mumbled shyly. Kimberly leaned up and blushed when she saw Kelly and Annabelle smirking at them.

"Don't mind them, They're both just really happy because they had sex last night" Jessie laughed as she sat up straighter.

"We did not" Annabelle blushed. Jessie got to her feet and walked to the curtain.

"You liar. Don't deny it, we all heard you" Kelly laughed as Annabelle buried her head in her hands. Jessie smiled and walked out of the curtains. Kimberly tried to hide her smile.

"You do know that you've got Jessie hanging off your heels, right?" Kelly asked Kimberly with her smirk still on her face.

"What are you talking about?" Kimberly frowned with a blush forming on her cheeks.

"I'm talking about Jessie being head over heels in love with..." Jessie burst through the curtains and grinned sheepishly.

"...Kelly, can I talk to you?" Jessie didn't wait for an answer but grabbed Kelly by the shoulder and led her through to the other side of the curtain. When they were out of ear shot, Jessie glared at Kelly.

"Tell her anything and I will break your legs and snap your arms, understand?" Jessie whispered coldly. Kelly smirked.

"You don't scare me anymore, Jessie" Kelly stated.

"This is none of your concern. So, don't start saying things that are meant to come out of my mouth" Jessie pushed Kelly back into the small area before heading to the showers. Kelly smiled at Annabelle and Kimberly before sitting back down.

"What was I saying?" Kelly asked innocently. Annabelle smirked.

"About how Jessie was head over heels in love with..." Kelly cut Annabelle off quickly.

"Carrots" Kelly nodded "Loves them" Annabelle frowned.

"But Jessie said that she hates c..." Once more Kelly cut Annabelle off.

"Cats" Kelly nodded and as Annabelle was about to talk again, Kelly put her hand over Annabelles mouth "Quiet time, hun" Kelly looked at Kimberly and smiled.

~!~!~!~

At around three o'clock that afternoon everyone was finally awake and making the school a louder place. Kelly, Annabelle, Jessie, Kimberly, the Posh Totties and many other groups were hanging out in the party room. Posh Totties were sitting together on the fairly long lounge chair. Jessie and Kimberly were sitting with them.

Kelly and Annabelle were sharing an arm chair across from them. They were all talking loudly with eachother about last nights events.

"Didn't it hurt?" Jessie had just told Kimberly and Annabelle about her getting stabbed with the needle.

"Hell yeah, it hurt!" Jessie nodded.

"Then don't be stupid again" Kimberly told Jessie with a playful smile.

"I can't help it around you, you turn my brain to mush" Jessie leaned into Kimberly playfully as Kimberly pushed her away. Kelly and Annabelle laughed loudly at the pair.

Jessies smile faded as she caught sight of something through the doorway. Tall, black hair...Jessie shook her head and the figure was gone.

"Jessie?" Kimberlys voice broke through Jessies moment "You okay?" Many of the other around them were now looking at Jessie.

"...I'm okay" Jessie grinned "I'm next to you, arn't I?" Wolf whistles and laughs echoes around them as Kimberlys pushed Jessie again.

Miss Fritton appeared at the door with a grim look.

"Annie?" Annabelle looked over the couch "Can you come with me please?" Annabelle gave Kelly a quick kiss on the cheek as she got off Kellys lap and followed her aunt out the door.

"What do you think she wants?" Kelly asked Jessie. Jessie shrugged.

"To ask you two to keep it down at night?" Jessie suggested. Kelly threw a couch pillow at Jessie and got her on the head "Oi!" Kelly laughed.

Annabelle strutted into the room with a slightly worried look. Annabelle walked on top of the coffee table and put her fingers in her mouth. A sharp whistle echoed throughout the room. Everyone went silent and looked at Annabelle.

"Girls...We have a problem"

~!~!~!~

Well, You guys know how it goes... I have random shots of writing and then i don't write for ages :P

Review?


	14. She's my teddy bear

**St. Trinians 4**

**All about us**

**Chapter 14**

**She's my teddy bear**

"Girls...We have a problem" Annabelle looked around at the students "St Trinians has been robbed" The room burst with sound.

"But Annabelle!" All of the students turned their heads to one of the younger geeks "We would have known if someone broke in. We have traps everywhere" The room ringed with buzz again.

"What did they steal?" That one question turned the room completely quiet. Everyone turned their heads to Annabelle.

"Everything that was in Aunties safe" Annabelle frowned sadly "All of our money, for one" Curses filled the room

"Ya jokin'" Biancas voice was louder then the others and got everyones attention "It's one thing tha' we got broken into bu' getting robbed is just pushin' it"

"If you can tell us where the missing money went Bianca then I would be glad but I doubt that you're any smarter then me" Annabelle snapped at the chave.

"Well...maybe it's still in the building" One of the first years spoke up. At the room buzzed again and Annabelle looked at both Jessie and Kelly. Jessie sighed and turned to Kimberly.

"I'll talk to you later, Kimmy" Jessie whispered in her ear. Kelly and Jessie both got up and walked out the door.

"Okay, girls. To one of the classrooms. If it isn't in the school we need to figure out where it could be" Annabelle led the other girls out of the room.

~!~!~!~

"We've searched the dormitory, classrooms, bathroom, teachers lounge, secret passages, dining room, kitchen, head girls room and we were finally at the end of searching but Kelly said no...lets check the tight, short space of...under the fucking school!" Jessie turned her torch to face Kelly who was looking tiredly at Jessie.

"Are you done?" Kelly asked with a glare.

"No" Jessie snapped "I hate you...now i'm done" Jessie went back to digging around in the dirt.

"Do you want to help St Trinians or not, Jessie?" Kelly turned to Jessie "I thought so. Stop your whining..." Jessie huffed.

"I doubt it's here. We've ripped the school apart" Jessie looked up at Kelly again.

"What if it is and we've completely missed it?" Kelly asked with sigh.

"We don't know that though...We just have to figure out who took it first" Jessie smiled at Kelly and started to walk back to the hole in the roof.

"...fine" Kelly huffed and followed Jessie. Jessie climbed up through the hole and then gave Kelly a hand up.

"We'll make the first years do it" Jessie told Kelly with a smile. Kelly pushed Jessie slightly as they walked up the small hallway and out the door to be next to the staircase.

"Annabelle won't let us" Kelly reasoned. Jessie scoffed as they walked down another hallway.

"She doesn't have to know...and beside you could just...soften her up a bit" Jessie laughed and quickly dodged Kellys fist.

"I'm going to kill you" Kelly threatened. Jessie quickly ran up the hall with Kelly on her tail. Jessie and Kelly dodged many of the people in the hallways until they arrived at the classroom that many of the sixth formers were in.

Jessie burst opened the door and ran towards Kimberly.

"Save me Kimmy" Jessie held Kimberlys waist and hid behind her. Kelly glared as she stopped running and walked to Annabelle.

"Don't think that your girlfriend will save you, James" Kelly sneered but it faded once Annabelle took her hand.

"We're not going out" Kimberly and Jessie echoed with frowns.

"Why are your hands on Kimberlys waist?" Annabelle asked with a smile. Kimberlys and Jessie looked down at the hands that were still wrapped around Kimberlys waist.

"...Because she's my teddy bear" Jessie put on an innocent look. Kelly grinned.

"Take her to bed do you?" Kelly teased. Jessie went to go forward but Kimberly held her back.

"Did you two find anything?" Annabelle stopped Jessie and Kelly from going any further.

"No" Kelly and Jessie echoed. As Annabelle thought hard, Kelly ran her thumb across the back of Annabelles hand. Jessie sat on top of one of the desks and looked at Kimberly.

"So...These people managed to get past all of these traps we've got and get inside without us hearing them?" Annabelle asked.

"Obviously" Jessie frowned "I mean, it's just like they wa..." Jessie stopped suddenly and looked off into space in thought.

"Jes..."

"Shhh" Jessie cut Annabelle off.

"You did not just..." Annabelle put her hands on her hips as Jessie cut her off again.

"Shut up. I'm thinking" Jessie voiced quickly. Jessie suddenly groaned and looked over at Kelly.

"What!" Kelly straightened waited for an answer.

"...It's almost like they walked straight through the front door" Jessie looked at them. Annabelle looked confused while Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"But the doors were locked..." Annabelle copied Kellys expression "You think that Xavier did this?"

"Think about it 'Belle" Jessie hopped off the table "He's the only one with the keys except for Miss Fritton and she was just as trashed as we were...and Xaviers gotta be pissed off at me for breaking up with him" Jessie explained.

"He could easily get in" Kelly agreed with Jessie.

"...but he's already got heaps of money. Why would he need more?" Jessie crossed her arms and started to pace.

"...Maybe..." Everyone looked up at Kimberly "Um...Maybe he just left the...doors open for somebody else"

"You're right" Jessie rubbed her hands together "I'm going to go and talk to him"

"You're not going alone" Kelly stood up from Annabelles side and crossed her arms "I'm going with you"

"Do I need a nanny now?" Jessie frowned at Kelly. Kelly smirked and started walking to the door.

"...Well, yes. Since your so childish you'd bash Xaviers head in if I let you go alone" Kelly went out of sight. Jessie stood still for a second before narrowing her eyes and sneering.

"Have fun" Annabelle smiled and laced her fingers together. Jessie blew out an annoyed sigh and started to walk out of the room.

"Oh, I'll have fun alright"

~!~!~!~

As they walked down the street. Jessie had her hands shoved in to her hoodie pockets and was draggng her feet across the ground. Kelly, on the other hand, was strutting confidently beside Jessie. Kelly looked sideways at Jessie.

"You know, nobodys going to take you seriously if you're walking like you need to go to the toliet" Kelly smirked to herself as Jessie smashed her teeth together in fustration.

"Kelly..." Jessie stopped walking and was looking at Kelly with a tired expression "Stop it. I don't care if I get taken seriously or not and you know that. You just want to boss around someone who will actually listen to you. You're upset that you can't do that anymore because you're out of St Trinians and everyone listens to Annabelle now and you're used to being above her. Get over it" Jessie started walking again and huffed. Kelly looked at Jessie with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't talk to me like that" Kelly narrowed her eyes. Jessie laughed.

"Whatever" Jessie scoffed and kept walking. The anger in the air was rising as Kelly raised her voice.

"What happened to you?" At this point, Jessie turned "You're not the same person I knew when we were young. You've changed"

"I've changed?" Jessie looked at Kelly in disbelieve "You were shy, and insecure before I left and now look at you...your fighting with me because your beginning to loose all of the reputation you worked so hard for" Jessie snorted "I'm not the one whose changed...I'm the one that grew up" Kelly glared before storming past Jessie. Jessie stood still and watched Kelly go up to Xaviers front door. Kelly opened the door and walked in. Jessie shook her head and sighed.

Suddenly, the sound of smashing glass came from the house. Jessie quickly ran towards the house she jumped up the few stairs to the front door. Just as Jessie entered the front door, something collided with her head. The force of the object threw Jessie backwards and out of consciousness.


	15. White Powder

Thanks to Valvox for reviewing on the last Chapter :D

**St. Trinians 4**

**All about us**

**Chapter 15**

**White Powder**

Jessie held her head as she woke up. A sharp throbbing pain shot through her skull. Jessie opened her eyes and saw her smashed glasses and a cricket bat.

"Kelly?" Jessie leaned up and looked around. Her vision was blurry but she saw Kelly going through the draws in the small kitchen.

"Don't touch your eyes" Kelly never turned around as she talked to Jessie.

"Why?" Jessie looked at the cricket bat, which had a small amount of blood on it "Is that my blood!" Kelly finally turned around and Jessie eyes widened. A deep cut ran under Kellys neck and a bruise was forming on her forehead. Kelly walked over to Jessie with a pair of plyers "What the hell are you going to do?" Kelly kneeled next to Jessie and moved the plyers underneath her eye. Jessie yelled as Kelly jerked her arm. Jessie jumped backwards and moved her hand to rest under eye.

"OW!" Jessie yelled again and slowly mover her hand away from her eye. Blood was on her hand and Kelly had a piece of glass in her hand "...What happened?" Jessie blinked back tears and stood up.

"Xavier must of heard us coming and made a run for it. Hit me with a vase or something and you with a cricket bat and smashed your glasses" Kelly threw the plyers behind her. Jessie walked to the kitchen bench and grabbed some tissues. Jessie put them to her eye.

"So, He must of let somebody in" Jessie sighed as Kelly nodded "We'll have to look around then" Kelly nodded once more and headed to Xaviers bedroom. Jessie head to the bathroom and first notices the white powder on the floor. Jessie took the tissues away from her eye and put them in the waste bin.

Jessie looked above the white powder to see a newly installed pipe above it. Her eyes followed the pipe into the next room. Jessie walked out of the bathroom and looked through the doorway into Xaviers bedroom. Kelly was kneeling over some more white powder. Kelly turned to Jessie and frowned.

"Cocaine" Jessie mirrored Kellys frown and turned around. Jessie walked over to the cricket bat and picked it up. Kelly moved away from the cocaine. Jessie swung the bat at the pipe that trailed the edge of the ceiling. The pipe only got a small dent in it so Jessie swung the bat again, and again. At the fourth hit, the pipe smashed open and cocaine exploded from the pipe. Kelly and Jessie were now covered with the white powder. Kelly coughed and waved her hand in front of her face.

"At least we know what Xavier got for it" Kelly looked sideways at Jessie.

"Yeah, but why didn't he hide it properly?" Jessie stared at the broken pipe "We better get outta here. Just in case" Kelly nodded and they quickly walked out of the house.

"So, What now?" Jessie looked sideways at Kelly. Kelly smirked.

"I'm not head girl anymore, remember Jessie?" Jessie growled at Kellys comment.

"No, but you're still a fucking smart arse" Jessie glared at Kelly and continued to work "The only reason I haven't punched you in the face yet is because Annabelle would get upset"

"Why do you think Annabelle would care if you punched me in the face?" Kelly suddenly turned serious. Jessie shrugged.

"Because she's in love with you, duh" Jessie frowned at Kellys question. Kelly nodded with a smile "Why do you think Annabelle wouldn't care?"

"...Sometimes I think that the only reason she went out with is because she's scared of me" Kelly mumbled her answer and looked straight ahead.

"Annabelle isn't an idiot. Trust me, she's head over heels in love" Jessie smiled. They approached the gates "If you don't believe me, then watch when she notices your face. She'll glare at me" Kelly scoffed.

"Whatever, Jess" Kelly and Jessie walked past Beverlys desk and up the stairs "I bet Kimberly will even have a fit when she sees your face" Jessie smirked.

"She has a fit even when it isn't cut up. She has a love seizure" Jessie smiled sideways at Kelly as Kelly rolled her eyes. They continued to pass students that gasped at their faces and the white powder that was in Jessies hair.

"You're so full of yourself Jessie" Kelly laughed at Jessie and walked into the dormitory.

Annabelle was standing near the geeks area and pointing to a screen. Oblivious to the fact that they walked in, Jessie walked into the area where her and Kimberly slept. Jessie came face to face with Kimberly. Before she could speak, Jessie clamped her hand over Kimberlys mouth.

"Help me get the cocaine outta my hair before Annabelle sees me" Jessie smiled and took her hand away from Kimberlys mouth.

"Okay...but why do you have cocaine in your hair?" Kimberly looked at Jessie worriedly.

"Oh, don't worry. It's not mine. I'll explain while you get it out of my hair"

Kelly strutted up to Annabelle.

"...Wouldn't work. We'd get tracked to easily" Lucy explained something to Annabelle while pushing her glasses up "We're just going to have to...what the hell happened to you?" Lucy finally saw Kelly standing behind Annabelle. Annabelle swung around and gaped at Kelly. Annabelles surprised glance soon turned into a glare.

"Where's Jessie?" Annabelle asked softly. Kelly smirked and pointed to Jessies sleeping area.

"Hiding" Annabelle walked to the curtain and pushed it to the side. Kimberly was brushing cocaine out of Jessies hair while Jessie was wiping it off her clothes. They stopped in they're tracks when they noticed Annabelle.

"...That better be flour in your hair" Annabelle crossed her arms. Jessie chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, Kelly and I went to Xaviers and baked a cake" Jessie put on a fake smile "...Yep...Okay, it's actually cocaine"

"Did Xavier do this?" Annabelle looked between Kelly and Jessie.

"Yeah" Jessie and Kelly echoed the answer.

~!~!~!~

After telling Annabelle what happened at Xaviers house, They moved to rest in the party room. The geeks were doing research on laptops white Kelly and Annabelle sat on the large sofa. Kelly was laying with her head on the arm rest and Annabelle lay between her legs. Annabelle and Kelly were also on a laptop together. Jessie was sitting on the floor, getting her cut cleaned by Kimberly.

"You have to be more careful" Kimberly wiped the cut with alcohol will shaking her head at Jessie.

"I didn't really think that Xavier would slam a cricket bat to my head" Jessie smirked at Kimberly. Kimberly smiled.

"We should go and get your glasses tomorrow" Kimberly suggested.

"Grandma and I ordered a couple more when we first got them. I could get her to send them here" Jessie soon realised what she said and smiled. "Or...We could go for a drive and see her. You know...Just hang out...just you and me" Jessie coughed and shrugged her shoulders. Kimberly smiled and nodded. She grabbed the cloth and stood up.

"I'd like that" Kimberlys shyness came back out as she walked out of the room. When Kimberly was out of view, Jessie pumped her fist.

~!~!~!~

Miss Fritton sat in her office, enjoying the quiet while she went through the mountain of letters on her desk. Of course, she was not worried about the fact that her money was stolen, Well she wasn't worried yet. The time would come when she would have to pay the bills and not have the money for it. But the girls would find the money soon enough.

But Miss Frittons eyes soon fell on a envelope with bright red letters on it.

"BURSAR!"

~!~!~!~

_Hmmm...It's been a while since i said 'Hi'...So, HI!. I've been a bit busy for the past couple of months, Since Christmas and new years just past, and before school ended the band had to do some silly little performance. It was lame, but since it's the holiays and i have jack all to do, i'll be doing some extra writing :P_

_Peace_


	16. Warnings, flirting and pretending

**St. Trinians 4**

**All about us**

**Chapter 16**

**Warnings, Flirting and Pretending**

The next day Jessie was trailing Annabelle and Kimberly down the main stairs, Listening to Annabelle take charge of the trip to her grandmothers.

"...and you have to be back tomorrow morning" Annabelle finally finished her rant. Jessie raised an eyebrow.

"Why do we have to be back tomorrow morning?" Jessie jumped the last couple of steps and stood on the other side of Kimberly. Annabelle smiled sweetly and looked sideways at Jessie.

"Because I said so" Annabelle strutted forward, leaving Kimberly and Jessie standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"...Kelly trained her well" Jessie sighed. Kimberly giggled and pushed Jessie lightly "Should we go?"

"If you want" Kimberly shrugged. Jessie smiled and gave Kimberly the keys "I'm driving?"

"I can hardly see in front of me, let alone the road" Kimberly squealed excitedly "I'm going to talk to Kelly for a moment. So, you can put the bags in the trunk" Jessie grinned and quickly and turned on her heel. Kimberly huffed and glared a Jessie. Jessie climbed up the stairs with a smile.

Kimberly picked up the bags and went aware of the clicking of the heels behind her. With a press of the button on the car keys, the trunk of the car flung open.

"You're not seriously going to go with her are you?" Chelsea was standing with crossed arms. Kimberly sat hers and Jessies bags in the trunk.

"Why? You think that I shouldn't?" Kimberly turned and copied Chelseas stance.

"Jessies always been a person who always needs something new. She was with Xavier and now she's with you...A girl..." Chelsea explained.

"We're not going out" Kimberly turned and slammed down the trunk lid "And what are you trying to say? That she's going to try me on and then when she's tired she'll just throw me away?"

"...Yes. She's not the most simplist of people. She does have...problems" Chelsea put her hands on her hips.

"Well, Obviously. Her parents are dead, One of her friends got shot and she just found out that her ex-Boyfriend is a bit of a druggie. Of course she's going to have problems Chels...She hasn't exactly had an easy life" Kimberly looked at her cousin with a frown.

"I know that Kimberly. I just want you to be careful. She can break a heart easier then she can make one flip" Chelsea smiled at her. Kimberly rolled her eyes and gave her cousin a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Chels" Kimberly climbed into the car. Kimberly sat still and straight as she waited for Jessie, Thinking deeply about what her cousin had said.

~!~!~!~

"What am I supossed to be looking for in my Grandmothers house?" Jessie was standing in front of Annabelle and Kelly.

"Any signs that Xaviers been there" Annabelle was half leaning on Kelly and half on the table as she explained to Jessie her thoughts.

"Whats he gonna steal from her? Her home-made biscuits?" Jessie looked at the couple with complete confusion.

"Sure. If he's hungry" Kelly pushed Annabelle off her softly "But everyone knows that your Grandmother is the last bit of family you have... Anyone who wants to get back at you would go for your Grandmother" Jessie ruffled her fringe with fustration.

"Fine" Jessie put her hands up in the air "Fine, Whatever. But if I find her alive and well, hanging in the kitchen with some brownies. I'm going to put weed in those brownies and shove those Hash brownies up your..."

"Go away Jessie" Annabelle smirked and walked over to Jessie and gave her a hug.

"Fine" Jessie gave her a smile and turned on her heel.

"Be careful! And look after Kimberly and don't go looking for trouble!" Annabelle shouted out to Jessie and got a lazy wave in return.

Jessie jogged down the stairs and stopped as she saw Chelsea waiting for her. Jessie raised her eyebrows.

"Um...Hi" Jessie smiled and went to walk past the skinny blonde. Chelsea grabbed Jessies jacket and pulled her back in front of her "Okay, i'll stay here then"

"Kimberly is like a sister to me. Protect her with your life" Chelsea put on a serious face (Which was a change from her usual confused one)

"Chels, Don't worry. I'll be her bullet-proof jacket...But we're only going to Grandma's...What do you think will happen?" Jessie looked at Chelsea with confusion.

"Who knows, Jess" Chelsea gave Jessie a quick hug before walking noisely up the stairs.

"Humpf" Jessie Grunted and shook her head before walking outside.

Jessie walked over to the car and hopped into the passengers seat.

"What's wrong?" Kimberly looked over at Jessie. Jessie shook her head once more before smiling.

"Nothing... Everyone just keeps telling me to be careful. But we're only going to Grandmas" Kimberly shrugged and turned on the car.

"Maybe they're just paranoid" Kimberly went up the driveway and pulled up into the road.

~!~!~!~

In had been two hours and Jessie was currently finding anyway to entertain herself. She was currently whistling any song that she could think of.

"I swear to god Jessie, if you don't shut up, i'll kill you" Kimberly looked at Jessie quickly.

"Well, this car ride isn't exactly the best fun i've ever had. And you're not helping" Jessie frowned.

"Maybe that's because i'm driving" Kimberly Let go of the steering wheel with one hand and used it to wave her hand around.

"It's called multi-tasking...but I guess you can't do that, you are a Parker after all" Jessie glared slightly. Kimberly used her free hand to punch Jessie hard on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Jessie yelled out and put her hand to her shoulder "I got fucking shot there, you know"

"I don't fucking care, you know" Kimberly copied Jessies tone of voice. Jessie was silent for a minute.

"...Swearing is so much hotter when you do it" Jessie smirked playfully. Kimberlys eyes narrowed.

"Fuck you" Kimberly spat.

"Whoa, don't threaten me with a good time" Jessie put her hands up.

"God damn it, Jessie!"

~!~!~!~

"Please!" Annabelle was holding Kellys hand and pouting "The geeks are doing all the work. Please!" Kelly took her hand from Annabelles and put in on her hip.

"Why!" Kelly looked at Annabelle with a fustrated frown.

"Why!" Annabelle gave Kelly a sad look and her voice broke "There shouldn't be a reason! Because i'm your girlfriend! Because you love me" Kelly looked down slightly at her girlfriend. Kelly glared before sighing.

"..Fine. What are we doing?" Annabelle squealed and put her arms around Kellys neck.

"I just want to pretend that we're normal for a day. That we don't have to worry about the school and you don't have to work" Annabelle put her head against Kellys shoulder. Kelly was silent for a moment.

"You want to watch a movie?" Kelly looked down at Annabelle with a small smile. Annabelle returned the smile and kissed her lovers lips.

~!~!~!~

"Favourite colour?" Jessie had taked off her seat belt and was leaning against the door, looking at Kimberly.

"Pink" Kimberly answered. Jessie snorted.

"I should've known" Jessie rolled her eyes.

"I am not a Posh Totty alright. I don't like frilly things, i'm not a whore-" Jessie cut Kimberly off.

"You're calling your cousin a whore?"

"No...I was just saying-" Kimberly was cut short once again.

"You think that I think that you're a whore?" Jessie looked at Kimberly with an upset look.

"Jessie, Calm down. People just think that Posh Totties are Whores" Kimberly sighed.

"Oh...We need to stop talk about whores" Jessie frowned.

"And my cousin" Kimberly nodded. Jessies eyes brightened.

"Isn't that what I said?" Jessie smirked. Kimberly gave her a quick look.

"No... You said whores" Jessie grinned and Kimberly gasped

"Oh look, we're here"

"You're mean" Kimberly pulled into Jessies Grandmothers driveway.

"You know I didn't mean it, right?" Jessie looked at Kimberly with complete seriousness.

"I know. You have a very...unique...friendship with my cousin" Kimberly smiled.

"Unique? I would have just called it fucked up" Jessie chuckled. Kimberly grinned at Jessie.

Jessies smile was short lived as she spotted the old ute "Stop the car!" Kimberly stopped the car quickly.

"Whos ute is that?" Jessie ignored Kimberlys question and opened the car door. Kimberly copied Jessie but was surprised when Jessie was over to her in a flash and was pinning her against the car door.

"I promised Chelsea and myself that i'd keep you safe. So, You're going to hide on the back seat and lock the doors of the car" Jessie was shaking slightly as she looked into Kimberlys eyes.

"Jessie..."

"I don't care, alright. I don't. Just get in the car..." Kimberly frowned "Please?"

"Fine" Kimberly climbed into the back seat. Jessie quickly ran over to the house. The Door was slightly open. As Jessie walked in, she noticed a pair of her glasses on the counter. She picked them up and put them on. A mans voice could be heard.

Jessie tip-toed to the lounge room door and put her ear up to it.

"Maybe we should just take the grandma and hold her for ransom" Jessie didn't know the mans voice.

"No! We wait for Jessie" Xavier!

Jessie burst through the door.

"Don't you ever give up!" Jessie yelled loudly and noticed her Grandmother on the floor with a slight trickle of blood running down her forehead. The other guy tackled Jessie to the ground and pinned her down. Jessie kneed him in the stomach, but her kept her in place. Xavier went through her pockets.

"Where do you keep all of your money, Jessie?" Xavier yelled at her.

"Like i'm going to tell you" Jessie growled.

"Fine...Then your new toy that's sitting in the car, will be mine" Xavier smirked and pulled his friend of Jessie "Knock her out!"

"NO!" The other guy kicked Jessie hard in the face before pushing down the bookcase on top of her.

~!~!~!~

_:O What was Xavier doing at Grandmummys? Will Kimberly be okay? Who knows?_


	17. Smelling Cherries in a Hammock

**St. Trinians 4**

**All about us**

**Chapter 17**

**Smelling cherries in a Hammock...**

Jessie's P.O.V

"Help me get the bookcase of her, dear" Grandma? Ow...my stomach hurts.

"Maybe you should sit down" KIMBERLY! I started squirming violently "Jessie! Stop it!" I stopped and felt the heavy load being lifted off my chest.

"Oh dear" I looked up. Ha-ha the glasses are fine "I might go get a wet cloth" I watched as Grandma walked away.

"Remind me never to get squished by a bookcase again...Are you alright?" I looked at Kimberly. Knowing that the guilt I was feeling was on my face as well.

"As soon as I heard yelling I ran out of the car and into the bushes. I'm not as dumb as I look" Kimberly smiled. I looked into her eyes.

"You don't look dumb. You look Beautiful" As I said these words, Kimberly's eyes lit up.

"...Give us a look at your stomach" I straightened as watched as she lifted up my shirt. She frowned. "Make sure that no one sees your stomach" Kimberly told me.

"Why? What happened?" I tried to look down at my stomach. Kimberly grabbed my arm and stopped me moving.

"It's just really bruised. Don't worry" Kimberly put my shirt back down. As Kimberly moved back a bit, Grandma walked in and kneeled down in front of me. She started to scrub at my face.

"What happened to my face?" I looked between Kimberly and Grandma.

"Your nose just bled. That's all. Calm down, JJ" As much as I hated it, my body un-tensed.

"Are you okay?" I turned to Grandma. She smiled.

"I'm still tough Jessie. Don't you worry" She patted my shoulder "I might have a lie down though" She walked out and headed towards her bedroom. Kimberly helped me to my feet. We walked over to the couch and sat down.

"...Should we tell Annabelle what happened?" Kimberly looked up at me. I looked at the fallen bookcase in thought.

"No. we'll just pretend like in never happened" I sighed. Kimberly turned to face me.

"But it did happen, JJ. And if Annabelle finds out she'll be really upset with me and you" Kimberly looked into my eyes. I think she knows what she does to me.

"Fine" I dug my phone out of my phone and sat it on Kimberly's lap. I stood up and looked down at her "I'll be out back" I felt her gaze on me as I walked out of the room.

My shoes noisily hit the porch. I walked over to the Hammock and laid down.

I had never really given any thought to my crush (?) towards Kimberly. She was incredibly beautiful, nice, funny, and smells like...cherries. I dunno, she doesn't really seem like my type. Blonde, skinny, likes to wear high heels. But she makes my tummy flip and my heart flutter. I'd jump off a bridge if she told me to. Maybe I'm just going through a faze. Maybe I'm in love... Now just wait a minute. How do I even know what love feels like? Shit...

Kimberly walked out. I watched as she kept her head down and walked over to me.

"Um...She's fairly upset" Kimberly hand me the phone.

"Come here" I moved over slightly and she laid down next to me "What did she say?" Kimberly shuffled onto her side.

"That we should have been more careful and that you were an idiot for storming in there and I was stupid for running into the trees" Kimberly played with a small bit of thread on my shirt.

"Don't worry, she's just upset that we ruined her day with Kelly" I rolled my eyes and looked down at her "By the time we get back home tomorrow. She will have calmed down"

~!~!~!~

**St Trinians**

**No ones P.O.V**

"I will not bloody calm down!" Annabelle was standing with her hands on her hips and looking down at Kelly, who was laying down on Annabelle's bed "They could of got hurt!"

"But they didn't 'Belle!. They're fine! Everyone makes mistakes, and it's not their fault. It's Xavier's for being suck a prick" Kelly was trying to reason with her Girlfriend, but so far, she was not getting much luck.

"Jessie should not of just charged in there...And Kimberly should have been with her" Annabelle crossed her arms and started to pace. Kelly got up of the bed and walked over to Annabelle.

"Annabelle, you have to be reasonable. Chelsea told Jessie to look after Kimberly and Jessie would have made Kimberly stay behind anyway. And Jessie's Grandmother is the only family Jessie's got left except for her Dads brother, who has never even met her. Jessie didn't have time to think" Kelly grabbed Annabelle's arms and unfolded them. Kelly ran her hands up and down them "Everything is fine 'Belle" Annabelle sighed.

"I guess you're right. I just wish they would have been more careful" Annabelle leaned into Kelly.

"It's okay 'Belle. They'll be back tomorrow morning and everything will be fine. Let's just watch the movie and have our normal day, Yeah?" Annabelle smiled at her Girlfriend, who only had rare sweet moments like this...

~!~!~!~

**The next morning**

**Grandma's house**

Jessie's P.O.V

...I think that was the best sleep I've ever had. And there's that wonderful smell...Wait a minute...

My eyes snapped open and I realised that my soft pillow was Kimberly. She was curled up into a ball at my side, Her hands under her head. Ha, we were spooning, I better get up before she wakes up and it gets all awkward.

I moved backwards slightly before lifting myself off the hammock. I can't believe that we fell asleep outside in the Hammock. I could hear bustling in the Kitchen... Pancakes?

I walked into the kitchen.

"Have a good sleep?" I looked up to see Grandma with her hands on her hips.

"...Yes?" I smiled sheepishly. Grandma glared at me before turning to the stove "Oh Grandma, C'mon. We're not going out"

"It doesn't matter, Jessica-" Uh oh, now I'm in trouble "I've seen the way you look at her" Is it that obvious?

"...So, What if I am in love with her?" Love? Hold it, James. What the hell are you saying?

"Love?" Grandma took the last pancake off the pan and put the plate full of pancakes on the counter "You're too young to know what 'Love' means"

"How would you know? You don't know what I feel for her" I stood tall and watched Grandma put the tap on.

"Well, Then tell me Jessica! Tell me what love is?!" Grandma turned to me.

"It **is** her" I stared holes into my Grandmother "It's beautiful and complicated. It's... loving and kind and utterly confusing. Love is when you can be so peaceful in the most hectic of times, when you're with the person who holds your heart. Sometimes, it can be stupid...natural. They don't have to be perfect; it doesn't have to be perfect. It just has to be perfect for you. Now tell me, Grandma. What's love to you? A man that goes out and works and gets to be successful while the women stays home and cooks and cleans and looks after the children. And the man stays late at the office so he can bang the nearest intern? Well I'm sorry if I don't want that. I apologize" I finished my rant and the first thing that ran through my mind was the scariest thought I ever had. I'm in love.

"I'm going for a shower" I walked towards the bathroom.

~!~!~!~

**St Trinians**

Kelly's P.O.V

"'Belle" I finally cracked. Watching her pace was the most irritating thing about her "Please stop. It's only 6 in the morning. I doubt they're even awake" Annabelle sighed and sat on the edge of the bed. I hated it when she was worried.

"I know but I can't help but be a little concerned about them...After what happened yesterday" Annabelle crawled towards me and laid her head on my shoulder. I love when she does that.

"'Belle, they're going to be fine. They're not stupid" I looked down at her to see an amused gaze "Well, You know what I mean"

"Yeah, I know" We sat in silence but I kept my gaze on her.

"I love you" It seemed to burst out of my lips before I even considered thinking it. Annabelle looked up at me "You know that, right?"

"Of course I do" Annabelle leaned up "Why?" I smiled slightly.

"I just think that I don't say it enough. And I do love you, a lot" I nodded. Annabelle blushed.

"Of course I know Kelly. You aren't the most sensitive of people. I understand if you don't say much" Ahhh, She's like my soul mate. I felt a smile on my face and I bent down to kiss her.

~!~!~!~

_I'm gonna start off by saying It has been about 2 years since I updated this story but with good reason. My family had moved and I went with them and the house that where we lived couldn't get internet. So, I just wrote but we've moved again and I'm in range! Hooray! So I'll be updating every few days now... I'm really sorry for the crappy updating but I'm here now. Happy Reading!_

_LazyHazard  
_


	18. Save ThyselfWith a Scotch Glass?

**St. Trinians 4**

**All about us**

**Chapter 18**

**Save thyself...With a scotch glass?**

Jessie's P.O.V

I still can't get over the fight that I had with grandma. I'm so annoyed. After I had my shower and such, I got Kimberly up and let her get ready and then I dragged her to the car. I don't even think that grandma knew we were gone. I'm sure that Kimberly knew that something was up, but at least she didn't bother me.

But we were now sitting in the car, looking at the front gates.

"...I don't really wanna go in there" I looked sideways at Kimberly as I said this and she nodded.

"We could drive back to your Grandma's?" Kimberly suggested with a hopeful look. I frowned and gave her a weird glance. Her face fell.

"We could just sit here. We could live in this car" I smiled at my smart answer. Kimberly just rolled her eyes.

"What do you think she'll do if we don't go in there?" Kimberly asked.

"Send the first years out here, or your cousin" I answered. A shiver ran down my spine as I thought about the first years would do.

"Well, I understand the first years but why is Chelsea even a threat?" Kimberly looked at me weirdly.

"Oh, your cousin scares the shit out of me" I nodded "Not that she's scary now but she was a horrible first year" Kimberly grinned. My ringtone echoed throughout the car. I took it out of my pocket and frowned at the screen.

"You can answer it" I quickly chucked the phone at Kimberly. She also looked at the screen and threw it back.

"No way! It's your phone"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Kimmy!" I whined and she just rolled her eyes again.

"JJ" She copied my tone of voice.

"Dammit!" I quickly opened the phone "Hello?"

"Why are you girls just sitting in front of the school?" Annabelle's voice flooded through my ears. I took a sharp intake of breath.

"Just...er...Enjoying the view?" I looked sideways at Kimberly, who was rolling her eyes.

"You're a terrible liar" Annabelle sighed.

"Would I lie to you 'Belle?" I smiled cheekily to myself.

"Oh please, you never stop..." I grumbled to myself at Annabelle's comment "And I could see you cheeky grin from here" I looked through the front windscreen to see Annabelle wave at me from her room balcony.

"Ahhh, F...frick" I stuttered as I stopped myself from swearing.

"Just hurry up and get inside" Annabelle hung up the phone. I looked sideways at Kimberly.

"You're hopeless" Kimberly shook her head at me.

"I can't help it" I sighed and slowly put the car into drive and drove forward. I parked it near the doors.

"Obviously" We climbed out of the car and grabbed our bags from the trunk.

"I'm hopeless and you're not getting any nicer" I smiled sideways at Kimberly.

"You better believe it" Kimberly smirked and winked before strutting to the doors. I bit my lip slightly and jogged to catch up with her "What do you think 'Belle will do?"

"Dunno, I'm really looking forward to it though" I chuckled "Watching 'Belle get angry is pretty funny"

"You're cruel" Kimberly frowned at me slightly as we climbed the stairs.

"Oh, Well. You love me anyway" I put my tongue between my teeth and smiled. She stopped and walked towards me. I lean against the wall as she came to a stop in front of me.

"Oh, do I now?" Kimberly set down her bag and crossed her arms.

"I know you do" I smirked and watched as she leaned forward. I felt her breath on my lips. This is it, the moment I've been waiting for. Her top lip just touch mine...

"Oi!" I got up off the wall and Kimberly moved with me as I took her hand and we looked up the hallway. It was Bianca. "You two best stop makin' ou' before Annabelle comes out 'ere and slams ya down" Bianca quickly walked back into the dormitory and I knew we were doomed.

I was breathing heavily and my heart was beating noisily. I looked down, as did Kimberly. The sides of our heads were together. I looked up and stared at Kimberly. I went to say something but all that came out was a soft whine. I let go of Kimberly's hand.

"God Damn it!" I whispered and picked up my bag. I walked to the dormitory, Leaving Kimberly in the corridor. As I entered the dormitory, whispers shot around noisily. I threw my bag into my sleeping area. Chelsea and Annabelle were obviously having a heated discussion in front of the Posh Totty area. While Kelly was leaning against the geeks computers. She looked straight at me and shook her head.

"Finish snogging Kimberly did ya?" I let out a big breath and made eye contact with Annabelle and Chelsea. Annabelle frowned sadly and Chelsea put her hands on her waist. I turned around to face Bianca. I think everyone knew what was going to happen.

"FUCK you, Chave!" My voice was deep and angry. I heard Annabelle click her tongue and walk over.

"Nah, I'll leave that for Kimberly" Bianca smiled evilly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kelly grab Annabelle.

"Sorry Love, But this is one fight you can't stop" Kelly said to Annabelle.

"One more fucking word Chave and I will hit you so fucking hard..." My temper was short.

"I ain't a Chave..." Bianca was about to continue but Kimberly had walked in, her eyes slightly puffy "Were you tha' bad of a kisser?"

"That's it!" I ran from my spot and launched myself at Bianca. The drumming noise had returned to my head. As if in slow motion I saw everyone reaction. Annabelle trying to rush forward but Kelly stopping her. Chelsea's hand flying up to her mouth. The Chaves and Emos cheering. But the one that mattered was Kimberly's; She quickly rushed over to us.

My tackle had taken Bianca to the ground. I was quick to punch her face. She had grabbed my throat and starting scratching. I hit her twice in the face, before her grip on my throat was getting to much. We had switched places. She was now over me. Somehow, they managed to pull her off me.

"Too weak, Lesbo?" I kept my cool "Want Kimmy to kiss ya better" Anger bubbled again and I pushed the people holding me.

I was again over Bianca, punching every bit of skin she didn't cover. She managed to punch me too, making blood pour out of my mouth and nose.

Now, We were more wrestling. Rolling around on the ground, Punching and kicking wildly. But it wasn't too long before she had a death grip on my neck again. People were trying to tear her from me but it wasn't working. I started kicking her hard in the ribs, I heard a crack but she was too out of it to care. I looked around for something that could help me before I passed out. I saw a thick scotch glass. I reached over and grabbed it. With all the strength I had left, I smashed it against her head. Glass exploded everywhere. Her grip loosened on my neck and she fell back. A large piece of glass got shoved into my skin. I moaned in pain as everyone ran over to me. Kimberly and Chelsea were the first ones to reach me.

"Oh my god!" Chelsea looked down at my cut.

"Jessie! Shit" Kimberly grabbed my hand but I pushed her off.

"Don't!" Everyone stopped. I got to my feet and walked over to Bianca who was leaning against her bed with her eyes half closed. I grabbed her 'Bling' and lifted her to her feet.

"C'mon Chave" I pushed her forward and we stumbled out of the dorm. I kept her steady by grabbing the back of her shirt and pushing.

"Follow them" I heard Annabelle command some people. I turned around to see Kelly and Kimberly following me. As we got to the stairs, I eyed them. There's no easy way to do this so...

I pushed Bianca forward. She stumbled down the first couple of stairs before loosing her footing all together and rolling down the steps.

"Jessie!" Both Kelly and Kimberly pushed past me and went down to help Bianca. I limped down the steps and walked to Matrons room.

"Oh, Jessie" Matron slurred. "By the looks of things. You need hospital attention" I sighed loudly and collapsed to the floor. I wrapped my bloody hand in my shirt and used the other one to keep my head up, but I guess it didn't work.

~!~!~!~

I woke up in my car. I was next to Annabelle. She was keeping Bianca and I apart. Kelly's was driving while Kimberly sat in the passengers seat. I let out a moan and sat up. Annabelle was quick to push my head back down on her shoulder.

"Don't move around to much" She whispered "God, What's wrong with you Jessie?"

"I dunno 'Belle. I was tired and angry and I just snapped" I put my uncut hand too my head.

"...You're just upset tha' ya didn't get a kiss from Kimberly" Bianca spoke up from Annabelle's other side.

"Shut it, Chave. You obviously got worse off then what I did" I sneered.

"Jessie, Shut it" Kimberly's tired voice spoke up from in front of me. Annabelle looked sideways at me.

"Sorry, Kimmy" I whispered but I know that she heard me. I looked at Annabelle. She smiled softly.

~!~!~!~

I limped out of the Doctors room as Kelly got up and guided Bianca in there. The only seat was one between Annabelle and Kimberly. There's no way I could sit down there.

"Hey, I'm going to go..." I didn't finish as Annabelle cut over me.

"No, you're not. Sit down"

"But..." I tried to reason.

"No, I don't care. Sit down" Annabelle raised an eyebrow. Kimberly grabbed my hand and pulled me down. The great thing was: she didn't let go of my hand.

"What did the doctor say?" Annabelle looked at me.

"Oh...Er...well...My jaw and nose are fine but the piece of glass only just missed my artery and if it was a little bit to the left I would've...bled to death" Annabelle sighed and got up. And walked into the room that Kelly and Bianca walked into.

"You should have been more careful, JJ" I looked sideways at Kimberly, she had tears in her eyes. "You could've died"

"...I'm sorry. I'll wear gloves next time I plan on bashing someone over the head with a glass" I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She giggle slightly and rested her head on my shoulder.

Kelly walked out of the room and took a spot next to me.

"She's got a broken nose and a concussion" Kelly told me. She got something out of her pocket and handed it to me. A packet of smokes "I took them out of Bianca's pocket. Knock yourself out"

I stood up and silently went outside. I put the smoke in my mouth and noticed that I had no lighter.

"Need a lighter?" A guy in his late 30's smiled at me.

"Yeah, Please" He tossed it to me.

"You know, I just found out that I have lung cancer and I've had it for so long, I'll most likely die. There was so many things I wanted to do, so many people I could've helped. There's this girl I like, she's my best friend. I could've told her that I like her but I left it for too long. She's getting married next week. Really shitty, posh guy. I know I could be better than him but there's no point in telling her now, Is there?"

"...It's never too late" I looked up at him. He chuckled.

"I want you to do me a favour as my new friend" I nodded "Live the life I didn't. Tell the person you love that you care for them, Take chances. Visit a man in hospital every so often"

"I'll do that, sir. I'm Jessie" I put out my hand. He shook it.

"Joe" I smiled as his name.

"I like that name" I nodded. Kimberly suddenly walked out with a small smile.

"Hey, Bianca is just getting signed out" Kimberly looked up at Joe "Hi there. I'm Kimberly"

"Nice to meet you. Jessie, You can bring her. I like her" He chuckled.

"Me too, Joe. Quite a lot" I put the smoke on the ground and stood on it.

"Well, remember what I said. Be sure to visit" Joe walked off.

"Go to the car?" I turned to Kimberly.

"Yeah, but Kelly's got the keys" She smiled. I nodded and led her to the car. I leaned down on the hood of the car. Kimberly stood in front of me and played with my hands. I looked at her face.

"What?" She turned her head to the side a bit.

"Nothing. It's just..." _Tell the person you love that you care for them _"You're beautiful" She giggled and looked down at her shoes. I pulled her closer to me "I'm serious" She laughed as I pulled her into my arms.

"Thank you" She whispered. I loosened my grip and put my forehead against her's. She smiled largely as we leaned in. A loud beep pulled us apart. I leaned up off the car to see Annabelle, Kelly and Bianca walking towards us.

"God Damn!" I whined. Kimberly giggled at me and kissed my cheek. My arms slid off her and I smiled. She climbed into the back seat and I followed...

~!~!~!~

And another! Remember reviews are always appreciated! I love to hear from you! Enjoy reading!

LazyHazard


	19. In a Ball

**St. Trinians 4**

**All about us**

**Chapter 19**

**In a ball**

**Jessie's P.O.V**

"Man, All I need is a good sleep" I laid down on my bed and sighed. In the car ride I was forced to tell everybody what had happened at Grandma's. When I said that I had a fight with Grandma, they asked what about but I evaded the question.

A weight had made its way onto my bed. I opened one eye to see Kimberly smiling down at me. I wormed backwards and opened my arms to her. She laid down in my arms and put her hands under her head.

"So, what did you and your grandma have a fight about?" Bugger. Her hands went down on mine, playing with my bandage on my right hand.

"Er...Well..."

"Hey...Oh...er" I looked up to see Kelly with a smirk "Annabelle wants to talk to us all. I think she's got a plan" Kelly quickly backed out. Kimberly sighed and got up. I followed her lead and walked out to the Geeks area.

"Okay, Everyone" Annabelle leaned against the geeks computers and smiled "I've got an idea on how to get money and get back at Xavier. In 3 days time there is going to be large ball in London, for Lords and Ladies and Rich people really. A man is going to be there, Bailey Pierce, He is one of the richest Lords. While he is there we can sneak into his home and get his money that he keeps in his safe. But we have to keep him busy long enough, some of our girls can do that. And while they do that the other girls can get the money, questions?"

"I don't get it" I spoke up "How is that going to get back at Xavier?" Annabelle smirked.

"Xavier is going to be there...That's why you're going to be one of the thief's. Chelsea, Kimberly will be going" I crossed my arms and leaned against one of the posts.

"His house has amazing alarms" Lucy spoke up "We can deactivate some with our own equipment"

"Bianca is going to look in the first floor, Roxy is looking in the second floor and Kelly, Zoe and Jessie are looking in the third floor. The first and Second floor are only living quarters, so, there shouldn't be anything. The third floor is like a giant office" Annabelle continued.

"What happens if we do get caught?" Kelly asked.

"Run" Annabelle said simply.

"So, what are me and Kimberly doing in a ball?" Chelsea asked. A collection of groans echoed throughout the dormitory as everyone took their cue to leave.

"Good luck explaining this one 'Belle" I laughed and spun on my heel. I shared a smirk with Kelly, who was obviously trying to keep in laugh.

"Don't worry, love" Kelly stood behind Annabelle and kissed her cheek.

"How did you ever handle this?" Annabelle grinned.

"By having a wonderful Girlfriend" I Chuckled at Kelly's comment and went to walk away.

"Well, I'm gonna go sleep" I announced.

"Oh, no you're not" Annabelle told me. I glared.

"And what's stopping me?" I raised my eyebrows and sighed "Sorry 'Belle but I'm stuffed"

"C'mon, Jessie. Please" Annabelle put her hands on her hips. I let out a whine but fell to the floor and crossed my legs.

"Now, Chelsea. This is your job, you have to keep that Lord busy. Whatever it takes" Annabelle smiled "And Kimberly, if Chelsea can't do it with...seduction. Then you're going to have to try and cause another distraction" Kimberly nodded.

"So, How do we keep in contact with each other" Kelly asked.

"The same thing that we used when Jessie went to get you" Annabelle smiled.

"Can I go to sleep now?" I asked. Annabelle waved her hands around.

"Yes" I got up and said goodnight to Kelly. Chelsea gave me a smile and Annabelle gave me a hug and looked up at me.

"Try to be happy in the morning, yeah?" I nodded "Night Jess" I turned to Kimberly and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Kimmy" I winked.

"Goodnight JJ" I walked past her and went to my bed. I didn't even bother to take my shoes off; I laid down and instantly got to sleep.

~!~!~!~

Kelly's P.O.V

I watched as Jessie moved off into her area and we heard the soft thump of her hitting her bed. I turned my head to look at Kimberly. She was staring at the place where Jessie had been sitting. I knew that I had got them at a bad time, Jessie was staring at Kimberly with so much love in her eyes. Was I like that with Annabelle? I moved my head to look at her. She looked so excited, she was getting to prove herself in a big way. She went over to the geeks area to talk to Lucy.

I turned back around to see Kimberly and Chelsea smirking at me.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at them.

"Finished eyeing up your girlfriend?" Chelsea smiled cheekily. I looked around to see Annabelle smiling at me before turning back around to the Parkers.

"Not really but she's hidden behind a bunch of computers, so I can't look at much" Chelsea rolled her eyes at me and Kimberly giggled slightly.

I winked at Annabelle. Her cheeks grew red. It's amazing that, after all this time, I could still bring a blush to her face.

"So..." I swung my head around to see Chelsea looking cheekily at Kimberly "What's going on with you and Jessie?" I smirked at her, it was now her time to blush.

"O...Oh, well...Nothing" She shrugged.

"C'mon, we all know that something is going on with you two!" Chelsea smiled

"I've nearly caught you girls kissing. In the hospital and no more then 10 minutes ago you were all snuggle up together" Chelsea turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Really?" I nodded.

"Y...Yeah, well. We haven't actually kissed, so, it doesn't matter" Kimberly quickly got up "I'm going to bed. Goodnight!" Kimberly rushed to her sleeping area.

"I think we scared her off" I chuckled to Chelsea. She smirked.

~!~!~!~

**The Next Morning**

I remember when I used to wake up cold, twisted around my blankets. But waking up with a beautiful, warm body in my arms is one of the best ways to wake up. It's going to kill me when I have to go back to work. The beautiful girl in my arms was, indeed, Miss Annabelle Fritton...Head girl. I mean, who else would it be?

She was exhausted after all her work with the geeks yesterday and dragged me off to bed (Even though I was quite relaxed with staying up and talking to Chelsea longer) but as soon as we were snuggled together under the blankets I forgot everything around me. I forgot about Chelsea, Jessie, Kimberly and everyone else and kept my mind focused on the breathing of Annabelle.

Did you know that she snores? It wasn't one of those horrible loud snorts, no, Just a soft snore in and an angelic breath out. I don't know how many times I've just stayed awake listening to it.

I trailed my hands across her pale arms. Her shoulders tensed as she let out a soft groan. I smiled and kissed her neck softly.

"How long have you been awake?" Oh my god. She has the best morning voice...it's deep and totally sexy.

"A few minutes" I whispered in her ear. She leaned up out of my arms slightly, looking at the clock on her bedside table "What time is it?"

"Nearly 7 o' Clock" I groaned. She turned in my arms. I was met with those eyes that I had got lost in many times before. I leaned forward and kissed her softly. A bright smile lit up her face.

"Morning" I said quietly.

"Morning, 'Kell" Annabelle replied "We should get up, The spy gear gets here today. We have to figure out what we're doing" I sighed.

"...I think I'll stay in bed for a little longer" I told her. She nodded with a smiled and pushed the blankets off herself. She bent down and kissed my lips. This kiss lasted longer than the one before but when it finally did finish, she grinned down at me.

"Love you" She told me.

"Love you too, 'Belle" I winked at her and watched as she walked into her bathroom. I stared holes into the door for a while. I heard the water turn on and I grinned evilly. I followed her into the bathroom.

~!~!~!~

Jessie's P.O.V

I woke up to someone poking my side. I groaned angrily and kicked wildly to make them go away.

"Jessie!" Chelsea? "Stop it and get up" I opened my eyes and leaned up to see her standing over me with a smile.

"What? Why?" I blinked and squinted. I looked at the bedside to see my glasses gone. I looked back up to Chelsea to notice her swinging them in her hands.

"I have to put that silly cream stuff on your neck" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Why can't I go back to sleep? Kimberly can do it when she wakes up" I sighed. Chelsea snorted.

"Please! You'll end up having sex instead" I frowned at her comment. I saw Kimberly sit up in her bed. Her hair looked like a birds nest as she glared tiredly at Chelsea.

"Will not. You're a sick child" Kimberly told Chelsea. She turned on her side and huffed.

"I agree" I spoke and Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, honey, Annabelle's orders" She smirked. I sighed and got out of bed.

"As long as I can have my glasses" I held out my hand and she gave them to me. She led my to the Posh Totty area "Where are Saffy and Bella?" She pushed me down on the bed and held up a small tube of cream.

"They're in the studio. Calling their boyfriends I suppose" Chelsea told me. I nodded "It's not coming out" Chelsea squeezed the tube. I rolled my eyes and snatched the tube. I unscrewed the lid and took off the silver paper that covered the hole. I screwed the lid back on.

"Oh..." She giggled and tilted my head up. She dabbed a bit on my neck and used her hand to rub the cream into the cuts that Bianca had given me.

"You have sharp nails" I told her.

"I know" She said proudly. I shook my head "You can take a nap in here until Kelly and Annabelle come out if you'd like. Since it's closest to the Geeks" She grimaced at that last bit.

"Thanks Chels" I smiled "Why couldn't I do this myself though?" I looked at her thoughtfully. She kept her head down but her eyes darted up to me. A smirk graced her face.

"I wanted to talk to you...about Kimberly" She stopped rubbing the cream into my neck. I groaned.

"Here we go..." I leaned back against the pillows of her bed.

"I'm not going to say anything mean, Jessie" Chelsea told me, I snorted "Just, please, so not hurt her. She hasn't had much luck with relationships, I'd hate for you to be the one who finally breaks her" I nodded.

"Don't worry, Chels, Everything will be fine" Chelsea got up and laid down next to me "Having a nap too?"

"Being beautiful get tiring sometimes" Chelsea got under the covers and closed her eyes. I watched her for awhile before turning on my side and snuggling into the blanket. Man, The Posh Totty have soft pillows...

~!~!~!~

_Look at me! Updating on a regular basis. Anywho, here is another chapter and I hope you like it. A story line is starting to take place. Thank you to Cdt. Hughes and Anonymouse for reviewing. And I will be going through earlier chapters and re-writing them so it's easier to read. _

_Keep on trucking,  
_

_LazyHazard  
_


	20. Long Leash

**St. Trinians 4**

**All about us**

**Chapter 20**

**Mommy and Daddy are fighting again**

**Annabelle's P.O.V**

After Kelly and I finally got out of the shower, we headed to the dormitory. Of course, Kelly wasn't walking her normal strut because she was tired. All she wanted to do was go back to bed but I dragged her with me.

"Can I sleep in the dormitory?" Kelly held my hand and smiled at me. I let out a long sigh and nodded.

"Fine, Kelly" She took both my hands and made me stop. Kelly pulled me close.

"You've got me hanging by a long leash...Fritton" Kelly joked with a large smirk. I smiled slightly.

"Why don't you call me Fritton anymore?" It was true, ever since Jessie came; her teasing and nicknames had stopped.

"...I thought I should act different. You know, being your girlfriend and all" Kelly shrugged and acted like it was nothing.

"Kelly..." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow "I'll love you no matter what. I kinda miss how we joked before we were going out"

"So, Really I could say anything and you won't get offended?" Kelly cocked her head to the side.

"I'll try not to, Kelly" She leaned forward and gave me a quick kiss. We started walking again.

We entered the Dormitory to see most people asleep but some were sitting around quietly. Listening to MP3's or whispering to each other.

Kelly let go of my hand and walked a bit faster. Something caught my eye as I walked past Jessie and Kimberly's sleeping area...The fact that there was no Jessie or Kimberly in there. I frowned and walked forward and smiled at the sight I saw. On the Posh Tottys connected beds, lay several people. Jessie was in the middle. On one side of her was Kimberly, Kimberly was laying her head on Jessie's extended arm. She was snuggled up against Jessie's side. On the other side of Jessie was Chelsea. Jessie's other arm was under Chelsea, just above her waist. Next to Chelsea was Saffy, curled up against herself and on the other side of Saffy was Bella, her head against Saffy's back. All in all it was a cute sight. Big, tough Jessie cuddling with the Posh Totty. Kelly was beside me, smirking.

"She's just a big softy" Kelly told me and nodded at Jessie. I giggled softly and noticed Kelly staring at Kimberly and Jessie "You know, I don't feel like sleeping anymore. I'd much rather be with you" She turned to me. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and led her to the Geeks area.

~!~!~!~

**2 hours later**

"Seriously?" Kelly was looking at me in disbelieve "Jessie and I have to wear all this stuff?" On the Geeks work bench in front of us were many gadgets (That I wouldn't have a clue about) that Lucy had ordered in for our 'Mission' Tomorrow night.

"Well, If you want to get Aunties money back...then Yes" I crossed my arms and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, 'Belle..." Kelly shook her head "But you have gone mad! We're not forklifts...we cannot carry all that stuff" I rolled my eyes.

"We don't know what you're going to find in that house, Kelly" A waved one of my hands around.

"I'm an MI7 agent, I'm trained to avoid that kind of stuff with only my body. I'm pretty sure I don't need a bunch of silly gadgets" Kelly put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, And look what happened on your last mission" I said angrily "If we hadn't sent Jessie in you would've..." I trailed off. Kelly snorted.

"Dead!" I sighed "I would've been dead 'Belle" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What? You think I didn't notice?" I turned around and huffed. I heard Kelly let out a breath.

"'Belle. What if Jessie and I split the gear?" Kelly reasoned "I take some and she takes the rest"

"But what if..." She cut me off again.

"Don't think about the 'What ifs' 'Belle. Let's just do it" She walked up to me and held out her arms. I stared at them for awhile before gliding into them "If something goes wrong then you'll be the first to know...Promise"

"Are Mommy and Daddy fighting again?" Jessie's voice rang out. Kelly and I let go of each other and turned to see Jessie leaning against the wall.

"Finally up, sleeping beauty" Kelly raised an eyebrow at her. She crossed her arms and shrugged.

"Obviously. Being surrounded by blondes does get overwhelming" Jessie said lazily.

"Oh, Yeah?"

"Yeah. What were you two doing while I was in bed with four beautiful ladies" Jessie broke into a smile. I shook my head with a grin and went back over to Lucy.

"We...were working" Kelly walked over to Jessie.

"Oh...er...great?" Jessie said unsurely.

"Annabelle!" Bianca and Jessica suddenly ran over to me with grins "Can we set up a party for tonight?"

"...Of course not" I said sternly. The Rude girl's faces fell.

"Aw, why no'?" Bianca asked while putting her hands on her hips.

"We're busy tomorrow, Bianca" I told her "You know, saving the school!?"

"Well..." My head spun over to Jessie and Kelly, who both voiced the same thought.

"...It's not like many of us will be hung-over in the morning..." Kelly started.

"...And the missions at night, 'Belle, we'll be ready and well by then" Jessie Finished. I looked at my girlfriend and then to my friend.

"Fine, whatever" I waved my hands around and turned back to the geek's computer "But if you're hung-over when we have to go..."

"We know, Annabelle" The two Rude girls voiced "You gonna help Jess?" Bianca asked.

"Sure, why not?" Jessie said happily. Those two would be fighting one second and be best friends the next "See you later 'Belle" I waved over my shoulder. It was silent for awhile until Kelly's hands found their way around my waist.

~!~!~!~

**4 hours later**

No one's P.O.V

"It's all done" Annabelle grinned as she turned away from the geeks computers and faced Kelly "Everything is all planned out" Kelly smiled at her girlfriend.

"Now what?" Kelly asked. Annabelle cocked her head to the side as the geeks walked out of the dormitory.

"Nothing...We are doing nothing" Annabelle walked over to her girlfriend and sat on her lap. Kelly brushed her hand along Annabelle's face.

"How about... You and I go down to that Party?" Kelly asked. Annabelle shrugged.

"Kelly, you know that I don't like drinking much" Annabelle sighed.

"Annabelle, you don't have to drink. Just go down there and have a good time. You've been working hard all day" Kelly told her with a small smiled. Annabelle got off Kelly's lap and Kelly stood up and held out her hand "C'mon, Fritton"

"Parties at 3:00 in the afternoon are silly" Annabelle commented. Kelly chuckled.

Annabelle and Kelly went down to the party room and to see everyone jumping and dancing to the Banned of St Trinians. A large table of drinks were against the wall, guarded by a few geeks so the first years wouldn't get into it. Over in the corner was Jessie, a few rude girls, Roxy and a few Emos laughing as they sat on around the large couch. Kimberly and Chelsea were not to far away from them, talking quietly to each other as they passed the bottle of vodka between them. Annabelle to Kimberly and Chelsea as Kelly went over to the others.

"Annabelle!" Chelsea squealed and hugged her friend "This stuff is good, have some" Chelsea pushed the bottle into Annabelle's hand. Annabelle took a quick sip and handed it to Kimberly, who was quite tipsy.

"Where have you been?" Kimberly asked in a high voice.

"Working" Both Kimberly and Chelsea sneered at Annabelle's answer.

"Ew, work" Chelsea poked her tongue in disgust "Ever since you became head girl, you've been doing a lot of work" Chelsea put her hands on her hips. Annabelle giggled at her friend.

"It comes with the job, Chels" Annabelle took the bottle out of Chelsea's hand and took a large gulp.

Two hours later the party had gotten louder and wilder. Annabelle and the two cousins had gone to sit with Kelly and the others. Annabelle had got her own bottle of vodka and sat on her girlfriend's lap, who sat on the couch. While Kimberly and Chelsea sat on either side of Jessie, Who was sitting crossed legged on the floor. Saffy and Bella came over and sat next to Chelsea and kept her talkative. Kimberly and Jessie were talking to the rude girls loudly and Kelly and Annabelle were snogging.

"...And 'den the cops followed dis' wild fing-" Jessica pointed to Bianca "-for an hour 'till we got to the gates. Man, were they pissed" The two Rude girls burst out into laughter as Jessie snorted. Kimberly looked up at Jessie with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't get it" Kimberly said. Jessie laughed and put her arm around the blonde.

"Neither do I..." Jessie got red in the face as she continued to laugh "That's why it's funny" Kimberly giggled. Jessie moved her arm back to take another swig of vodka. As Jessie noticed the bottle was empty, she stumbled to her feet.

"Ima gonna get another bottle of vodka" Jessie slurred with a smile. Kimberly nodded. Jessie moved herself through the crowd of dancing people until she got to the table full of drinks. Jessie sat the empty bottle on top of the pile and moved other bottles around to find a full bottle of vodka. She came in contact with...well, she couldn't see the label, so, she didn't know.

She opened the bottle and a weight came down on her shoulder, she turned head slightly to see Kimberly's face looking at the wall in front of them.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" Kimberly asked quietly.

"I don't see why not" Kimberly took Jessie's free hand and led her out of the hot room. Jessie walked a bit faster so she'd be beside Kimberly. She took the first sip of alcohol before handing the bottle to Kimberly. They walked, still hand in hand, out into the entrance hall.

"Where do ya wanna go?" Jessie asked. Kimberly turned her head from the front door to the stairs.

"We'll go up" Kimberly nodded to herself. They walked slowly up the stairs.

"Why'd you wanna go for a walk?" Jessie moved close to Kimberly and smiled lazily.

"It was really hot and crowded in that room. I felt like talking a nice cool walk with you" Kimberly tapped Jessie's nose at the end of the sentence and giggled. Kimberly walked backwards and grabbed Jessie's one free hand with hers. Jessie chuckled and let Kimberly blindly lead her. Jessie didn't notice how Kimberly walked backwards straight into a wall; she did notice that Kimberly, in her surprise, pulled Jessie forward and their bodies slammed against the wall.

They stood still for awhile, laughing as they realised how stupid it was to run into a wall. Kimberly wrapped her arms around Jessie's neck. Jessie's hands made their way around Kimberly's waist. They hugged as they chuckled drunkenly to each other. Jessie grazed her lips along Kimberly's jaw bone before making a stop at where they wanted to be...Kimberly's lips...


	21. Vampires (The Non-Sparkly Kind)

St. Trinians 4

All about us

Chapter 21

Vampire's (The non-sparkly kind)

The next morning

Jessie groaned and curled into a ball as she woke up, her head was throbbing and food from the night before was threatening to launch itself out of her mouth. The school was quiet except for the odd person that ran past her.

The first thing Jessie noticed was that she was not in her bed but on the floor, on the floor in the middle of the hallway, the second thing was the bruised pain she was feeling around her neck. She opened her eyes completely but shut them again when the light shone in her eyes.

"Oh god" Jessie held her head tightly but it only seemed to make things worse. She pushed herself up and leaned against the wall, ignoring the fact that her world was spinning. Jessie opened her eyes again and properly looked around her. Roxy was not too far away from her, she was awake and staring at the wall in front of them.

"I woke up half an hour ago. Kimberly and Chelsea were wondering where you went so I went for a walk" Roxy told Jessie lazily. Jessie nodded slightly.

"What time is it?" Jessie asked quietly.

"11:00" Roxy said simply. Jessie let out another groan.

"Does Annabelle know?" Jessie pushed herself up but kept her back against the wall.

"...Yeah. She's not very happy though. We were all supposed to be up at 10:00 and you weren't in the dormitory" Roxy sighed "But she's too hung-over to yell at anyone, and she can hardly speak either. Her lips are really swollen from...Whatever her and Kelly were doing last night" Jessie let out a snort and pushed herself off the wall.

"Well, I better go face the wrath of the head girl" Jessie started to walk up the hall but Roxy's hand stopped her.

"You may want to have a look at something first" Roxy told Jessie with a smirk. Jessie frowned as Roxy led her to the bathroom.

As soon as she was wheeled in front of the mirror, Jessie knew what Roxy was talking about.

"Oh Shit!" Jessie pulled the collar of her shirt down. Across her neck were hickeys, many of them a deep purple.

"So, either you got attacked by vampires or you and Kimberly finally got together" Roxy crossed her arms.

"It was Kimberly. Oh god" Jessie ran her hands across her neck.

"What's the matter?" Roxy frowned in confusion.

"I'm fine with having bite marks on my neck except the fact that Chelsea will kill me. I know that she doesn't mind if we date, but I know that she'll rip my head off if she found out that Kimmy and I might've had a one night stand" Jessie explained. Roxy rolled her eyes. She put her hands out and started playing with the collar of Jessie's school shirt.

"Listen, all we need to do is hide it for awhile. She doesn't need to know" Roxy put the collar of Jessie's shirt up and kept a few top buttons undone "You don't look like you're hiding anything and you can't see a single hickey. I think you'll survive"

"You better hope so, because if I'm going down, you're coming with me" Jessie narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Whatever you think, James. We have to get back to the head girl"

Dormitory

Annabelle walked slowly and lazily into the dormitory, towing a sleepy Kelly behind her.

"Everyone up!"Annabelle shouted. A few people shot up and groaned but most of them stayed asleep. Unaware of what was happening.

"Annabelle!" Annabelle turned to Bianca "Are you mad? It's, like, 8 o'clock in the morning"

"Actually-" Annabelle opened up a curtain "It's 10 'o clock" Bianca scratched the back of her neck. Kelly let go of Annabelle's hand and headed over to where Jessie and Kimberly slept. She opened the curtain to see Kimberly curled up in Jessie's bed, and Jessie no where to be seen.

"Oi!" Kimberly jumped awake and looked around blindly until her eyes settled of Kelly "Where's you're girlfriend?" Kimberly groaned and leaned up, the blanket falling from her shoulders.

"I don't have a girlfriend, Kelly" Kimberly protested. Kelly's eyes widened at the sight in front of her "What!?" Kelly scratched her neck.

"Well, I beg to differ. Look in the mirror, Kimberly" Kelly said quietly as she closed the curtains behind her. Kimberly got out of bed and looked curiously at Kelly before looking at the mirror on top of hers and Jessie's dresser.

"Oh, Shit!" Along Kimberly's neck and even upper arms were purple hickeys "Oh, Chelsea will kill me!" Kelly snorted.

"Why is Chelsea going to kill you for having hickeys on your neck?" Kelly asked with folded arms.

"Chelsea is fine with Jessie and I dating but I know that she'll murder both me and Jessie if she found out that we nearly ate each other alive. I hope I didn't do this to her" Kelly walked forward a bit and frowned.

"Wear a turtle-neck sweater or something. Nobody has to know about it" Kelly said with a smirk.

"...Yeah!" Kimberly started going through her draw "And don't smirk at my displeasure"

"It's too hard not to" Kelly told her.

"I don't have turtle sweaters. I'm a Parker, of course I don't have one...Jessie does!" Kimberly pulled a black turtle-neck sweater from Jessie's draw and put it over her head.

"Won't it be a bit weird for you to be wearing Jessie's clothes?" Kelly asked with a frown.

"No, I do it all the time" Kimberly shrugged and made sure that the hickeys weren't noticable before smiling at Kelly and walking out of the sleeping area, Kelly right behind her.

"Is Jessie in there?" Annabelle had managed to get most of the people up and got them sitting in front of the geeks area.

"Sorry, 'Belle. I don't know where she is" Kelly told her as she walked to her girlfriend.

"I'll go find her!" Roxy shot up from where she was sitting between a Rude girl and an Emo.

"Find, Just get her back here quick" Annabelle told her.

Kimberly went and sat next to her cousin.

"What took you so long?" Chelsea asked.

"Oh, um...It took a long time for me to get up. I'm pretty hung-over" Kimberly rubbed her head and nodded.

"...oh. Why are you wearing Jessie's sweater?" Chelsea looked at her curiously. Kimberly looked at her dumbly for a second.

"I had it on when I woke up...I must've gotten it when I was cold or something" Kimberly said with a shrug and a smile.

"...Okay" Chelsea looked over to Annabelle. Annabelle was looking around for all the people she needed

"And where the hell have you been?!" Annabelle looked over the crowd of students to glare at a sheepish looking Jessie and a smirking Roxy walking through the door.

"Aw, 'Belle. Voice down" Jessie held her head "You can't deny it, it even hurts you when you yell" Roxy went and sat on her bed while Annabelle continued to growl and Jessie.

"Where were you Jessie?" Annabelle crossed her arms. Jessie sat down next to Kimberly and leaned back on her hands.

"If you must know I was passed out in a hallway...AND before you ask: I don't know why I was in a hallway, I just was" Jessie looked up at Kimberly and smiled.

"...Okay, let's get this started..." Everyone listened to Annabelle's every word. She was head girl now, after all.

After what felt like hours talking, Annabelle had finished explaining everything about the mission. From what dress Kimberly and Chelsea were wearing, how big the Lords house was and even how much time the 5 girls would have to go through the entire mansion.

She had planned this perfectly; the only problem was getting everyone else to take it seriously...

Everyone was sitting on the floor, talking to one another. Annabelle had only just finished talking but all the students were quite ready to be lazy for awhile. To say the least, Annabelle was frustrated. She wanted to get everything completely organised. Annabelle had her hands on her hips; Kelly could tell that she was a ticking time bomb. She would explode any second.

"Girls!" Annabelle yelled and caused many older students to hold their heads in pain "This is a serious job, we to get everything ready" Kelly flinched slightly, knowing that Annabelle wouldn't get her way.

"Annabelle" Chelsea spoke through the silence "We've got 6 hours before we actually have to go anywhere. That leaves us..." Chelsea spun her head around to look at Kimberly.

"...Oh, er...4 and a half hours before have to start getting ready" Kimberly said simply.

"And so we can rest now and we'll be ready in 4 and a half hours" Zoe hissed. Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that most of you will be ready in time if you sleep now" Annabelle told them.

"Annabelle, we wanna save the school more then you do. But we aren't going to be much help if we're tired" Roxy said. Annabelle looked around before sighing.

"Fine, but if any of you are complaining when the time comes to get ready...I'll throw you out of a window" Annabelle told them all with a frustrated glare. The students nodded before turning back to their conversations. Kelly gave Annabelle a small smile.

"You have to let them do their thing sometimes" Kelly told her. Annabelle nodded and turned to Lucy, Who was more then ready to work. Kelly left her working girlfriend and walked over to Kimberly and Jessie.

"You two, with me. Now" Kelly walked out of the dormitory. Kimberly and Jessie looked at each other and with a shrug they got up to follow Kelly. Jessie looked over at Roxy and nodded at the doorway. Telling her to come with them.

Out in the hallway, Kelly was smirking and had her hands on her hips. Jessie and Kimberly stood side by side and looked at Kelly.

"What the hell did you two do last night?" Kelly asked with a short laugh. Jessie scratched the back of her neck and was about to talk until Roxy came out "What? you're a part of this too?" Roxy sneered at Kelly and pulled Jessie's collar down to reveal at least 4 hickeys.

"How much did you two drink?" Kelly asked. Kimberly and Jessie looked at each other awkwardly.

"Er...I don't remember" Jessie chuckled.

"You grabbed a bottle of...Trinski" Kimberly said "Before we went into the...hallway" Kimberly blushed and Jessie smiled sheepishly.

"Well, That it explains it..." Kelly sighed at the two "So, what are you going to do about it?" Jessie and Kimberly started to stutter nervously.

"...W...Well" Jessie looked at Kimberly "We were drunk"

"We didn't know what we were doing" Kimberly agreed

"Not at all"

"Yeah, All we did was make out" Jessie's eyes widened slightly. Roxy and Kelly looked between the two, Confused by their banter.

"Really...?" Jessie looked rather sad at the news. Kimberly frowned.

"You don't remember that?" She asked quietly. Jessie shuffled nervously and shrugged.

"Trinski doesn't agree with me"  
"Oh..." An uncomfortable silence fell upon them. Jessie went to talk but snapped her mouth shut as she reconsidered her words.

"Well, I guess...It never happen then?" Jessie questioned slightly. Roxy gaped and turned to Kelly, who was frowning at the pair.

"Yeah...Never happened" Kimberly nodded. Kimberly grabbed Jessie's collar and pulled it up to hide the evidence. With one last glance at Jessie, Kimberly strutted out of the room and back to Chelsea in the dorm.

Jessie sighed and turned around to see Kelly and Roxy staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"So, You just brushed all of that off, why?!" Roxy asked with a shocked face.

"If I don't remember it then how do I know how I felt?" Jessie looked at the pair "That won't be the last time I kiss her. Next time I'll be sober" Jessie nodded and tried to walk back into the dorm. Kelly grabbed Jessie's shoulder and kept her still.

"Who cares if you two were drunk?" Kelly asked quite loudly. Jessie pulled her body away from the agent and frowned.

"I do. How would you feel if you and Annabelle were drunk when you first got together and you couldn't remember it?" Jessie walked away from the two and headed back into the dormitory. Jessie sighed and sat down next to Kimberly. They exchanged small smiles and looked away from each other.


	22. Hula Hoops

St. Trinians 4: All about us

Chapter 22

Hula hoops

And of course, the hours passed and everyone was getting ready for the task ahead. The Geeks were carrying surveillance gear into the Eco's van, Roxy, Zoe, Bianca, Kelly and Jessie were getting all their gear sorted through and Chelsea and Kimberly were getting their dresses and make-up ready.

"Okay, so, Bianca; you'll be deactivating the first alarm. You've got the first floor to look through, Roxy you've got the second floor. While Zoe, Kelly and Jessie, you will split up and look through the third floor. There should be a safe in the house somewhere. Look through computers, notes, anything that has anything to do you with the safe" Annabelle explained to them as she helped put things on Kelly's belt.

"Jessie!" Jessie spun around to see Kimberly looking at her through the curtain "I need help putting on my dress" Jessie froze and blushed darkly.

"I think I can do it" Chelsea went to walk over to the curtain but Kimberly shook her head.

"No, I want Jessie to do it" Kimberly stared at Jessie. Jessie slowly nodded and set her stuff down.

"Calm down, James. I can hear your heartbeat from here" Kelly said cheekily as she smirked. Kelly was only joking but that doesn't mean she was wrong, Jessie knew that it was beating pretty hard. Annabelle rolled her eyes and pulled Kelly towards her, making their lips connect sweetly.

"That's funny, I can hear your hormones" Jessie shot back. Jessie walked over to the curtain and walked through it.

"So, why do I have to-"Jessie froze "oh" Jessie blushed again for one of two reason: Because Kimberly was only standing in her bra and underwear or because there was small purple hickeys around her chest and neck "I am so sorry, Kimmy"

"You better be" Kimberly joked "Just help me cover it up before Chelsea finds out" Jessie quickly headed over to the make-up area.

"We must have been completely smashed" Jessie walked back over to Kimberly and started to rub cover-up along Kimberly's chest and neck.

"Well, I wouldn't have done this to you while I was sober" Kimberly stated before shaking her head. Jessie chuckled.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you were trying to make a statement" Jessie commented as she leaned up and smiled. Jessie rubbed her neck "It feels like you did anyway" Kimberly smiled slightly.

"Sorry" Kimberly said slowly (Even though she didn't sound sorry at all)

"The cover up should stay on your skin" Jessie told her "At least until we come back" Kimberly nodded.

"Come on, Help me get the dress on" Kimberly dragged Jessie over to the dress. Kimberly stepped into it and slowly pulled it up her body. Jessie just stood and stared, Watching Kimberly's movements.

"Are you just going to stand there and check me out or are you going to zip it up?" Kimberly asked cheekily.

"Sorry, I just, sort of, zoned out" Jessie pulled the zip up and made sure that no loose hair were trapped under the straps. Kimberly's dress was a shiny light blue and her hair was up in a loose but sophisticated ponytail.

"I noticed" Kimberly said smartly. Jessie grinned and stepped back to get a better look at Kimberly.

"...You look beautiful, Kimmy" Jessie said sweetly. Kimberly blushed happily.

"Thanks, JJ" Kimberly kissed Jessie's cheek "And you look...dark" Kimberly gestured to Jessie's all black clothing. Kimberly wiped the lipstick of Jessie's cheek "You better go back to Annabelle" Kimberly nodded towards the curtain. Jessie slowly walked out and back to the Geeks area. Kelly was leaning against the table with Annabelle leaning on her. Kelly smirked and looked past Annabelle's hair.

"You took long enough" Kelly commented. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, It took her awhile to get into the dress" Jessie lied. Annabelle grabbed an earpiece and small microphone from behind Kelly and handed it to Jessie.

"The earpiece has a tracker in it. As long as you don't get it wet, it should be fine" Annabelle explained.

"I'll be sure not to go for a dip in the pool" Jessie grabbed the electronics from Annabelle's hand but lost all concentration when Kimberly strutted out from behind the curtain and looked at her. Jessie winked playfully. Kimberly smiled and walked over to Chelsea.

"Jessie" Jessie's head snapped over to look at Annabelle, who was smirking knowingly "You're ready, go help the geeks pack stuff into the van" Jessie nodded and went into further into the geek's area.

"What do you need down there?" Jessie asked Lucy as soon as she approached her.

"Oh, Jessie! Someone with a little bit of muscle. Can you take that computer there?" Lucy asked "Harriet will hook it together, maybe you could help?" Lucy adjusted her glasses.

"Yeah, alright" Jessie bent down and picked up the computer. She grunted at the surprisingly heavy weight but still carried it out of the dorm and down to the van.

"Jessie, can you please sit the computer down over there?" Harriet pointed to behind the driver's seat. Jessie climbed into the back of the van and sat down where she was told to. Harriet continued to type away at the computer, almost forgetting that Jessie was around.

"Um...Lucy said that maybe I could help with something" Jessie mentioned happily.

"Oh, yes. You can help me hook up all the monitors to the computer" Harriet rustled around the cluttered table and brought up a small switchboard with four different sized holes "All I need you to do is plug in the cables to the monitors into the switchboard" Jessie nodded and sat down next to all the electronics. Jessie grabbed the cords and started to plug them in. As she did that several people had gotten into the van; Zoe, Bianca, Roxy and Lucy. Lucy took her respected spot in front of all the monitors. The others all stood randomly around the Van.

"Finally working, James" Zoe hissed with a smile "That's a first" Jessie looked up at Zoe with a raised eyebrow.

"I do that same amount that you do, Goth girl" Jessie said with a smirk. Zoe's face fell that those words.

"Emo" Zoe corrected with a sneer.

"So, you still don't do much work 'den?" Bianca butted in. Both Zoe and Jessie glared at the Rude-girl.

"At least we can work. You can't do anything with those hula-hoops on your ears" Zoe gestured to Bianca's ears. The others smiled at the comment and waited for Bianca's respond. It was always fun to watch Bianca and Zoe argue.

"You Makin' fun of my bling?!" The Rude-girl asked as she straightened and glared at Zoe.

"No, I making fun of your fake gold earrings" Zoe stated smartly. As Bianca growled, Jessie plugged in the last switch and the van lit up with the default screens of the monitors. All the bickering stopped as they turned to Lucy and Harriet. They were in their own world as they started to type away at lightning speed.

The van shook slightly as the twins climbed in. Their faces were smug but happy.

"What are you two doing here?" Roxy asked with a sceptical look. Tara and Tania smiled at each other before turning to the group.

"Annabelle wants us to guard the front of the house while you're inside" Tara explained simply. Jessie grinned at the two.

"I'm guessing you bribed her then" Jessie guessed proudly. The twins nodded with happiness. The others shrugged and continued to work out what the geeks were doing. Jessie stood and brushed herself off. The van weighed down slightly as more people climbed into the van.

"Wha' are you doin' 'ere" Bianca asked the newcomers. It was Chelsea and Kimberly, looking around the dirty van.

"Speaking properly" Chelsea shot back at the rude-girl. The Parkers walked over to Jessie and stood on either side of her. They towered over everyone.

"What are you doing here?" Jessie asked seriously as she looked up at them "Don't you have to go over the plan with Annabelle?"

"We did that" Chelsea answered "We came to wish you luck" The whole van chuckled at Chelsea's lie.

"Right" Jessie backed away from the two. Kimberly smiled sweetly at Jessie.

"We need to talk to you" Chelsea admitted. Jessie frowned in confusion. Kimberly grabbed Jessie's hand and led her out of the van.

"You know how you love us, right?" Kimberly asked as she played with Jessie's hands.

"...Why? What do you want?" Jessie's eyebrows rose as Kimberly trailed her finger tips up Jessie's arm, obviously a distraction.

"We need to borrow your car" Chelsea answered quickly. Jessie smiled and took her arms away from Kimberly.

"No" Jessie said simply and started to walk towards the van. Kimberly rushed after Jessie and grabbed her hand and spun her back around.

"Oh, JJ, why not?" Kimberly asked in a whine. The conversation paused as Kelly and Annabelle walked towards the van.

"Because I don't trust you two" Jessie whispered sternly. Kimberly and Jessie stared at each other. Both as frustrated as the other. Kimberly put on a small smile and wrapped her arms around Jessie's neck.

"JJ, you know you can trust me" Kimberly's smile turned into a smirk as she pulled Jessie closer. Jessie shook her head and tried to get Kimberly to release her.

"No fair" Jessie pointed at Kimberly "We're taking you to this party thing. You don't need the bloody car" Kimberly ran her fingers along the back of Jessie's neck. Jessie shivered slightly.

"Showing up in a hippy van is going to attract a wrong kind of attention, eh?" Kimberly reasoned. Jessie groaned and shook her head.

"...Keys are in my top draw" Jessie said with annoyance. Kimberly smiled and kissed Jessie's cheek. Jessie was taken by surprise but kept her frustrated face on.

"Thanks JJ" Chelsea and Kimberly walked off with triumphant smiles.

"Bloody posh" Jessie grumbled under her breath as she walked back into the van.

"What was all that about?" Roxy asked as Jessie leaned against the side of the van. Jessie sneered.

"Parkers wanted my car" Jessie admitted. Roxy smirked.

"Well, you might want to wipe the lipstick of the side of your face if you don't want more people asking" Roxy said cheekily. Jessie quickly started to wipe at the side of her face and growled softly.

"Are we ready?" Annabelle asked Lucy.

"Yes, Annabelle. We are indeed ready to get this mission underway" Lucy spoke absentmindedly. Jessie and Roxy shared a smirk.

"A simple nod would have been fine" Jessie said jokingly. Lucy turned to glare at Jessie and threw the nearest pen at her. The pen went straight past Jessie and bounced off the side of the van. Roxy and Jessie chuckled.

"Now girls" Annabelle warned softly "Celia is going to be driving us a couple of metres away from the house" At that moment Celia climbed into the driver's seat "Jessie, can you close the doors" Jessie went to the back of the van and went to close the doors. Kimberly and Chelsea were climbing into her car. Jessie stared at them for a moment and Kimberly managed to catch her eye as she was climbing into the driver's seat. Kimberly blew Jessie a kiss with a wink. A goofy smile appeared on Jessie's face. Jessie waved and sighed as she closed the doors.

Jessie faced inside. They were all sitting on the floor of the van as Celia started the engine. Jessie walked over to Roxy and sat down next to her.

"It's going to suck if we don't find anything" Roxy commented unhappily. Jessie turned her head to the younger girl and narrowed her eyes.

"Don't even joke. I'll trash the place if we don't" Jessie said truthfully. Roxy chuckled at the girl and bumped her lightly. Jessie watched as Kelly left her girlfriend and sat next to her. Silently, Kelly handed her a flask. Jessie almost snatched it out of Kelly's hands. Jessie took two large gulps before handing it to Roxy.

"I usually carry that around when I'm at work" Kelly admitted carefully. Roxy handed it back to Kelly "Calms the nerves"

"I bloody hope so" Roxy stated.

~!~!~!~

Celia slowly drove up a street as Annabelle Debriefed the girls.

"Okay, girls" All the girls were crouched around Annabelle, listening intently "Celia is going to drive past the opposite side of the road and you all have to jump out and hide in the bushes, when Celia has parked further up, one by one you'll have to run to the house. Tania and Tara you're first, and then Bianca, Roxy and Zoe. Jessie and Kelly you're last" Annabelle and Lucy opened the doors to a little to create a gap they all can fit through "GO!" The pushed themselves through the gap and jumped into the bushes.

While down there, they straightened any of their gear and got ready to sprint across the road.

"_Okay, Tania and Tara...go!" _Tania and Tara quickly sprinted out of the bush and over to the house. They hid in the shadows of the house and signalled the others to follow. Bianca ran over to the house first, quickly followed by Zoe and Roxy. Bianca got the pick-locker out of her bag and started to work on the door. It took a minute or two to open to door but when Bianca did it she swung the door open.

_There's a panel on the wall beside the door. Punch in the number 14052005 _

Jessie perked up as she waited for her turn to go. Zoe, Roxy and Bianca walked inside and held the door open for Kelly and Jessie. Kelly ran first, almost flying into the yard and inside. Jessie was not far behind her. As Jessie squeezed through the door, they shut it carefully behind her.

'_Alright girls, you maybe have an hour or two. We have no time to waste' _Roxy bent over her bag and handed each of them night vision glasses.

"Bianca, you've got this floor" Kelly nodded to the girl "This is only the living quarters down here, so, I doubt they'll be much" Kelly explained. Bianca nodded.

"_If you don't find anything, come back to the van" _Annabelle butted in. Kelly looked around at Zoe, Jessie and Roxy.

"We'll go upstairs"

The four quickly headed up the stairs. Roxy stopped at the second floor and started to look around while Zoe, Kelly and Jessie went up to the 3rd floor.

"So, we're looking safes and codes?" Jessie asked lamely as they reached 3 different corridors. Kelly nodded and looked at the different halls.

"Jessie, go right and I'll go left. Zoe, you go straight ahead" They nodded to each other and went the separate ways.

"_Good luck, girls" _Annabelle told them.

_~!~!~!~_

"Presenting Lady Chelsea Parker and Lady Kimberly Parker" Chelsea and Kimberly walked through the main doors with a sexy strut, and confident smiles. Let's say they turned some heads.

"So, what are we supposed to be doing?" Kimberly asked as she took a glass of Champagne off a tray that a waiter was carrying around.

"Keeping the Lord here for as long as possible...and keeping an eye out for Xavier" Chelsea explained as she looked around.

"So, what's the story with Xavier?" Kimberly never asked the question around Jessie because obviously a touchy subject. Chelsea sighed.

"Well, they had been dating for a year or so, but Jessie started acting different towards him. Xavier and Taylor made-out and Jessie just broke it off. It was quick. I'm guessing Jessie needed an excuse to break up with him. I think Xavier took it hard considering what he did to us" Chelsea said simply. Kimberly nodded and quickly changed the subject.

"So, what does this lord even look like?" Kimberly asked as she looked anywhere but at Chelsea. Chelsea gave Kimberly a knowing smirk.

"I know that you like Jessie" Chelsea spoke softly as she stared at her cousin. Kimberly looked back over at Chelsea and shrugged.

"Well, I-"Kimberly got cut off.

"_Enough with the dating chatter, girls. You have time for that later" _Annabelle said sternly. Kimberly grinned and stared over at Chelsea.

"When this is over, we're talking" Chelsea pointed at Kimberly and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, now, answer my earlier question" Kimberly rolled her eyes at Chelsea's blank look "What does the lord look like" Chelsea looked around.

"Um..." Chelsea perked up suddenly "Like him!" Chelsea pointed to a random guy in the sea of people.

"We found him, Annabelle" Kimberly sighed.

"Oh, that's him?" Kimberly nodded "I am so smart" Kimberly snorted.

"_All you two need to do is keep him at that party. He's not much of a partier, so, do whatever it takes_" Annabelle told them softly.

"Yes, Annabelle" The Parker's chorused. Chelsea stared at the Lord for a little bit longer, her eyes secretly judging the man.

"He is so ugly" Chelsea whined. Kimberly giggled at her cousin as she finished her glass of champagne.

~!~!~!~_  
_

"He is so fugly" Jessie Grimaced at the large portrait of the Lord.

"_Focus, Jessie_" Kelly whispered over the earpiece "_The sooner we look through all of these rooms, the sooner we can get the hell out of this place_" Jessie rolled her eyes and went behind the large computer. She looked through the draws but only found stacks of notes,

"Okay, where do snobby people usually hide safes then?" Jessie asked with a sneer.

"_Just keep looking, would you?"_ Kelly sighed.

"I hope you're having more luck than me 'kell" Jessie said with a frustrated tone.

Kelly rubbed the back of her neck and looked around the bedroom. It was big but empty. It only had a large four poster bed, bedside tables and a cabinet. She looked in every corner and little space but didn't find safe codes, where-abouts or anything helpful. So, she wasn't having anymore luck than what Jessie was.

"_I've just finished looking" _Zoe's voice hissed through the earpiece, breaking Kelly out of her thinking trance.

"_Are you sure, Zoe?" _Annabelle asked tiredly.

"_Yes, Annabelle" _Zoe answered, almost sounding as equally tired as Annabelle.

"_Okay, well, go down and help Bianca" _Annabelle ordered. Kelly listened as Zoe groaned about being paired with the rude-girl. Kelly looked around the room and waved her hands around in defeat.

"I give up Annabelle!" Kelly mumbled as she made her way out of the room "I don't think it's in here" Annabelle sighed.

"_Okay, Go down to Roxy and help her" _Annabelle told her girlfriend softly_ "Jessie will be alright by herself" _Kelly snorted but left the room and headed down to Roxy.

Roxy was looking around in the back of a bookcase when Kelly walked into the room to join her. When she heard footsteps, Roxy's head spun around quickly.

"No luck, I hear" Roxy smirked. Kelly pursed her lips and crossed her arms at the rock star.

"It's not like you're doing any better" Kelly pointed out sourly "But knowing us, we're probably just missing it"

"Most likely" Roxy agreed as she shoved books back in their original place. They looked around in silence, well, until Bianca and Zoe's voices travelled through the earpieces.

"_There's nothing down here Annabelle_" Zoe told the head-girl.

"_Not tha' the Goth was any help_" Bianca complained loudly.

"_Shut up, Chave_" Zoe sneered.

"_It's rude-girl!_" Bianca shouted. Annabelle's finally broke through the argument.

"_Bianca, Zoe, Come back to the van will you?_" She growled "_Quietly!_" She added sternly.

"_Bu' it's rainin'_" Bianca whined. Annabelle sighed and ignored the comment.

"_Just get here will you?!_"

~!~!~!~

"My feet hurt" Kimberly complained bitterly. Around her, Men and women talked smugly and sipped their glasses of champagne. Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"Stop complaining" Chelsea told her cousin. Kimberly growled softly "I think he's leaving" And sure enough the man was heading towards the door.

"Go stop him!" Kimberly said hastily. Chelsea collected herself and smoothed out her dress and rushed towards the lord. Kimberly stood by herself and took a sip of the drink in her hand.

"Do you know that girl?" Kimberly turned her head around to see a young man with colourful hair and an obviously practised smirk. He looked down at Kimberly like he was better than her but his voice was soft and friendly.

"...Yes. She's my cousin" Kimberly raised an eyebrow at the man and turned her body around towards him "Why's that?" The man smiled and chuckled softly.

"I know her. I dated one of her best friends" The man answered truthfully. Kimberly didn't know what to think about him. On one hand he was kind of cute but he felt kind of familiar and untrustworthy.

"Oh yeah? That's nice" Kimberly said politely "Not together anymore?" The man's face turned red and he shuffled nervously.

"Oh, um...no" He chuckled and rubbed his neck before shoving his hands in his pocket "I kissed one of her friends. So, I made a mistake" At those words Kimberly realised who she was talking too. A trickle of fear ran down her neck and she froze. Kimberly quickly collected herself despite the way her heart was beating.

"She was a St Trinians girl?" Kimberly asked calmly as she sipped her wine. He nodded.

"Yeah but she had been through a lot, so, she wasn't all there" Xavier tapped his head and chuckled. Kimberly looked around and tried to see an escape. Chelsea was standing in front of the lord, twirling her hair, a sure sign that she was flirting.

"So, what's your name?" Kimberly asked as she tried her hardest to pretend that she didn't know who he was.

"Xavier. What's yours?" He asked as she winked. Kimberly fought off a sneer.

"_Don't tell him!" _ Annabelle's voice rang through her ear.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" Kimberly smiled. Xavier smirked.

"I'll hold you to that" Xavier moved closer to her and Kimberly froze.

"We have to go" Chelsea broke through the conversation and stared at Kimberly and nodded towards the door. The lord was being escorted out of the building. Chelsea looked over and was slightly surprised by the man Kimberly was talking to "Xavier?" Xavier looked up from the ground and smiled innocently.

"Good to see you again. How are you?" Xavier asked pleasantly. Chelsea shot him a dirty look.

"Better now that you're gone" Chelsea told him as her eyes narrowed angrily. Xavier chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh, you can't really blame me. Everyone makes mistakes" Xavier shrugged his shoulders and his smile turned into a grin.

"Oh, Please. The only reason you did it was because you couldn't keep it in your pants" Chelsea grabbed Kimberly's hand and started to walk away.

"Nice seeing you" Xavier said smugly.

~!~!~!~

Jessie walked silently down the stairs and looked at the two other girls. Kelly was looking through some draws and Roxy was still searching through the huge bookcases.

"Didn't you find anything?" Kelly asked as she got up off her knees and brushed herself off. Jessie shook her head.

"No"

"Maybe we're all just missing it" Roxy said as she moved away from the bookcase to stand across from Kelly. The three of them looked around curiously, hoping for an obvious answer.

"Annabelle said that the lord left the party. Kimberly and Chelsea are coming to join us when we go home" Kelly muttered. Jessie walked over to one of the arm chairs and sat down. Jessie stared at the portrait on the wall of the Lord and his family. Roxy and Kelly stood silently. Kelly took a passing glance at Jessie. Kelly followed Jessie's eyesight to the portrait and her eyes widened.

"Behind the portraits" Kelly said suddenly. The other two raised their eyebrows.

"He could have hid his safe behind a portrait" Kelly grinned at her own idea and threw the portrait off the wall. There was a blank spot on the wall. The girls slumped until Jessie jumped off her chair.

"There's a portrait of himself in his office" They all ran out of the room and rushed up the stairs.

"Well, you can tell he's a family man" Roxy commented as they got to the portrait. Kelly chuckled and walked forward. She took the portrait off the wall and carefully sat it down on the floor.

"Jessie, you keep guard while Roxy and I try and get into this safe" Kelly ordered quickly. Jessie rushed over to the window while Kelly put her ear to the safe door. She started to turn the dial.

They stood in silence as Kelly worked her agent magic on the safe. Jessie was looking up and down the street, waiting for a car to come up to the gate and shatter their plan.

After a few minutes of this, a loud click echoed throughout the room. Kelly smiled at the others and opened the safe. Roxy and Kelly immediately started to collect money and put it into their bags. While looking between the girls and the road, a car caught Jessie's eye.

"Girls..." The car entered the driveway "He's here!" Jessie left the window and headed over to them. Kelly moved away from the safe and hastily zipped up her bag and put it on her back. Jessie and Roxy started to grab the rest of the money. Jessie put her whole arm in the safe and swept out as many wads of cash as she could. A loud thump came from inside her bag. Jessie froze and put her hand into her bag, fishing out the source of the noise. She retracted her hand and brought out a think green book. It was worn and obviously old, almost like someone had taken it to hell and back. To Jessie, it seemed familiar. She forgot all about the money and escaping and she opened it to the first page.

It was the same book that Celia gave her, and it had her father's name in it! Jessie's heart beat sped up and she froze and stared at a blank space on the page.

"Jessie...JESSIE!" Roxy yelled at Jessie as she tried to get the girl's attention. Jessie's head shot up distractedly. Roxy quickly grabbed the last bit of money and took the book out of Jessie's hand "We have to go" They heard the front door close noisily. Roxy quickly put the book back in the safe and shut it. Jessie snapped back to her senses as footsteps invaded their ears. Kelly silently moved over to the window and opened it quietly. Kelly climbed out and started to travel up the vine fence on the side of the house. Jessie and Roxy looked at each other; they almost ran over to the window. Roxy managed to get there first and slowly followed Kelly's movement.

The footsteps got closer and Jessie started to panic. Jessie swore and moved away from the window. She ran behind the door just as it started to open. Her breath hitched in her throat.

"_Jessie. I just saw Kelly and Roxy get onto the roof. Where are you? What's happening?"_ Jessie took the earpiece out of her ear and took a deep breath. The lord walked into the room and turned on the light. Jessie put her hood as far down her face as she could and leaned her head down slightly. The Lord slowly started to walk to his desk. Jessie crept from behind the door and started to round the door and walk backwards out the door.

Jessie was fully concentrating on the Lord that, with a loud thump, she ran into the door frame. The lord spun around and jumped at the sight of Jessie. His eyes went wide and he stuttered wildly, he launched over to his desk and open his desk draw to reveal a small hand-gun.

"Shit!" Jessie ran out of the room and heard the gun-shot go off. Jessie sprinted down the steps and the Lord swore angrily. Jessie ran straight out of the house and into the street. She breathed heavily and looked up quick enough to see her car heading straight towards her. Jessie stepped out of the way and opened the driver door. Kimberly was looking at her with a confused look.

"Move!" Jessie yelled quickly. Kimberly scrambled out of the seat and into the passenger's seat. Jessie closed the door after she got in and watched as Kelly and Roxy ran from the neighbouring house and to the car. They were dripping wet as they climbed into the car.

"Go!" They shouted. Jessie put her foot to the pedal and heard another gunshot. It hit the car noisily. Jessie sped them away. They all sat silently as Kelly and Roxy shivered loudly.

"What happened?!" Kimberly said with obvious confusion in her voice. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"What do you think happened?" Jessie asked with a frown "He saw me" Kimberly pulled a face at Jessie and crossed her arms.

"I'm not stupid. Why weren't you with Roxy and Kelly?" Kimberly asked with a frustrated tone. Jessie shrugged.

"I didn't have enough time to get through the window without getting caught" Jessie sneered and Kimberly returned it.

In the back, Chelsea was rubbing Roxy's back and arms to get her warm but they were all looking at Kimberly and Jessie with confused expressions.

"Well, I guess it was your fault for almost getting caught and then actually getting caught" Kimberly said. Jessie smoothed her hair out of her eyes and shot Kimberly a glare.

"Jesus Christ, Give it rest will you?" Jessie said loudly "So, I got caught. I didn't get shot or hit by you driving my car and I'm pretty sure I'm not going to get sick. I think it was a pretty positive outcome" Jessie spoke back with a tired tone. Kimberly chuckled grimly and shook her head.

"You're an idiot. You nearly got shot! How was that a positive outcome?" Kimberly asked "You need to stop being so careless" Jessie gripped the steering wheel and pushed down harder on the pedal.

"Well, I'm fucking sorry mom!" Jessie whipped her head around to narrow her eyes at Kimberly. Kelly knew where this was going to end up "Just because my real mother is dead doesn't mean you get to take her fucking place, alright?!" The whole car went silent at Jessie's words. Kimberly's eyes went wide and Kelly butt into the fight.

"Jessie!" Kelly shook her head at her friend "Don't say shit you know isn't true. What's you-" Kelly was cut off as someone rammed the back of the car. They were all thrown forward with a large jolt. The sound of the two cars colliding was long and loud. Jessie looked into the rear-view mirror and tried to see inside the dark tinted car.

"Put your seat-belts on!" Jessie told them quickly. Jessie sped the car up and swerved around a large corner and then slammed the brakes on. The driver of the other car, obviously confused by the sudden action looked back for a second before his car ran straight into a telephone post. Jessie spun the car around and drove away.

"Shouldn't we check that he's okay?" Kimberly asked worriedly. Everyone looked at Kimberly with judging eyes.

~!~!~!~

Within an hour they were back at St Trinians. Kelly and Roxy were shivering violently and Chelsea and Kimberly were looking equally as tired. They slowly walked into the old building and trudged up to the dormitory. As soon as they entered the dormitory, students crowded around them asking questions and tripping over each other. They were simply ignored as Kimberly and Jessie walked behind the curtain of their little area. Straight away, the girls changed into baggy sweatpants and t-shirts. Kimberly grabbed the turtle-neck sweater she had borrowed from Jessie and threw it back at the owner. Jessie held it in her hand for a moment before throwing it back at Kimberly.

"You need it more than what I do" Jessie said quietly. Jessie continued to stare at Kimberly as she put Jessie's sweater on "I'm really sorry" Jessie looked down at the floor with a guilty expression. Kimberly sighed and shook her head.

"It was a really mean thing that you said Jessie, and not just to me" Kimberly said back as she crossed her arms and shrugged.

"Yeah, I know but I am really sorry" Jessie turned around and climbed into her bed. Jessie closed her eyes and listened as Kimberly shuffled around. Her blankets were lifted up as Kimberly slid herself into Jessie's bed. Jessie smiled and put her arms around Kimberly.

"Thank you" Jessie whispered. She could almost hear Kimberly smile.


	23. Lost your Bumper?

St Trinians 4: All about us

Chapter 23

Lost your bumper?

"Oh, How cute!"

"Is it really the time for them to be in bed together?" A soft slap broke through Jessie's dream.

"It's not like they're having sex, Kelly. Don't be so crude" Jessie slowly blinked and opened her eyes "They're just cuddling. Even you think it's kind of cute" Jessie sleepily looked up at Kelly and Annabelle. Kelly had Annabelle's hand in hers and they smiled down at her. With a groan, Jessie rubbed her eyes and squeezed Kimberly tightly. In return, Kimberly huffed and dug her head into the pillow.

"Yeah, It Kinda is" Kelly said as she kissed Annabelle's temple and let go of her hand "I'll see you out there, love" Kelly walked through the curtain. Annabelle looked back down at Kimberly and Jessie. Jessie detached herself from Kimberly and leaned up. Kimberly took this moment to grab the entire blanket and wrap it around herself.

"How long were we asleep?" Jessie asked groggily. Annabelle chuckled.

"Since you got back here yesterday" Annabelle answered. Both Kimberly and Jessie looked up at Annabelle.

"How much did we get?" Jessie asked as she started to get up. Jessie climbed over Kimberly and got a jacket out of her dresser and went to walk through the curtain. Annabelle stopped Jessie and shook her head.

"We got £20,000 Jessie. It's only 7:00 AM. I think you deserve a little bit more rest" Annabelle smiled gently and followed her girlfriend's footsteps. Jessie looked slightly taken aback but shrugged and turned back to Kimberly. Kimberly had already gone back to sleep. Her breathing was long and deep and her face was peaceful. Roxy burst through the curtain.

"Hey, Annabelle told me-"Roxy got cut off as Jessie's hand wrapped around her mouth. Jessie shook her head.

"Shut up. She's sleeping" Jessie whispered. Roxy snorted and pushed Jessie's hand off her face.

"Like I care, James" Roxy sat down on Kimberly's bed and looked up at Jessie with a frustrated gaze "Last night, I froze my butt off and you were in here cuddled up to Kimberly freaking Parker" Jessie smirked cheekily and shrugged.

"Jealous?" Jessie sat down next to Roxy and elbowed her playfully. Roxy pushed her back.

"No way!" Roxy grimaced and shook her head quickly "She's not really my type" Jessie chuckled and continued to stare at Kimberly.

"...Chelsea's your type..." Jessie mumbled. Roxy punched Jessie's arm which caused Jessie to flinch.

Annabelle walked up to the geeks' area in a confident strut. Kelly gave her a smile and sat on top of one of the desks.

"Did you tell her to get up?" Kelly asked over all of the noise.

"No, I told her she should get more sleep" Annabelle smirked at her girlfriend and glided into her arms. Kelly wrapped her arms around Annabelle. The geeks' around them typed away on their computers noisily.

"You're allowed to abuse your power sometimes, you know" Kelly put her head in the crook of the taller girls neck and trailed kissed along the bone.

"You know I'm not like that, 'Kel" Annabelle giggled softly at Kelly's antics and her cheeks started to redden. They were starting to attract the attention of the other students in the dorm.

"Oi!" Bianca yelled out "Don't start gettin' at it. There's little one's in ere' that don't need ta see it!" Kelly frowned at the rude-girl and hopped off the desk.

"Mind your own business" Kelly growled and faced her back towards Bianca.

"I can't while you two are at it like-" Bianca got cut off as Annabelle poked her head from around Kelly's shoulder.

"Bianca, leave it or you'll be next in line to test the new batch of Trinski" Annabelle raised a threatening eyebrow. Bianca almost instantly backed off. Kelly snorted and chuckled softly.

"You just made me extremely proud" Kelly said happily as she kissed Annabelle's cheek.

"Don't I always?" Annabelle laughed and moved around Kelly's body. Roxy and Jessie appeared from behind the curtain. Pushing each other and laughing. Roxy's cheeks were a deep shade of red and Jessie was clearly pleased with herself. Annabelle raised her eyebrows at the two and put her hands on her hips.

"I thought I told you that you can go back to sleep" Annabelle said directly at Jessie. Jessie smiled cheekily and watched as Roxy walked past them and to her bed.

"Sorry, Roxy and I were exchanging secrets, painting each other's nails and talking about boys" Jessie joked harmlessly. Kelly snorted and dragged Annabelle back into her arms.

"I bet boys are the last things on your mind, James" Kelly said playfully, Annabelle almost smiled in agreement but managed to keep a straight face.

"Get your nose out of it, Jones" Jessie frowned and shook her head at the two.

"Hey Jessie!" Jessie spun on her heel to be face to face with the twins "We were wondering if you would like us to fix your car for you?" Tania asked with an eager smile.

"I mean, you can't really drive it after what you did to it last night" Tara added happily. Jessie rolled her eyes but grinned anyway. Jessie nodded.

"Yeah, do whatever you want to it" Jessie told them simply. The twins high-fived and started to run out of the dorm.

"No explosives!" Annabelle yelled out to them. The twins froze and turned to Annabelle.

"Oh, 'Belle!" The Twins grumbled and continued out of the dorm, whispering quietly to each other. Jessie turned her head away from the dorm door and back to Annabelle, frowning.

"Can't you let them have any fun?" Jessie Joked as she started to walk back to her bed. Annabelle shrugged and turned back to Kelly.

"Yeah, well I could have banned a whole lot of other things" Annabelle argued. Kelly kissed Annabelle softly and brushed hair out of her eyes.

"But you didn't...because you're a little softy" Kelly teased playfully. Annabelle pushed herself off Kelly and smirked.

"You were just as bad" Kelly went to pull Annabelle back towards her but Lucy cut through their flirting.

"Hey, Annabelle, You might want to come and have a look at this" Lucy said with an upset look on her face. Annabelle walked over to Lucy and stood behind her. Kelly followed Annabelle's footsteps and looked at the computer. Jessie and Roxy made their way over to look at the computer screen.

_Last night, Lord Bailey Pierce, Well known for his work in science at the Munecks building, reported a robbery at his home at 10:35pm last night. The person's involved took over 20,000 out of his personal safe but left no finger prints or evidence that they were there-_

The five of them looked at each other with large smiles.

"Why the sour face?" Kelly asked Lucy. Lucy shook her head and looked up at all of them.

"Just wait for it"

_-Police were dumbfounded until they found pieces of broken bumper around the next block. The criminal was careless to leave the cars number plate behind. The car is supposed to belong to Lady Jessie James. Daughter to deceased Lord Kevin James, who was murdered nearly two years ago in his home-_

Everyone looked at Jessie with confused frowns. Jessie quickly pushed past them all and jogged out of the room. Jessie quickly made her way down to the garage, pushing past students and teachers to see if the news report was a joke or not. Jessie could hear the click of Annabelle's heels behind her. Jessie walked into the garage to see Tania and Tara looking at the back of her car. Jessie froze as the twins turned and looked at her

"Where's your bumper Jessie?" Tara and Tania both looked slightly off-edge. Even they knew that it could mean big trouble if the police found her number plate. Jessie sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"The police have it" At that moment Annabelle entered the room and noticed the missing bumper. Annabelle put her hand to her mouth and closed her eyes tightly. As if she was dreaming the whole thing.

"Can we have a moment girls?" The first years looked at each other sadly and left the room. Jessie leaned against the nearest wall and groaned as she continued to rub her eyes. Annabelle shook her head and stared at Jessie.

"How could you be so careless?" Annabelle asked, her voice breaking slightly. Jessie covered her eyes and shrugged.

"The other car hit us and...it was only a bump and he must of hit the bumper off" Jessie looked around and frowned "I'm such a fucking idiot" Annabelle nodded and agreed with what Jesse called herself.

"What are you going to do?" Annabelle asked the girl. Jessie got off the wall and put her hands on her hips.

"...I'm going to turn myself in" Jessie said simply. Annabelle's eyes widened and she frowned with complete confusion.

"WHAT?!" Jessie was taken aback by the loud yell. Jessie looked up at Annabelle and made sure to keep a distance from the upset head-girl "You're going to go out and go to jail? Are you an Idiot?"

"I thought we already established that" Jessie said, trying to lighten the mood. She only made it worse.

"Don't be a smart arse" Annabelle growled "You're going to stay here. You can't just up and leave!" Annabelle told the older girl.

"What am I supposed to do, 'Belle?" Jessie asked with clear frustration "Stay here? They know where I am and what would be the point of staying here?" Jessie stared at Annabelle as she tried to get through to her "I'd be stuck here for years"

"Jessie, do you know how many years you're looking at doing?" Annabelle tried to do a different approach "5 to 20" Jessie froze. Annabelle could see all the thoughts running through Jessie's mind. Jessie shook her head.

"If I don't go and they'll eventually get me" Jessie put on a sad smile and shrugged "If I don't take the blame now, I will just get buried deeper later"

"Forget it, Jessica" Annabelle growled "You have no say in this" As Annabelle walked off, Jessie frowned with confusion.

"I'm a part of the fucking problem!" Jessie pointed out in a loud yell. Jessie turned to the car with a glare and walked over to the bench. She managed to rummage through the clutter on the work-bench and slide out a metal pole. Jessie grabbed one end and headed over to the car. She stood at the hood and stared at it with a blank expression.

"What I've always wondered is why shit always happens to me!" Jessie slammed the steel pole onto the hood, creating a deep dent "Why am I always a target!?" Jessie grunted as she hit the hood harder "Why is my family always involved?" Jessie continued to smash the hood of the priceless car "All I want is a fucking break! All I want is time for my wounds to heal! And I would love a fucking coffee!" Jessie stopped swinging at the car and threw the pole at the wall. Jessie sighed as she put her head into her hand.

"I can get you a coffee if you'd like one" Jessie spun around and saw Kimberly leaning against the door frame. Jessie took a deep breath and shrugged.

"While you're at it, I'd love a new car" Jessie joked and sat on the dented hood. Kimberly fiddled with her hands as she walked over to Jessie. Kimberly stopped in front of Jessie and looked at her with a sad look. Jessie took a quick glance at Kimberly and instantly regretted it.

"Lucy showed me the news report" Kimberly mentioned as she took an interest in her shoes. Jessie nodded.

"What'd you think?" Jessie reached over and grabbed Kimberly's hands, pulling her closer to the car. Kimberly raised an eyebrow "C'mon, I got onto TV... not before your cousin but that's still a good achievement" Jessie went to crack a smile but Kimberly pushed away from her.

"Don't start making jokes, Jessie" Kimberly was obviously grim. Jessie rolled her eyes and fell back against the windshield "Because then I know you're going to leave"

"No?!" Jessie looked up in fake horror "I would never dare leave here without any warning what-so-ever" Jessie was taken by surprise as Kimberly grabbed her shoe and dragged her down the hood of the car. Jessie landed right in front of Kimberly, their faces inches apart.

"Don't be a smart-arse" Kimberly growled. Jessie could see the tears start to appear in the smaller girls eyes.

"Does it surprise you that you're not the first person to say that in the last 15 minutes?" Jessie tried to evade telling Kimberly anything. Kimberly let a tear slip out and looked away from Jessie. Jessie's hands shot up to Kimberly's face, trying to calm down the girl before she broke down.

"I don't want you to go" Kimberly mumbled quietly, avoiding Jessie's eyes.

"God damn it, Kimmy" Jessie put her forehead against the blonde's. Jessie put her lips to Kimberly's. Kimberly was taken aback and she let out a soft gasp before leaning into Jessie. It was exactly how Jessie remembered it at the party. It was sweet and Kimberly's lips tasted like her favourite lip gloss. Their lips moved in perfect harmony as the soft and innocent kiss turned into a heated and rushed make-out. Both Kimberly and Jessie had the same idea as they stumbled around the hood of the car. Jessie guided them around the car and Kimberly pushed them along. Kimberly opened the back door of the car and Jessie grabbed the front of Kimberly's top, dragging her into the car.

~!~!~!~

"Shhh" Kelly ran her hand along Annabelle's back as they stood in the middle of the Head-girls room. Annabelle had her head buried in Kelly's shoulder as she cried softly.

"Why would she openly decide that so quickly?" Annabelle asked sadly "With you gone all the time, I don't think I could handle anyone else gone" Kelly hugged Annabelle tightly and kissed her cheek.

"Listen, honey-" Annabelle cringed slightly, knowing that Kelly was probably going to say something she wouldn't agree with "You need to stop" Annabelle looked up at Kelly with a confused stare "You're Head-girl. You need to start acting like one. I know you've been holding back a bit 'Belle. These girls are looking at you for guidance, but you're looking at Miss Fritton and I for answers. Maybe it's time for you to lead and make decisions yourself" Annabelle moved back from Kelly and sniffed. Kelly knew that she upset Annabelle a bit.

"Kelly-" Annabelle started to talk but Kelly cut her off.

"I didn't mean tha-"

"-Get out" Annabelle said sternly. Kelly's eyebrow's rose as she looked at the younger girl "You're telling me to make decisions, well here's one, leave" Annabelle glared and pointed to the door.

"'Belle, I was just being honest" Kelly took one look at Annabelle's face and shook her head "Fine" Kelly turned on her heel and headed out of the room. Annabelle looked at the place where Kelly once was and then turned to her reflection in the mirror. Annabelle walked over to the dresser and stared herself in the eye. She knew that Kelly was right. She had to start getting her act together. Annabelle looked down at the dresser and smiled. In her sights was Kelly's deep red lipstick. Annabelle brought it up to her face and held it next to her lips with a smile.

"Calm down Kelly, I can see steam coming out of your ears" Chelsea said with a smile. Kelly glared at the blonde but walked towards her.

"Where's Jessie?" Kelly asked quickly as she put her hands to her hips and pursed her lips. Chelsea smiled.

"Her and Kimberly are down in the garage, I don't really think anybody should go down there" Chelsea explained and raised her eyebrows, implying the activities that were going on down at the car. Kelly's expression changed and her anger was replaced with intrigue.

"They're going at it?" Kelly asked happily. Chelsea shrugged "Why are you happy? You didn't want them to get together" Chelsea reddened slightly and crossed her arms.

"It's not that I didn't want them together..." Chelsea tried to explain "I just didn't want my cousin to make the wrong choice" Chelsea was satisfied with her answer.

"Same thing, Chels!" Kelly said quietly while she smiled slightly at the blonde. Chelsea narrowed her eyes.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to annoy?" Chelsea asked. Kelly smiled sadly.

"I think I annoyed her enough" Kelly said with an obviously ashamed tone. Chelsea put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"What did you do?" Chelsea stared at Kelly with an irritated look on her face. Kelly sneered.

"I didn't do anything but tell her what I thought was right" Chelsea rolled her eyes and headed towards the door. Kelly watched as Chelsea left her side to comfort the head-girl. Kelly scratched the back of her neck and went to turn around to talk the geeks. Chelsea was almost through the door when a figure strutted through; Annabelle. She was wearing Kelly's dark red lipstick and dark make-up. She had changed into a different school uniform. Like a mix of Sexy and sophisticated. Everyone in the room froze and stared at the head-girl.

"I need all of the tribe leaders in the Geek's area, now" Annabelle said loudly as she headed there herself. Kelly smiled at her girlfriend and caught her eye. Annabelle winked at her and walked to Lucy.

Annabelle waited until all the people she needed were crowded in the small area and she looked at everyone. Kelly managed to squeeze in between Zoe and Bianca.

"Most of you already know that Jessie is a wanted criminal after the incident last night. Jessie wants to go. If she does her time now then she'll be out quicker but she will have a few years to do. Or we can keep her here, but she will have to stay here or risk getting caught by the police. We can easily fend them off but whether she'll want us too is a different story. I'm not going to make this decision. Jessie's not going to make this decision. We are going to make this decision because this will affect all of us" Annabelle put her hands on her hips and looked everyone of them in the eye "So, what do you think?" All of the students stared at the floor with obvious sadness.

"I say let her go" Zoe voiced through the silence. Annabelle narrowed her eyes slightly but turned to Bianca.

~!~!~!~

Jessie leaned back as she lit her cigarette. Her face was slightly red and there was a smile hanging off her lips. She was sitting in the back seat of her broken and twisted wreck of a car and beside her was Kimberly, trying to tie up her sneakers.

"Can't you wind down the window?" Kimberly asked as she looked at the cigarette in Jessie's hand. Jessie smiled and breathed in the smoke before blowing it out in Kimberly's face. Kimberly put on a look of disgust and moved away from Jessie.

"I would but I'm afraid I lost the car keys" Jessie shrugged and passed a cheeky grin to Kimberly "So, I guess you're out of luck" Kimberly pushed Jessie playfully. Jessie leaned back and smiled as Kimberly leaned into her and dug her head into Jessie's shoulder.

"Do you have to go?" Kimberly asked quietly and played with the collar of Jessie's shirt.

"...Sorry, Kimmy" Jessie started miserably "I can't do much to get out of this one. Except buy my way out but I don't want to spend my Father's hard earned money on me getting out of the slammer" Kimberly sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'll miss you" Kimberly said sadly. Jessie put her head back and looked up at the roof of the car. Jessie stroked Kimberly's hair and nodded.

"I'll miss you too" Jessie kissed Kimberly's cheek and sat up properly. Jessie closed her eyes tightly and pretended that nothing was real, that she didn't screw up and that the only reason Kimberly was in her arms was because she had the guts to tell her the truth but even in the darkest and deepest parts of her mind knew that lie wasn't true.

~!~!~!~

Le gasp! What's gonna happen at St. Trinians when Jessie leaves? And what of the Bailey Pierce and Xavier situation? Maybe you should click the review button and find out! :D

LazyHazard


	24. Jailbird

St Trinians 4: All about us

Chapter 24

Jailbird

Two days after Jessie was pronounced a wanted criminal, she left St Trinians. But she wasn't going to leave without a bang and without leaving her schoolmate's something. Annabelle and Jessie came up with a plan. They were going to turn Jessie in but for a price. Flash was going to stage an act that he caught Jessie just casually walking up the road and he would call the police. They were both at the scene and with no connection to each other; Flash was given money for catching a criminal.

Jessie trial with quick and clean (Given her status) Jessie was given 5 years good behaviour. Of course, to everyone it was a long time but they all figured that it was better than her having no life at all.

All the girls were at the trial. Watching as the judge listed Jessie's offences. When Jessie was dragged out of the room, Jessie gave them all a solid wink. Telling them that she thought she was going to be okay...

~!~!~!~!~

1 month after Trial

~!~!~!~!~

"What are you doing here?!" Jessie sat down at the green table and smiled happily. Kimberly was sitting opposite her, looking just as happy but both of them looked worn and tired.

"I came to see you! What else would I be doing?" Kimberly asked the girl "Oh, Jessie, we miss you! It's not the same without you around" Kimberly's grin faltered slightly; Thinking about the effect that Jessie's departure put on the other girls. Jessie noticed Kimberly's failing smile and rubbed her forehead guiltily.

"I miss everyone too" Jessie said quietly "It's horrible here. I haven't got a good night's sleep in days. St Trinians has nothing on this place" Kimberly could clearly see the fear in Jessie's eyes. She was obviously not getting off easy in there.

"... Remember, this was your idea" Kimberly reminded the older girl. Jessie rolled her eyes but smiled none the less.

"I know, love" Jessie's smiled grew into a smirk "It's not like you're going to let me forget" Kimberly crossed her arms "Is everything going alright at school?" Kimberly looked at the ground for a moment before staring at Jessie.

"Yeah, but I doubt it'll be like this for long" Kimberly said grimly.

"I wish I could help" Jessie whispered. Kimberly went to talk but a man burst through the door and stormed over to them.

"Your time is up" The man said roughly as he grabbed Jessie's shoulder. Jessie frowned and scrambled out of his grip.

"That's all I get? 5 minutes?" Jessie glared at the guard and tried to stare him down.

"I don't make the rules" The guard spat and turned to Kimberly "You have to leave"

"Who taught you manners? Hopefully not your mother" Jessie snarled and took a step towards him. The guard rushed forward and swung his baton at Jessie. It hit her in the stomach and sent her to the ground. As Kimberly stood up; Jessie kicked the guard in the crotch. Guards swarmed into the room and rushed towards Jessie.

~!~!~!~!~

"She got beaten and dragged out of the room" Kimberly told her friends angrily "She really shouldn't be in there" Kimberly was sitting on the Posh Totty's bed with Chelsea, Saffy, Bella and Annabelle. Roxy was sitting in an armchair at the foot of the bed.

"She did what she had to do" Annabelle reasoned with a shrug. Everyone silently agreed.

"It sounds like such a horrible place to be" Chelsea frowned in disgust "No make-up or designer clothes" Roxy smiled and faced Kimberly.

"Was she scared?" Roxy asked. Kimberly nodded.

"Yeah, she was terrified. I've never seen her look like that" The others sat awkwardly. Saffy and Bella silently walked away. Trying to change the subject, Roxy leaned back in her chair and frowned.

"When can I get my guitar back?" Roxy asked with a cross of the arms. Annabelle, Chelsea and Kimberly smirked.

"When you sneak into the first year's area and get it" Annabelle said sweetly. Roxy shook her head.

"I told you; no way" Roxy whined "I'll get killed"

"You have to earn your stripes somehow" Annabelle shrugged "I had to run naked through the halls" Annabelle shuddered as she remembered her first night at the school. Roxy snorted as if what Annabelle went through was nothing.

"I'd rather do that then piss off the first year's" Roxy looked at Chelsea and winked "Give everybody a show" Roxy and Chelsea stared at each other for a moment for breaking eye contact like nothing happened. Annabelle and Kimberly looked at them curiously. Annabelle leaned towards Kimberly.

"Do you think there's something going on?" Annabelle asked in a small whisper. Chelsea slowly moved off the bed and strutted towards the door.

"Where is she going?" Kimberly asked Roxy. Roxy shrugged.

"The Posh Totty room, I suppose" Roxy answered as she also got to her feet "I'm going to go help the first years with...the vodka" Roxy followed Chelsea out the door. When Roxy was out of view, Annabelle smiled at Kimberly and shrugged.

"Roxy went the wrong way" Kimberly giggled and watched as the twins ran into the room. Tania and Tara jumped onto the Posh Totty's bed and laughed happily.

"Annabelle! Annabelle!" The yelled loudly.

"What is it girls?" Annabelle asked as her body went up and down with the bed. Kimberly hopped off the bed, obviously annoyed with the bouncing.

"It's Kelly!" The twins yelled happily. The dormitory got louder as word spread around about Kelly's return. Annabelle stood and smiled.

"Where is she?" Annabelle asked excitedly. The twins grinned at the head-girls reaction.

"We saw her on the stairs!" At that moment, a figure walked through the door.

"Kelly!" The whole dorm shouted and ran towards the agent. Annabelle stood back and watched as Kelly tried to talk to several people at once and get away from the smothering students. Kelly made her way over to Annabelle and let a bright grin take over her face.

"Where have you been?" Annabelle wrapped her arms around her girlfriends' neck. Kelly kissed Annabelle's cheek and continued to smile.

"Everywhere" Kelly answered and then kissed Annabelle's lips softly.

"Did you have fun then?" Annabelle asked. Kelly shook her head at Annabelle's attempt at humour.

"Yes, you should really go to Rome this time of year" Kelly smiled cheekily.

"You were in Rome?"Annabelle asked excitedly.

"No, but you should go. I heard the weathers lovely" Kelly joked harmlessly. Anyone listening chuckled "Right, I have to go and unpack. See you all at dinner" Kelly spun her and Annabelle around and they walked out of the room.

"So, what did you have to do this time?" Annabelle asked Kelly as they walked hand in hand to Annabelle's room.

"Oh, you know. Kill a drug lord, nearly get caught, have some fancy way of getting out" Kelly smiled sideways at Annabelle "The normal" Annabelle giggled as they entered the dorm. Kelly headed straight over to the bed and plonked herself down "And how have you been?" Annabelle sat down next to Kelly and sighed.

"The girls have been a bit restless since Jessie left. They haven't taken it very well, I think" Annabelle answered as she laid down. Kelly rubbed her eyes.

"...they have to learn that Jessie's not the centre of the universe" Kelly looked sideways at Annabelle. Knowing that Annabelle would only see the bad side of what she said.

"That's a bit mean, Kell'" Annabelle rolled onto her stomach and rested her head on her hand.

"I know 'Belle but Jessie's in jail. And she'll have to stay there until her time is done, she has no choice. We have to face the fact that she's gone" Kelly explained with a sad expression. Annabelle opened her mouth to say something but then she quickly snapped her mouth shut. Annabelle sighed in defeat.

"You've got a point" Kelly grabbed a lock of Annabelle's neatly curled hair. Kelly played with it softly as they sat in the silence of the room.

"Listen, I know you care. And trust me, that's a rare trait for a head-girl to have but being head-girl means you have to move on quickly. It sucks but it's like an unwritten rule" Kelly's eyes studied Annabelle's face. Annabelle nodded and smiled "Now, come here. I haven't had a proper hug yet" Annabelle grinned and shuffled sideways slightly so her upper body was on Kelly's. Kelly sat her hands on Annabelle's waist and Annabelle slowly played with Kelly's hair.

"I miss you when you go away" Annabelle mumbled sadly.

"I miss you too" Kelly smirked "Maybe more" Annabelle grinned and rolled her eyes.

"I doubt that" Annabelle told her girlfriend. Kelly leaned up, taking Annabelle with her, and kissed Annabelle's cheek.

"Really?" Kelly trailed kisses around Annabelle's mouth and jaw.

"Really" Annabelle only just touched lips with Kelly when the door slammed open. Kelly leaned up slightly with a deadly glared plastered on her face. It was Roxy, red-faced and puffing slightly.

"We're kind of busy" Kelly said coldly. Roxy ignored the former head-girl as she tried to catch her breath.

"Something's going wrong with all the electronics'. The Geeks are freaking out" Roxy quickly raced back out of the room. Annabelle looked down at Kelly and climbed off her. Annabelle quickly rushed out of the room, Kelly right behind her.

As soon as the couple opened the doors to the dormitory, they could tell the place was in chaos. The Posh Totty were yelling at the Geeks, blaming them for the faults of their Curlers and Hair-dryers. The Emos and The Rude-Girls were almost tearing each other apart with anger. Annabelle broke them apart, having to yell at them to hear anything at all. Kelly headed over to the Posh Totty and Geeks, telling them that neither of them had anything to do with the abnormal behaviour of the electronics. None of them seemed very convinced.

After breaking apart the Rude-Girls and Emos (With threats and blackmail) Annabelle managed to get over to the Geeks area. Lucy and the older Geeks were typing furiously away at the computers, dodging the sparks that flew out every so often.

"Lucy!" Annabelle walked up to the Geek and looked around at the dorm "What happened?!"

"Someone's hacked our system" Lucy said back before shouting out an order to Harriet "Someone is going through our system manually. I don't know what to do" Annabelle frowned in thought before coming up with an idea.

"If we just cut off all the power, then they can't get into our systems, Right?" Annabelle asked simply. Lucy stared at Annabelle.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Lucy asked. Annabelle smiled and walked out of the Geek's area. Kelly was trying to calm down Chelsea.

"Have you seen the twins?" Annabelle asked her girlfriend. Kelly leaned away from Chelsea and looked around. Kelly pointed over to the Flammable's area. The Twins were clearly visible, sharing a fire extinguisher to put out the small fire on one of the girl's chest of draws. Annabelle rushed over and got the twins attention.

"What's wrong Annabelle?" The twins smiled up at her like they were having the time of their lives. Annabelle shook her head and leaned down to be face to face with them.

"I need you two to go outside and turn the power at the switchboard while I try and get things settled here" The twins shoved the Fire Extinguisher into Annabelle's hands and ran straight towards the door. Annabelle noticed the quickly growing fire and put it out rapidly. Annabelle dropped the now empty Fire extinguisher and walked back over to the Emos area, where the Rude-girls were heading towards. Kelly noticed it too and stopped in front of the Rude-girls. Making them stop in their tracks.

"Really?" Kelly asked simply "You lot need to calm down. The Emos obviously didn't do anything. You're just looking for a fight"

"We kno' that those stupid Goths hate us more than anyone" Bianca yelled.

"We wouldn't be too sure of that" The Posh Totty and Kimberly walked over to them "You have to be behind this. It's not like you're good at anything"

"Well, it can't be the frill bunch because they're too stupid to do it" Zoe sneered at the blondes.

"Frill bunch?!" Chelsea looked around excitedly "I want to meet them" Everyone rolled their eyes at the idiotic blonde.

"They're talking about us, Chelsea" Kimberly glared at Zoe. Chelsea copied her cousin and flipped her hair.

"You're just Jealous that we have style and you freaks don't" Zoe and Bianca sneered and turned away from the blondes.

"Brainless Bimbo"

"Bloody slapper"

"Watch your mouth!" Kimberly stepped forward. Annabelle got between the three tribes.

"That's enough!" Annabelle yelled in frustration "There's obviously something going on and all you do is blame each other!" As Annabelle finished talking, the whole room plunged into darkness. Everyone fell silent except for a few confused murmurs.

"Zoe, can you get your candles?" Annabelle asked into the darkness.

"I can't see, Annabelle" Zoe growled.

"Don't you Zombies develop night vision or something?" Bianca sung out. A slap sound echoed around the dorm.

"OI!" Bianca yelled "I thought you couldn't see!"

"I can detect Chave" Annabelle rolled her eyes and felt hands touch her waist. Leaving it and hoping it was Kelly, Annabelle ran her fingers through her hair.

"Everyone, get your phones out" Annabelle ordered. There was the slight sound of rustling before the room was lit up by everyone's mobiles. Annabelle looked behind her to see Kelly smiling at her.

"How did you know it was me?" Annabelle asked distractedly. Kelly shrugged but a smirk was plastered to her face.

"Feels like you" Kelly flirted while playing with the edge of Annabelle's shirt. Annabelle shook her head with a smile and walked away from the agent.

"Lucy, what's your best answer for all of this?" Annabelle looked over to the head Geek. Lucy pushed her glasses up her nose and looked at her devices.

"My best guess is that someone hacked our system and meddled with our power and equipment. Either they were trying to get into our files or annoy us" Lucy explained shortly.

"But the Anti-virus and firewalls here were designed by Polly. It would of taken days to hack through all of that. Most governments don't have the protection that St Trinians does" Kelly stated with surprise "Anyone hacking our system would have to know; what sort of passwords we have, what we're using to protect ourselves-" Lucy cut over Kelly.

"That's just it. We have 13 42 numbered codes to protect us. 5 pass codes. We're the only people that know we have all that. And nobody completely knows what Polly did to our system to strengthen it" Kelly, Annabelle and Lucy shared a look.

"Xavier knew what kind of passwords we had" Annabelle said with frustration. Everyone around the room groaned and headed off in different directions.

The electronics around them crackled as the twins turned the power back on. The sprinklers on the ceiling turned on. All of the girls started to run around screaming, Trying to get away from the water. Kelly gave Annabelle a kiss on the cheek and they walked away from each other, trying to deal with the problems around them.

~!~!~!~

That Sunday

Women's Jail

Jessie sat against the boundary fence, taking in the ruckus around her. Some of the prisoners had nothing on the St Trinians girls. Jessie smiled as she thought of her old Classmates.

"Daydreaming again, James?" Three overly butch women strutted towards her. The woman in the middle had a large smirk on her face. Jessie sighed a little.

"I was" Jessie answered "Better than actually seeing your face"

"Now, Now, James" The woman stepped forward. Blocking out the sun from Jessie's eyes "You know, I might have to beat you to a pulp" Jessie got to her feet. She knew this was a bad idea but she was going to do it anyway.

"I know" Jessie made eye contact "But I can take a hit"

"I bet you can. I heard you killed your own father but you got jailed for breaking into a rich man's house, stealing his money and killing the man that was trying to chase you down" Jessie shook her head.

"I didn't kill the man in the car" Jessie pushed past the woman but she grabbed Jessie's collar and threw her against the fence.

"Lying is a sin, James" The woman growled. Jessie frowned in fear and put her head down.

"So is gluttony" A fist connected with Jessie's cheek, Sending Jessie back into the fence. Jessie sniffed but continued to push the other girl's buttons "Why so shy?" Jessie was thrown to the ground and kicked quickly in the face.

"Did you just learn your lesson?" The woman sneered. Jessie rolled onto her back and looked up to the sky.

"Yeah, A teenager will get beat up by old muscle blocks if she's rude" Jessie grunted. Jessie received another kick and the women walked away. Jessie groaned and sat up.

"I saw all that. That's the first time anyone has stood up to her" Another girl came over and gave Jessie a hand up.

"I can see why" Jessie said quietly.

~!~!~!~

Xavier hacked into their system and played it like an instrument, Jessie is realising that jail isn't as calm as it seems and the girls are trying to get past the glaring absence of Jessie. Will things ever calm down at St. Trinians.

Probably not...

LazyHazard


	25. St Gossip

_Thanks to Stars-in-the-eyes for pointing out that I had forgot to upload 2 chapters *Face Palm* I don't know how I managed that...  
_

St Trinians 4: All about us

Chapter 25

St Gossip

4 weeks later

Annabelle kicked Kelly softly as she awoke to the sound of her girlfriend's snores. If Annabelle couldn't sleep in, neither could Kelly. Annabelle stretched and groaned sleepily.

"I love it when you groan" Kelly mumbled playfully into her pillow.

"I love it when you don't snore" Annabelle shot back. Kelly snorted with amusement and lifted her head off the pillow. Kelly pushed the hair out of her eyes and looked over at the clock. She grimaced at the time before looking down at her girlfriend.

"You're a lovely morning person, Fritton" Kelly rolled her eyes at the brunette who rolled over and grinned tiredly.

"You're a lovely night person, Jones" Annabelle moved on top of Kelly. Kelly's hands moved down Annabelle's curves and they stared at each other.

"Trying to win me over with compliments?" Kelly asked as she leaned up with her face a few centimetres away from Annabelle's.

"Depends; did it work?" Annabelle kissed Kelly's neck.

"Of course it did" Kelly planted her lips on Annabelle's. A loud bang startled them, and a loud ring of cheers echoed after it.

"That's our wakeup call" Annabelle sighed and went to get up but the agents hands on her hips made it impossible.

"We are awake" Kelly murmured before pressing her lips to Annabelle's to start a passionate kiss. Annabelle was lost for a moment before detaching her lips from Kelly's.

"Fine, It's our 'Get up' Call" Annabelle dodged Kelly's lips.

"C'mon, 'Belle, 10 minutes" Kelly whined. Annabelle rolled her eyes.

"10 minutes quickly turns to 30 in your book" Annabelle tried to get away from Kelly "Remember I missed Spanish class last time"

"You aced that test away" Kelly shook her head "I'm not letting you go" Kelly smirked. Annabelle sighed and readjusted herself on Kelly's lap.

"Fine!" Annabelle sprung forward and Kissed Kelly heatedly. Annabelle ran her fingers through Kelly's hair and deepened the kiss, trying to distract the MI7 agent.

Suddenly, Annabelle climbed off her girlfriend and rushed into the bathroom. Kelly only realised what was going when she heard the click of the bathroom door lock.

"Bloody Fritton" Kelly growled angrily as she slammed her body back down onto the bed.

15 minutes later, Annabelle walked out of the bathroom with her make-up done and her hair curled. The room was empty but Annabelle could hear someone opening the door. Annabelle leaned against the bathroom door and watched as Kelly walked into the room. Kelly threw her phone onto the bed. She was fully dressed...in her work clothes. Kelly turned to see Annabelle.

"You were quicker than usual" Kelly said with a startled tone of voice. Kelly reached under Annabelle's bed and pulled out her duffel bag.

"Where were you?" Annabelle asked suspiciously. Kelly put her bag onto the bed and sighed.

"Work called" Kelly said simply "They want me to do a job" Annabelle crossed her arms and frowned.

"What?!" Annabelle yelled and Kelly walked over to the dresser and started to put stuff into her bag "You got back here last night after being away for almost a month" Kelly nodded.

"I know, 'Belle, Alright?" Kelly zipped up her bag "But I don't really have a choice" Kelly finished her sentence bluntly.

"So, you have to go straight away?" Kelly nodded at Annabelle's question. Annabelle scoffed disbelievingly. Kelly stared at her girlfriends frown.

"Annabelle, I'm really sorry" Kelly threw her bag on the ground and walked over to Annabelle. Kelly went to grab Annabelle's hands but Annabelle moved them away. Annabelle shook her head "C'mon, Annabelle. What do you want me to say?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe that you won't go on a mission that threatens your life" Annabelle said sarcastically.

"Sorry, love, that's a bit out of my league" Kelly shot back. They crossed arms and faced each other "Annabelle, I'm not going to do this with you" Kelly snatched her keys off the dresser.

"Do what? Fight?" Annabelle asked stubbornly. Kelly took Annabelle's hand and walked them over to the door.

"Yes, fight. It's stupid" Kelly stated. Annabelle huffed "I love you, Annabelle. I always will" Kelly said sweetly. Annabelle nodded.

"...I love you too" Kelly leaned into Annabelle and the pair shared a long and delicate kiss. Kelly quickly walked out of the room. Annabelle stood still for a moment before following Kelly's footsteps and left the room. Annabelle strutted to the dormitory.

"Hey, Annabelle!" Chelsea greeted Annabelle at the door "Where's Kelly?" Chelsea looked behind Annabelle curiously.

"Work" Annabelle answered shortly. Chelsea grabbed her friends shoulder and frowned.

"She got here last night" Chelsea stated "And they're sending her off again...? And you let her go?!"

"Chels, I don't have much of a choice and neither does she" Annabelle explained. Chelsea scoffed as Lucy ran over to them.

"We've finally fixed the computer and we've started tracing the hack" Lucy told the head-girl excitedly.

"Good" Annabelle walked over to the Geeks area to leave Chelsea and Lucy to stand awkwardly with each other.

"...What's wrong with Annabelle?" Lucy asked the Posh Totty. Chelsea flipped her hair over her shoulder and pursed her lips.

"Well-" Chelsea took a deep breath. Making it seem like she was starting a long sentence "Kelly went back to work" Chelsea said simply. Lucy rolled her eyes before realising what the blonde had said.

"Already? She only got here last night" Lucy and Chelsea started to follow Annabelle's footsteps to the Geeks area.

"That's what I said" Chelsea nodded and stopped just outside the Geeks area, looking at all the computers with confusion.

Annabelle looked up from Harriet's computer with a smirk and stared at Lucy.

"I didn't know you liked to gossip, Lucy" Annabelle said playfully. Lucy sat down at her desk and pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"I was merely discussing a recent event with personal input" Lucy explained. The persons around her went silent.

"Isn't that gossiping?" Annabelle asked smartly. Lucy was quiet for a while.

"They're two completely different things" Lucy started to type away at her computer. Annabelle looked back down at Harriet's computer.

"Hey, Fritton!" Annabelle groaned and looked back up over the computer to see Kimberly and Roxy walking over to her. Roxy was almost glowing with the large smile on her face but Kimberly looked worn down. She was missing her usually bouncy composure.

"Did Kelly leave?" Roxy asked nosily.

"How'd you find that out?" Annabelle frowned. Roxy leaned her arms on top of one of the Geeks massive computers and rested her head on her hands.

"Kimberly told me" Roxy nodded to the girl next to her. Annabelle raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"Saffy told me" Kimberly said as she sat on a Geeks desk. Chelsea moved next to Roxy, putting her hand on Roxy's lower back.

"But she did leave then?" Kimberly asked. Annabelle nodded. Roxy and Kimberly shared a look but stayed silent.

A loud beeping noise came from Harriet's computer.

"Annabelle, the trace found something. Not an address but whoever hacked our system was just trying to toy with us" Harriet explained.

"When we do finally figure out who did this, what are we doing about it?" Chelsea asked.

"We go and tear them down" Annabelle said simply.

"And how do we do that?" Roxy scoffed at Annabelle's answer "Your girlfriend's always away and Jessie's in the slammer for another 4 years and 48 weeks. That is our main athletes gone. Who else would climb up vents, take needles in the neck or run away from guards with guns?" Chelsea hit Roxy softly but Roxy ignored it.

"Most of us, we're not cowards. Some of us would do anything to save this school. Would you?" Annabelle crossed her arms defensively. Roxy leaned up and walked away from the head-girl, Chelsea trailing right after her.

"I love how everyone gets along around here" Kimberly stated. Annabelle shrugged and turned to Lucy.

"Keep me updated" Annabelle told the Geek. Annabelle walked around the table and stood next to Kimberly.

"How are you going?" Annabelle asked the youngest Parker, Kimberly sighed and frowned.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine" Kimberly said quietly.

"You act fine. We all know that you and Jessie were really close. You smile and laugh but honestly, you look like you haven't slept in days. Don't keep it bottled up" Annabelle said to the blonde.

"...I really miss her" Kimberly said simply with a shrug "That's all"

"We both know that there's more to it than that" Annabelle tried to get the feelings out of Kimberly.

"Please, give it a rest, Annabelle" Kimberly walked away.

~!~!~!~!~

Woman's Jail

9:00am Saturday

~!~!~!~!~

A small bead of sweat dropped from Jessie's head and hit the solid concrete floor. True determination glistened in her eyes and blocked out any signs of the pain she was feeling.

She had changed a lot in the two months she hadn't been home. Due to the Bullying, stress and depression, Jessie lost fat that was on her body. Being tall and skinny made her an easy target for the larger, stronger and older women.

Jessie decided that she's rather stay inside than brave the crowd outside. So for hours and hours, Jessie did weights and ran in the small gym.

In the two months, Jessie had built some small but hard muscles. If she wanted to be, she could be a fearsome contender, but she never seemed to fight back to anyone who tried to hurt her.

The gym was dead silent except for Jessie's grunts and the slight rattle of the bar.

10, 11, 12, 13... Jessie's hand slipped slightly and she faltered.

She lifted all of her weight up and put her chin on the bar before letting all of her weight back down to do it all again.

14, 15, 16

Loud voice echoed in the hallways outside the gym. Jessie knew who it was and tensed slightly.

17, 18...

"James!" Jessie ignored the voice and continued her chin-ups "Don't ignore me, James. James...HEY! I'm talking to you-" Jessie felt a large tug on her shirt and was pulled off the bar and hit the floor with a loud thump. Jessie coughed and glared up at the large woman who had been causing her trouble for two months. Jessie went to stand back up but was kicked down.

"Now, James" The woman hissed "You need to calm down" The woman patted her cheek. Jessie moved away from the woman.

"Don't-" Jessie mumbled hesitantly. The woman kicked her again.

"Oi!" A guard showed up at the door and Jessie sighed with relief "Your lawyer has come to see you" The guard said to Jessie. Jessie frowned and slowly stood up. The woman pushed her forward.

"See you later, James" Jessie glared at them but followed the guard.

"You have to go into the silent room. No voice recordings, just camera's" The guard explained. Jessie just nodded, still slightly winded from when she hit the floor.

"Here you go, James. You have 20 minutes" The guard let her into the room and locked it.

Jessie sat down and faced the man on the opposite side of the glass.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Jessie growled. The man chuckled and shook his head.

"I've come to get you out, Jessie" The man told her. Jessie snorted and leaned back in her chair.

"And how can you do that?" Jessie asked angrily "You're the reason I'm in here"

"I'm not the reason you're in here but with a little of bribery and a promise on your part. You can be out of here in a couple of days" The man explained with a smirk branding his face.

"And why should I trust you?" Jessie shook her head "You haven't exactly been a good man"

"Remember the company Kelly got caught in-"

"How did you know about that?" Jessie got a swift glare as she butted into the man's sentence.

"Let me finish. That company is behind everything and we need to figure what they put in your neck and why they're blaming me for it"

"Why do you need me to help you?"

"I've already tried. I've got a price on my head now. You've raided that company before"

"...So, that's it then. I help you and I'll be free?" Jessie suddenly looked excited but it was quickly ruined.

"You won't be allowed back at St Trinians for a few weeks" The man told her.

"What!?"

"I know you want to go back but you just do this and you can go back" Jessie sighed.

"Tell me what I have to do, Xavier"

~!~!~!~

_...Xavier's up to something don't you think? Or was he really framed? Something doesn't smell right... It's my dinner burning... I'll leave it at that..._

_LazyHazard  
_


	26. New Action Sport: Vent Climbing

St Trinians 4: All about us

Chapter 26

New action sport: Vent Climbing

2 weeks later

"Annabelle! We found it!" Lucy called out. Annabelle (who was sitting with Chelsea, Roxy and Kimberly) rushed over to the Geeks area. The others followed her "The Munecks building" Annabelle's face was laced with surprise.

"The one Kelly went to?" Annabelle asked and Lucy nodded.

"And as it turns out, the house you raided?" Annabelle nodded "That was the CEO's house" Everyone was silent. Taking in the information and whispering about the news.

"We sure know how to pick 'em" Roxy commented with a small smile. Annabelle rolled her eyes at the rock star.

"So, Xavier works for them?" Chelsea asked. Annabelle shrugged and stared at the computer screen.

"I guess so, there's no other explanation" Annabelle said carefully "What would we look for when we get there?" Annabelle looked around at her peers.

"...Well, remember how they put that stuff into Jessie's neck and she got all sick? Maybe we should see what's in that liquid" Kimberly offered quickly "Maybe even try and find Xavier?"

"Good thinking. We leave in two hours" Annabelle ordered. Everyone was taken aback and looked around nervously.

"So soon?" Lucy asked. Annabelle shrugged.

"We've got all of our gear and it'll be dark by then. We've still got the building plan" Annabelle explained simply "Bianca, Zoe, Roxy, the twins, Kimberly and I will go. Celia and Lucy will stay in the van" Everyone nodded but was still sceptical about the whole idea.

"Okay, so, we'll go there try and find Xavier and get any files about the liquid or anything we think we should know" Annabelle explained two hours after the decision. Everyone involved was wearing black clothing to make it harder to be seen.

"Alright, Twins; you'll be searching the labs that are on the 8th floor getting an ingredients list or a sample. Bianca and Zoe-" The two glared at each other "-you'll be going to find Xavier's office on the 6th floor then meet up with Tania and Tara, Roxy and Kimberly; we'll be going to the main office on the 10th floor. We have to find any dirt on the place" Annabelle explained "We'll stay there for no more than two hours"

"Okay, Annabelle" They all chorused. They all stood and started to leave the dormitory.

"Let's go girls, we'll get this done and then when we come back we can have a party" Cheers erupted when people heard Annabelle's words.

The lot of them walked down to the van, getting a few good lucks from people walking past. They all crammed into the back of the van, Celia in the driver's seat and Annabelle next to her. Lucy sat at the computers they never took out while the rest got comfortable on the floor of the van.

"Ready girls?" Annabelle said enthusiastically.

"Yeah"

"I guess"

"Hmmm"

"Remember, Lucy: Try and keep tabs on where we all are, so we can't get into too much trouble" Annabelle said with a slight warning in her voice. Lucy nodded as she concentrated on the work she was doing on the computer.

"Do you have any idea how we're getting in the building?" Roxy asked as she played with the collar of her shirt. She was obviously annoyed at the choice of clothing.

"We'll be going through the vents. Like Kelly and Jessie did" Annabelle answered simply. All of the sixth formers cringed at the idea but the twins high-fived.

"We're climbing all of the way to the 12th floor?" Kimberly asked with clear confusion. Annabelle smiled at Kimberly's question.

"Can you imagine all of us climbing up 12 floors?" Annabelle asked smartly "We'll only climb up 3 floors. Just so we can get away from the major security" Annabelle turned back around and rolled her eyes with amusement.

"Oh...right" Kimberly spoke quietly. Roxy snorted at the exchange and earned a soft punch from Kimberly.

Celia stopped on the other side of the small river, she eyed the building carefully. Annabelle climbed into the back of the van and stood with all the girls. She took some wires off the desk where Lucy sat.

"Everyone put these on" Annabelle handed them out "We need to make sure that none of us attract too much attention while we're there" Everyone lined up at the back door of the van and waited for Annabelle to give the order "Alright, go!" Everyone swarmed out of the back of the van and silently ran over the small bridge and one by one they hit the wall of the building, standing flat against it. When they all caught their breath, Annabelle leaned her head off the wall slightly to look at the twins that were standing next to vent.

"Girls" Annabelle whispered softly "Go for it" The twins slowly unscrewed the bolts of the vent, doing it almost silently.

"_Okay, girls, it's going to be quite difficult climbing through the vents but try and keep your footing. Or you'll all go down" _The twins opened the vent and sat the cover on the ground.

"Bianca and Zoe, you first" Annabelle pushed the rude-girl and Emo forward. Bianca sneered but climbed into the vent first, Zoe rolled her eyes and followed "Tania and Tara, you next" The twins excitedly jumped into the vent "Roxy, then me. Are you alright to go last, Kimberly?" Roxy soon climbed into the vent, followed by Annabelle, Leaving Kimberly to climb in last.

"Kimberly, put the grate backup" Annabelle told the Parker. Kimberly sighed but did what she was told and then followed after the group.

"_Bianca, when you get to the part on the vent that says '1-2156-715', go up" _Lucy said through the ear piece. Bianca noticed the numbers on the side of the vent and looked up.

"Oh, Nah. No way" Bianca said loudly.

"Shut it, Chave. Just do it" Zoe hissed at the rude-girl. Bianca growled and looked up the vent.

"And remember, Bianca: You slip and fall... the rest of us goes down with you" Bianca gulped silently and stood up in the vent. She put her feet on either side of the vent and used her hands to push herself up. She slowly shuffled up the vent, already finding it difficult. Zoe waited until Bianca was a safe distance away before following her.

"When you get to the 2nd intersection of vents, Bianca. Stop" Lucy said quickly.

The twins were quick to climb up the vent and catch up to the older girls. Roxy cringed as she looked up the vent.

"Musicians and small spaces usually don't mix" Roxy mumbled under her breath and, with hesitation, climbed up the vent. Annabelle, on the other hand, wasn't bothered and gave herself a jump start up the vent.

Kimberly frowned, obviously feeling unsure about climbing up a small vent, pushed herself up anyway, with determination in her eyes.

"Aren't we supposed to stop here?" Zoe's voice echoed around the vent as she looked sideways.

"Nah, we're supposed to stop at the 2nd intersection" Bianca said smartly as she continued to climb.

"Yes, and this is it" Zoe hissed. Bianca stopped and looked down to glare at the Emo.

"Nah, tha' was only tha first" Bianca growled. Annabelle rolled her eyes at the pair and went to intervene but Zoe cut over her.

"Can't you count?" Zoe rolled her eyes and was taken by surprise as Bianca pretended to kick her in the face. In her surprise, Zoe lost her footing and slipped.

"Whoa!" The twins braced themselves as Zoe fell against them. Tara slipped under the weight of Tania and the Emo. Roxy braced herself but slid slowly down the vent with all the weight on top of her.

"KIMBERLY! WHATEVER YOU DO, DON'T SLIP!" Annabelle ordered as she pressed hard on the sides of the vent "GIRLS! Try and get your footing back" Bianca reached down and grabbed Zoe's shirt. Zoe grabbed Bianca's arm and pulled herself up so her feet were on the horizontal vents.

Kimberly gritted her teeth as Annabelle fell onto her. The weight was almost unbearable but Kimberly with the combined efforts with Annabelle and Roxy they managed to stop them all from falling. Tania got back into place quickly and helped Tara up. As soon as Tara was off her, Roxy scrambled up to get off Kimberly and Annabelle. Kimberly helped push Annabelle up and gasped as all the weight was off her arms.

"Is everyone okay?" Annabelle asked as she breathed heavily. She only got mumbles in return "And Bianca that is where we're supposed to go"

"I told you, Chave" Zoe grumbled. Bianca went down and climbed into the vent.

"_Is anyone hurt?"_ Lucy asked. Annabelle looked down at Kimberly.

"I think Kimberly might be" Kimberly cut Annabelle off.

"No, I'm fine" Kimberly climbed up a bit more "Let's just keep going" Annabelle took a final look at the younger girl but continued up the vent.

"C'mon, girls, one more level" Annabelle spoke softly as they passed the vent Bianca and Zoe went through. The girls continued to climb, slipping every so often but not causing a pile-up like last time. The twins managed to keep up the same pace but the older girls were struggling slightly. Not being energized like their younger friends.

"Here it is Annabelle" Tania and Tara called out and crawled into the vent "Is the grate supposed to be open?" Annabelle frowned.

"No. Be careful, girls" Annabelle warned worriedly. Tania stuck her head out into the hallway.

"No one's here, 'Belle" She said as she climbed out and then helped Tara out. The other three quickly got themselves out of the small vent.

"Why would the grate be off?" Annabelle asked herself. Tania, who was walking up the hall, noticed a small black backpack.

"Annabelle" Tara called out "Look what we found" Annabelle walked over to the pair and looked in the backpack that was in their hands. Inside was a glasses case, a packet of cigarette's and car keys. Annabelle looked into the bag with confusion. Annabelle chucked it at Roxy, who caught it quickly.

"Put it in your bag. We're obviously not the only people here" Annabelle warned them all. A man suddenly rounded the corner. He jumped slightly at the sight of 5 girls standing in the hall.

"OI!" He yelled loudly "Who are you?" He was obviously a newbie because he held up his gun "I'll shoot!" The girls froze, not knowing what to do. Almost as quickly as he showed up, a figure flew at the man and crash tackled him to the ground. Annabelle looked up the hallway, to only see the person flee up the other end and round the corner. He or she hardly made a sound.

"Who the hell was that?" Kimberly asked loudly. Annabelle turned to them and shrugged.

"I don't know but I think they're on our side" Annabelle shook her head and turned to the twins. "Okay girls, just try and get as much information as you can. If you get into any trouble, yell out" Tara and Tania just nodded and headed off to the next floor.

"Alright girls, we have to go 10 floors up. You ready?" Annabelle raised an eyebrow at them. Kimberly smirked and crossed her arms.

"Of course" Annabelle smiled at Kimberly and led them towards the stairs. On their way up the few floors, they saw several guards but managed to evade them all.

Annabelle crouched next to the main office door.

"What's the pass code, Lucy?" Annabelle asked impatiently.

"_16091961_" Lucy said back. Annabelle put the pass code into the key pad and she quietly opened the door. The room was plain and big, with a large desk sitting in the centre of the room and filing cabinets lining the walls.

"Kimberly, check the cabinets for anything to do with the liquid, suppliers, anything" Annabelle said while walking to the desk "Roxy, Just look for anything that seems like it doesn't belong" They headed off in different directions, swiftly checking files and papers.

"_Hey, Annabelle_" Zoe's voice came over the ear piece "_There's no one called Xavier Livingston in this building. We checked all the offices and files_" Annabelle looked at the other girls and frowned.

"Are you sure?" Annabelle asked suspiciously. Annabelle heard Zoe sigh.

"_Yes, Annabelle_"

"Okay, um... Head back down to the van, girls" Annabelle ordered blankly. Annabelle stared at the other girls "If Xavier wasn't involved, how did they get our passwords?" Kimberly and Roxy just shrugged, obviously confused.

"Annabelle, I found a file bu-" Alarms cut off Kimberly's voice.

"Was that us?" Annabelle asked with a loud yell "Just take whatever files you got. We have to find the twins and get out" Annabelle rushed towards the two and dragged them out of the room.

"LOOK!" As soon as they left the room, two guards spotted them "There are three!" The girls rushed away from the guards and sped down the hall.

"I'm sick of running" Roxy yelled as the rounded a corner.

"_Annabelle, Was that you_?" Tania's voice came over the ear piece.

"No, it wasn't you?" Annabelle froze and stopped Roxy and Kimberly.

"_No, Could have it been that other person?" _

"I-" Arms wrapped around Annabelle's stomach.

"HEY!"

"BACK OFF!" Three men grabbed each of them. The girls flailed and kicked around, trying to escape the grown men's grasp.

"Oi!" One of the men growled deeply "Stop it! You'll be going to the lab" Struggling but succeeding, the men dragged them down to the labs. The girls were tied to chairs as the men fiddled with test tubes and beakers.

"Hey! Let go!" Tania and Tara were pushed through the door. Annabelle slowly started to untangle the rope around her wrists.

"What are you going to do with us?" Annabelle asked bravely but the men all laughed gruffly.

"The same thing we did to your friend a few months back" One of the men mumbled as he held up a syringe. Annabelle tensed slightly.

"But it doesn't do anything, she's fine" Kimberly glared at the man, upset by the mention of her best friend.

"She was physically but mentally...she was fucked" Kimberly kicked forward. Her foot flew into the man's stomach. He grunted as the other men went to charge towards Kimberly. The door slammed open to see a man struggling to keep a person in his grasp.

"I need some help here. This one is a tough" The others forgot about Kimberly and rushed to help their friend.

"Let go!" A girl with black hair was thrown into the room. The St Trinians girls all frowned deeply.

"No way!" Roxy said loudly. The girl looked up and frowned, her glasses slipping down her nose.

"Oh, Shit!"

~!~!~!~

_Who do you think it is? I think I made it pretty obvious... It's me... Not really. I don't have black hair, or courage, and i only wear reading glasses. Will the girls be able to get out of this mess. Tune it next week! Not really... I'll probably update in the next few days. I'm making up for all the time i missed..._

_LazyHazard  
_


	27. Stick Removal Surgery

St Trinians 4: All about us

Chapter 27

Stick removal surgery 

Kimberly's face was priceless as Jessie James went to pick herself up from the floor. The man holding the syringe kicked her back down. Jessie put on a look of annoyance as she hit the ground. The man laughed, enjoying the sight of the young girl lying down at his feet.

"So, you're not here together?" The man looked around at the girls before settling on Jessie "I heard you went to jail... so how did you get out?" His foot sat on Jessie's neck. Jessie coughed dryly, unable to breathe "Jessie James, you are the first human to enjoy having this liquid injected into your skin and survive. I wonder if your friends can do same" Jessie struggled wildly, doing everything to get away from the man. Annabelle watched carefully and pulled the last knot of the rope. The man bent down and stabbed the syringe into Jessie's neck.

"No!" Roxy and Kimberly yelled out as a pure look of pain spread across Jessie's face. Annabelle surged forward and tackled the man to the ground. He landed on his head, knocking himself out. Jessie curled up into a ball on the floor and stopped moving. Annabelle rushed over to Roxy and untied her binds. Roxy kicked any guard who dared get to Annabelle. When she was free Roxy went to the aid of Annabelle. Annabelle kept the guards at bay as Roxy got Kimberly out. The twins had caught on to the plan and untangled themselves. As soon as Kimberly was free, she rushed over to Jessie. She tried to get to her away from the men. Kimberly dragged her off to the side of the room. Jessie never uncurled herself. Kimberly watched on as Annabelle, Roxy and the Twins managed to knock out all the guards.

"Tania, take one of vials" Annabelle ordered the younger girl as she kneeled on the other side of Jessie "C'mon, Jessie. We need to get out of here" Annabelle shook the girl. Jessie moaned and screwed her eyes up in pain.

"What the hell was that?" Jessie asked in short whisper. Annabelle gave a quick look to Kimberly and they uncoiled Jessie.

"You got stabbed in the neck with that stuff again" Annabelle explained. She got Jessie to her feet and stared at her "You really have to start being more careful. We have to go" Annabelle turned on her heel and walked towards the door. Kimberly grabbed Jessie's hand and dragged her towards the door.

"Okay, so we've got enough files, and some of the liquid and...Jessie" Annabelle spoke through to Lucy. A soft thud echoed around the halls, Annabelle looked back and let out a sigh a Jessie managed to run into the door frame. Kimberly kept Jessie steady, Jessie gave Kimberly a smirk.

"You know, you're really pretty" Jessie went to lean into Kimberly but got pushed back "Kinda like my car, I've got a really cool car downstairs. It goes really fast and it's purple" Roxy chucked her backpack to Annabelle and went on the other side of Jessie and grabbed her arm, obviously worried about the girl. Annabelle stared at Jessie before reaching a decision.

"Alright, Tania and Tara, we'll go down to the van and be a distraction as Kimberly and Roxy take Jessie down to her car and drive it to St Trinians" Annabelle instructed. Roxy sighed and looked sideways at Kimberly.

"I call driver's seat!" Jessie shouted and raised her hand. Kimberly clamped her hand over Jessie's mouth.

"Don't let her in front of the wheel and please, be careful. Especially with her" Annabelle pushed the twins forward softly. The three of them ran up the hall and rounded the corner, leaving Kimberly and Roxy to deal with the very confused Jessie. Kimberly slowly let go of Jessie's mouth. Jessie continued to frown while looking up the hall.

"Where'd they go?" Jessie looked at Kimberly sadly. Roxy rolled her eyes and they slowly walked up the hall.

"So, what's the plan?" Roxy asked Kimberly.

"I don't know. We could always go back through the vents but it'll be hard getting...Jessie down there" Kimberly offered tiredly. Roxy frowned.

"What if we snuck down to a lower floor and then took the vents" Roxy added on with a smile. Kimberly nodded happily.

"That's good" Kimberly took a quick look at Jessie and squeezed her hand tighter "We should hurry"

~!~!~!~

"Quick!" Annabelle yelled at the twins, who were trying to outrun a very large man.

They were just getting outside the main doors when the van screeched to a halt further up the car park. The door slid open to reveal Lucy waving them in "Hurry!" Twins dived into the van and Annabelle quickly scrambled in and Celia sped off. Zoe and Bianca managed to shut the back door.

"Why tha' hell is Jessie back?" Annabelle frowned at the rude-girl.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Annabelle stood and glared.

"Where are Kimberly and Roxy?" Lucy asked as she stumbled to her chair.

"They're helping Jessie get out. Jessie's got a car" Annabelle let out a long sigh "Jessie got stabbed with the syringe again. I think she's going to get really sick. She's not acting herself" Annabelle sat down on the floor and looked up at the girls. They were all giving each other sideways glances.

"Why isn't Jessie in Jail?" Lucy looked over her glasses and stared at her head girl. Annabelle shrugged.

"I don't know, but when she saw us she was just as confused" Annabelle shook her head and pressed the button on the side of her earpiece.

"Roxy, Kimberly" Annabelle spoke softly as she attempted to contact the others "What's going on?" Annabelle heard Kimberly grunt while Roxy swore loudly.

"_Damn it, James_" Roxy growled "_Pull yourself together_"

"_We just got out of the vents and we're going to Jessie's car" _Kimberly giggled before covering it with a cough "_Jessie, stop it_"

"You're alright then?" Annabelle looked at the others with confusion.

"_Oh, we're fantastic!_" Roxy said sourly "It _would be so much better if Jessie would fricking behave_" Jessie's voice broke through the earpiece.

"You _should really try and have some fun Rock star...or at least get that stick removed from your-_" Jessie was quickly cut off by Kimberly.

"_That's enough, Jessie. We're fine, Annabelle. We'll talk to you soon_" Annabelle smiled and shook her head.

"Well, sounds like they're having fun" Annabelle said smugly.

"What was Jessie doing?" Tania grinned and looked at her twin. Everyone smiled but kept quiet, secretly knowing what everyone else was thinking.

~!~!~!~

"That was so bloody difficult" Roxy was bent over, trying to catch her breath. Kimberly was climbing out of the vent while Jessie was on the ground grinning madly. Kimberly was smiling slightly but was still red-faced and tired. Roxy helped Jessie up but glared at the pair "This is not funny. That was hell" Roxy took the lead as they quickly walked away from the building. Jessie rushed forward and took Kimberly's hand. Kimberly stared at their hands before looking up at Jessie and detaching their hands.

"Not the time, Jessie" Kimberly warned and Jessie rolled her eyes and faced Kimberly, walking backwards and hoping Kimberly would guide her. A smirk was branding Jessie's face.

"Oh, c'mon, Kimmy" Jessie whined quietly "I know you missed me. All I want is a bit of a...hello" The two of them slammed into a car, Kimberly was leaning into Jessie.

"_Roxy, Kimberly. What's going on?_" Annabelle's voice broke through their ears. Jessie held on to Kimberly's waist and planted kisses on Kimberly's neck. Roxy turned around when she heard the thump and swore. Kimberly tried to push Jessie away but quickly gave up.

"Damn it, James" Roxy growled "Pull yourself together" Kimberly made sure that her face was away from Jessie's.

"We just got out of the vents and now we're going to Jessie's car" Jessie pressed her lips to Kimberly's cheek and smiled cheekily. Kimberly giggled but then tried to hide it with a cough "Jessie, stop it"

"_You're alright then_?" Annabelle asked. Roxy managed to pull them both off the car but Jessie kept her arms around Kimberly.

"Oh, we're Fantastic" Roxy glared at Jessie and crossed her arms "It'd be even better if Jessie would fricking behave" Jessie let go of Kimberly and went to walk towards Roxy but Kimberly held the back of her shirt and pulled her back.

"You should try and have some fun rock star" Jessie wrapped her arms back around Kimberly "or at least get that stick removed from your-"

"That's enough, Jessie" Kimberly said softly "We're fine, Annabelle. We'll talk to you soon" Jessie planted a kiss on Kimberly's cheek and let go of her. Kimberly shook her head and walked faster.

"Where's your keys, airhead?" Roxy turned to Jessie as she stood in front of the bright purple car. Jessie frowned.

"How did you know this was my car?" Jessie asked with confusion. Roxy and Kimberly shared a look.

"You told us, James. Before we went into the vent" Roxy explained. Jessie frowned but nodded.

"Right..." Kimberly looked worriedly at Jessie "Um, my keys are in my bag" Kimberly groaned.

"You gave Annabelle the bag" Kimberly said sourly.

"Oh, bloody hell!" Roxy shouted loudly and leaned against Jessie's car and glared at Jessie.

"Would you calm down?" Jessie strolled past Roxy with a smug look on her face. Jessie walked to the driver's side of the car and threw her elbow against the car window. She did that three times before the window shattered and the alarm blared.

"HEY, THERE THEY ARE!" Guards came sprinting towards them. Jessie smiled at Roxy and winked.

"Keys are in the glove box. Meet me two blocks up the street" Jessie walked past the rock star and towards Kimberly. Roxy quickly hopped in the front seat and leaned over to rummage around in the glove box. Jessie grinned at Kimberly and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

"Go with Roxy" Jessie ran away from Kimberly and towards the guard. Jessie froze 5 metres in front of them and they copied her stance.

"C'mon, boys. It's me you want, not them" Jessie wiggled her eyebrows "I'm the one with the magic blood" Jessie laughed loudly and ran to her left. Roxy started the car and looked at Kimberly worriedly as Kimberly looked through the back window.

"She's going to get herself killed" Roxy growled and drove up the street like Jessie told her too.

Jessie looked back as she was quickly outrunning the unfit guards. She was climbing over car hoods and sliding across them. Jessie got out of the car park and sprinted down the road. She turned around for a minute and grinned.

"Tell your boss that I know everything about him" Jessie laughed and then nodded "Yeah, I'm gonna fry his ass!" Jessie stopped when she heard a car engine from the car park. The guards running up the street stopped as a company car came speeding towards Jessie "Oh, shit" Jessie quickly turned back around and went as fast as she could up the road. She could see her car sitting casually a block up. The car was catching up to her and even in her delusional state; she knew she was in a spot of trouble. Jessie quickly side stepped into an alleyway and ran up the small space.

"Jesus, even when someone isn't bossing me around; I still get thrown into a small dark space" Jessie climbed a fence and hopped over it. Jessie followed the alleyway back into the street and ran up it. Jessie huffed angrily when her car was nowhere to be seen. Jessie jogged up the street and looked up the different roads. Jessie frowned as her car screeched around the far corner and sped towards her. Jessie crossed her arms and tapped her foot. The car halted next to her and Kimberly flung the back door open.

"Where the hell were you?" Jessie climbed into the car and slammed the door shut. Roxy glared in the rear-view mirror.

"Leading the guards away from you" Roxy explained angrily. Jessie chuckled.

"Well, thank you. I had heaps of fun" Jessie grinned and shrugged.

"James, you're a bloody health hazard" Roxy growled angrily. Jessie laughed and leaned back into her seat and scooted closer to Kimberly.

"But I'm a cute health hazard, right?" Jessie looked up at Kimberly and winked. Kimberly shook her head and smiled.

"Yes but you're also off your head" Kimberly told Jessie and patted her cheek. Jessie leaned up and looked eye to eye at Kimberly. A smirk was hanging off Jessie's lips.

"But I'm still cute" Jessie leaned into to Kimberly slightly. Their noses touched and Kimberly shook her head.

"You're not sober, Jessie" Kimberly mentioned seriously.

"And it seemed to work out pretty well last time. We came out with some awesome brandings and we have some great memories. Well, you did because I'm still a bit fuzzy up there" Jessie wiggled her fingers around her head and leaned into Kimberly. They touched lips and Kimberly giggled slightly but was obviously feeling the passion from Jessie

"Do you have to?" Roxy groaned and grimaced at the two. Jessie let go of Kimberly with one hand and flipped the bird in Roxy's direction. Roxy noticed Jessie's finger and rolled her eyes.

"Oh, very mature, James" Roxy muttered humourlessly "You two are like horny teenagers the way you're carrying on" Jessie moved her hand up and put it to Kimberly's face. They split briefly so Jessie could talk.

"We are" Kimberly giggled slightly at Jessie's words and their lips met again. Roxy groaned and aimed for a small ditch on the side of the road. The car bounced as Roxy hit the ditch. Jessie and Kimberly hit the roof with a loud bang. They broke apart with annoyed faces.

"Ow, what the hell?" Jessie put a hand on her head. Roxy shrugged and kept a straight face.

"Surprisingly, I'm not enjoying the in-flight entertainment" Roxy told them sourly. Kimberly and Jessie shared a brief look of amusement but kept quiet. Jessie laced her hand into Kimberly's as they leaned back into their seats.

Jessie was starting to feel tired and worn. There was a deep throbbing in her neck, and it burned like she was set on fire. Her stomach churned and made her feel sick. Kimberly had blocked that feeling from her. Jessie knew that the liquid was doing something to her body, like the first time, she could feel a coldness rushing around inside of her.

Kimberly's head slowly landed on her shoulder and her hand disconnected from Jessie's to sit on Jessie's thigh. Jessie ran her hand up Kimberly's arm, dragging the girl's sweater up in the process. Jessie froze as she saw a brief flash of blue. Jessie grabbed Kimberly's arm with both hands. Jessie pushed the sleeve up to reveal dark bruises forming on Kimberly's forearm. Jessie frowned and stared at Kimberly.

"How did this happen?" Jessie asked darkly. Kimberly chuckled and put Jessie's fears to rest.

"There was a pile-up in the vents. Courtesy of Bianca and Zoe" Kimberly explained with a small smile "They're just bruises" Jessie nodded and pulled Kimberly's sleeve down. Jessie looked around at the interior and smirked down at Kimberly.

"Remember what happened last time you and I were in a car together?" Jessie asked cheekily. Kimberly blushed and looked down with a smile branding her lips.

"How could I forget?" Kimberly chuckled happily but shook her head.

"Well, I did. Maybe you could remind me later?" Jessie asked with a blank but innocent look on her face.

"Can you two please stop it?" Roxy yelled and turned to look at them quickly then face back to the road "I get that you too are happy to see each other again but you need to tone it down. It's annoying as hell" Roxy complained bitterly. Jessie frowned and let go of Kimberly completely. She leaned forward so her head was almost next to Roxy's.

"What's wrong with you?" Jessie asked softly. Roxy sighed and chuckled shortly.

"Why are you here, James?" Roxy asked bleakly "You were in jail and you turn up at the Munecks building at the same date and time we do. Did you plan this? How did you get out? What the hell is going on Jess?" Roxy shot a quick look to Jessie and her eyes showed the confusion she was voicing "I know that you're going to bring up something bad and we've got enough problems on our plate with you joining in" Roxy stared out the front window and Jessie exhaled quickly.

"I can't wait to prove you wrong" Jessie narrowed her eyes at Roxy and smiled "You haven't been here long so you don't know much about me. I'm not the type to give up so quickly" Jessie grinned smugly and leaned back in her seat. Kimberly gave Jessie a side glance and bit her lip. She felt that Roxy was right.

~!~!~!~!~

Jessie and Kimberly watched as Roxy slammed the door of the car. Roxy marched up to the doors of St Trinians. Jessie watched her blankly but Kimberly looked sadly at the girl. Jessie held the door open for Kimberly to get out and waited for her to climb out. Jessie shut the door quietly and stuffed her hands into her pockets as she walked into the school.

It was quiet, something completely new to Jessie. Jessie walked past Beverly's desk and gave it a long look before trudging up the stairs. All the while, Kimberly was behind her; watching as Jessie looked at everything like she had been away for years.

Jessie slowly walked towards the dormitory and took a deep breath before she walked in through the doors. As soon as she walked in, every eye was on her and Jessie managed to avoid looking at all of them. Jessie made her way over to Annabelle; who was sitting on one of the Geeks desks. Jessie only looked Annabelle in the eye as they tried to stare each other down. Jessie crossed her arms and stood in front of Annabelle.

"...Why aren't you in jail, Jessie?" Annabelle asked as everyone stared at them. The girls all leaned in as Jessie sighed and opened her mouth.

"Xavier got me out" As soon as those words were muttered, the dormitory went into an uproar. Jessie and Annabelle never took their eyes off each other. Annabelle waited for everybody to settle down before she continued.

"I want you to explain everything to us, not just me" Annabelle asked calmly. Jessie didn't look very pleased with Annabelle's order but complied.

"Xavier turned up at the jail and told me he could get me out with no questions and a clean record, if I did something for him" Jessie looked down at her feet.

"Oh, there had to be a catch" Zoe sneered. Jessie glared at the Emo but Annabelle cut in.

"Zoe, be quiet" Annabelle hissed at the girl and raised a menacing eyebrow. Zoe instantly shut her mouth.

"Okay, when we saved Kelly. Bailey Pierce found out who broke into his building. He knew that Kelly was in from MI7 to try and capture samples of the Adrenaline shot. And he knew that it was me that went to save her. Bailey Pierce is all about revenge, so he stole the money from us and framed Xavier. Xavier had moved and had come back for his stuff on the day Kelly and I went to check for money. He was scared so he just knocked us out and ran. Bailey Pierce tried to convince Xavier that we blamed him and that explains what happened at Grandma's. Then Xavier found out the truth and knew that Bailey Pierce was framing him and confronted him. Xavier lost all of his family's money in a trial. Xavier has been trying to get enough evidence against him ever since. The electronics malfunction you had a while back? That was Bailey Pierce, getting back at us for breaking into his house. When Xavier heard I was in jail, he bailed me out and told me he needed help. He knows we'd hate him more than anything if we all knew it was him. He wanted me to take samples and take them to him but you were there and I lost focus. I got caught" Jessie looked down at her shoes. She felt ashamed that she managed to get caught. Annabelle continued to frown at the worn girl.

"How do you know we can trust him?"Annabelle asked sternly. All the girls had the same look; none of them thought that they could trust the boy. Jessie let out a small smile.

"You can't" Jessie told the simply "The only reason I'm doing anything for him is because he got me out of jail"

"Couldn't ya handle all the big bad girls?" Bianca laughed quickly and looked at her fellow chaves, who were all smirking. Jessie glared at them but kept her mouth shut and turned back to Annabelle. Jessie continued to glare and Annabelle could tell that Jessie was clenching her jaw quite tightly.

"How long have you been out?" The thought had just made its way through Annabelle's mind. Jessie was doing jobs for Xavier; she had to be out for at least a week or so. Jessie's glare was lost and turned into worried look.

"...er..." Jessie stared back down at the ground "Not very long" Annabelle pursed her lips and walked closer to Jessie. In her heels, Annabelle was slightly taller than Jessie and she stared down at the girl. Jessie sighed angrily and broke eye contact.

"3 weeks" Jessie almost yelled it so everyone could hear it "I've been out of jail for 3 weeks" Annabelle raised an eyebrow.

"And you came back?" Annabelle asked sternly.

"Obviously" Jessie growled. It was Annabelle's turn to glare as she stepped away from Jessie.

"Go to my room" Annabelle told Jessie darkly. Jessie stared at Annabelle for a moment longer before rushing out of the dorm. Annabelle breathed heavily and looked at Kimberly "You too" Kimberly frowned with confusion but knew that now was not a bright time to be asking questions. Kimberly quickly followed after Jessie.

Kimberly exited the dormitory and almost ran to the head-girls room. Kimberly opened the door and noticed Jessie in the middle of the room; Staring blankly at the wall in front of her. Jessie lazily looked over at the blonde.

"What are you doing here?" Jessie asked quietly. Kimberly shrugged.

"I don't know. Annabelle just told me to come here" Kimberly answered quickly. Kimberly left them in an awkward silence as she sat on the couch. Jessie continued to stare at Kimberly and with some force she managed to walk herself over to Kimberly and sit beside her.

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't forget what we did in the car" Jessie mumbled cheekily. Kimberly smiled and looked at the other girl.

"I know" Kimberly said simply. Jessie scooted closer to Kimberly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I missed you, a lot" Jessie mentioned quietly. Kimberly nodded.

"I know" Kimberly repeated. Jessie took back her arm and leaned back into the couch. Kimberly turned to face Jessie "I missed you too" Jessie shrugged.

"I know" Kimberly smiled and leaned down. She gave Jessie a quick peck on the lips. The door swung open and Annabelle walked through. Annabelle slowly shut the door behind her and looked blankly at the two.

"We're going to help you, Jessie" Annabelle said simply.

"Um...I have this apartment, I have to go back and tell Xavier what happened" Jessie explained quietly.

"You share an apartment with Xavier?" Annabelle asked worriedly. Jessie frowned and shook her head quickly.

"God no, It's just me. He'll come by in the morning to get any information" Annabelle nodded simply but Kimberly let out a quick sigh of relief.

"Alright, you go back to your flat and wait for Xavier but I want you back in the morning" Annabelle said simply. She hesitated before continuing "...Kimberly, you go with her" Kimberly raised her eyebrows.

"But-" Kimberly quickly shut up when she saw Annabelle's glare "Okay"


	28. Life Story

St Trinians 4: All about us

Chapter 28

Life Story

Jessie opened her front door and let Kimberly in first. As soon as Kimberly walked in she looked at her surroundings. They entered a small lounge room. There was a raggedy couch sitting in front of a television set. Pictures were sitting on a small mantel piece, staring back at her.

The kitchen was just around the corner of the front door. It was tiny but it looked like Jessie put it to good use. Around the undersized dining table was a laptop and stacks of papers.

Jessie sat her backpack down on the floor and walked towards a doorway at the other end of the room. Jessie walked straight into the bathroom and took her t-shirt off. She turned her head slightly to look at the puncture mark on her neck. A bruise was forming and a dark red rash was spreading around her neck. Jessie turned on the tap water and splashed some on her neck.

Jessie walked back out of the bathroom and headed into another room. Jessie quickly changed into some baggy track pants. She threw her t-shirt in a small washing basket in the corner; which left her in her singlet.

When Jessie walked back into the lounge room, Kimberly was staring intently at the pictures on the mantel piece. Jessie strolled over to her and looked at them as well. She pointed her finger to the one at the very end.

"That's my dad's" She pointed to the man on the left, who was smiling slightly with his hands clasped together in front of him "That's Dad and that's-" She pointed to the other, who was scowling ever so slightly "Edward" Kimberly frowned.

"Why do you have pictures of Edward?" Kimberly asked confusingly. Jessie chuckled quickly.

"When Edward was just my uncle and when he wasn't d runk. He was great guy. He looked after me and talked to me. That's how I like to remember everything. They're all alive and happy" Jessie explained in a whisper.

"Why did Edward do what he did then?" Jessie laughed at the question. Jessie turned and sat on the couch and looked up at Kimberly.

"Edward's jealously got to him. He was drunk all the time and I guess he realised he wanted everything that dad had. Family money, respect, mum" Jessie went into her own world as she explained her family "He killed dad when I was young and I was at St Trinians. Next thing I knew, Edward came and picked me up. We moved to Australia and I stayed at a boarding school and a few years later, Edward came and got me again and my mother told me I was going back to St Trinians. Just a few days later, he killed mum. I don't really know why though. He loved her, I know he did. Something changed his mind about everything" Jessie stared at Kimberly, who was listening intently to her.

"And then you killed him?" Kimberly asked in a whisper. Jessie nodded.

"He had his gun under my chin. Kelly was lying on the ground with a bullet in her stomach and Annabelle was leaning over her; Tears pouring out of her eyes. I don't even know how I did it but I knew he was about to shoot so I pushed the gun back and moved to my side and he shot himself through the neck" Jessie was glaring at the ground "I didn't really kill him but I sure did help"

"And Annabelle's dad?" Kimberly continued to stare at the pictures.

"I was about to shoot him but he ran off and tried to escape by jumping out a window. He landed on his neck. Killed himself" Jessie crossed her arms and sunk further down into her chair. Kimberly looked at Jessie sadly. Kimberly picked up a picture and showed it to Jessie.

"The night we had our first kiss" It was the night of the party before they invaded Bailey Pierce's house. Kimberly and Jessie were dancing closely in a crowd of people and bright smiles branded their faces. Jessie grinned "How did you get this?"

"Every night there's a party, geek's walk around with cameras for blackmail. Everyone's too drunk to notice" Jessie explained simply "I asked them if they had any pictures of us"

"They only had one?" Kimberly put the picture back of the mantel piece and turned to sit next to Jessie.

"They have a lot. There was one of us in the hallway" Jessie's grin got larger (If that was even possible) "Things were getting really heated, I think" Kimberly blushed slightly "I should probably do some work" Jessie went to get up but Kimberly grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. Kimberly leaned over and kissed Jessie. Jessie's eyebrows rose but she melted into the kiss. Jessie's hands went to Kimberly's shirt as Kimberly grabbed Jessie's face. Jessie was just loosening the first button of Kimberly's top when a knocking broke them up. Jessie turned to the door with a frown. Kimberly was just as confused. Jessie slowly stood and walked over to the door. She slowly looked through the eye hole and turned her head quickly to frown at Kimberly. Jessie opened the door to reveal Kelly.

"I hope I'm not interrupting your sex session" Kelly smirked at them and walked straight in. Jessie growled slightly and slammed the door.

"You did" Jessie told her as she slammed her body down on the couch. Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"I was sent over here to look after you, James" Kelly said simply "I was heading home when Annabelle called and said you got out of jail. She wanted to make sure you didn't get into trouble" Jessie scoffed.

"What trouble could I possibly get in?" Jessie asked but realised it was probably a stupid question. Kelly gave her an amused look. Jessie frowned and moved closer to Kimberly. Kimberly looked at Jessie and Kelly, shaking her head "I don't know why she had to send you though, Kimberly's here"

"It sounds like you're not pleased to see me?" Kelly pointed out obviously. Jessie rolled her eyes "Kimberly's not a MI7 agent is she" Jessie continued to frown at the girl for a little longer before taking her eyes off her and snuggled against Kimberly "Stop sulking. I'm only here for when Xavier shows up" Kelly sat at Jessie's laptop.

"Hooray" Jessie murmured smartly. Kimberly poked Jessie's side as Kelly looked at Jessie's work.

"So, listen. You know we're trying to pin this Bailey Pierce guy too, right?" Kelly told Jessie loudly.

"Who's we?"

"MI7" Kelly answered Jessie's question quickly. Jessie shrugged even though Kelly couldn't see her from the dining table.

"I figured. Remember, I saved your ass" Jessie mentioned smugly.

"Yeah" Kelly said with a bored tone. Jessie got to her feet and looked over at Kelly.

"I'm going to bed" Jessie said with a slight glare. Jessie gave Kimberly a quick wink and slowly shuffled towards her bedroom. Kimberly looked after her until the bedroom door shut.

"You should probably follow after her. I mean, I broke up your make up so you should make it up to her" Kimberly stood but glared at the older girl, who sat fully engrossed in Jessie's work. Kimberly slowly walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. Jessie was halfway through yawning while she was spread out on the bed. Jessie ruffled her hair and looked at Kimberly.

"What are you doing?" Jessie asked, her eyes staring lazily. Kimberly stood awkwardly at the end of the bed.

"I wanted to be with you...for a while" Kimberly looked slightly unsure as she kept her eyes on Jessie. Jessie nodded slowly.

"Okay" Jessie shut her eyes again and stayed in her position. Kimberly blinked. Was that a yes? Kimberly stood quietly and continued to stare at Jessie. After a few more seconds, One of Jessie's eyes propped open to look at Kimberly. A small smile tugged at Jessie's lips.

"That was a yes" Kimberly blushed at Jessie's words and shuffled over to the bed. Kimberly slowly climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Jessie "You know, you don't even need to ask. If you want to do something just do it. If I don't like it, I'll tell you" Jessie explained softly. Kimberly shrugged and looked at the other girl.

"You've been gone for so long" Kimberly told her. Jessie stared guiltily at the roof "I hardly remember how to act around you" Kimberly and Jessie's eyes connected as they kept blank faces. Kimberly's eyes were too much for Jessie to bear and she broke contact first.

"I'm sorry" Jessie spoke quietly. She was ashamed that she had to say those words. And she was hurt that Kimberly didn't feel care-free with her anymore. She could have stayed; she didn't have to go to jail but she did. It was her choice and she was starting to feel like she made the wrong one. Jessie knew she didn't feel the same way that Kimberly did while she was gone. Kimberly had stuff to keep her mind off of Jessie. Jessie had the gym and daily beatings to keep her mind off St Trinians (Which didn't really keep her mind off anything) "Look at this" Jessie leaned up slightly and pulled her shirt up to reveal a small portion of her stomach. Just above her belly button was a long thin scar surrounded by several marks and fading bruises. Kimberly instantly frowned and put her hand to Jessie's scar.

"What-" Before Kimberly could even finish asking, Jessie spoke over her.

"If you think I was sitting around and sipping tea. You were a bit off" Jessie smiled and put her hand over Kimberly's "I don't think I make friends very well"

~!~!~!~

The next morning

In Jessie's room, Kimberly and Jessie were snuggled up to each other under the thick blanket. The two talked late into the night about anything they wanted to get off their chests. Jessie was the first one to pass out and Kimberly wasn't far behind but only a few hours later, Kelly walked into the room, looking equally as tired.

"Hey, Kimberly!" Kelly whispered loudly at the blonde; who jerked awake and looked around blindly until her eyes settled lazily on Kelly.

"...What do you want?" Kimberly asked as she slammed her body back down and rubbed her eyes. Kelly snorted.

"Someone's not a morning person" Kelly stated obviously "Annabelle wants me to get some stuff while I'm here. I'm going to be gone for half an hour or so" Kelly explained as she zipped up her shirt and straightened her clothes.

"Okay" Kimberly mumbled quietly and snuggled back against Jessie. Kelly rolled her eyes with a smile and left the room. Kimberly let out a soft yawn and put her head on Jessie's shoulder.

"Who tha'?" Jessie slurred tiredly. Kimberly sighed as Jessie's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Kelly said that Annabelle wanted some things. So, she left" Kimberly told the other girl. Jessie nodded slightly before obviously dozing off again. Kimberly tried to do the same but still felt excited about the return of Jessie. Kimberly knew that she should probably be upset about Jessie not coming back straight away but she just couldn't do it. Jessie was back and that's all that mattered to her now.

Another knock sounded and Kimberly frowned and looked up slightly.

"Kelly probably forgo' someting" Jessie slurred again. Jessie loosened her hands around Kimberly's waist to let her go. Kimberly slowly lifted herself out of the bed and walked towards the bedroom door. Kelly knocked again and Kimberly rushed to the door and swung it open. She froze.

"Chelsea's cousin" Xavier was standing in front of her, with the same smirk and the same obvious smugness. Xavier forced himself into the room and raised an eyebrow at Kimberly; who shut the door quietly "What would you be doing here?" Kimberly kept her mouth shut and looked unsurely at Xavier "Why so shy? You weren't like this a few months back. You told me I had to find out your name, Kimberly" Kimberly almost shuddered. He seemed so scary and untrustworthy. Xavier smiled at her "So? What are you doing here, Kimmy?" Kimberly sneered angrily.

"Don't call me that!" Kimberly growled and Xavier's eyebrows rose.

"Feisty, I like that in a girl" Xavier moved closer to Kimberly but before anything could happen, a hand went around Kimberly's waist and pulled her backwards. Jessie held onto Kimberly and glared slightly at Xavier.

"You're early" Jessie mentioned coldly. Xavier moved backwards and crossed his arms.

"Well, when your ear piece cut out and you seemed to disappear off the face of the planet. The only place you could be was St Trinians and I wasn't going anywhere near that place" Xavier told Jessie simply. Jessie refused to let go of Kimberly's waist.

"And you two have met?" Jessie asked blankly. Kimberly had forgotten that she hadn't told Jessie anything.

"Ah, yes, at the Lord and Ladies Ball. Had a bit of Fun didn't we Kimmy" Xavier winked at Kimberly. Kimberly bit her lip as Jessie's grip on her waist was starting to get unbearable "What did you get done last night?"

"Nothing" Jessie said simply "I got caught before I could get anything done"

"Well, now what?" Xavier asked angrily "Bailey Pierce is sure to do something about us"

"St Trinians has got some samples. They said they'd help" Jessie blurted out. Xavier smiled.

"That sounds like a plan" Xavier nodded at the idea "I'll be there in a couple of days. Make sure that I don't attacked or anything" Xavier winked at Kimberly and walked out of the flat. As soon as the door shut, Kimberly turned to Jessie with teary eyes.

"Jessie you have to let go. You're hurting me" Jessie's hand automatically let go of Kimberly but other than that she didn't move. Kimberly held her side and stared at Jessie. Jessie licked her lips and turned to Kimberly.

"You met him..." Jessie started off calmly but she looked like she was about to explode. Which she did "And you didn't fucking tell me?! What the fuck Kimberly?!" Jessie was frowning and breathing heavily. It was one of the few times Kimberly had seen Jessie swear forcefully at someone in a long time.

"I forgot. You got caught and..." Kimberly trailed off and shrugged "I didn't think it was a big deal" Jessie sighed angrily and dropped herself onto the couch.

"You know he'll try something" Jessie looked up at the girl with a mad glint in her eye. Kimberly stood still and looked down at Jessie.

"I know but you know I won't" Kimberly spoke quietly. Jessie rubbed her forehead and groaned.

"Yeah, I know" Jessie shut her eyes and leaned back into the couch "Can you hand me that glass there?" Jessie pointed to a glass full of water. Kimberly quickly passed the glass to Jessie and looked down at her in confusion. Jessie took a quick sip from the cup before looking at it. In a sudden movement, Jessie threw the glass forward. It connected with the mantel piece and caused a few of the picture frames to shatter. Kimberly shut her eyes tightly at the impact. When Kimberly opened her eyes, Jessie had stood up and was running a hand through her black hair. Jessie silently walked over to all the shattered glass on the floor. She knelt down and slowly picked up the pieces of glass and put the broken picture frames in a pile. Jessie took the glass over to the kitchen and wrapped them in newspaper before throwing them into the bin. Jessie leaned against the kitchen bench and then looked at the floor. Her face showed a tiny bit of anger but it was mostly blank as she turned to Kimberly.

"Come here" Jessie nodded her over. Kimberly slowly moved her way to Jessie, standing a bit in front of her. Jessie leaned up off the bench and grabbed Kimberly's hands.

"He really pisses me off" Jessie said quietly "But I shouldn't have yelled at you and I'm sorry" Jessie looked Kimberly in the eyes and got a small smile. Kimberly didn't say anything but she wrapped her arms around Jessie. Jessie copied Kimberly's actions and smiled into the blondes shoulder.

"You act tough and Independent but you love cuddles just like the rest of us" Kimberly put her forehead against Jessie's and put on a cheeky smile. Jessie blushed slightly.

"No..." Jessie looked down and shrugged "I only love your cuddles" Kimberly couldn't help but smile at the shyness and quiet composure of Jessie. Jessie looked back up at the blonde and grinned.

"Very cute" Kimberly brushed her hand across Jessie's face. Jessie frowned playfully and leaned into Kimberly. Their lips connected gently and Jessie leaned back against the counter, taking Kimberly with her. Jessie just grabbed the edge of Kimberly's shirt when a large knock sounded at the door. Kimberly pulled back slightly.

"That could be Kelly" Kimberly whispered before putting her lips back against Jessie's. Jessie shrugged.

"I don't mind" Jessie gave Kimberly a quick smile "I'm sure she can wait...20 minutes?" Kimberly raised her eyebrows and giggled. Jessie moved her lips away from Kimberly's and put them to Kimberly's neck. Another knock sounded and Jessie stopped "Damn it" Jessie gave Kimberly a soft peck before shaking her head and walking towards the door. She swung it open to reveal Kelly with a slight frown.

"What took you so long?" Kelly asked quickly as pushed past Jessie "I saw Xavier walk out of the building. I thought you two had been murdered or something" Jessie frowned at the girl and shut the door.

"We're fine" Kimberly perched herself up on the kitchen bench and watched as Kelly walked over to her "He did show up though" Jessie followed Kelly and looked at Kimberly with a tired expression. Kelly sat next to Kimberly up on the bench and looked between her and Jessie.

"What'd he do?" Kelly's eyes narrowed slightly. Jessie stood in front of Kimberly and leaned against the girls legs.

"He was an asshole" Jessie grumbled angrily. Kimberly gave Jessie a quick smile before turning back to Kelly.

"He...hit on me" Kimberly spoke slowly as she gave a side glance to Jessie again. Kelly smiled at Kimberly's words "He said he was going to St Trinians in... a couple of days?" Kimberly looked at Jessie for conformation. Jessie nodded and gave a quick glance to Kelly. Kelly frowned.

"And you let him?" Kelly raised her eyebrows at Jessie. Jessie nodded but kept her eyes on the bench. Kelly gave Jessie an unreadable look "We better be going back home" Jessie looked up at Kimberly before giving Kelly a stare of disappointment.

"...fine" Jessie leaned off Kimberly and pursed her lips "I just got to get a few things. How about you drive back to school and Kimberly and I will follow" Kelly grinned at the girl.

"Alright" Kelly pushed herself of the bench and headed towards the door "Just don't have sex in the car this time. You can get fined for making love while driving" Kelly chuckled as she opened the door. Jessie growled but Kimberly giggled at the joke.

"You head on down to the car. I'll be down in a minute" Jessie gave a hand to Kimberly and Kimberly took it as she slid of the kitchen bench.

"You don't need help with anything?" Kimberly asked while wrapping her arms around Jessie's neck. Jessie smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sure I'll be fine" Jessie spoke softly. Kimberly put her lips to Jessie's. Jessie sighed at the contact and Kimberly smiled in return. When they broke contact, Jessie looked slightly at ease as Kimberly gave her one final peck on the lips before trailing Kelly's footsteps.

Jessie quickly headed into her room and grabbed a small backpack from inside the closet. Jessie got some of her clothes but froze suddenly. She looked deep in thought as she sighed and slowly put her hand into the back of the one of the shelfs. When she withdrew her hand, she held a shiny and obviously new hand gun. Jessie shoved the gun into the very bottom of her backpack and looked around nervously before heading back into the other room to grab some paperwork.


	29. In All Syrupiness

**St Trinians 4: All about us**

**Chapter 29**

**In all Syrupiness **

Jessie sighed as she and Kimberly walked through the front doors of the school. Jessie had her backpack on her shoulder, a laptop bag slung over the other and her hand clasped tightly around Kimberly's.

"Jessie" Jessie winced and stopped walking to turn and see Miss Fritton poking her head out from her office door "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Miss Fritton didn't even wait for an answer before pulling herself back into the room. Jessie frowned and turned to Kimberly. Kimberly put on a small smile and shrugged.

"I'll see you in a minute" Jessie said sadly. Kimberly kissed Jessie on the cheek lightly before heading towards the stairs. Jessie walked towards Miss Fritton's office. Jessie let herself in and shut the door quietly behind her. Jessie plonked her bags down on the floor near the door and stared at Miss Fritton. Miss Fritton looked up from her paperwork and smiled.

"Now, come and sit down, Jessie" Miss Fritton spoke with amusement "This isn't the first time you've been in my office and I doubt it'll be the last" Jessie smiled politely and headed over to the large arm chair in front of Miss Fritton's desk.

"Not with my reputation" Jessie said amusingly. Miss Fritton gave a shrill laugh and headed over to the mantel piece behind her.

"Would you like whiskey, my dear?" Miss Fritton asked. Jessie nodded and waited until Miss Fritton brought over a scotch glass "Now, I usually keep out of the personal business of my students but your absence seems to have affected everyone around here. What has been going on, girlie?" Miss Fritton sat back in her chair and looked over her glasses and at Jessie. Jessie took a deep breath and explained everything that had been going on over the last 2 or 3 months; From saving Kelly at the Munecks building to Raiding Bailey Pierce's house and then finally getting sent to jail. Jessie explained what Xavier got her out of jail for and then how she just had to get samples from the Munecks building but figuring out that St Trinians was also there. Miss Fritton sat quietly and listened intently to every word that Jessie spoke until finally speaking.

"Are you sure we can trust Mr. Livingston?" Miss Fritton asked as she took a big mouthful of the whiskey in her hand. Jessie snorted as she downed the rest of her glass and shook her head.

"No, but I'm sure everything will be fine. Nothing's going to happen to any of your girls. I promise" Jessie said softly, trying to make sure that Miss Fritton understood that she would do anything to keep her peers safe.

"I know that you will keep your friends safe, Jessie. You've proved that over the past few years but what about you. You're always worried about everyone else that you don't stop to think of yourself" Miss Fritton paused when a knock on the door sounded.

"Enter!" Miss Fritton yelled. Annabelle walked through the door and gave a quick look to Jessie.

"Oh, I can just come back later" Annabelle said as Jessie took another gulp of her drink.

"Nonsense, Annabelle. Come and sit down" Miss Fritton pointed her hand to the chair that Jessie was on. Jessie moved over slightly and Annabelle sat down. Miss Fritton looked back at Jessie.

"Please, start being careful Jessie. You've lost so much in your life. I don't think I could bear to see you lose anything else" Miss Fritton spoke seriously. Jessie nodded and quickly downed the rest of her alcohol.

"I haven't always been careful, Miss" Jessie stood and sat the glass on Miss Fritton's desk "But it's always got the job done. Whether I've nearly died or not" Jessie picked up her bags and left the room. She knew that Miss Fritton meant well, but whether it threatened her life or not; she was going to protect those girls.

As Jessie started climbing the steps, she noticed the stares that her classmates (Former Classmates?) were giving her. They automatically started talking to each other when they thought Jessie was out of earshot. Jessie was put off by this but continued to walk to the dormitory. When she did enter the dormitory it quickly turned to silence as their eyes turned to Jessie. A face that they had grown accustom to not seeing was suddenly back when they least expected it. Jessie knew that she wasn't going to be re-accepted very quickly but she didn't expect to be treated like a complete stranger.

Jessie looked away from their stares and walked towards the curtain of her previous sleep place. She pushed past the thin curtain. As soon as she was through, she became face-to-face with Kimberly. Kimberly was standing in between the two beds and Chelsea was sitting down on the bed. Chelsea stopped talking and instantly got to her feet.

"Jessie!" Chelsea threw her arms around Jessie and hugged her tightly. Jessie was slightly surprised by the gesture but smiled slightly.

"Best reaction I've had all day" Jessie hugged Chelsea back briefly before they let go of each other.

"Oh, I've missed you" Chelsea grinned brightly "When they said that you showed up at the Munecks building I didn't believe them. It's so good to see you" Jessie smiled and put her bags at the end of one of the beds.

"Where's Kelly?" Jessie simply asked. Chelsea and Kimberly shared a look before Kimberly frowned slightly at Jessie.

"She went into the sparring room" Kimberly answered. Jessie nodded and slowly started to back away from Chelsea.

"Alright, I'll see you later" Jessie smiled slightly before leaving Kimberly and Chelsea to look confusingly at the place where Jessie just stood.

"She seems... a bit..." Kimberly trailed off but smiled and shrugged.

"Insecure? Timid?" Chelsea guessed "Crazy?" Chelsea raised her eyebrows at Kimberly and went through the curtain. Kimberly grinned before following her cousin.

Jessie shut the large, wooden door behind her as she entered the plain white room. There were small grunts coming from Kelly, who was currently kicking and punching one of the punching bags near the far wall. Jessie stuffed her hands into her pockets and walked over to Kelly.

"I thought you would have been with Kimberly" Kelly gave the punching bag a hard hit before swinging around the other way and serving it a swift kick. Jessie stood behind the punching bag to keep it in place.

"I was. For a moment" Jessie told her friend "She was with Chelsea. I didn't want to just drag her away" Kelly stopped to raise her eyebrows at Jessie.

"You were in jail for nearly 3 months. You think she's sick of you already?" Kelly asked in a judging tone.

"Well, no. Kimberly loves Chelsea. I don't want to just go and take her like I'm the only person that matters" Kelly shook her head and swung her foot to hit the top of the punching bag. Jessie moved her head back as the tip of Kelly's shoe clipped her nose "Oi"

"Are you deaf?" Kelly growled slightly "You just got out of jail. You deserve to be a bit selfish about it. She's your girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend" Jessie whispered thoughtfully. Kelly snorted.

"Well, sorry for being a bit confused. Especially after you two got it on like-"

"We didn't" Jessie said with an annoyed tone. Kelly punched Jessie from around the bag.

"Stop interrupting me, Jailbird" Kelly warned with a slight glare. Jessie snorted, showing her original persona for the first time in a while.

"What are you going to do, Bond-girl?" Jessie sneered. Jessie stepped away from the punching bag, Kelly did the same. Kelly launched her foot forward but Jessie was quicker. She caught the agents' foot and lifted it up. Kelly fell to the floor (Very ungracefully) with a loud thump. Kelly frowned up at Jessie with confusion. Jessie smiled smugly at the girl on the floor. Kelly put her two feet on either side of Jessie's ankle and Kelly twisted her body over. Jessie crashed to the floor.

"Nice try" Kelly chuckled slightly as she got to her feet.

"I still surprised you though" Jessie quickly stood back up and faced Kelly.

"How did you learn to do that?" Kelly asked curiously. Jessie shrugged and crossed her arms.

"I didn't. Its reflex" Jessie answered simply. Kelly raised an eyebrow and stared at Jessie.

"You're in jail for 3 months and suddenly you come back with reflexes like a cobra?" Kelly laughed "How the hell did that happen?" Jessie smirked and shrugged.

"You get good at it after getting stabbed in the back a few times" Jessie said clearly. Kelly dove forward and got Jessie into a head lock. Jessie stumbled backwards slightly as she tried to get out of Kelly's grip. Kelly chuckled as Jessie squirmed but failed to get away from the ex head-girl. The door opened and Kelly and Jessie froze. Annabelle shut the door behind her and was unaware of the position the other girls were in as she started talking.

"Miss Fritton wants me to stop the first years from stealing the guns from anger management but I can't seem to find them. You haven't heard anyt-" Annabelle looked up at the two "What are you doing?" Kelly looked up and smiled as Jessie started to struggle again.

"I haven't heard anything, love" Kelly told her girlfriend "Sorry" Kelly was taken by surprise as Jessie lifted her up and slammed her back onto the ground. Jessie coughed slightly and glared down at the agent.

"Do you want some help?" Jessie asked Annabelle. Annabelle smirked down at Kelly and nodded.

"I'd love some" Annabelle turned on her heel "Have fun, honey" Kelly got to her feet and narrowed her eyes.

"Thanks"

Jessie quickly followed Annabelle out of the room and let Annabelle lead her up the hall.

"So, you can't find them on the cameras?" Jessie asked quietly. Annabelle smiled.

"Obviously" She said playfully "Their probably just dodging the rotations of the camera's until they can stash the guns. All you need to do is walk around" Jessie stopped and watched as Annabelle walked back towards the dormitory. Jessie frowned and got two steps up the hall before a brown, sticky substance came crashing down on her head. Jessie froze and shut her eyes tightly.

"Syrup?" As soon as she muttered those words flour poured over her.

When everything became still, Jessie opened her eyes and coughed. Flour blew from around her mouth in a comedic fashion. Heels pounded the hard floor and Jessie turned slightly to see Kimberly and Chelsea gaping at her.

"Annabelle said it was the first years" Chelsea giggled slightly. Jessie wiped her face and walked towards the Parker's. Kimberly was fighting off tears as she tried not to laugh.

"You think this is funny then?" Jessie stopped in front of Kimberly and gave her an unreadable look. Chelsea stepped back from the two. Kimberly had gone red in the face and a smile was starting to grace her features.

"No" Kimberly lied with a playful smile "...Yes" Jessie finally smiled at Kimberly.

"Oh, then you'll like this then" Jessie grabbed one of Kimberly's arms and brought her into a hug.

"Jessie!" Kimberly squealed as Jessie held her tightly, getting flour and syrup stuck to her clothing. Chelsea rolled her eyes at the two. Jessie planted kisses over Kimberly's face before putting a delicate one on her lips. That movement surprised everyone in that hallway. Chelsea put her hand over her mouth while Kimberly simply put her arms around Jessie's neck.

"Wait, are you two dating?" Chelsea asked suddenly "Kimberly? Jessie?" Jessie broke the kiss and laughed at the sight before her. Flour and syrup was around Kimberly's mouth and cheeks. Her outfit was obviously ruined but she didn't seem to mind.

"You look stupid" Jessie chuckled while looking at Kimberly. Kimberly grinned at Jessie.

"Are you listening to me?!" Chelsea asked loudly. Kimberly and Jessie turned their heads to Chelsea and raised their eyebrows.

"I wish I wouldn't" Jessie groaned playfully. Chelsea pulled a face and put her hands on her hips.

"Can you just answer my question?" Chelsea asked "Are you two finally together or not?" Kimberly and Jessie looked at each other blankly. Kimberly smiled and shrugged at Jessie. Jessie wrapped an arm around Kimberly.

"You know what? I think we just might be" Jessie mumbled happily. The only thing that followed that was Chelsea's shrill shriek of delight.

~!~!~!~

_Jessie and Kimberly offically together yay! And those girls sure are giving Jessie a good 'ole St Trinians welcome back eh? _

To stars-In-The-Eyes: Thanks for coming back and checking! I'm glad you're still interested. And yeah, i changed my name from to LazyHazard. I was gone for quite awhile so I thought it would be appropriate to change it hehe thanks for reviewing._  
_


	30. Electric Shock Treatment

Okay; I have a few things to correct: Thank you to RedWolf87 who told me that I missed a few chapters. Sorry I got you and another reviewer confused heh It was not my day. And thank you to Star-In-The-Eyes for correcting me and telling me that i had a blonde moment and also for reviewing.

SailorMoonsays: I did actually base the title off Tatu haha As for writing more Annabelle/Kelly after this chapter it's mostly all business so I can't promise much Annabelle/Kelly I'm afraid BUT I am writing the start of a Annabelle and Kelly story and hopefully I can stick with It. I'm glad you've stuck with the story :)

* * *

St. Trinians 4: All about us

Chapter 30

Electric shock treatment

2 days later

Jessie breathed heavily in her deep sleep and her eyes flickered in her dreams. It was early morning and the sun was barely up. The whole dormitory was quiet except the typing of the Geeks, who were always up at the crack of dawn.

Right beside Jessie was Kimberly. Both of them were lying on their sides, Kimberly's back to Jessie. Jessie had one arm draped down Kimberly's side and her head was pressed against Kimberly's. They were in one of their single beds, so close that if one of them moved an inch they would probably hit the floor.

Even in her dreams, Jessie was the happiest she had been in a long time. She was at St Trinians, Nothing was wrong with her family and now she was cuddled up to her girlfriend. She felt like she was living the dream... _was_.

A light shined through their small area as Annabelle opened their curtain covering their small window. Jessie sucked in a heap of air in her surprise and leaned up slightly. She covered the sun from her gaze and gave a confused glare at Annabelle. Annabelle gave a soft smile back though.

"You have to get up, Jess" Annabelle muttered as she stood at the side of their bed. Kimberly groaned and whined slightly. Jessie rubbed her eyes and huffed as Kimberly curled into a ball and tried to ignore the scene around her.

"Why?" Jessie wrapped her arm around Kimberly and shut her eyes tightly. Annabelle rolled her eyes but couldn't help continue to smile at the pair.

"You told me to make sure you didn't slack off. That's what I'm doing" Annabelle answered simply. Annabelle headed over to the edge of the bed and sat down. Jessie shook her head.

"I said 'keep me in line' not wake me at the break of dawn, 'Belle" Jessie mumbled arguably. Annabelle just rolled her eyes.

"The only way you're ever satisfied is when you're the first one to start work in the morning and the last one to finish at night. You're really difficult" Jessie frowned and went to deny Annabelle's words but Kimberly made a sound of agreement. Jessie raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend and put her head into Kimberly's neck.

"You agree with that, Kimmy?" Jessie asked as her hands tickled Kimberly's side. Kimberly giggled and moved to her side, trying to escape Jessie's clutches. Annabelle was almost kicked off the bed by Kimberly's flailing.

"Jessie! Stop!" Kimberly begged Jessie to stop tickling her. Jessie stopped moving her fingers against Kimberly's ribs and let her hands rest on Kimberly's hips. Jessie kissed Kimberly's neck before landing a soft one to her lips. Kimberly grabbed Jessie's sides and led her to move further up the bed. Annabelle rolled her eyes and pushed Jessie. The pair stopped their 'business' and Jessie turned to look at Annabelle.

"C'mon, you're awake now" Annabelle grabbed the back of Jessie's shirt and pulled her up.

"But-" Jessie was automatically cut off by Annabelle.

"No!" Annabelle continued to pull Jessie out of the small area. Kimberly watched on with a smile as Jessie looked at Kimberly with a sad look. As Jessie got out of sight; Kimberly laid her head back down her pillow and bit her lip with a glowing smile.

Two hours later

Annabelle made her way through the dormitory. Stopping at each of the tribes; watching what activities (Or rituals) The Emos putting curses on their enemy Rude-girls, Geeks shouting about the stock market (But who could really understand them?) and then the Banned trying to over-power everyone with their music. Annabelle really loved doing this, seeing the unique characters of her girls. She didn't even mind all the fighting that she had to break up.

But lately, what was really making her day was the pranks that all the tribes had been playing on Jessie. Since Jessie was gone for almost 3 months, the other girls decided that Jessie needed to get readjusted to St Trinians life. Jessie had been the victim of the several prank attacks over the past few days. So much that she knew who pranked her by the style (Or sometimes severity) of the pranks she was given. Annabelle liked to spend a little extra time around Jessie just in case something good happened.

Since Jessie needed to do her work for Xavier; Annabelle gave her a desk in the corner of the Geeks area, making sure that her work could get done quickly.

Jessie was obviously into whatever work she was doing. She bent over slightly and her mouth was open. Her fingers were typing like wildfire. It pained Annabelle slightly to interrupt Jessie while she was so into her work.

"How are you doing?" Annabelle asked as she looked over Jessie's shoulder. Jessie jumped and slammed her laptop shut. Annabelle gave Jessie a suspicious look and straightened back up.

"Fine" Jessie spoke quickly and spun around in her chair, staring up at Annabelle with an unreadable expression. Annabelle crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at the secretive girl.

"So, what are you working on?" Annabelle moved towards the desk and leaned against it. Jessie raised her eyebrows.

"You know, the Munecks corporation and Bailey Pierce and...stuff" Jessie explained while not really explaining anything at all. Annabelle nodded silently and continued to give Jessie the head-girl stare. But Jessie held her ground and stared back. Annabelle was surprised by the action but didn't show it.

"Alright then, Just remember: You can't keep this from us forever" Annabelle told her friend cautiously. Jessie went quiet at Annabelle's words and looked down at the ground. Annabelle moved off the desk and started to walk away from Jessie until she heard giggles. Annabelle turned back around to look at Jessie. Jessie had heard the giggles too and was looking around with a careful eye. Jessie looked above her and then under the desk. Every eye was on her. Jessie slowly opened her laptop and a soon as her finger hit the enter button there was a loud crackle. Jessie was thrown a short way backwards and when she came to a stop; she twitched slightly. Sweat sat on her brow as she breathed heavily. Annabelle put a hand to her mouth and moved towards Jessie.

Jessie did one hard blink and slowly got to her feet with the help of Annabelle. Jessie looked behind her to glare angrily at the Geeks. Jessie softened her glare slightly as she faced Annabelle.

"I'm going to have a sleep" Jessie growled and headed over to her sleeping area. Annabelle smiled at the Geeks when Jessie was out of view. Annabelle turned on her heel and strutted out of the dormitory. Annabelle proceeded towards the sparring room, where Kelly now spent most of her time if she wasn't with Annabelle. Annabelle opened the door to see her girlfriend sitting lazily against the wall.

"Nice exercise" Annabelle commented smartly. Kelly looked up at Annabelle and gave her a smirk.

"Thank you. I'm getting quite good at it" Kelly shot back smartly. Annabelle smoothed down her skirt and sat down next to Kelly.

"I can see that" Annabelle put a hand to Kelly's stomach with a playful smile. Kelly put on a face of fake hurt and stuck out her bottom lip out into a pout.

"Honey...I think you've gone blind" Kelly lifted up her shirt to show her obviously worked on stomach "You can't mistake this piece of work" Annabelle grinned at her smug girlfriend and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I need to ask you a question" Annabelle said with a slight frown. Kelly raised one of her eyebrows.

"You need to ask me for you to ask me a question?" Kelly asked playfully. Annabelle gave Kelly a slight glare and continued on.

"Do you think Jessie is keeping things from us?" Annabelle asked curiously. Kelly almost instantly nodded and Annabelle's face fell.

"You only just noticed?" Kelly asked while staring at Annabelle. Annabelle picked at the edge of her skirt and sighed.

"I just thought she was past keeping things from us. We've been through so much over the years, you'd think she'd trust us by now" Annabelle spoke sadly. Kelly laughed and shook her head.

"'Belle, Jessie trusts us with her life, obviously" Kelly started to notice the blush rising to Annabelle's face "Whatever she's found out must be a big deal if she's keeping it from us but I think she will tell us. She's probably just trying to figure it all out or something" Kelly reassured her girlfriend. Annabelle nodded.

"I went to see what she was doing on her laptop and she slammed it shut" Annabelle added while staring sideways at Kelly.

"She let Xavier come back to the school" Kelly said simply "She's got to be planning something to let him do that"

"I just wish she'd tell us. I'd love to be prepared" Annabelle put her head on Kelly's shoulder and sighed peacefully. Kelly smiled at Annabelle and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. The sweet moment was shortly lived when the two Parkers burst into the room. Kelly frowned but Annabelle simply raised an eyebrow at the two.

"We didn't interrupt anything, did we?" Chelsea asked cheekily. Annabelle shook her head.

"If you had shown up 5 minutes later, our actions would've spoke for itself" Kelly grumbled unhappily.

"You're almost as bad as Jessie" Chelsea giggled. Kimberly rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen Jessie?" Kimberly asked quickly.

"She said she was going to have a sleep" Annabelle answered. Kimberly shook her head and fiddled with her hands.

"She wasn't in our bed" Kimberly replied back. Chelsea and Kelly's eyebrows rose.

"Our bed?" They echoed with equally playful smiles. The other two ignored them.

"She couldn't have gone too far. I haven't been away for long" Annabelle got up with much protest from Kelly.

Almost as quickly as the blondes showed up; Jessie burst through the door, obviously in pain. Sticking out of her skin were acupuncture needles. Jessie was blinking furiously and looked like she was about to burst into tears. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"I was asleep for 5 minutes" Jessie explained simply. Annabelle grimaced as Jessie plucked one of the needles out of her skin. Kimberly rushed over to her and grabbed her hand, still staring at her in shock.

"Are you okay?" Chelsea asked with a light voice. Jessie glared daggers into the girl.

"Do I look fucking okay, Parker?" Jessie growled and Kimberly pulled Jessie's hand so that Jessie wasn't facing Chelsea. Kelly got to her feet as Annabelle pulled out one of the needles. Kimberly did the same but cringed while she did so. Kelly simply stood and watched as Jessie flinched every time Annabelle or Kimberly slowly pulled the needles out of her.

"I think that they might have gone a little bit too far this time" Kelly stated with amusement. Jessie sneered angrily.

"Get bent, Jones" Jessie spoke with venom. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"I'd love to, but no need to take your anger out of me, James. Maybe the others are trying to tell you something" Kelly flicked one of the needles still on Jessie. Jessie went to jump at Kelly but Annabelle quickly got between the two. Annabelle gave a glare to Kelly before using it against Jessie. Kimberly pulled Jessie back slightly. Kimberly stood in front of Jessie to get her attention. Kimberly got the last needle and made eye contact with the other girl. Kimberly simply raised an eyebrow and Jessie shook her head.

"Thanks dear" Jessie said with narrowed eyes and a cold voice. The two held eye contact until Jessie retreated out of the room. The four left behind stood in silence at Jessie's odd behaviour.

"She doesn't seem like herself, does she?" Chelsea spoke obviously. The rest of them rolled their eyes at the girl. A soft knock echoed at the door.

"First knock I've heard all day" Kelly mumbled. Annabelle walked over to the door and swung it open. A small first year looked up at Annabelle's gaze and gulped.

"Yes?" Annabelle crossed her arms.

"That boy is here" The child spoke quickly and then rushed into the crowd of people that laced the bottom half of the staircase. Annabelle looked back at Kelly, who rushed towards her. The four of them walked out of the room and headed down the stairs. Xavier was leaning against one of the pillars near Beverly's desk, ignoring all the eyes that were on him.

"Annabelle" Xavier smiled at her and straighten up but he soon noticed Kelly and averted his gaze to Kimberly "Always nice to see you, Kimmy" Kimberly growled as Xavier winked at her. The rest of the school watched in silence at the exchange.

"What do you need?" Annabelle asked coldly. Xavier grinned and gave a quick look to Kimberly.

"I'd love to answer that truthfully" Xavier spoke coolly "I need whatever you got from the Munecks building; Papers and samples. And not just half of it, I need the full, original samples" Xavier raised an eyebrow to Annabelle.

"Why the originals?" Annabelle asked curiously. Xavier shrugged.

"How else can I be sure it's authentic?" Xavier asked back smartly. Annabelle slowly nodded.

"Alright" As Annabelle answered; Xavier's gaze hardened as he looked past Annabelle. Annabelle followed his gaze to see Jessie at the top of the staircase.

"I thought you were never going to show up" Xavier growled loudly. Jessie snorted.

"I wish couldn't" Jessie started to descend the staircase "I actually expected you here yesterday. I know how much you like to come early" The staircase rung with laughter. Jessie walked towards them and stood beside Kimberly. Xavier glared furiously at Jessie.

"Did you bring the papers and samples?" Xavier asked with a clenched jaw. Jessie stared blankly at Xavier for a minute before pretending to check her pockets.

"Oh, you know what? I must have left them in my other skin tight jeans. Sorry" Jessie had a small smirk hanging off her lips "Can you check my back pockets, Kimmy?" Kimberly, obviously not wanting to miss an opportunity to show Xavier who she was dating, slid her hand into Jessie's back pocket. Kimberly kept her smirk on but felt the outline of something hard tucked into the back of Jessie's pants. Jessie turned her head slightly.

"Feel anything you like?" Jessie asked. Jessie had a smile branding her face but her eyes were urgent. Kimberly nodded and knew what she was touching: A handgun.

"Always" Kimberly spoke slyly.

"If you two are done" Xavier growled "Why don't you have it?" Jessie raised her eyebrows and smile.

"Oh, I've decided not to give you anything" Jessie said cheerfully. Xavier frowned madly "Because I know exactly what you're going to do with it" Everyone frowned at Jessie. What had she planned?

"And what's that?" Xavier asked with venom in his words.

"You're going to take it back to Bailey Pierce, like you've been paid to" Jessie spoke clearly. Jessie gave the others around her a quick glance "When Bailey Pierce found out who broke into his building, he got Xavier to get into the safe. Xavier had all the codes and he knew where all the security was... and what did he have to lose?" Jessie glared daggers into Xavier as she explained was really going on "In return, Bailey Pierce gave Xavier the only other thing he lived for: Drugs. Xavier has been working at the company under an alias, knowing that if we broke in once we could do it again. Xavier was told to get me out of jail to get any information you collected. He knew that nobody would believe that he was innocent if he didn't have anyone to back him up" Xavier was slightly surprised but let a smirk grace his smug face.

"Why am I here then, James?" Xavier asked coolly "Why did you let me into your precious school if you knew exactly what I was doing?" Jessie put her hand on top of Kimberly's hand that was still in her back pocket. Jessie pulled the gun out of the back of her belt and held it up to Xavier.

"Because if I had done this anywhere else I would've got killed" Jessie looked Xavier in the eye. The other girls stepped back and looked at Jessie with curious and frightened eyes.

"Jessie" Annabelle warned softly. Jessie gave her a stern look.

"Even when I kick you out of my life, you still manage to fuck me over" Jessie told Xavier with a growl "You put the school in debt, do some two faced bullshit, flirt with my girlfriend-" Xavier cut Jessie off with an arrogant tone.

"I thought she wasn't your girlfriend?" Xavier flinched as Jessie went to launch forward at him. When Kimberly grabbed the back of her shirt, Jessie simply lifted the gun back up and clicked the safety off.

Kelly noticed the rising severity in the situation, jumped in front of Jessie and stared her in the eye.

"Come on, Jessie. Put it down" Kelly told her softly. Jessie shook her head and kept her eyes on Xavier "Jessie, put it down. We'll take him to MI7. He can rot in jail for the rest of his life. It's not worth you going back to prison" Jessie's eyes moved quickly to Kelly's. The last thing she ever wanted was to go back to jail. Jessie still stood strong with her cause, she wasn't convinced that sending Xavier to MI7 was the best thing she could do.

A sweet breath tickled Jessie's ear, making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"Jessie, please" Kimberly pleaded. Jessie hesitated and Kelly could see it "Don't be stupid. You could go back to jail-" Jessie dropped her arm and shook her head. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief but Jessie looked like she was going to kill anyone that tried to cross her (She nearly did) Kelly took the gun from Jessie's hands and Kimberly wrapped her arms around the girl.

"Need your little Kimmy to keep you sane, James?" Xavier asked smartly. Jessie growled lightly and slid out of Kimberly's grasp. Jessie walked towards Xavier. Kelly went to stop Jessie but Jessie simply snatched the gun away from Kelly. Jessie eyes were on fire as she stopped in front of the man she hated so much. There was no noise as the students held their breath.

A loud thump was heard as Xavier hit the ground. Jessie had used the hand grip and knocked Xavier across the head, knocking him out instantly. Jessie dropped the gun on the floor and walked back towards the staircase, leaving everyone in a solid shock.


	31. Clumsy, Idiot, Hero

St. Trinians 4: All about us

Chapter 31

Clumsy, Idiot, Hero

After Jessie's brief loss of control, she stormed off up to the dormitory. She left behind an unconscious Xavier and couple hundred lost for word girls. Kimberly was the first one to recover and she instantly ran after Jessie while the others looked at Xavier, unsure with what they should do. Kelly asked a bunch of first years to help her carry the man to the back of her car. Kelly decided (With Annabelle) that Jessie and she would take Xavier into MI7 and Jessie would explain what she knew and how she knew. They would never have to see the boy again.

Meanwhile, Kimberly was confronting Jessie about her behaviour.

When Kimberly arrived into the dormitory, it was empty. Kimberly jogged over to the curtain and yanked it open. Jessie was facing the roof with her head in her hands but when she heard the curtain slide she looked to her side.

At first, Kimberly just simply looked at the obviously worn girl while she got her breath back.

"Okay, what the fuck was that?" Kimberly demanded with her hand gesturing towards the exit. Jessie shrugged and frowned at her girlfriend.

"You're going to have to be a little bit more specific than that, Kimmy" Jessie said casually. Kimberly's mouth fell open and got lost for words.

"...You held a gun up to his head!" Kimberly yelled with an obvious tone. Jessie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"No?!" Jessie said with her voice laced in sarcasm "Because I just wasn't there for the whole thing" Kimberly pushed Jessie, causing the other girl to go back a few steps.

"Don't start that shit now" Kimberly growled angrily. Jessie huffed and threw herself down on her bed.

"Alright" Jessie scratched the back of her neck and looked up at Kimberly "I'm sorry" Jessie stared back down at the ground and heard Kimberly sigh. The bed weighed down next to Jessie as Kimberly sat down. Kimberly glanced at her girlfriend and brushed the hair out of Jessie's eyes. Jessie slowly made eye contact with Kimberly, feeling bad about her actions. Kimberly leant forward and put a soft kiss to Jessie's lips with her hand on Jessie's cheek "I'm really sorry" Jessie mumbled with guilt.

"Just...tell me what that was about, please?" Kimberly said softly.

"I was mad...I was livid. He screws us over for cocaine and is hitting on you all the time and I just... snapped" Jessie hid her face into her hands "It's like I'm incapable of thinking things through anymore" Kimberly wrapped her arms around Jessie's neck and put her face next to Jessie's "I don't feel like myself" Kimberly felt a huge sadness to see her newly made girlfriend looking so lost. Kimberly kissed the girls cheek.

"I love you" Kimberly whispered sweetly. Jessie slowly lifted her head to look at Kimberly. Jessie went to open her mouth until Kelly walked into their little area.

"We have to get Xavier to MI7. He'll wake up soon" Kelly explained quickly. Kelly obviously noticed that they sorted through Jessie's thoughts because Kimberly had a slight smile on her face. Jessie gaped at Kimberly and then at Kelly. She was at a loss for words. Kimberly had just told her she loved her and she was sitting there gaping like a fish "Listen, just hurry up. I'll be down at the car" Kelly got back out of view and Jessie looked at Kimberly blankly before turning it into a smile.

"I love you" Jessie said softly. Jessie leaned forward and pressed her lips to Kimberly's. Jessie felt Kimberly's smile against her lips as Kimberly put her hands on either side of Jessie's face.

"I don't wanna go" Jessie mumbled as she leaned back quickly before re-attaching their lips. Kimberly gave Jessie a few quick pecks on the lips before pushing the other girl back.

"You have to go" Kimberly grumbled as she continued to push Jessie to her feet. Jessie quickly opened her top draw and grabbed a light jacket. Jessie turned back to Kimberly and gave her a sad gaze "Go" Jessie shook her head but kissed Kimberly passionately one more time before hesitantly running out of the dorm. Jessie bolted through the empty halls and followed them until she got to the staircase. The other students were still there and they stopped talking to look at her. They created a small opening for Jessie to move through.

Jessie jumped down the last few steps and stumbled slightly before getting her footing back and running towards the door.

"JESSIE!" Jessie froze and turned on her heel. Annabelle was standing at the bottom of the staircase, staring at Jessie with worried eyes "Be careful...and don't do anything stupid" Jessie stared at the head-girl for a moment before nodding and heading outside.

As soon as Kelly noticed Jessie running towards her, she started up the car and waited until Jessie was safely in the passenger's seat before screeching up the driveway and speeding out of the gate.

~!~!~!~

"So...Are you alright now?" Kelly turned to Jessie and asked her question softly. The pair had been sitting in silence for almost half-an-hour now. Jessie shrugged before nodding slowly.

"Yeah" Jessie spoke tiredly "Kimberly helped me a bit" Jessie gave Kelly a quick glance before continuing to stare out the window.

"Can I know what all that was about? You overreacted a bit" Kelly asked. Jessie gave a short snort.

"What? You care now?"Jessie asked back with a slight smirk but Kelly stuck to her serious face.

"Oh, you know I've always cared, I'm just too much of a heartless bitch to show it" Kelly spoke with humour lacing her voice. Jessie grinned at the agent and sunk back into her chair.

"Please, you're a harmless little bunny nowadays" Jessie's grin grew when Kelly gave her an annoyed glare.

"Only around you lot" Kelly pointed out. Jessie nodded in agreement. Jessie turned her head to frown at the body laying on the backseat.

"What are they going to do with him?" Jessie asked seriously. Kelly shrugged.

"I suppose they'll send him to jail. I don't really know" Kelly answered back before giving Jessie a confused look "You care?"

"No. The only reason I would ever care is if he was getting away with it" Jessie said angrily. Kelly smiled slightly.

"Promise me you won't do something like that again" Kelly stared out the window.

"What?" Jessie asked with confusion clearly on her face.

"Don't put a gun up on a guy in front of those girls. You should have seen their faces, especially Kimberly" Kelly told her friend. Jessie frowned and looked down at the glove box "They were probably all thinking about you going back to jail. You were lucky enough to get out of there once"

"I haven't exactly had the best welcome back" Jessie complained "Just today, I've been electric shocked and had 50 acupuncture needles shoved into my skin. That doesn't really make me feel like I want to stay here" Kelly frowned darkly and gave Jessie a swift hit around the head. Jessie hissed slightly and shoved Kelly back.

"Don't say something like that. You want to be there, you just can't handle a few pranks" Jessie growled at Kelly but kept quiet. Kelly raised her eyebrows at the other girl "What? No yelling? No argument? No trying to prove me wrong? Something must be wrong with you" Jessie let a smile get to her face but It was obviously a fake one.

"Fighting with you isn't going to change anything. You're too stubborn" Jessie poked fun at her friend and hoped that the last conversation would be forgotten. Jessie's eyes narrowed as the familiar building came into view "I fucking hate this place" Jessie growled and Kelly parked her car in one of the few marked spots. Kelly smiled and climbed out of the car.

"Just help me get this overgrown tit out of my car" Kelly slammed her door shut and opened the back one as Jessie slowly pulled herself out of the car and walked around to Kelly. The two of them grabbed one of Xavier's arms and dragged him out. Jessie put one of his arms around her neck and Kelly copied the position. Kelly managed to press one of the buttons of the car key and the car locked with a loud _'Beep'_. Jessie and Kelly carried Xavier through the car park and up to the front doors of the MI7 building. The doors slid open and the two stumbled quickly through the foyer, getting strange looks from other employees. They were almost running when the receptionist called out to them.

"Kelly. Key card" She snapped her gum and never even looked at Kelly. Kelly groaned and turned on her heel. Kelly let Xavier go and Jessie stumbled slightly and kept a hold of Xavier.

"Oh, c'mon, Sarah. It's obviously me; I've got my hands full for Christ sake!" Kelly growled but got her key card out of her back pocket. They traded cards and Sarah glared slightly as Kelly's retreating figure. Kelly wrapped Xavier's arm back around her neck and was frowning deeply. Jessie smiled slightly as Kelly put her card in the slot next the elevator and pressed the 'down' button. The pair waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive.

"Nobody's going to help us?" Jessie asked with a grunt. She lifted Xavier further up with a slight grimace on her face. The elevator door opened with a ding and Jessie and Kelly rushed into the small, empty elevator.

"You have to do things on your on around here. Unless you have a partner" Kelly explained as she leaned tiredly against the wall.

"Well, that's helpful" Jessie spoke smartly. The elevator opened again and the director was staring them in the face, a slightly smug smile on his features. Jessie groaned quietly and sneered at the face of the director.

"I see you have brought Xavier to us" The director mentioned simply. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Stating the obvious" Jessie said back. Kelly glared at her friend. The director nodded over two buff men. They easily picked Xavier up and started dragging him away. Jessie wiped her forehead and straightened up her back. Kelly simply stood up straight and stared at her boss.

"Follow me" Kelly automatically followed the director while Jessie huffed but followed him anyway. Jessie rushed up slightly and walked next to Kelly.

"What was with...Sarah?" Jessie asked with slight amusement "Didn't she have a crush on you last time?" Kelly rolled her eyes in annoyance and looked at her friend.

"She moved on. Like she should of" Kelly growled quietly. Jessie snorted slightly as the director opened a large wooden door. On the other side of that door was a large office. Large leather chairs were sitting in front of a mahogany desk that was perfectly cleaned and had no sign of anyone had being doing work there. A large portrait sat above a lit fireplace. The office had a sort of resemblance to Miss Fritton's...only this office had no character. Jessie and Kelly walked into the middle of the room and the director shut the large door once more. The two girls watched in silence as he walked over to his desk and sat himself down. He gestured to the leather chairs but Jessie raised an eyebrow and continued to stand. Kelly took one of the seats and gave Jessie a frustrated look.

"It would be polite to sit down" The director broke the silence while he looked over a few notes on his table. Jessie crossed her arms and shrugged.

"It probably would be but I'm not really that type of person" Jessie argued smartly. The Director and Jessie stared at each other for a moment before he chuckled slightly and dropped the issue.

"Why did you bring Xavier Livingston here, Miss Jones?" The director asked the agent. Jessie headed over to the fireplace and stared down at the flames.

"He's been helping the Bailey Pierce at the Munecks Corporation" Kelly answered quickly. The Director raised his eyebrows and looked between the school girl and his agent.

"And how did you know this?" He asked while leaning back in his think office chair. Jessie and Kelly shared a look and stayed silent. When neither of them answered, He smiled and stared at Jessie "I heard you were in jail and your Lawyer somehow got you a golden ticket. It's too bad that the man that got you out also happens to be your ex-boyfriend and the man you just brought in" Jessie glared daggers at her friends' boss.

"I don't think it's any of your business how the hell I got out of jail and who got me out" Jessie raised her voice and narrowed her eyes even further. Kelly sighed at her and sunk into her chair. The director raised one of his large brows and stood.

"I think it might be when it's my job to make sure we find out what the company is making and how to take them down" He spoke coldly. The boss walked around to the front of the desk and leaned against it. Jessie's jaw tightened but she kept her gaze of steel "I don't care how personal it is"

"...Xavier got me out of jail to get documents that we stole from the Munecks building and give them back to Bailey Pierce" Jessie explained with a tired tone. Kelly sighed with relief at the fact that Jessie didn't make it any more difficult. The director looked at the wall in thought before smiling down at Jessie.

"How would you like to go back to the Munecks building one more time?" He asked Jessie. Jessie gaped slightly before shaking her head.

"I'd rather go through this fucking day again then back there" Jessie put her hands on her hips. Kelly stood up from her chair and looked at her boss with a confused frown.

"Well, I guess I can just send Kelly back in there by herself but I thought that you would like to help your best friend" He smiled viscously.

"I wouldn't think you'd be the one to blackmail" Jessie growled angrily. Kelly shook her head.

"Why does she have to come? Why do I have to go?" Kelly asked, getting equally as angry.

"Because this is your case Jones; And whether you like It or not the both of you are more qualified that anyone else in this building right now" The director yelled "You two can communicate easily because of how long you've known each other. You know what the other person will do and will stay out of their way. I don't need another accident to happen" Jessie and Kelly stared at each other for a short moment.

"I don't work here" Jessie said simply "I don't need to do anything" The director sighed but smiled.

"I just thought you'd want to help Kelly" Jessie growled and stared at the man. Jessie stared him down and he simply shook his head and walked over to the doors. He opened them and Jessie groaned.

"Fine!" Jessie yelled out quickly "Fine, I'll do this stupid fucking job" The director smiled and continued out the door. Kelly put her head in her hand and moaned with frustration.

"Some fucking place you work at" Jessie mentioned. Kelly snorted in agreement.

~!~!~!~

Back at St. Trinians

2 hours later

"Aren't you the slightest bit worried?" Kimberly was sitting next to Annabelle on one of the long chairs in the party room. Annabelle looked up from the magazine she was reading and stared at her friend. They had been lounging around for almost 3 hours and had heard no word from Jessie or Kelly. Kimberly had been out of her mind but Annabelle was almost completely calm about the whole situation.

"Kelly can look after herself. She's a MI7 agent, I have no reason to worry" Annabelle explained simply. Kimberly played nervously with her fingers.

"What about Jessie?" Kimberly asked. Annabelle rolled her eyes and smiled at the girl.

"She'll probably get hurt" Annabelle said truthfully. Kimberly gaped "She's not going to die but she'll get hurt. She always does" Kimberly slouched back into the seat and stared across the room.

The Posh Totty were sitting in a few lounge chairs not too far away and were chatting in small whispers. The room was rather empty as most of the students were in the dormitory.

"Stop worrying" Annabelle told Kimberly calmly "She's going to be fine, alright?" Kimberly stared at Annabelle and realised that Annabelle was completely set on what she was saying. Kimberly went into silence and crossed her arms as she looked towards the door. They were silent for a moment until Kimberly spoke again.

"...What do you think they're doing though?" Kimberly looked up at her head-girl. Annabelle let out a frustrated breath and turned to her younger friend.

"You don't give up do you?" Annabelle sounded angry but there was a grin on her face. Kimberly blushed slightly "Maybe they have to organise what they're doing to Xavier. I don't know what they could be doing but they're going to be back soon. Ask again and you'll be on the receiving end of one of those electro pranks" Kimberly somehow sunk further into the chair and was sure to shut her mouth this time.

~!~!~!~!~

3 hours later

Kimberly was laying down on the long couch her and Annabelle once occupied. Her feet hung over the arm rest and her face was slightly squished against the cushion. Soft snores were echoing throughout the room. Smoke was floating around the dimmed light and there was around 5 (Or so) other girls sitting around, drinking alcohol and having cigarettes.

Once Kimberly had passed out on the couch, Annabelle had left and gone up to the dormitory. She was now sitting on the Posh Totty's bed, discussing make up and this seasons designer clothes.

It had only just got dark but the day had been dragging on for the two girls whose girlfriends had been gone for their entire day. The school had a slight resemblance to an old bar at midnight. Light echo of voices, slow music and, of course, drunken girls.

A slight rumble of an engine woke up the school from its quiet slumber. Students slowly got up from their activities and looked out the nearest window. Kelly's car was sitting near the front doors, the lights were still on and the engine was running; so obviously Kelly and Jessie were either talking or arguing. Annabelle moved to one of the centre windows and looked out. A slight smile came to her face as she saw her girlfriend was home. Annabelle turned on her heel and rushed out of the dormitory. She pushed past students and jogged down to the bottom of stairs in the entrance hall. She watched patiently for the two girls to come into sight.

First, Kelly walked through the big doors. Her head held high but she was missing her usual confident strut. Behind her was Jessie, who was shuffling along with her hands in her pockets. They both looked slightly sour as they mumbled to each other quietly. Annabelle jumped off the last step and strutted towards her girlfriend. In silence, the two embraced each other. Annabelle dug her head into Kelly's shoulder before giving her a sweet kiss.

Jessie continued to walk past the girls but Annabelle broke her hold with Kelly and grabbed Jessie's shirt. Jessie came to a halt and stared at her head-girl. Annabelle gave Jessie a quick hug and sighed.

"Kimberly's asleep on the couch in the party room" Annabelle said quickly. Jessie smiled and instantly started moving but not before giving Kelly a stern look. Kelly answered back with a nod and looked at Annabelle.

"Jessie and I need to talk to you"

Jessie slowly walked into the party room and immediately smiled at the sight. Besides from a few girls lounging around; Kimberly was laying on the couch with one hand hanging off the edge. Jessie walked over to her and kneeled next to the couch. Jessie brushed a bit of hair out of her face and kissed her cheek. Kimberly let out a soft groan and stretched but ignored the action by Jessie.

"Kimmy" Jessie whispered softly. Kimberly propped open one eye and grinned happily.

"Hey, Baby" Kimberly croaked quietly. Kimberly leaned up and held out her hand. Jessie took Kimberly's hand and lent over her. Jessie's lips met Kimberly's sweetly. Jessie sat up on the side of the couch and disconnected their hands. Jessie put one arm on either side of Kimberly's head to deepen the kiss.

When it finally did break, Jessie smiled down at her girlfriend.

"Kelly and I need to talk to you and Annabelle" Jessie said simply. Kimberly frowned but sat up.

"Way to kill the mood" Kimberly said quietly. Jessie shrugged and stood. Kimberly took Jessie's out-stretched hand and the two of them walked out of the room. Slowly, they made their way up to the head-girls room. They didn't talk; Kimberly figured that Jessie would tell her what happened soon enough.

Jessie opened the door and let Kimberly into the room first. Jessie softly shut the door and followed Kimberly's footsteps to the couch. Annabelle, Kimberly and Jessie piled onto the couch. Kimberly and Annabelle were sitting up straight and ready to listen but Jessie was slouched down with her arms crossed.

"We took Xavier in and the director called Jessie and I into his office. He's sending me back into the Munecks building" Annabelle frowned angrily "And Jessie" Both Annabelle and Kimberly gaped.

"What? Why?" Annabelle asked hastily. Kelly went to answer but Kimberly stared at Jessie and spoke over Kelly.

"And you agreed to go?" Kimberly looked like she was about to explode. Jessie shrugged and stared down into her lap.

"I didn't-"

"And you're letting her go?" Annabelle cut over her answer and stood up to be face to face with her girlfriend "What happens if she gets hurt? She's not exactly a MI7 agent" Jessie's eyebrows rose at Annabelle's words.

"I'm glad you have faith in me" Jessie mumbled under her breath. Kelly was the only one that seemed to be listening and she smiled slightly.

"She's not going to get hurt" Kelly rolled her eyes "She's not the same clumsy, idiot, hero she was a year ago. She'll be fine" Jessie got to her feet and glared at Kelly.

"Fuck you! I'm always saving your arse, that's why I always get hurt" Kimberly pulled Jessie back down to sit on the couch but Jessie yanked her arm out of Kimberly's grip "The only reason I'm going is because your stupid boss said you'd be going by yourself if I didn't go and I'm sure you don't want a repeat of last time" Jessie explained with narrowed eyes. Kelly growled slightly.

"I could've gone by myself" Kelly stated. Jessie nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Remember that next time" Jessie smirked and walked over to the door "I'll be the one scrapping your broken body off the floor" Jessie swung the door open before slamming in shut with all of her might. Kimberly sighed and got to her feet. She gave a frustrated look at Kelly before following Jessie's footsteps. Kelly looked at Annabelle.

"You can be a bit stubborn when it comes to admitting you need help" Annabelle said clearly "You need her with you" Kelly groaned and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not some child that needs looking after" Kelly grumbled. Annabelle smiled slightly.

"No, but everyone needs help every so often, Honey. It just so happens that its Jessie is the one that's always helping you" Annabelle sat next to her girlfriend and grabbed her hand. Kelly sighed angrily but nodded. Annabelle gave Kelly a soft kiss on the cheek.

"But I think Jessie likes the danger" Kelly stated "If she really didn't want to go, she would've said no" Annabelle shrugged.

"No, I think the main reason would've been that I would've killed her if she just let you go by yourself" Annabelle answered with a grin. Kelly smiled back at her.

"When do you have to go?" Annabelle asked. Kelly's face automatically fell.

"2 days" Kelly answered sourly. Annabelle frowned sadly and leant forward to connect her lips with Kelly's.

~!~!~!~

Kimberly's hands tangled in Jessie's hair as their lips pressed together in a heated rush. Jessie pushed Kimberly up against the wall and leaned into her. Jessie still had a slight frown on her face from her confrontation with Kelly. Kimberly had caught her in the hallway and instantly pressed their lips together.

"You really have to stop getting angry" Kimberly muttered strongly as she broke the kiss for a few seconds. Jessie nipped Kimberly's bottom lip with a bit of force and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"But it's so much fun" Jessie said smartly. Kimberly moved her lips to Jessie's neck and bit her. Jessie gasped slightly as Kimberly bit so much harder then what was pleasurable. Jessie brought her head back.

"Ow!" Jessie frowned at her girlfriend and put a hand to her neck "What the fuck?" Kimberly crossed her arms and leaned lazily against the wall.

"You don't think I came out here just to make out with you, did you?" Kimberly asked with a threatening eyebrow.

"No?" Jessie guessed with a playful smirk.

"I'm being serious, Jessie" Kimberly grabbed the front of Jessie's shirt and pulled her forward. Kimberly wrapped her arms around Jessie's neck and hugged her tightly. Jessie sighed and held Kimberly "Kelly was right. You did a lot of stupid things, and you did try to be a hero"

"No, I-" Kimberly shook her head.

"Listen to me, don't do stuff like that anymore, please" Kimberly put her forehead to Jessie's. Jessie shook her head once before locking her jaw and nodding. Kimberly gave Jessie a quick peck and let her go "Thank you" As Kimberly hugged Jessie again; Jessie glared at the wall in front of her.


	32. Ain't No Sound

St. Trinians 4: All about us

Chapter 32

Ain't No Sound

48 hours later

Jessie sighed heavily as she looked up the ceiling. She was lying on Annabelle's bed as Kelly was slowly getting her things together.

"Are you sure you've got everything?" Kelly asked when she noticed Jessie's boredom. Jessie nodded and turned her head.

"Yes, and Kimberly double checked" Jessie spoke slowly. Kelly nodded silently and continued to push different gear into her back-pack. Kelly then smiled and took another quick look at Jessie.

"Kimberly likes to mother you, doesn't she?" Kelly asked with a smirk. Jessie smiled lightly and nodded happily.

"I don't have a problem with that" Jessie stated as a grin branded my face "It's nice to have someone to look after me" Jessie sat up and hung her legs over the bed. As she got to her feet, Kelly finally zipped up her bag and threw it next to Jessie's. Kelly leaned against the couch.

"You're going to need it" Kelly said with slight annoyance "Bailey Pierce must be angry that we've broken into his company and his house. When he finds out that we're there, he'll probably try to kill us"

"Hasn't he already tried?" Jessie asked with a smile. Jessie got to her feet and joined Kelly against the couch "...I'm sorry about the other night" Kelly chuckled quickly.

"You already apologized, Jess. You can let it go" Kelly said simply. Jessie crossed her arms and shrugged.

"I just feel bad, you know?" Jessie mumbled quietly. Kelly faced her friend.

"Listen, I know your outbursts have been because of the adrenaline shot. After we come back from Munecks tonight, MI7 is going to drain it from your body. I talked to the director. He said it was a small price he'd pay in return for what you're doing" Jessie nodded as Kelly wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you ready?" Kelly asked quietly as she ruffled Jessie's hair with one of her hands. Jessie shrugged as her attention was averted to the opening door. Annabelle and Kimberly entered the room and they were both smiling at the sight of the other two girls.

"Aw, how cute" Kimberly said in a child-like voice. Kelly and Jessie rolled their eyes and let go of each other.

"Did we interrupt something?"Annabelle joined in playfully. Kimberly shut the door behind her as Annabelle walked over to Kelly and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend. Kelly just smirked at her and gave her a quick peck.

"Stick it, Fritton" Jessie growled darkly but her smile said that she was joking. Jessie pushed herself off of the couch and moved over to Kimberly. Kimberly grinned cheekily and wrapped her arms around Jessie's neck. Jessie pulled Kimberly towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Are you nervous then?" Kimberly asked in a whisper as she dug her fingers into the hair on the back of Jessie's neck. Jessie looked sheepish as she nodded.

"Yeah, this is the last time I'm doing something like this" Jessie explained quietly. Kimberly straightened up and gave Jessie a raised eyebrow.

"You better hope so" Kimberly said with seriousness "I'll kill you if something like this comes up again" Jessie kept a straight face and her eyes went hard "...I was joking, JJ"

"I know" Jessie said as a smile grew to her face. Kimberly shoved Jessie lightly before pulling her back and pressing their lips together. Jessie's eyebrows rose and the two smiled against each other.

"Oh, you two" Kelly groaned. Jessie propped one eye open and frowned at Kelly "Stop sucking face so we can go" Jessie slowly pulled her face away from Kimberly and glared. Kimberly let go of Jessie as Kelly reached over the couch and grabbed Jessie's back-pack. Kelly threw it towards Jessie, who caught it with ease. Jessie sighed and opened the door. She and Kimberly proceeded out the door.

Kelly turned her attention to Annabelle and smiled. Silently, Kelly brushed Annabelle's hair behind her ears and landed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you 'Belle" Kelly said clearly. Annabelle grinned and answered back with her own kiss.

"I love you too, Kell'" Annabelle said back. The two just stared at each other for a moment before Kelly leaned off the couch and grabbed her bag with one hand and Annabelle's hand with the other.

The couple left the room and followed Kimberly's and Jessie's footsteps outside. There was a slight chill in the air as winter was almost there. It stung Annabelle's bare skin.

Jessie was up against the car passenger door, almost completely hidden by Kimberly. They were making out passionately. Kelly rolled her eyes at the sight and looked at her girlfriend.

"We aren't that bad, are we?" She asked with her voice laced with humour. Annabelle snorted.

"Of course not, we're dignified enough not to get caught" Annabelle answered back with a smirk. Kelly chuckled as she neared the car. She pushed Kimberly forward which caused Jessie and Kimberly to head-butt loudly. They broke apart almost instantly.

"Oh...Ow" Jessie groaned as she rubbed her head and turned to glare at Kelly "A warning would have been nice" Kelly shrugged and opened the driver's side door. Kelly turned and embraced her lover tightly.

"Be careful" Annabelle said simply as she gave Kelly a quick peck. Kelly smiled and nodded.

"You know I'm careful 'Belle" Kelly kissed Annabelle's cheek.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Kelly and Annabelle shared one final kiss before Kelly sat down on her seat and shut the door. Jessie slowly got into the passenger's seat and Kimberly leaned down and gave Jessie one final kiss. Kimberly slammed the door shut and stood next to Annabelle as Kelly drove them away.

"...Now what?" Kimberly asked Annabelle. Annabelle smirked and crossed her arms.

"I got Lucy to do some research; Apparently, Bailey Pierce put some cameras in the Munecks building. I got her to hack into it" Annabelle turned on her heel and strutted towards the school. Kimberly gaped and followed the head-girl.

"Does Kelly know this?" Kimberly asked curiously.

"No" Annabelle answered simply. Kimberly froze and raised her eyebrows at Annabelle.

~!~!~!~

MI7

Jessie pursed her lips as she sat silently in a dark office. It wasn't the director's office because it certainly had a lot more colour. A burning fire place with bright bricks surrounding it sat on one end of the room with a plush couch sitting in front of it. Between the couch and the fire place was a see through coffee table that was so clean you could see every last feature on your face. There was no leather couches in front of the desk and the desk itself was very tidy and very clean.

Jessie was lying down on the large couch and watching the flames rise up and then fade back down. Kelly was getting a debriefing by the Director, that way Jessie wouldn't be asking the Director too many questions. He left Kelly to do that. Jessie had been on the couch for more than half-an-hour.

The door opened and Jessie instantly leaned up and found Kelly walking towards her with large rolls of paper.

"We're in for a treat" Kelly said happily. Kelly sat next to Jessie on the couch and opened a large roll of paper and sat it down on the coffee table. It was a large map of the 12th Level in the Munecks building.

"Bailey Pierce has gotten paranoid since we took Xavier. He got Security camera's set up on nearly every corner inside the building. Good news is: He hasn't got to put good Fire walls on the system so our tech team got into it quickly. They've got the current tapes on 24 hour loop, the guards and scientists usually have the same routine. We won't be there long enough for anyone to notice" Kelly took off her leather jacket and hung across the back of the couch "We're pretty much going to go with what you and the girls have done and climb up the vents to get in; you'll be going first and climbing all the way to the 12th floor and undoing the vent covering which have been upgraded slightly. Not enough to stop us but it'll just slow us down. It's just a little extra unscrewing. While you're doing that, I have to put some electronics in the wall that will fry the security system to unlock some doors. Apparently, he put special sensors on half the doors just on the 12th floor"

"Once we get out of the vent we'll go to one of the surveillance rooms and try and get some video evidence of what they're doing, and then by that time the electronics will have done their jobs and we'll enter the protected rooms. Get some samples from the storage room, some documents and then get hell out of there. If we can get out of there quick enough then the sooner we can get home" Kelly leaned forward as she rolled up the large map and pushed it to the side as a knock of the door sounded.

"Enter!" Kelly said loudly. A young man smiled at Kelly.

"Good to see you again, Kelly" He said happily. Kelly stood and smiled back "Tech's got your weapons and gear ready for you" He nodded at Jessie before leaving the room. Jessie frowned but with a slight smile.

"Who was he?" Jessie asked curiously as she got to her feet.

"He's a Tech. I think his mother or father used to work here. He's one of the few people I like" Kelly raised one of her eyebrows at the end of the sentence. Jessie grabbed their bags and chucked Kelly's to her.

"I bet that's difficult for you" Jessie stated with a smug tone. As Kelly went through the door she slammed it into Jessie's foot and earning a small laugh from her. Jessie quickly caught up to Kelly and walked beside her as Kelly led her through the halls.

"So, that was your office?" Jessie asked as she pointed her thumb back towards the direction they came from.

"Whose did you think it was?" Kelly asked back with a slight smirk. Jessie shrugged.

"You just never told me you had an office" Jessie mentioned simply "I thought a grunt had to start out in little a cubicle" Kelly slowed down quickly and turned to glare at Jessie.

"I'm not a grunt" Kelly said clearly "And I did start out in a cubicle. Most newcomers fail a fair few times before getting the hang of it. I've failed twice since I started, and once was because I got called and got distracted"

"So, you didn't suck and you got an office?" Jessie asked with confusion. Kelly chuckled and shook her head.

"No, I sort of got promoted. No name tag or anything just a pay raise and an office so I could do my piles of paperwork in comfort" Kelly explained with a grin "You know, I'd be home a day earlier if I didn't have to do so much written work" Jessie scoffed as Kelly led her into a bright room with people mostly in front of computers and looking down at gadgets on desks and mumbling quietly. Jessie looked around with interest as she followed Kelly around the cluttered room, thinking that maybe it wouldn't be so bad working here.

~!~!~!~

_After nearly half an hour of trying to explain the workings of gadgets to Jessie..._

"You're a big time waster" Kelly commented as the two of them sat in her car. Jessie smiled sheepishly. The two of them were still in the black clothing they arrived in but Kelly had a thick beanie covering her head while Jessie had managed to get her glasses a strap to go around the back of her head and a bandana to keep her hair out of her face.

"Maybe you were explaining it wrong" Jessie offered as an excuse. Kelly let out a laugh and started her car.

"I never do anything wrong" Kelly stated smugly. Jessie scoffed and shook her head in disbelieve.

"If that makes you sleep at night, Kell'" Jessie mumbled smartly. Kelly reached over and pushed Jessie's head lightly. Jessie chuckled in response "How long do you suppose this will take?" Kelly shrugged.

"Maybe an hour or two; I really don't know" Kelly explained simply. Jessie sighed and Kelly looked sideways at her "Do you miss Kimberly already?" Kelly teased but Jessie simply nodded.

"Oh, please. Our relationships with our girlfriends are pretty much exactly the same. We hate being away from them but we do it anyway" Jessie spoke softly. Kelly thought about it for a second before nodding.

"We only do it because we have to, usually" Kelly said in the same tone as Jessie "I love Annabelle and I hate being away from her. If I could somehow have my job and have Annabelle at the same time, I'd take it"

"I think, no matter what I end up doing. I'll give it up just to be with Kimberly" Jessie smiled at her friend and got a grin in return.

"You're on a short leash" Kelly teased playfully. Jessie raised an eyebrow before frowning at her friend.

"You don't even have a leash. She's got you on a rubber band" Jessie shot back with a smile creeping onto her face.

The pair sat in silence for the rest of their trip; their nerves starting to eat away at their confidence. Kelly way tapping her thumbs along the steering wheel as Jessie fiddled with the gear on her belt, looking curiously at the lights and buttons.

And soon the two were parked to blocks away from their target.

"Ready?" Kelly asked simply. Jessie was silent for a moment before putting her hand to the door handle while shaking her head.

"No" She answered back "But am I ever?" The two opened their doors in synch and shut them in time. They crouched down low and stayed close to the shadows of the car. Jessie tightened her glasses strap around her head and knelt down the way Olympic sprinters would get ready for their race.

"GO!" Kelly whispered loudly. While hardly making a sound the two girls started running down the footpath. In less than a minute, the two were up against the wall of the Munecks building. Jessie knelt down and got a simple screwdriver out of her belt. She gave a side glance to the slightly puffed agent.

"Getting old, Jones?" Jessie said smartly. Kelly glared.

"You know that I don't care about my stamina or endurance" Kelly complained back and looked around for anyone to casually walk past and catch them.

"Excuses, excuses" Jessie joked with a large grin. Jessie took one look at Kelly and her grin vanished at the girl's deathly glare. Jessie undid the last screw and shoved the rest in her pocket. Kelly climbed into the vent first and Jessie followed her in. She picked up the grate for the vent and grabbed a gluey substance from her belt and stuck the grate back in its original position.

Kelly and Jessie made their way up the vents quickly. They would grab onto the side of the vent and jump a fair way before doing it again. With their strength and flexibility; they got to the 12th level quickly.

"Alright, I've got to go to the 14th level to get put this is the wall. Get to work on the vent and I'll be back in a few minutes" Kelly told Jessie in a quiet whisper. Jessie headed off to the left of the vent while Kelly travelled upwards. Through the grate, Jessie could see that she was above one of the hallways of the 12th level. Jessie got her screwdriver out and started to work on the grate, no one seemed to be walking past though. It made Jessie feel uncomfortable; like at any moment a guard was going to appear and give her another needle. She shuddered at the thought.

"You done?" Jessie jumped at the voice behind her and went to lift her head. The top of her skull hit the vent and caused a sharp pain to appear. Kelly was behind her, holding back a laugh. Jessie glared before turning back to the vent guard.

"That was really quick" Jessie stated in a whisper. Kelly shrugged even though Jessie couldn't see her.

"I only had to stick in to the corner of the vent" Kelly answered quietly "...Hurry up" At that moment, the grate fell and Jessie dived down and grabbed it. Jessie was hanging out of the vent with her legs barely keeping her from hitting the ground. Kelly put on an amused smile and looked down at Jessie.

"You right?" Kelly was obviously enjoying Jessie getting into even more trouble. Jessie used the muscles in her legs and looked up at Kelly.

"Oh, fucking amazing Kell'" Jessie said with an annoyed tone.

"Is anyone coming? Can you hear anyone?" Kelly asked curiously. Jessie looked side-to-side and then shook her head.

"No, I don't think so" Jessie answered. Kelly smirked and grabbed Jessie's calves. Jessie shook her head "Don't you fucking dar-" Kelly pushed Jessie out of the vent with an evil smile. Jessie crashed down awkwardly on the floor. Her head landing on the grate with her arms behind it "...Ow..." Kelly grinned and climbed down from vent. Kelly grabbed the grate from behind Jessie's head and then got the gluey substance from her belt. Jessie groaned and slowly got to her feet as Kelly was on the tips of her toes and tried to put the grate back in its spot.

"I doubt it'll stick. Just sit it somewhere, we should just try and hurry. No one seems to be walking around anyway" Jessie stated as she rubbed the back of her head. Kelly shook her head and carefully let go of the grate. It stayed in its place and Kelly turned to Jessie with a smile. Jessie rolled her eyes and the pair continued up the hallway.

"Trust me, James" Kelly said smartly. A loud clang echoed behind them and they looked to see the grate on the floor.

"I wonder where that'll get me"

~!~!~!~

St Trinians

Around the quiet dormitory, tribes waited impatiently for Jessie and Kelly to show up on the screens. The Rude-Girls were putting brightly coloured nail polish on their finger nails. The Emos were doing some sort of ritual to ward off evil spirits. The flammables were the most creative. Annabelle issued a rule were no loud noises were allowed until Jessie's and Kelly's return, so, the flammables were having their own silent disco. Headphones plugged into an output on their DJ deck and they were dancing around their area. The Posh Totties were true to their head-girl and were all positioned around Lucy's computer with Annabelle. Even Roxy was with them (Even with her slight distaste towards Saffy and Bella)

Annabelle and Lucy were bent forward towards one of the monitors, mumbling quietly and taking in turns pointing at different parts of the screen. There were 4 monitors crammed onto her desk, and the screen was split into 4 parts to show different hallways.

"Look!" Annabelle pointed to a screen and, sure enough, Jessie was hanging from the vent with the vent grate in her hand. The Posh Totties, Kimberly and Roxy all squeezed in close to Annabelle and Lucy as all the other students left their activities and ran over to the screen.

"Ain't 'dere no sound?" Bianca asked with a deep frown.

"Only in certain hallways" Lucy said quickly. On the screen, Jessie fell out of the vent landing in a horrible position on the ground. Kimberly was biting her bottom lip in worry as she watched the screen. Kelly hopped out of the vent and was smiling down at Jessie as she grabbed the grate from behind Jessie's head and proceeded to try and glue it back into place. Jessie slowly got to her wobbly feet and rubbed the back of her head. The two conversed slightly before heading up the hall but paused when the grate fell back to the ground. Jessie waved it off as Kelly frowned at the other girl. The two snuck up the hallways and proceeded to be on their guard even with the abnormal absence of the security.

"Where are the guards" Lucy asked in a whispered. Annabelle shrugged beside her and continued to stare at the screen. Jessie and Kelly seemed to be joking happily as the stood on opposite sides of a doorway.

"Where are they going?" Annabelle asked quickly. Lucy looked around at the screens and then pointed to one.

"Surveillance room 1" Lucy answered. Every head snapped to the other screen as Kelly kicked open the door. The two guards in the room jumped up in surprised and automatically put their hands to the guns on their belts. Kelly and Jessie were too quick for the slightly oversized guards.

Kelly launched forward towards one of the guards and grabbed his hand. His hand was ripped up with the gun in hand. He shot it and the bullet barely missed Kelly's foot. Kelly squeezed his hand and the gun dropped out. Kelly put her other hand on his shoulder, pulled him backwards and kicked his weight out from under him. He slammed against the ground and Kelly threw her foot against his face, knocking him out instantly.

Jessie was obviously having fun dancing around the guard. She managed to knock the gun out of his hand and kick it away. This guard was struggling more; throwing his fist towards the smaller girl. Jessie dodged them easily. The guard changed his tactic and grabbed Jessie's shoulders. Jessie pushed off his hands and kicked his right knee. The guard stumbled and Jessie grabbed the edge of one of the desks and kicked her feet up. Drop kicking the guard in the centre of the forehead.

"_You took your time_" Kelly said smartly. Annabelle smiled at the pair. Jessie pulled a face.

"_Just hurry up and get the tapes, would you?_"Jessie said as she poked the guard with her foot "_You've got to admit that the way I took this big fellow down had more style then yours_" Jessie opened one of the draws of the desk and smiled. She brought out a roll of duct tape and rolled one of the guards with her foot. Kelly noticed what Jessie was doing as she opened a big cabinet.

"_They're big, strong guards. They can break out of duct tape_" Kelly stated simply.

"_Not if you make it difficult for them_" Jessie wrapped the tape on one side of his wrists before bringing up his legs and putting his ankle in the mix "_He's not very flexible. He'll have trouble trying to rip his way out of this one_" Jessie used her teeth to cut the tape before putting some against his mouth.

"_Got some" _Kelly smiled as she brought some discs out of the cabinet. Jessie stood up and smiled.

"_Alright?" _Jessie took the discs from Kelly's hand and replaced it with the duct tape "_You get to do yours. I'm only going to touch these sweat-boxes when I have too_" Kelly frowned and proceeded over to the man she knock down.

"_You're lazy_" Kelly stated as Jessie sat down in one of the office chairs. Jessie stared at the small TVs that branded the wall.

"_There are not many guards around these halls_" Jessie said as she ignored Kelly's remark "_They seem to be all guarding testing rooms_" Kelly stood up and looked over Jessie's shoulder at the screens.

"_Well, I wouldn't trust us If I was Bailey Pierce. It's obvious that MI7 and St Trinians have in it for him. We're bound to show up again in his eyes_" Jessie nodded in agreement and stood up.

"_I suppose. We should go and try and get some samples_" Jessie opened Kelly's backpack and shoved the discs in "_This'll be difficult_" Kelly smiled as they exited out of the room.

"_At least it'll be more entertaining" _Kelly shrugged and smirked as they slowly walked up the hall "_Just remember, If there's more than one trying to get at you; try and use the two against each other..."_ Kelly paused as they got to the locked door "_Don't be a hero_" The girls watching could almost see Jessie thinking. Her fists clenched slightly, and her face turned into a deep frown.

A beep echoed throughout the speakers and Kelly and Jessie automatically changed their stance.

"Annabelle" Lucy said urgently. Annabelle whipped her head to look at Lucy. Lucy pointed to a screen with an afraid expression. Just as Jessie and Kelly opened the door, Annabelle noticed what Lucy was pointing to.

Two men were waiting on the other-side of the door. They knew the two girls were coming through; and In there large hands were syringes, Positioned perfectly to stab them in the neck as they came through. Annabelle closed her eyes quickly as Kimberly gasped.

Jessie ran through the door first and noticed one of the men straight away and ducked. As she ducked, Kelly took her place and the man got the syringe into Kelly's neck. Kelly let out a small yell and screwed up her eyes in pain. Jessie moved and struck the man hard on the temple, knocking him out.

"_Kell-"_ Jessie went to turn around and see if her friend was okay but the other man captured her attention...by stabbing her in the neck, for the third time. The man pulled her in close and put his face near hers and whispered to her. Jessie started to shake as he shoved her against the wall. He walked off as Jessie slid down the wall, landed on her knees and fell onto her stomach. Her eyes unblinking and body still in the silence of the building.

Kimberly and Annabelle knew that all eyes were on them as they stood frozen at the sight of their girlfriend's unmoving bodies.


	33. Swallowing Hand Grenades

More drama... yay! Thank you to: BellatrixKelly98, RedWolf87 and SailorMoonsays to reviewing. You make me want to update more often :D I hope you enjoy the next two chapters!

St. Trinians 4: All about us

Chapter 33

Swallowing hand grenades

Munecks Building

"_You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into" A rough voice whispered to Jessie "Your Daddy would be proud_" Jessie screwed up her eyes. Her body was screaming. This was not the same feeling she had last time she was stabbed, this was pure pain. Like the liquid was burning through her body instead of flowing through it.

Almost as quickly as the men attacked them, the pain was gone. Jessie felt numb. No feelings, no emotion even. Jessie blinked and turned her head to look at Kelly. Her hands were clutching furiously at the floor; it was obvious that Kelly was still in pain.

Jessie noticed the man that attacked her was at the floor-to-ceiling windows. He had a walkie-talkie in his hand.

"Targets obtained and subdued" He spoke proudly. Jessie pushed herself up with her hands and stood. She glared at the man and walked towards him. Silently, she walked towards him. When she got close enough; Jessie brought up her foot and kicked him violently. Through the force of the strong girl, the man slammed against the window, sending large cracks up the window.

"Nice job" Kelly's voice said strongly behind Jessie. Jessie turned around, a slight sneer on her face.

"They've done something to us" Jessie growled with annoyance as she flexed her muscles properly to get feeling back into them "This isn't the same stuff as before"

"I suspected. By the look on your face, this is just as odd for you as it is for me" Kelly stated calmly "But we can't forget what we came here to do. They'll be crawling all over us now. MI7 will get this stuff out of us before it does serious damage" Jessie nodded and gave one final look to the men before heading up the hall "Do you feel...weird?" Kelly asked curiously.

"I feel numb" Jessie answered quickly "I don't-"

"Hey!" A Guard yelled out angrily. Jessie and Kelly simply walked towards him. The guard looked slightly lost as the girls didn't show even a little amount of fear at the larger man.

"I took care of the last one" Jessie said quickly. Kelly and Jessie simply walked up to the frozen guard. Kelly pinched the guys shoulder and his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell down to the ground. Jessie raised her eyebrows and looked back at the man but didn't stop walking.

"Next doorway" Kelly said simply "Should be just scientists. They're scared and have no idea how to use weapons. Just burst in there with your gun up in the air" Kelly said quickly.

"Where are you going?" Jessie asked. Kelly continued to walk up the hallway and turned her head briefly to look at Jessie.

"Storage room, meet you at the vent in 2 minutes" Kelly yelled slightly as she started to run around the corner. Kelly skidded around the corner and came face to face with a guard. Kelly silently thanked her reflexes as she knocked out the guard without even thinking about it.

Kelly continued to run up the hall and to the storage room. She burst in and fortunately there was no one in there. She opened up her back pack and pulled out a padded case to put the samples in. Kelly calmed herself down as she read the labels on test tubes. All of them seemed to be important and helpful to MI7. She had to choose carefully.

Kelly grabbed ten of them from around the room, hoping she didn't screw up.

As Kelly opened the door back up, a loud round of gun shots echoed around the building. Kelly bolted into the hallway and ran to the testing room. Jessie stumbled out of room and jumped slightly at the sight of Kelly. Across Jessie's face was blood spots.

"Is that your blood?" Kelly asked urgently. Jessie simply grabbed Kelly's arm and pulled her towards the vent.

"They had guns" Jessie growled angrily "And they knew how to use them" Kelly frowned slightly.

"Did you get samples?" Kelly asked regardless. Jessie glared at the other girl.

"Yes, boss. I got bloody samples" Jessie answered with slight anger. Kelly laced her two hands together and bent her knees. Jessie put her foot on Kelly's hands and got boosted up to the vent. Jessie held out her hand and Kelly took it.

I took a while for the pair to get back down through the vent. It was much more difficult going down than it was going up. By now, the two were getting tired and short of breath.

They jogged lazily back to Kelly's car. Kelly got in the driver's seat while Jessie slouched down into her seat while taking a long breath. Kelly started the car and started to drive slowly up the street before pressing her foot down.

"Are you feeling better?" Kelly asked quietly. Jessie was rubbing her head.

"I...don't know. I'm not feeling too well" Jessie admitted tiredly "What about you?" Kelly shook her head.

"...I'm sure I'll be fine..." Kelly said simply. Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Jessie asked with slight confusion "I'm sure you won't be. This is something new. We don't know how we're going to react to this"

"And I'm sure that we can handle it" Kelly tried to reassure the other girl "We drink Trinski on a regular basis. That's like swallowing a hand grenade" Jessie sighed and gave up trying to change the other girls mind

"Whatever" Jessie mumbled. She was starting to get feeling back into her arms and feet but now it was like pins and needles around her whole body.

"At least we got something to give MI7" Kelly spoke happily as she rubbed her forehead.

"...This is the last time I'm helping you" Jessie spoke quietly. Kelly raised an eyebrow in question "I'm fucking sick of getting hurt. This is annoying" Jessie picked at the syringe mark on her neck. Kelly was silent as she started to speed up as they entered the country side.

"You'd rather me get hurt?" Kelly asked after a short pause. Jessie sighed.

"Of course not, but I was forced into this and I'd rather be at St Trinians than getting chased by bad guys" Jessie explained as looked over at Kelly. Kelly was rubbing her forehead with a deep frown  
"Kelly, What's wrong?" Jessie straightened up. Kelly winced slightly.

"There's a stabbing pain in my head" Kelly jumped as another pain must have ran through her head. Jessie leaned over and put her hand above Kelly's head.

"Are you cold?" Jessie asked curiously. Kelly shook her head.

"I'm boiling" Kelly answered as she stared into Jessie's eyes "Why?"

"Your skin's freezing" Jessie said simply. Kelly squeezed her eyes together tightly. Jessie sat up.

"Kelly! Pull over!" Jessie yelled but was left unanswered as Kelly let go of the steering wheel and gripped her head in pain. With no one steering and Kelly's muscles twitching, Kelly ran the car off the road.

~!~!~!~

2 hours later

"Are Kelly and Jessie back yet?" Annabelle asked as she looked at the receptionist popping her gum.

"I'm sorry that's classified information" Sarah said, not even sparing a glance at Annabelle. Annabelle frowned.

"I don't care how classified it is. I'm Annabelle Fritton" Sarah's head snapped up with a slight glare. With pursed lips Sarah picked up a phone and put it to her ear.

"Annabelle Fritton and..." Sarah raised her eyebrows and looked at Kimberly, Roxy and Chelsea behind Annabelle "...companions are here about Kelly Jones and Jessica James" Sarah's face tightened as an answer was told to her "Right"

"When Kelly and Jessica arrive you can continue with them" Sarah told them coldly. Annabelle simply glared and put on a sweet smile.

"Thank you" Annabelle turned to her girls "We just have to wait. They're not back yet" Sirens echoed outside of the building. All the girls stared at each other and froze as they turned their heads towards the door. 3 men rushed through the door with a gurney. Annabelle gasped at the sight of her girlfriend lying unconscious and bloody. The 4 girls automatically followed the men.

"What happened?" Annabelle asked as she grabbed her girlfriends hand and frowned in worry.

"There was a car crash. Kelly lost control of the car and crashed into a patch of trees next to the road" One of the men explained as they entered the elevator "She's lucky they were only a small tree's otherwise the both of them could have been seriously hurt"

"Where's Jessie!" Kimberly asked quickly. At that moment, Jessie limped through the front doors with one of her arms around another medics shoulder. Jessie's face was stained with blood and what looked like a slight flow of the red coming out of her mouth. Her other arm was positioned on her ribs.

The two only just through the doors before they shut. The St Trinians girls embraced her but instantly let go when Jessie gasped at the pain. Kimberly grabbed Jessie's face and kissed her cheek happily.

"I'm so glad you're safe" Kimberly said with a slight smile "What happened?" Jessie simply shook her head as she struggled to breathe properly.

"I could've...Stopped-" Jessie fell into Kimberly and her eyes rolled back into her head. Kimberly stumbled slightly but managed to keep Jessie up. Roxy put one Jessie's arms around her shoulder and lifted her up.

"We'll carry her" Roxy said simply. Kimberly copied Roxy's actions and stared Jessie in the face.

"C'mon Jessie" Kimberly whispered in her girlfriends ear. The doors opened and they all rushed to the medical room.

Jessie and Kelly were put onto separate beds as the medical staff rushed into the room. The St Trinians girls stood against the wall opposite to broken girls. Needles were shoved into the backs of their hands, upper arms and necks.

Even though she was unconscious, Kelly had a slight frown on her face from the liquid in her body. Jessie was just clutching her ribs as she slipped in and out of consciousness.

When Jessie and Kelly were tended for, the last doctor moved over to Annabelle.

"Annabelle?" She asked with a slight smile. Annabelle nodded slowly "You were put down as Kelly's emergency contact. That means that you get to know what can happen, what will happen. Stuff like that" She explained simply "Both Jessie and Kelly got stabbed with the liquid from Munecks Corporation. What the scientists didn't know is that with Jessie, since she had another form of the liquid in her body, it actually fought off the major symptoms of the other toxin. The only thing wrong with Jessie is that with the bacteria fighting in her body, the brain is getting confused and is trying to fix everything. Also, in the crash she got some major bruising to the ribs.

Kelly is a different story. The liquid is slowly making its way through the body and causing massive amounts of pain. She'll have no lasting damage but if and when she wakes up, she'll feel a lot of pain. We suspect that's why the car crashed. Kelly was driving, and she passed out from the pain. Jessie should be able to leave tomorrow but Kelly might have to stay a few days" The doctor smiled sadly before leaning forward slightly "Kelly always spoke very highly of you" The Doctor smiled again before leaving the room.

"She helped me a lot when I got shot last time" Jessie voice croaked loudly. Kimberly instantly ran over to her girlfriend. Jessie smiled and leant up when Kimberly bent down to kiss her.

"Are you okay, Baby?" Kimberly asked as she planted another kiss on Jessie's cheek. Jessie's face fell slightly.

"Better than Kelly" Jessie looked briefly at Kelly then Annabelle and then looked back at Kimberly "I should've done something. I could've done something" Annabelle walked over to Jessie while shaking her head.

"We were watching what happened, Jessie" Annabelle said unhappily "Even if Kelly did manage to evade the first guard. They would have both got you. They knew MI7 would go back sooner or later" Annabelle explained. Annabelle kissed Jessie on the cheek "Thank you for going with her, Jessie" Jessie was quiet but nodded. Jessie pushed the thick blanket off of her body and went to sit up on the side of bed.

"What are you doing?" Kimberly asked as she put a hand on Jessie's shoulder to stop her from getting up.

"I'm uncomfortable laying down" Jessie said simply. Jessie got to her feet and got a quick embrace from Roxy and another kiss on the cheek from Chelsea before Jessie wrapped a secure arm around Kimberly's waist. Kimberly wrapped both arms around Jessie's neck and rested the sides of their faces together "...You were watching?"

"Lucy hacked into the video cameras for us. It took an entire day but she managed" Annabelle answered. Jessie smiled but the pain seemed to never leave her face.

"Trying to keep an eye on us?" Jessie asked with a high eyebrow. Annabelle simply smiled and sat in the chair next to Kelly's bed.

"You're allowed to leave tomorrow" Annabelle said to break the silence.

"I'm leaving as soon as this stuff is drained from my body" Jessie stated firmly "I don't want to be here longer than I have to"

"Maybe you should stay-" Kimberly started to argue but quieted down when she got on the receiving end of Jessie's glaring eyes.

"No" Jessie shook her head "I think I've been through enough" Jessie eased her glare and put a soft kiss on Kimberly's cheek. Kimberly knew from Jessie's eyes that she took back raising her voice. The two had hardly been together but they clicked so easily. Kimberly loved how easy it was to be with her girlfriend.

Kimberly simply smiled and dug her head into Jessie's shoulder.

~!~!~!~

The next night

Jessie woke up with her forehead covered in a thin sheet of sweat. She could not remember what her dream was about but she had a feeling of terror in her gut. Kimberly moved slightly in her arms and made a sigh in her sleep. Jessie swallowed hard and slowly disengaged her arms from around Kimberly.

Jessie sat on the side of her bed and wiped her forehead with the bottom of her shirt before getting to her feet and carefully walking out of the her area. She combed her hair with her hand and looked around the dormitory. It was nearly 12 o'clock in the morning and the geeks were typing tiredly at their computers; each one having to take their glasses off and rub their eyes and crack their knuckles. Lucy smiled at Jessie when she noticed her walking out. Jessie gave a stiff nod and shuffled out of the dormitory.

As soon as Jessie was out in the hallway, she noticed a chilling breeze hitting her skin. The front doors must be open. Jessie walked around the halls and headed down the steps to see the head-girl herself sitting on the front steps with her hair waving around in the cool wind.

Jessie silently went over to Annabelle and sat beside her. Annabelle looked over at her and smiled.

"Can't sleep?" Jessie asked tiredly. Annabelle shook her head.

"No, I can't stop thinking about Kelly" Annabelle answered with a tired and sad voice. Jessie stared at Annabelle for a short while before looking out at the grounds.

"She'll be fine. She's pretty tough" Jessie smiled slightly and the pair made eye contact.

"You really think she'll be okay?" Annabelle asked quietly. Jessie nodded straightaway.

"I know she is going to be okay" Jessie reassured "I've known Kelly for awhile. She's not going to give up on anything she's got here. Not even in her memory" Annabelle smiled at Jessie in surprise.

"I love seeing you like this. I bet Kimberly hears these things all the time" Annabelle said happily. Jessie chuckled briefly.

"I'm only nice when I have to be 'Belle" Jessie stood up and walked in front of Annabelle. She crossed her arms in an attempt to keep herself warm in the chilling air "How long have you been out here?" Annabelle shrugged.

"Maybe an hour or two, I don't really know" Annabelle answered "Did you only just wake up?" Jessie nodded simply "Why did you wake up?" Jessie gave a quick sigh.

"I think I had a nightmare or something. I just woke up terrified" Jessie answered tiredly "I don't care all that much" Annabelle frowned up at her friend "It's probably just a side effect from yesterday" Annabelle went to talk but another person cut her off.

"It must have been violent nightmare to wake me up" Kimberly had emerged from the entrance hall in just her pyjama shorts and t-shirt. Jessie smiled slightly at the sight of her girlfriend.

"Sorry, maybe we should sleep in different beds again" Jessie teased as Kimberly walked forward and gave Jessie a peck on the lips.

"Or not" Kimberly snorted. Kimberly sat on the steps next to Annabelle and put her head in her hand "Why are you out here?"

"I noticed Annabelle was out here" Jessie said as she decided to sit down next to Kimberly. Kimberly took Jessie's hand in hers before turning to Annabelle.

"...It's just the first place I thought of going" Annabelle stated "I thought it would be a peaceful place" As Annabelle said these words, the newly built garden shed with engulfed in flames. The three older girls looked up at the flames blankly as students cheered in the background.

"That was actually pretty nice" Jessie mentioned calmly. Both Annabelle and Kimberly looked at the girl with raised eyebrows "...Sorry..."


	34. Cactus

St. Trinians 4: All about us

Chapter 34

Cactus

The next morning

"Jessie! Kimberly!" The pair were broken up from their peaceful slumber by the truly excited head girl "Kelly's awake, they say she's ready to go home. Come on!" Annabelle tore the cover of their bodies. Jessie leaned up and glared tiredly at Annabelle as her girlfriend quickly stumbled out of bed. Kimberly grabbed Jessie's hand and started to drag her out of bed.

"Wait" Jessie told Kimberly as she got to her feet. Jessie grabbed a pair of pants from their dresser before proceeding out the door with only her shorts protecting her legs from the winter cold. The three of them rushed through the halls, brushing past students who giggled at the strange sight.

Kimberly and Annabelle rushed out the front doors but Jessie hesitated. The small rocks that sat on the driveway made her cringe. She had slept barefoot while Kimberly had thick socks on to protect her. Jessie groaned and tiptoed across the rocks.

"C'mon Jessie!" Annabelle and Kimberly were already at Jessie's car. Jessie almost dived into the car when she finally got to it. Annabelle had already started the car and was speeding up the driveway before Jessie had even shut the door. Jessie leaned up slightly as she put her pants on.

"What time did you get this call?" Jessie asked through a yawn.

"About 10 minutes ago" Annabelle answered "I didn't want to be like you. Scrambling around to find my pants" Annabelle giggled slightly as Jessie huffed. Kimberly smiled at the pair as she combed her hands through her hair. Jessie seemed to notice and rolled her eyes.

"You look fine" Jessie stated. Kimberly raised one of her eyebrows playfully.

"Just fine?" Kimberly asked. Jessie frowned.

"Oh, If I said you look beautiful, which you do, you would have given me the same look" Jessie slouched down in the car seat. Kimberly grinned and landed a kiss on Jessie's cheek.

"I was only playing Jessie" Kimberly said "And thank you" Jessie put on a small smile and stared at the seat in front of her.

"So did they say she was ready to leave?" Jessie asked while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Samantha had called and said that Kelly was awake and should be ready to go home soon" Annabelle explained as she sped through the streets. Jessie grinned and looked up in the rear view mirror to stare at Annabelle's eyes.

"I think 'Should' was the key word in that sentence 'Belle" Jessie stated smartly "We'll probably be there for a while" Jessie automatically averted her eyes when Annabelle glared at her.

~!~!~!~

"Annabelle!" Kelly was sitting on the side of her hospital bed when the three walked into the room. Annabelle instantly ran into Kelly's open arms. Kimberly was only just behind Annabelle smiling at the two hugged happily "Samantha called you?" Annabelle nodded into Kelly's shoulder.

"And what did she say?" Kelly asked as a smile started to form on her face. Annabelle shrugged but talked anyway.

"That you should be ready to go home" Annabelle mumbled quietly.

"Well, that 'Should' makes a big difference. We might be here for a while" Kelly said with a grin. Annabelle took herself away from Kelly and looked around to see Jessie leaning against the doorway with a smirk. Annabelle glared at her friend and shook her head.

"Don't start" Annabelle threatened darkly. Jessie simply smiled. Kelly got to her feet and wrapped her arms around Annabelle and held her tightly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure the Director would absolutely love to have you hang around" Kelly said with her words laced with sarcasm "Speaking of which, he wants to see you in my office" Kelly said to Jessie. Jessie's face fell and her eyes to dark.

"Maybe I have better things to do" Jessie said but started to leave to room "Like scratch my arse" Jessie left with Kimberly's and Annabelle's laughs echoing from the room. Jessie walked up the hallways that felt familiar until she reached the office door with Kelly's name printed on the front.

Jessie opened the door and found the Director sitting in Kelly's office chair with his fingers interlaced.

"Good Morning, Miss James" He said deeply. Jessie almost ignored him as she walked straight to the couch in front of the roaring fire.

"It was" Jessie said tiredly. She sighed, crossed her arms and started to stare at the flickering fire. The Director chuckled.

"Still as superior as ever" The director stated simply, he didn't even seem annoyed about it.

"And I don't even have to try" Jessie shot back.

"The MI7 medics managed to get the samples from the car as they pulled you and Miss Jones out of the wreckage" The chair squeaked as the director stood "Did the pair of you tell your girlfriends that if we were even a minute later; You would have been dust?" Jessie's jaw tightened as his footsteps got closer.

"Would you have?" Jessie asked "I've nearly died too many times to say it again. I'm sure Kelly feels the same"

"You really shouldn't lie to your loved-ones, Miss James" The director walked over to the fire and crossed his arms to stare down at Jessie. Jessie glared up at him.

"I don't lie to Kimberly. I may not tell her everything but I will never lie" Jessie got to her feet and looked him dead in the eye "And I don't think you have to right to judge my relationship or even mention my personal life" It was obvious to the director that Jessie was suppressing a fair amount of rage, so he smiled, adding fuel to the fire.

"I was merely offering a suggestion" He spoke gently "Now, the work you did was well done. Except for the fact that I sent you with Miss Jones to make sure that she wasn't hurt. And she came back with a hole in her neck and was almost in a coma like state because of the Munecks liquid"

"I can't change what happened, and If I could, I sure as hell wouldn't be here taking shit from you" Jessie growled slightly "I couldn't have changed it, even at the time"

"I know you're young but you have to understand the word respect" The directors cool composure finally changed and he glared at Jessie. Jessie smiled.

"I know it's hard to believe that you're not the smartest person in the building but try and understand this: I have no respect for you. If I hear your name or I even hear anything about MI7 I can't help but cringe with disgust"

"Do not-" The Director started but Jessie was quickly losing her patience with the man.

"You don't control me" Jessie hissed angrily "This may work with your agents but I am not afraid of getting fired or demoted. You don't hold anything over my head and you know it. So stop trying to make me respect you or like you because I don't. So, tell me whatever will make you sleep better at night and let me go back to my friends" The Director sighed.

"Thank you for attempting to help Miss Jones. Your help was needed" The Director said as he smoothed down his shirt "You and your friends are welcome back anytime" The director started to move away from Jessie and towards the door "Try not to cause any more trouble, especially now that you have nothing to blame it on" The Director opened the door and shut it swiftly behind him as he left. Jessie growled and put her hands on her face.

"What an arse!" She yelled slightly. Jessie sighed before following the Directors footsteps out of the room. Jessie slowly made her way back to the medical room and saw that everyone was in the same place as before.

Kelly's smiling face quickly changed when she noticed the look on Jessie's.

"If you frown anymore then I'm pretty sure you won't be able to see" Kelly said blankly. Jessie glared slightly but averted her eyes when Kimberly walked up to her and ran her hands through Jessie's hair; earning a relaxed face from Jessie.

"What happened?" Kimberly asked in a whisper. Jessie shook her head as Kimberly embraced her.

"I'll tell you later" Jessie said in Kimberly's ear. Kimberly nodded and kissed Jessie's cheek.

"I'm guessing you'd still rather scratch your arse?" Kelly asked with a smile. Jessie grinned back.

"With a cactus" She added. Kimberly let go of Jessie with a small smile and shook her head at the exchange. Jessie simply pulled her back and put her head into the crook of Kimberly's neck.

"When do you get to leave this shit hole?" Jessie asked Kelly.

"An hour or so" Kelly answered "All that liquid is out of my body. They're worried about my arm" Kelly said quickly. Annabelle raised her eyebrows.

"What happened to you arm?" Annabelle asked curiously. Kelly shrugged.

"I'm guessing I landed on it funny when the car crashed. It doesn't hurt that much" Kelly explained simply. Jessie moved her head up slightly to look at Kelly and the pair of them made eye contact. Jessie had a slight glare on her face as she kissed Kimberly's neck. Kelly broke the stare and then continued to talk to Annabelle.

Jessie just continued to hold Kimberly with her face hidden from view. Kimberly could tell that something was bothering Jessie. She only acted this way when something was on her mind. She wasn't going to pursue whatever it was until the two were alone and she knew Jessie would never admit anything was wrong unless it was only Kimberly she was talking to.

The words that the Director had said had gotten into Jessie's head and made a sturdy home. Was she lying to Kimberly by not telling her about her near brush with death? Would Kimberly be upset about not being told earlier? Most likely. Jessie knew that she would never be able to keep this to herself but she also dreaded every moment that Kimberly would be mad with her.

"How about you two go to St Trinians?" Kelly offered loudly. Jessie's head snapped up so quickly that she almost threw Kimberly off of her.

"Why? You'll be out soon" Jessie said quickly. Kelly shrugged and stood.

"Well, Annabelle has to get back as soon as possible to look after her students. And you can keep me company until I have to leave. It's not like you have anything important to do" Kelly explained with an innocent look. Jessie had let go of Kimberly and was staring at Kelly. It was almost like Kelly was reading her mind. Kelly didn't want Jessie to tell Kimberly and more than anything, Kelly didn't want Kimberly telling Annabelle. They were going to talk about this.

"...Yeah, you should" Jessie agreed "It's better than hanging around here for another hour" Jessie looked at Kimberly and smile.

"Alright, we probably should" Annabelle nodded and kissed Kelly on the lips sweetly "C'mon" Annabelle automatically started leaving the room "I Love you 'Kell"

"Love you" Kelly said back distractedly. Kimberly was a little less ready to leave. Jessie hugged her tightly.

"I love you" Jessie whispered while staring at her girlfriends eyes. Kimberly pulled back and landed a sweet kiss against Jessie's lips.

"I love you too, JJ" Kimberly mumbled back. With one final kiss on the lips, Kimberly left the room.

The two stood in silence for a moment before Jessie started shaking her head.

"Fuck you, Kelly" Jessie said sternly. Kelly rolled her eyes and snorted.

"You were going to tell Kimberly. I could see you thinking about it" Kelly stated obviously "We almost died, Jessie. We were so close to dying and you're going to tell them that? It'll break their hearts!" Jessie huffed angrily.

"It's breaking my heart Kell'!" Jessie almost shouted "I know Kimberly will be mad. I know that she'll react badly but it's not fair to them if we don't tell them the truth. I think they have a right to know that we almost died a couple of nights ago" Jessie ran one of her hands through her hair and glared at Kelly.

"Annabelle worries about me enough without knowing that I nearly got myself killed by crashing a car" Kelly complained back.

"I am not ruining a relationship that I only just got the guts to start!" Jessie yelled loudly "I lost my uncle, I lost my father and I lost my mother. I am NOT going to lose the girl I love just because you're being a stubborn bitch!" Jessie stopped and just stared at Kelly. Kelly sighed and put her hands to her hips and shook her head.

"Alright, fine" Kelly agreed "But neither of you tell Annabelle. If she is going to know then I'm going to tell her in my own good time" Jessie shrugged.

"Do whatever the fuck you like" Jessie growled angrily. Samantha entered the room and instantly chucked something at Kelly. It was a shoulder strap.

"Just take it easy" Samantha said simply "See you next week" Kelly smiled at her and then left the room, Jessie trailing at her heels.

~!~!~!~

St Trinians

"Kelly!" The room rung out with excited yells as Kelly entered through the large dormitory doors. Jessie trailed behind her and brushed past her lazily. The pair exchanged a small glance before Jessie walked behind the safe curtain of her bedroom. Immediately, Jessie brushed her hair away from the puncture mark on her neck and walked over to the mirror on the dressing cabinet. Jessie hissed quietly at the look and feel of it.

The skin around it was red and puffy while the very centre of it was a pale white. It ached annoyingly and it seemed to make a chain reaction around her body. Whatever MI7 did, it didn't feel like they helped.

Arms wrapped around Jessie's midsection and Kimberly's face came into view in the mirror. Jessie raised an eyebrow as Kimberly put a light kiss just above the mark on Jessie's neck.

"Are you okay JJ? Kimberly asked in a whisper. Jessie shrugged and turned around in Kimberly's arms.

"I always am around you" Jessie stated sweetly. Kimberly smiled and rolled her eyes.

"There's going to be a party tomorrow" Kimberly mentioned happily "Are you going to go?" Jessie grinned.

"Of course" Jessie grabbed Kimberly's chin lightly "After last time, why would I miss it?" Kimberly blushed slightly as Jessie leaned in and kissed her lips. Kimberly put her fingers to Jessie's neck and watched as Jessie cringed slightly.

"It's not getting better is it?" Kimberly asked as he face fell. Jessie shook her head.

"I don't feel any better at all" Jessie complained. Kimberly smoothed Jessie's hair back and held her tightly "The director told me to be careful though. Now that I have nothing to blame it on" Kimberly sneered at Jessie's words.

"I've never even met him but I know he's a prick" Kimberly growled. Jessie put on a sad smile and kissed the tip of Kimberly's nose.

"Don't worry about him. Hopefully we'll never have to be involved with him at all" Jessie mentioned with optimism in her voice. Kimberly snorted but smiled.

"So, what was bothering you earlier?" Kimberly asked as she let go of Jessie and sat down on the edge of the bed. Jessie sighed and sat next to Kimberly but instead of sitting on the edge of the bed, Jessie stretched her legs out and put her back to the wall.

"Something happened when the car crashed the other night but I'm actually...quite scared of your reaction to it" Jessie picked at her shirt and gave a quick glance over to Kimberly.

"I'll try and keep an open mind" Kimberly said quietly while trying to edge her girlfriend to admitting her secret.

"When the car crashed, Kelly and I were trapped inside. Kelly was pinned between the chair and the steering wheel and my seatbelt decided it didn't want to disengage" Jessie lifted up the bottom of her shirt to reveal a faint red mark where the seatbelt had dug into her skin "MI7 medics came and cut us loose. As they were helping us into the van...the car blew up. We were a minute away from being roasted...they were going to salvage the car but in the end there was nothing to salvage" Jessie took a chance a looked up at Kimberly. Kimberly had gotten to her feet and headed out of the curtain. Jessie took a deep breath and laid down on the bed. She looked up at the ceiling until someone walked through the curtain again. It was Kimberly. Jessie stared as Kimberly came as she sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry. That's a silly reaction" Kimberly admitted "It's not your fault"

"It's not Kelly's fault either, you know" Jessie mumbled as she looked back up at the ceiling. Kimberly looked over at Jessie and sighed. Kimberly nudged her over and laid down on her side next to Jessie. Her head sat on Jessie's shoulder.

"Yes, I know" Kimberly spoke quietly back "But the news is quite upsetting" Jessie nodded silently.

"I'm really sorry" Jessie's voice cracked silently "I really don't like to think back on it. I nearly died...again" Kimberly wrapped her arms around Jessie and held her tightly.

"You don't have much luck do you?" Kimberly said with slight humour.

"I've had a lot of bad luck" Jessie stated "But I've had a lot of good too. I'm with you aren't I?"

Kimberly snorted and dug her head into Jessie's neck.

~!~!~!~

"I'm really glad you're okay" Annabelle mumbled against Kelly's mouth. Kelly just kissed back with a smile and hid her hands in Annabelle's hair. Annabelle put her hand on Kelly's arm and was rewarded with a hiss of pain. Annabelle automatically let go of Kelly's arm and pulled back.

"I'm not completely okay yet, 'Belle" Kelly grabbed her arm and frowned. Annabelle put a hand to her mouth.

"I'm sorry 'Kell" Annabelle lifted up Kelly's sleeve and looked at the bloodshot bruise on her girlfriends arm "How did you do this anyway?" Kelly frowned.

"My arm got wrapped around the steering wheel" Kelly explained simply "MI7 had to cut me out"

"So, they're going to have to get you a new steering wheel for your car?" Annabelle said as she kissed the large bruise on Kelly's arm. Kelly shrugged.

"The car was a bit of a wreck. I decided to chuck it" Kelly answered. Annabelle's head shot up as she frowned with confusion.

"You love that car. You would spend all your money just to fix it" Annabelle stated. She straightened and narrowed her eyes at Kelly "Something happened, didn't it?" Kelly sighed and sat down on Annabelle's couch.

"The car blew up just after we got to the MI7 van" Kelly rushed while staring at the fireplace. Annabelle's mouth fell and she gaped at Kelly for a few minutes.

"Would you have told me if I didn't push you?" Annabelle asked as she crossed her arms. Kelly was silent until her head snapped up.

"No but-" Kelly was cut off by Annabelle's scoff as Annabelle threw herself down onto her bed "but I didn't want to upset you by saying that Jessie and I nearly died because I passed out and crashed the car" Kelly got off of the couch and walked over to the bed.

"Did it ever occur to you that I'd be upset when I did find out?" Annabelle asked as she put her hand to her forehead. Kelly climbed onto the bed and sat cross-legged next to Annabelle.

"To be honest, I didn't think you'd find out until I was ready to tell you 'Belle" Kelly put her hand on top of Annabelle's "And by that time I hoped you'd forgive me for not telling you the truth"

"It's not the smartest move you've ever made Kelly" Annabelle stated. Kelly smiled as Annabelle's hand interlaced with hers.

"I can see that" Kelly stated "I'm sorry 'Belle. It was a stupid thing to try and do" Annabelle sat up and leaned into her girlfriend.

"I'm not saying I forgive you but I can't blame you for being stupid" Kelly snorted with laughter and landed a kiss on Annabelle's forehead.


	35. RIP

_:L ... It's nearly all over :( It's been... years of hiatus and terrible writing but we're nearly at the end. :D Excited and sad at the same time_

St. Trinians 4: All about us

Chapter 35

R.I.P

Jessie woke up. That was it. She felt no throbbing in her neck or pains in her limbs. The only thing that was wrong was her slightly blurred vision. Jessie leaned up slowly and looked down at Kimberly, who was snoring in her deep sleep. Jessie carefully pulled the covers off of her body and climbed over Kimberly. Jessie slowly walked over to the mirror on hers and Kimberly's dresser and looked at her reflection. Jessie moved her hair away from her neck and looked at the puncture hole. It was no longer red or puffy but was now just a simple hole on her neck, it was hardly even noticed. Jessie grinned happily and felt a large warming in her stomach. She was finally getting back to normal.

"I love it when you smile" Kimberly's voice came from behind Jessie's back. Jessie looked in the mirror and saw Kimberly laying on her right side and smiling up at Jessie. Jessie continued to grin as she turned around and faced her girlfriend. Jessie walked back over to the bed and climbed onto Kimberly's body. Jessie landed a soft kiss on Kimberly's lips and then laid down beside her "Are you feeling better?" Jessie wrapped one arm around Kimberly's waist and then put the other behind her own head.

"Yes, heaps better" Jessie answered truthfully. Kimberly grinned at her girlfriend and rolled over onto her other side. Kimberly put a hand to Jessie's face and kissed her cheek "Maybe you have something to do with it?" Jessie said with a raised eyebrow. Kimberly giggled.

"Oh, I'm sure that is it" Kimberly said sarcastically while Jessie squeezed her tightly "It has nothing to do with MI7 taking the Munecks liquid of your body" Jessie smiled blankly at Kimberly before shaking her head.

"You just ruined a perfectly good moment, Kimmy" Jessie chuckled playfully "I'm disappointed" Kimberly rolled her eyes at Jessie's antics and wrapped both her arms around Jessie's neck.

"You're being silly" Kimberly stated as she leaned in towards Jessie "...I really missed it" Jessie brushed Kimberly's hair back and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I'm sorry, baby" Jessie whispered seriously. Kimberly pulled Jessie's face into hers and kissed Jessie passionately. Jessie kissed back with the same intensity and wrapped both her arms around Kimberly. Jessie got up on to her knees and leaned over Kimberly.

"Kimberly we-" Chelsea had burst through the curtain and stopped when she saw the position that Kimberly and Jessie were in. Jessie and Kimberly broke apart and looked up at the blonde "-you're really doing this now?" Jessie sighed and leaned back. She looked down at Kimberly.

"This 'ruining the moment' thing runs in the family doesn't it?" Jessie asked Kimberly with slight annoyance. Kimberly leant up and stared at her cousin.

"What is it Chels'?" Kimberly asked tiredly as she intertwined her hand with Jessie's.

"You said you were going to help us pick out clothes for the party tonight" Chelsea said while raising her eyebrow at the pair. Kimberly nodded and looked over at Jessie. Jessie's face fell but she was quick to cover it up.

"Go" Jessie said simply "Your cousins got a fashion emergency" Jessie smiled and Kimberly kissed Jessie quickly.

"I'm really sorry but remember we'll be at the party together" Kimberly said quietly as she stroked Jessie's cheek.

"I know, Kimmy, now go" Jessie nodded her head towards Chelsea and forced Kimberly off the bed. Kimberly gave Jessie one more kiss before following her cousin through the curtain. Jessie sighed sadly and got off the bed.

~!~!~!~

Annabelle walked into the sparring room and could hear her girlfriend's grunts as she worked out.

"You're up early" Annabelle said loudly. Kelly drop from a bar suspended off the wall and looked towards the door. Kelly's hair was back in a loose ponytail and was dressed in baggy track pants and a singlet. Kelly smiled and walked into the centre of the room. Annabelle met her in the middle and wrapped her arms around Kelly's neck.

"I didn't get to see you this morning" Annabelle said with a playful pout. Kelly grinned at her girlfriend and shook her head.

"I thought you would sleep in if I didn't wake you" Kelly told her with a shrug. Kelly put her lips to Annabelle's cheek.

"... You look quite sexy when you're all sweaty" Annabelle comment with a cheeky grin. Kelly rolled her eyes as Annabelle eyed the beads of sweat that were rolling down her temple.

"I'm glad you like it. I'll put more effort into looking like this more often" Kelly replied with a small smile. Annabelle kissed Kelly lightly and let go of her.

"We can work on that later if you like, honey" Annabelle gave Kelly a sexy smile and winked as she started to walk backwards out of the room. Kelly shook her head at Annabelle's antics and turned back to the pull-up bar.

"Good morning, 'Belle" Kelly laughed happily. Annabelle grinned as she left the room. Annabelle walked down the long hallway and walked into the posh-Totty boudoir. Chelsea, Saffy and Bella were looking through a rack of clothing and picking out clothes excitedly. And to Annabelle's complete surprise; Kimberly and Jessie were sitting on the fluffy love-seat. You could tell that Jessie wasn't interested in the slightest but she was pretending.

"This isn't exactly your scene, Jess" Annabelle said as she entered in further. Jessie smiled and raised her eyebrows.

"What? You think I didn't notice?" Jessie asked as she leaned back in the love-seat "The things we do for love, eh 'Belle?" Annabelle frowned playfully but was distracted by Chelsea.

"What do you think of this, Annabelle?" Chelsea put an almost full outfit up to her figure and struck a pose. Annabelle nodded.

"It's nice" Annabelle answered "I've seen you wear better though" Chelsea frowned with disappointment and went to put it back on a hook.

"It would look good on you" Jessie spoke up tiredly. Everyone in the room looked at Jessie with a frown. Jessie stared back at them and sunk into her chair "Just because I'm not into this stuff doesn't mean I'm not useful"

"Say what you were going to say" Kimberly told Jessie curiously. Jessie looked unsure but opened her mouth.

"Well, um, if Kimberly was wearing that I would probably die and you and Kimberly look fairly alike, so, you would look...pretty?" Jessie explained awkwardly. Everyone was silent as Jessie crossed her arms and ducked her head "Sorry" Chelsea and Kimberly shared an amused look but Chelsea gave the outfit to Saffy to sit on her desk. Kimberly nudged Jessie's head up with her hand and kissed her softly.

"Maybe you're not as useless at this as we thought" Kimberly grinned as Jessie scratched the back of her neck as her cheeks started to go red.

"Thanks, love" Jessie mumbled with a frown. Kimberly took Jessie's hand and held it tight. Jessie didn't say another word for a long time.

2 hours past and the girls continued to pick put make-up and clothes for the night; apparently the Rude-girls had invited boys for the local school. Kimberly had joined the other girls in looking at clothes but she made it clear that she wasn't wearing anything special for the night (Much to Jessie's relief) and Jessie was spread out of the couch texting or looking at things on the internet. Annabelle continued to go back and forwards between all tribes and the girls setting up the party room.

"Are you right Jessie?" Chelsea called out as she put on make-up at her dresser. Jessie nodded lazily as she didn't take her eyes off of her phone.

"No, I'm left" Jessie joked. Chelsea put on a fake laugh and rolled her eyes at Jessie "When does this party start?"

"In one hour" Kimberly answered while hidden by a curtain. Jessie nodded again and stayed silent "Are you going to stay there the whole night?"

"Probably, depends where I pass out" Jessie said like It happened all the time "Are you going to stay there the whole night?" Jessie could almost feel Kimberly smile.

"Probably, depends on where we pass out" Kimberly joked happily. Jessie grinned and took a moment to look up in the direction of Kimberly's voice.

"In case you had forgotten, we spent almost the whole night together last time and ended up passing out in different places" Jessie mentioned playfully.

"It wasn't me who forgot the night, babe" Kimberly walked out from behind the curtain and looked over at Jessie, whose mouth had suddenly gone dry. Kimberly had obviously wanted to try on one of Chelsea's outfits and have Jessie there to see it "What do you think?" Kimberly did a small twirl and her skirt (If you could call it that) rose slightly. Jessie openly gaped as she took in her girlfriend's appearance.

"Er..." Jessie muttered blankly. Kimberly's face fell.

"You don't like it" Kimberly stated sadly. Jessie shook her head and was quick to react as she got to her feet and started to walk over to Kimberly.

"No, far from it" Jessie smiled and stared at Kimberly. When Kimberly didn't have heels on, she was only a tiny bit shorter than Jessie. Jessie grabbed the hem of Kimberly's skirt and raised an eyebrow at her "I'd hate to have other people look at you in this though" Kimberly frowned and cocked her head to the side.

"Why's that?" Kimberly asked curiously. Jessie sighed but grinned at Kimberly.

"Because I'd probably get jealous of everyone looking at you as well" Jessie answered sweetly "This sort of sexiness should be for me only. In private showings" Jessie winked and laughed as Kimberly wrapped her arms around Jessie's neck.

"I thought you hated it" Kimberly mumbled in Jessie's neck. Jessie snorted.

"You're always beautiful, but this is bordering on insanity" Jessie told Kimberly. Kimberly kissed Jessie's cheek and walked back behind the curtain "You know I can help you take it off if you want" Kimberly went to answer but Chelsea quickly grabbed a pillow and smacked Jessie with it. Jessie was slightly taken aback and frowned at Chelsea "You could've just said 'no', Chels'" Jessie growled as she headed back over to the couch.

"You shouldn't have asked" Chelsea raised an eyebrow at Jessie and crossed her arms. Jessie laid down lazily on the couch.

"I'm her girlfriend. You can't tell me you naturally assume that we haven't-" Jessie was cut off by Kimberly poking her head around the corner of the curtain.

"Jessie!" Kimberly warned sternly. Jessie huffed and went silent.

"Well, I assumed but I know that Kimberly would have told me if you did" Chelsea explained positively. Jessie snorted and shook her head. Chelsea turned to Kimberly and stared at her "Right?" Kimberly looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Um...sure?" Kimberly went back behind the curtain. Chelsea gasped.

"You two already...?" Chelsea trailed off and glared at Jessie. Jessie shrugged. Kimberly walked out from behind the curtain in her casual clothes and evaded Chelsea's gaze "Kimberly?" Kimberly pushed Jessie's legs out of the way and sat down quietly. Saffy and Bella (Who were quiet until now) gasped loudly and stared at the pair on the couch.

" .God!" They said with a slight squeal. Jessie groaned and turned her head to Kimberly.

"You couldn't have lied?" Jessie asked tiredly. Kimberly narrowed her eyes at Jessie.

"I'm not going to lie to my cousin" Kimberly stated in an almost whisper. Saffy and Bella moved away from their dressers and rushed over to Kimberly, almost knocking Jessie of the couch.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"When did this happen?"

"Was it nice?"

"Wait, where did it happen?" Jessie raised her eyebrows at their questions and shook her head.

"Honestly, I don't feel comfortable with this" Jessie said while staring at Kimberly. Kimberly looked back and shrugged.

"They're my friends" Kimberly said quietly. Jessie sighed and went to leave the room.

"Alright, go ahead" Jessie waved her hand as she left them behind. Up the hallway, Kelly was walking towards Jessie.

"I was just about to come and see you" Kelly stated as she turned to walk beside Jessie "Apparently, you were helping the Posh Totty with their fashion emergencies" Jessie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I say one thing and suddenly I'm a fashion queen" Jessie grumbled with annoyance "The only reason I'm not still in there is because Kimberly's telling the Posh-Totties about our sex life" Kelly made a sound of surprise as they walked into the dormitory.

"They only just found out?" Kelly asked.

"Chelsea assumed that Kimberly would tell her if we had sex" Jessie explained as she sat down at her desk in the geek's area "Kimberly's excuse for telling them was: 'They're my friends'. I didn't run and tell Annabelle or Roxy, did I?" Kelly snorted and sat on top of the desk.

"No, you ran and told me. I've never seen you so excited about anything...ever" Kelly teased with a grin.

"...You're different. I've always told you everything" Jessie said with slight embarrassment "And you came and told me when you and Annabelle did it"

"Did it? What are we in primary school?" Kelly joked "And that's different. I'm not bothered by who knows about my sex life. That's Annabelle" Jessie shook her head and started to type on her computer.

"Well, whatever" Jessie mumbled as she felt her defeat. Kelly leaned forward to look at Jessie's laptop screen.

"What are you working on all the time?" Kelly asked. Jessie moved her screen so Kelly couldn't see it "Well, what do you need to do now? Xavier doesn't need anything, MI7 doesn't need anything. Who are you working for?"

"I'm working for me" Jessie said blankly "I'll show everyone when I'm done, alright? It's just something I need to do on my own" Kelly raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Fine, James but we're sick of you being all secretive" Kelly said honestly. Jessie shrugged.

"I can't do anything about that now. Not yet" Jessie started to type again and tried to ignore Kelly's judging eyes.

"Just don't start it now" Kelly said as she moved off the desk and looked down at Jessie "You'll get into it and then you'll never go down to the party" Kelly started to move away from Jessie.

"No I won't" Jessie argued as she stared at the laptop screen.

Nearly two hours later Jessie looked down at the clock on her laptop and cursed herself. Some geeks behind her smiled as Jessie got up off the desk chair and simply snapped the laptop shut before running out of the room. She had worked for two hours straight and didn't notice the time.

Jessie skid around a corner and ran down the stairs. She slowed her pace and got into a confident walk as she entered the loud party room. The banned were playing excitedly as they began to get drunk but weren't drunk enough to get their songs confused. Students were dancing around or talking in their tribes. Over in the corner, Jessie could see Kimberly sitting with Chelsea, Bella, Annabelle and Kelly (Saffy was making out with a boy in the crowd) Jessie quickly grabbed a small bottle of beer and opened swiftly. She skulled down half of it and pushed through the crowd to get to her girlfriend.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kelly yelled with a smug grin. Kimberly was still was not used to alcohol and look tipsy as she moved over for Jessie.

"I was talking to people" Jessie defended. Jessie sat down next to Kimberly and wrapped an arm around her. Kelly laughed and shook her head.

"You got caught up in your work" Annabelle said with a smile "I'm head girl, I know everything"

"Whatever" Jessie grumbled as she took another sip of her beer. Kimberly put her lips to Jessie's neck and started to bite softly. Jessie raised her eyebrows and coughed.

"Keeping up with tradition baby?" Jessie asked happily. Kimberly nodded and wrapped her arms around Jessie's neck to pull her closer.

"We'll leave you two to it then" Kelly said with a grin and stood up "Come and dance with me 'Belle" Annabelle took Kelly's outstretched hand and followed Kelly into the crowds.

"We're going to find some boys" Chelsea and Bella also got up and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Jessie and Kimberly to making out on the couch.

"Working again?" Kimberly asked in between a kiss. Jessie shrugged and nipped Kimberly's bottom lip.

"I was going to come down earlier but I lost all track of time" Jessie explained as Kimberly threaded her hands through Jessie's hair.

Annabelle and Kelly had walked through the crowd and out the doors of the party room.

"I don't feel overly comfortable doing this" Annabelle told Kelly as they started to walk up the stairs.

"Then don't. I'll do it" Kelly said simply "But you're head-girl so you won't let me do it by myself would you?" Annabelle frowned at Kelly and followed her into the dormitory.

"I didn't have to hack it. Jessie didn't even lock her laptop" Lucy said loudly. Kelly let Annabelle sit in front of the laptop and Kelly leaned down to look at Jessie's work from over Annabelle's shoulder. All of Jessie's work was still up. The pair read it in silence but even at the first paragraph, they both wish they had stayed down at the party.

~!~!~!~

The next morning

(But you could probably call it afternoon)

Jessie woke up in a tangle of blankets. Her head throbbed annoyingly but she didn't feel nauseous (Which was great relief for her) Jessie groaned and looked at her side to see the bed. Kimberly was no where to be seen. Jessie sighed and rubbed her eyes, and noticed the cold breeze hitting her body. She was only in a bra and her small pair of pyjama shorts. Jessie got to her feet and moved over to the dresser, she got out a thin shirt and a pair of silky track pants. She put the two of them on and stretched. Jessie smiled as she ran through the events of the night before but her smile was short lived as she walked through the curtain.

All of the girls were up and sitting around quietly. Kelly and Annabelle were sitting at the geeks desks with worried expressions. Kimberly was facing them with her back turned to Jessie. All heads snapped up to look at her when she approached Kimberly.

"Who died?" Jessie went to put her arm around Kimberly's waist but Kimberly quickly turned around and her fist connected with Jessie's face "Ow fuck!" Jessie held her nose and frowned at Kimberly "What the hell was that for?" Chelsea grabbed Kimberly's hand and pulled her away.

"I'm your girlfriend right?" Kimberly asked angrily. Jessie spread her arms.

"Of course, for a quite awhile now actually" Jessie simply said as small traces of blood started to roll out of her nose.

"Are you sure? Because last time I checked girlfriends don't keep things from one another!" Kimberly was glaring daggers at Jessie. Jessie instantly froze and her face went blank. She stared at Kimberly, and then her eyes hardened as she moved her gaze to Annabelle and Kelly but her eyes screamed as she glared at Lucy.

"You read it?" Jessie asked in a strained voice. Annabelle could tell Jessie would explode any minute, Jessie's face was going red and she was clenching her jaw so tight that Annabelle was surprised she hadn't broken any teeth.

"We all read it, Jessie" Kimberly hissed "Why the fuck would you keep something like that from us?" Jessie gaped and the girl and shook her head.

"Because it was the right fucking thing to do!" Jessie said loudly "It's nobody else's business" Kimberly narrowed her eyes at Jessie but Annabelle stopped whatever insult was about to roll off of her tongue.

"What about me Jessie?" Annabelle asked as she crossed her arms "It involves me as well" Jessie frowned and spread her arms wide.

"It doesn't give you the fucking right to go through my stuff" Jessie growled "I had to finish it before I showed anyone"

"And who would have been the first person you showed?" Kimberly asked angrily. Jessie scoffed.

"Why does it even matter?" Jessie asked before answering "Annabelle" Kimberly gaped at her girlfriend and the whole room tensed.

"What?!" Kimberly walked closer to Jessie and got up in her face "I'm your fucking girlfriend" The rest of the girls watched on and some of them saw Jessie's face change. Many of them had seen it when Jessie was talking about her father. Jessie's resolve had obviously snapped.

"Well, you're not fucking acting like one" Jessie shot back fiercely "You're being a right bitch, Parker. To be honest, this has nothing to fucking do with you. Don't ask the damn question if you won't like the answer" Kimberly looked like she had been slapped in the face but Jessie wasn't going to stop there "In fact; in has nothing to with any of you. This is my work and none of you had anything to fucking do with it" Annabelle frowned and stepped in between Jessie and Kimberly and pushed the shocked Kimberly away.

"Stop it!" Annabelle looked down at Jessie "You can yell at me and Kelly and Kimberly but you cannot yell at them. They weren't apart of this. We decided to show them this morning" Jessie turned to face Kelly and shook her head.

"Of course you had to be a fucking apart of this" Jessie sneered at Kelly. Kelly leaned off the pole she had her back against and rolled her eyes.

"Would you just calm down?" Kelly said simply "You're over-reacting. Don't you think it's time you started being open with us? You've been doing this secretive shit since Edward and we've put up with it for long enough" Jessie snarled at the mention of Edward's name.

"In case you haven't noticed but the shit with Edward and Carnaby never fucking ended. Do you how long I've been doing all this? And it's finally coming together. I've been thinking about this since Dad... so, I'm sorry If I'm being secretive about my homicidal family" Jessie apologized sarcastically to Kelly before turning to Annabelle "I'm sorry for not joining you in on digging out my families darkest secrets-" Jessie stared down at the floor before snapping her head towards Kimberly "I'm fucking sorry If I'm not good enough; that I'm a little self conscious about what I've done and what my family has done. I'm sorry if I'm worried I'll scare you all away. Alright?" Jessie's bottom lip quivered and she slowly moved over to grab her laptop. Jessie ripped the power cord out of it and stalked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Annabelle asked angrily. Jessie gave Annabelle a glare and smashed the laptop against the doorframe. She smashed it twice more before letting the pieces fall to the ground.

"I'm going home..." Jessie said with a broken voice before walking down the hall. Kelly and Annabelle shared a look and quickly followed Jessie out. Chelsea stood beside Kimberly and put a hand to her shoulder. Kimberly moved her mouth but no words came out. Kimberly rushed after the three girls.

Annabelle and Kelly managed to make a grab for Jessie in the entrance hall. Jessie pushed Kelly away from her and growled.

"You can't just up and leave" Kelly said as she continued to push Jessie away from the door. Jessie sneered and pushed Kelly back.

"I don't see why not. You do it all the fucking time" Jessie growled. Kelly glared.

"Don't turn this on me" Kelly snapped as she grabbed the front of Jessie's shirt "What about Kimberly?" Jessie gave Kelly one solid push and the agent stumbled back slightly.

"She's showed me how much she trusts me. I'm obviously not worth her fucking time" Jessie spoke harshly. Jessie continued to walk outside and climb into her car. She opened the glove box and grabbed her keys. Jessie sped away from the school without even a look back.

Annabelle assured the girls that Jessie would be back within a day or two. But days passed and then weeks. When Kelly left for her next mission; Annabelle got Miss Fritton involved. Miss Fritton scowled at Annabelle for not respecting Jessie's privacy but Jessie blew up more then she had too. Kimberly didn't speak for quite a while and wasn't often seen by anyone else.

It didn't take them long to go looking for the girl...


	36. Back From the Dead

St. Trinians 4: All about us

Chapter 36

Back from the dead

_Kevin James and Bailey Pierce met in the spring of 1985 as they were roommates in their college. Both were studying Science and Medical degrees. The pair decided to go to the same company to work on curing diseases. The company founder was killed and the Company was shut down but in the panic, Bailey Pierce stole equipment and various substances. Bailey and Kevin (Reluctantly) started to work and started their own company; the Munecks corporation. _

_Through the next few years, Kevin got married but noticed Bailey starting to become more secretive and extreme about their work. Bailey comes up to Kevin in 1992 and announces that they can develop a drug. Which will get them twice as much money and maybe even fame all they need is a flower with special pollen. Kevin openly denies because he has a wife and a 1 year old daughter. Kevin takes half the companies money and stays in England with his family. Bailey soon employs Edward James, who brings along Carnaby Fritton and they both dabble in the Black-market. But the flower they need cannot be found. _

_Edward and Carnaby soon change and are drawn in by Bailey's promises of power, money and fame. They even start testing the drugs out on themselves. In a few short years, Edward and Carnaby were corrupted and had completely abandoned their families. But Bailey needed money to keep his dreams alive and Kevin had his money. _

_He convinces Edward to kill his own brother, and in the meanwhile get his brothers beautiful wife that Edward had fallen for. And Edward complies. Carnaby on the other hand refuses any part in the situation after his wife dies of cancer. Edward is Lily's shoulder to cry and Lily falls for him. Lily marries him and Jessie is sent away from her second year at her English boarding school and she is moved to Australia. _

_Edward goes through a few years of fighting with himself for what he's done and becomes unstable eventually, when Jessie is sent back to the England boarding school and Edward soon makes Lily join her first husband. _

_Edward will only get Kevin's money when Jessie will pass. Edward makes several attempts to kill Jessie but while meet his death in accidental suicide while trying to kill his step-daughter. _

_Carnaby finds out that Edward is dead and decides to do away, not only Jessie but his own daughter. Carnaby also dies in accidental suicide in Australia._

_Bailey Pierce nears closer to the flower which Kevin had hid in an old house of his. Jessie James and Annabelle Fritton decide to take matter into their own hands when they are accidently introduced to Bailey Pierce. _

_Bailey Pierce and MI7 conclude that the drug causes parts of the brain to be unstable and cause hallucinations, which explains the decisions made by Carnaby Fritton and Edward James. _

_~!~!~!~_

Kelly poked her head through the crack in the doorway and smiled at the sight in front of her. Annabelle was lying on her respected side of the bed with her arms embracing the pillow in front of her. Kelly had found out early that Annabelle had to have her hands wrapped around something to get to sleep. Kelly slowly walked into the room and quietly shut the door behind her. Kelly quickly unzipped her jacket and slid it off her body and threw it on the couch. Kelly climbed onto the bed and crawled over to Annabelle's' sleeping body. Kelly laid down on her side and wrapped an arm around the head-girl. Annabelle groaned as she pulled out of her dreams. Annabelle took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder at Kelly. Annabelle rolled over to face Kelly and smiled sleepily at her.

"Hey, 'Kell" Annabelle said croakily. Kelly smiled and put a small kiss to Annabelle's lips.

"Hey beautiful" Kelly brushed Annabelle's hair back and stared as Annabelle closed her eyes again "Late night?" Annabelle nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah; the geeks and first years managed to get the information out of Jessie's trashed laptop; the dates, places and what not. I had to make sure Lucy didn't kill one of the first years for putting dirt prints on her laptop" Annabelle explained through a yawn. Kelly sighed and pulled Annabelle closer. Annabelle happily moved into the girl and dug her hand into Kelly's hair.

"Maybe you should rest for a day or two" Kelly suggested. Annabelle shook her head "Annabelle, she left. She left weeks ago and she left behind a now Emo girlfriend, unfinished work and an overworking Head-girl" Annabelle ran her nail down the back of Kelly's neck and earned a shiver.

"Maybe that's why I was waiting for you to come back so I can ask you to go and get her..." Annabelle said quietly. Kelly frowned and leaned back.

"'Belle?" Kelly said tiredly "I just got back and you're trying to make me leave you and find the girl that blew up and disappeared off the face of the planet. Even I have my limits" Kelly smirked at the end.

"Your ego has no limits" Annabelle mentioned as she leaned up. Kelly followed suit and raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend "We know where to find her... and It's not just you going" Annabelle threw the covers off of her body and got to her feet. Kelly frowned and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Who?" Kelly asked. Kelly would have thought Annabelle would be joining her but the way Annabelle avoided eye contact was a telling sign that she might be with someone she doesn't like.

"...Kimberly" Annabelle said as she flicked the light on in the bathroom and walked into the room. Kelly gaped after the girl and followed her in.

"Emo Parker?" Kelly stated angrily "I considered her a friend before but the only reason I even thought that was because she was boinking Jess. Now she's all... moody and I don't have to put up with it. If you want me to go; I can do it myself" Kelly shut the bathroom door behind her as Annabelle started the shower.

"She has to go Kelly" Annabelle said as she started to strip off her clothes "Kimberly and Jessie need to talk this out whether they want to or not. Jessie always made us talk out our problem so now it's their turn" Annabelle hopped into the shower cubicle and shut the blurry door. Kelly leaned against the sink and sighed "Just get her back here" Kelly rolled her eyes.

"Fine; but I expect some special arrangement for when I get back" Kelly said with all seriousness. Kelly opened the bathroom door just as Annabelle spoke up.

"You can half now and half later If you'd like" Annabelle said cheekily. Kelly automatically shut the door and started to walk over to the shower cubicle.

~!~!~!~!~

"So, where are you taking me?" Kimberly asked as she slouched back in the passenger's seat of Kelly's sports car. Kelly sighed as she stared at St Trinians in her rear view mirror.

"I'm taking you to Jessie's apartment" Kelly said simply. Kimberly instantly leaned up and frowned at the agent.

"No way" Kimberly said firmly "I didn't agree to this" Kelly rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to agree to it. Annabelle told me to go and get Jessie and take you with me. So, that's what is happening" Kelly explained while pushing her foot down harder on the acceleration "If you don't like it feel free to jump out" Kimberly growled and crossed her arms.

"Why do you do everything Annabelle says?" Kimberly asked icily. Kelly raised an eyebrow and looked over at the Parker.

"I don't. I just prefer to do things that make Annabelle happy. Unlike some people in other relationships..." Kelly said forcefully. Kelly and Kimberly met their glares before turning away.

"You don't have the right to judge mine and Jessie's relationship" Kimberly snarled sadly. Kelly snorted and shook her head.

"I didn't realise there was even a relationship there anymore" Kelly shot back in a growl. Kimberly went to talk but quickly shut her mouth. Kimberly looked down at her feet with realization; Jessie and she didn't have a relationship. Kimberly fought back tears and stared out her window. Kelly looked at Kimberly and felt a slight amount of guilt for what she had said. Kelly cringed inwardly; she hated guilt "That's why you're coming with me. So you and four eyes can sort it out" Kelly said without trying to sound too nice.

"Just let me out" Kimberly said sternly "Jessie isn't gonna want to talk to me and to be honest; I don't want to talk to her either" Kelly sighed and slammed the breaks on. She and Kimberly flew forward and their seat-belts kept them in place. Kimberly un-clicked her seat-belt and went to open the door but Kelly pressed a button on her door that locked Kimberly's door. Kimberly turned to Kelly with a hard glare.

"Listen, Parker. It's quite obvious that we don't like each other that much. We only care because of our significant others but stop being a twat. You and Jessie have been dancing around each other for months and it's not going end like it has. You pair were emotional and stupid. You are going to grow some lady-balls and talk this out. Before Annabelle and I decide to throw you in the basement. Alright?" Kelly ended with a raised eyebrow and pressed the button on her door again; unlocking Kimberly's door. Kimberly was frowning but she slowly sat back in her chair and put her seat-belt on.

Kelly breathed a sigh of relief and sped the car up the road. Kelly felt the tension in the car move and she looked over at Kimberly; who had a small smirk on her face.

"Something amusing, Parker?" Kelly asked curiously. Kimberly crossed her arms and looked at Kelly.

"Lady Balls?"

~!~!~!~

Kelly knocked on the door of Jessie's apartment and took a short step back. Kimberly raised a nervous eyebrow at Kelly.

"You think she's just going to answer it?" Kimberly asked curiously. Kelly shrugged.

"She knows that If she doesn't I'll just kick the door down" Kelly said simply. The pair waited a few more seconds in the hallway and the door flung open. Jessie had a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. Jessie had another haircut so her fringe was now a bit above her eyes and the layers were short. She looked different in tight black jeans and singlets on. Jessie didn't seem surprised or angry or... anything. She simply stared at Kimberly and Kelly "May we come in?" Kelly asked sarcastically. Jessie quickly stepped back and held the door open. Kelly walked straight into the flat but Kimberly hung back for a minute. Jessie raised an eyebrow and a small smile graced her lips.

"I don't bite" Jessie sat as she rested her head against the door. Kimberly gave back the smile and shook her head and started to walk in the flat.

"You do, actually" Kimberly said quietly. Jessie shut the door behind Kimberly and followed her in. It had changed since the last time Kimberly had been in it. Jessie had obviously re-painted the walls and hung up several different and colourful paintings, as well as get different furniture.

"Decided for a change, James?" Kelly asked as she made herself comfortable on the couch. Jessie walked straight into the kitchen.

"Something like that" Jessie said simply "Do you want a drink?" Kelly looked over the back of the couch as Kimberly sat next to her.

"Are you talking alcohol or tea?" Kelly asked with a smile. Jessie returned the gesture and shrugged.

"I have an abundance of both. Name your poison" Jessie said while holding up a scotch glass and a coffee mug. Kelly turned back around and Kimberly watched as the agent rolled her eyes.

"Surprise me" Kelly said cheekily. Jessie frowned at the girl and proceeded reach down in the bottom cupboard.

"Kimberly?" Jessie asked softly. Kimberly shook her head until she realised Jessie couldn't see her.

"No, I'm fine" Kimberly said quietly. Jessie brought Kelly over a scotch glass full of dark alcoholic liquid.

"So, what brings you here?" Jessie asked and she stood in front of the fire-place. Kelly raised an eyebrow at Kimberly.

"I am here to take you back to St Trinians and Parker is here to sort out your tornado of a relationship" Kelly explained simply as she took a sip of her alcohol. Jessie let out a small chuckle of amusement.

"What? You think it will be that easy?" Jessie asked with a slight annoyance "You can't just show up at my apartment and say that I'm going back" Kelly leaned back into the couch and smirked.

"Were you planning to go back at all?" Kelly asked innocently. Jessie huffed and shook her head.

"I haven't been thinking about it. I've been working" Jessie said with a deep frown. Kelly nodded and put the drink down on the coffee table before getting to her feet.

"Fine, I'll leave Parker with you and you two can sort things out" Kelly said while walking towards the door "After you two sort it out; you can come back to St Trinians, yeah?" Kelly smirked at the pair before opening the front door.

"You're a right bitch, Jones" Jessie growled. Kelly shrugged.

"Honestly; I just want to go home to my girlfriend" Kelly said truthfully as she shut the door behind her.

Jessie let out a sigh and stepped over the coffee table to sit next to Kimberly. Jessie grabbed the glass that Kelly once had and took a long gulp of it.

"You're right" Kimberly said with a small smile. Jessie looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I know" Jessie said cheekily "...about what?" Kimberly giggled slightly.

"She is a bitch" Kimberly said while staring at the girl. Jessie let out an amused chuckle and nodded.

"...I'm sorry" Jessie said into her glass. Kimberly continued to stare at her "I went too far with what I said and I'm sorry. But I'm not sorry for leaving"

"I know. Otherwise you would have come back" Kimberly said quietly "I was... angry and upset that you didn't tell me everything. It was a stupid reaction..." Jessie let a grin slip through her lips.

"Agreed" Jessie said simply. Kimberly gave Jessie a playful glare and bumped her lightly. Jessie wrapped an arm around Kimberly's neck and pressed a kiss to her cheek "We didn't break up. We didn't have some big blow out that ruined our relationship forever. We had a fight" Jessie explained as she put her face near Kimberly's. Kimberly nodded.

"It was terrible though. Everyone's been calling me Emo Parker" Kimberly explained quietly. Jessie's eyes narrowed "You don't have to come back and stay but just finish what you started. Everyone's willing to help, Jessie"

"... I don't want to bring them into this. I-" Kimberly quickly cut Jessie off.

"You've already brought them into, Jessie" Kimberly said obviously "You obviously knew who Bailey Pierce was when you ran after Kelly. You knew what company you were running too. As soon as you realised that Annabelle had picked Bailey Pierce's house to raid and agreed to do it" Kimberly explained sadly. Jessie sighed and nodded.

"Alright"

~!~!~!~ 

Kelly sat on the roof of St Trinians with her feet leaning up on the ledge. Kelly's was sitting in a small deck chair and her chest rose and fell deeply. The door to the roof slammed open and Kelly let a small snort as she pretended like she was interested in the sight below.

"Kelly, you were supposed to be keeping watch" Annabelle sighed and put her hands on her hips. Kelly stretched and got to her tired feet.

"I'm your girlfriend, Annabelle" Kelly watched as Annabelle put her hands on the ledge and looked over the site "I'm not a prison guard. I've been out here all day" Kelly ran her fingers down Annabelle forearms and drew goose bumps from the girl. Annabelle sighed and turned to face Kelly.

"Kelly, not now we've got to wait fo-" Kelly cut Annabelle off with a quick kiss to the lips.

"She'll get here when she gets here, alright?" Kelly brushed Annabelle's hair backwards and kissed her again. Annabelle grabbed Kelly's collar and played with it absentmindedly.

"What if she's not coming, 'Kell?" Annabelle asked as she dug her head into Kelly's shoulder "I don't think I can get through all this without her" Kelly rubbed Annabelle's back and kissed her hair.

"Don't talk like that. You have more faith in her as you think" Kelly smiled at her girlfriend and raised an eyebrow "Just relax" Annabelle smiled hesitantly and put her lips to Kelly's neck. A roar cut the actions short and both girls turned to face the road and saw a simple black car driving down the road and through the front gates. Kelly and Annabelle and watched it curiously as it screeched to a stop in front of the school and two figures quickly climbed out.

"Is that Jess?" Annabelle asked while leaning over the ledge to try and see clearer. Kelly carefully pulled Annabelle back over and started to drag her towards the door. The couple ran down to the entrance hall to see...nothing. No one in the hallway or climbing the stairs but the black car was sitting outside.

"What the hell-?" Kelly looked around with a frown. It was Annabelle's turn to grab Kelly's hand and drag her away. Kelly was pulled along hastily up to the dormitory. The two of them froze in the doorway when they say Tania and Tara with their arms wrapped tightly around Jessie's waist. Kimberly was leaning against the small wall near her bed with a small smile on her face. Jessie looks over at Annabelle and Kelly and smiles at them as she ruffles the Twins hair.

"I wasn't gone very long" Jessie stated to Tania and Tara. The twins let go of Jessie and stared at up at her.

"Long enough" They echoed. Jessie chuckled fondly and winked down at them "Good to have you back, Jess!" The twins rushed into the back of the First years end of the dorm. Several other First years embraced Jessie along with the Posh Totty's and scattered students. Jessie returned every hug and gave soft spoken words until Annabelle and Kelly approached her. Kelly stood back a metre as Annabelle held the girl tightly.

"I'll do whatever you need me to do, Annabelle" Jessie whispered to the girl as they broke apart. Annabelle smiled gratefully at the girl.

After the heart-felt reunion, Jessie had to clear things up with her friends about what she was feeling and how long she was staying. Jessie agreed to help them get the flower but Jessie was uncertain whether she would be staying after everything was cleared up. This upset some of the girls but in the state that Jessie was in, none of them were sure if they should voice their concerns. The day went by quickly and Jessie was dragged all across the dormitory being debriefed by Annabelle. It was now late at night and the geeks and Annabelle were showing her the blue-prints, plans and ideas that they all had. Lucy sat quietly in her computer chair as Jessie overlooked the blueprint of her old home. There were three levels of the mansion and was left almost the way it was several years ago.

"Do you have a pencil?" Jessie asked simply as she placed her finger on an area on the paper. Lucy quickly grabbed a pencil out of her shirt pocket and handed it to Jessie. Jessie scrawled words onto the paper and scratched her left forearm absent-mindedly "This was the... lounge room and off to the left was the dining room and connected to that was the kitchen. The reading..." Jessie trailed off as she started to name each of the rooms. When Jessie finished naming all the rooms, she looked up at Annabelle.

"Will that help?" Jessie asked simply. Jessie quickly forgot the question and ignored the answer as she put 1 dot on one blueprint.

"What is that" Annabelle asked curiously. Jessie put on a small smile and shrugged.

"The main safe" Jessie answered basically "There's 2 others but I don't know where they are" Both Annabelle and Lucy looked at each other with surprise before turning back to Jessie.

"Jessie, this is actually more than we expected" Lucy told Jessie as she stared down at the maps. Jessie frowned with confusion.

"And that's good?" Annabelle let out a laugh of disbelieve and shook her head at Jessie's thick question.

"Yes, Jess" Annabelle said simply "I think it's about time you went to bed. You're obviously not thinking clearly" Jessie frowned playfully but moved away from the desk and went to walk to her bed "I'm glad you're back, Jessie" Jessie paused and turned to Annabelle with a blank nod.

"...It's nice to see you again, 'Belle" Jessie said back before disappearing through the curtain. Jessie stopped and stared at Kimberly, who was sleeping soundly. Jessie's phone vibrated in her pocket and Jessie sighed as she grabbed it and looked at her caller I.D. Jessie smiled and quietly opened it.

"Hey, Tyson. How are you doing?" Jessie grinned and sat down and continued to look at Kimberly.

"_Are you back yet?" _Tyson asked automatically.

"You're asking me straight away?"Jessie asked back"No hello?"

"_Hey, Jessie. Are you back yet_?" Tyson asked once more. Jessie chuckled and shook her head.

"Yes, I'm back Tyson" Jessie answered as she rested her head in her hand.

"_Then have you told her?"_ Tyson continued to ask questions which made Jessie roll her eyes.

"No, I haven't told her Tyson. How can I?" Jessie said sadly.

"_You open your mouth and talk to her, Jessie. You can just leave this to turn sour_" Tyson said obviously.

"To be honest, I'm so scared. I don't know how to say it" Jessie rested the phone on her shoulder and kept it still with her head and once again started to scratch at her forearm.

"_Just say it. Stop being a scaredy cat_" Tyson said tiredly,

"Fine, alright I'll do it. I promise. How about I call you tomorrow? It's a bit late to be talking now right?" Jessie told the boy with slight adultness.

"_Right, okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow Jessie_" Tyson said sadly "_...I love ya_"

"I love you too" Jessie hung up and ran her hand through her hair. Jessie quickly got into her pyjamas and threw herself onto the bed, hoping tomorrow would be as easy as Tyson makes it out to be. But unknown to Jessie, Kimberly was wide awake in her bed with tears in her eyes. Jessie didn't know that Kimberly was listening to every word.

~!~!~!~ 

Kimberly woke up tiredly as a small sound broke through her dreams. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. A small giggle could be heard outside the curtain and Kimberly frowned curiously. Kimberly carefully got up from her bed and tip-toed over to the curtain. Kimberly poked her head out just in time to see her cousin dragging a figure (Probably Roxy) out of the dormitory. Kimberly shook her head and turned on her heel. Kimberly let out a small gasp as she noticed Jessie sitting upright with a small smirk gracing her features.

"God, Jessie. What are you doing up?" Kimberly asked as she put a hand to her heart. Jessie let out a small chuckle.

"I could ask you the same thing..." Jessie said carefully. Kimberly raised an eyebrow at the girl and walked over to her bed. Kimberly sat down next to Jessie and crossed her legs.

"I asked first" Kimberly pushed. Jessie sighed and scratched behind her ear.

"You get used to sleeping in silence and then you come back here and a pin drop wakes you up" Jessie explained with a shrug "And you got woken up by your cousins small squeal as Roxy attempted to ravish her in the middle of the dormitory" Kimberly chuckled shortly.

"I hope you're not lying to me" Kimberly said half joking. Jessie shook her head.

"I won't keep anything from you" Jessie promised. Kimberly took a deep breath.

"Who's Tyson then?" Kimberly asked and she could feel tears threatening to fall. Jessie raised her eyes with surprise.

"How do you know abou-" Something in Jessie's brain clicked and Jessie sighed "You took that conversation out of context I swear" The sincerity in Jessie's voice made Kimberly relax a bit.

"Then who is he?" Kimberly asked again. Jessie stared at Kimberly and slowly pushed out her hand. Kimberly took it and let Jessie move her to the side of her bed. Jessie moved as close as she could to the wall and took one look at Kimberly before looking down at her hands. Kimberly hid her smile and climbed under the covers; she turned her back to Jessie and looked towards her own bed. Jessie moved onto her side to stare at Kimberly's back.

"It's a long story so don't get impatient" Jessie warned straight off "Straight after I left here I went to my flat and just trashed it. I smashed everything, and then started to drink. Next thing I knew, I was sleeping on my couch because it still smelt like you from the last time you were there. I sobered up and packed a small bag and headed to Edwards grave. I said hi and talked to him and told him how all of his shit has fucked up my life and then I realised, there was flowers on his grave" Jessie recollected with a slight sneer "So, I took a plane and went back to Australia. I went to mum and dad's grave which also had flowers on them. I knew who had done it and for some reason I wanted to go and see him. It was my other uncle, Jason. I've never talked to him or even knew what he looked like. Dad didn't like him very much but I looked him up and called him and he lived in Australia. So I went to his place"

_Jessie walked up on the stone steps of a large mansion. She rang the doorbell and stepped back. Jessie put her hands in the pockets of her hoodie so she couldn't fiddle with her fingers. The door swung open to reveal a middle-aged woman, probably in her 40's. Jessie smiled nervously. _

"_Hello, um, I'm Jessie" Jessie spoke carefully and when the woman raised her eyebrows Jessie sighed "Jessie James" The woman gaped slightly before smiling happily. _

"_Jessie! My dear, you've grown!" The woman took Jessie's hand and led her inside "No wonder I didn't remember you, your father sent us a picture back on you first day of school" Jessie smiled again. _

"_So, you must be Hannah then?" Jessie asked curiously. Hannah nodded and Jessie followed her into the kitchen. _

"_Yes, Hannah James" Hannah chuckled "I've been looking forward to meeting you. You go to St Trinians, don't you?" Hannah looked slightly uncomfortable at saying the school's name. _

"_You could say that" Jessie said with a sigh "I've been in and out so many times the past two years, I'm surprised they still take me back in" _

"_Why have you been in and out, dear?" Hannah asked as she started to chop up some vegetables. _

"_Um, well, when I moved all of my problems came with me and with Edward and everything it got confusing. The school stuck with me throughout all that but I've been in hospital, went to Australia and not too long ago, I got out of jail" Hannah's head whipped up. _

"_What were you in jail for?" Hannah asked urgently. Jessie grinned awkwardly. _

"_Um, breaking in to the Munecks building and stealing samples" Jessie scratched the back of her neck. Hannah smiled. _

"_You know who he is then?" Hannah asked cautiously. Jessie nodded. _

"_Through and through" Jessie answered with a deep sigh. _

"_Jason is up in his study, he's taking a phone call at the moment but next to his study is a bedroom. There's someone up there who would like to meet you" Jessie frowned with confusion "The study is the second door up the stairs" Jessie nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Jessie climbed the giant stairs and saw that the study door was open. Jessie stopped in front of the open door and saw her uncle sitting at his desk, talking loudly on the phone. The two of them locked eyes and Jessie smiled slightly. Jason looked nothing like his brothers, he had a young man's face and black hair that was messy but sophisticated at the same time, the only way you could tell that Jessie and him had relation was the piercing green eyes. Jason nodded once at her and continued to talk. Jessie moved on to the next door and opened it quietly. It was a boy's room, models of the solar system and toy cars scattered everywhere. A boy with sandy brown hair was sitting on his bed reading a novel. He was about 10 years old. He looked up from his book and gaped happily. _

"_You're Jessie!" He said with a giant grin. He looked over his glasses and climbed off the bed. Jessie chuckled and nodded. _

"_Yes, I'm sorry but I don't who you are" Jessie said with a slight frown. _

"_I expected that. Dad told me about how he and his brothers didn't get along. I'm Tyson, your cousin" Tyson ran over to Jessie and embraced her. Jessie was taken aback but wrapped her arms around him "Sorry, but I've never had a cousin" _

"_Me either" Jessie said with surprise "Wow" Tyson chuckled and grinned even wider. _

"_Dad's always working so I can't talk to him much and mum's always with her friends having tea and stuff. It's nice to have some more family" Tyson explained "They say I'm smarter than an average 10 year old but I like to have fun as well"_

"_That's fine with me" Jessie shrugged "I'm still 10 years old" Tyson laughed. _

"_Mum told me you go to St Trinians. I've heard rumours about that place, apparently it's the worst school in Britain" Tyson looked up at Jessie in wonder. _

"_Academically, It may be the worst but It's the only place where people like me can fit in" Jessie explained. _

"_When you go back, can I call you?" Tyson asked with interest "You can tell me what It's like" Jessie sighed. _

"_I don't know if I'm going back, mate" Jessie said sadly. _

"_Why's that?" Tyson asked just as sadly as Jessie. Jessie frowned and crossed her arms. _

"_There's this person who I was going out with and they threatened to break up with me and it hurt me so much that I had to leave" Jessie explained. _

"_Isn't it an all girl's school?" Tyson asked with a grin. Jessie nodded "So, you had a girlfriend? I don't have any problem with that. If you love this girl so much why don't you try and get her back" _

"_Because If I go back, she could break my heart" Jessie told him quietly. Tyson snorted. _

"_Then don't let her" Tyson said simply. Jessie grinned as Jason walked into the room. _

"_Enjoying yourselves?" Jason asked with a small smile. Tyson nodded happily. _

"_Jessie's going to give me her number and she'll call me all the time" Tyson told his father. _

"_I'll get her number later, alright?" Jason said with a wink. Tyson grinned. _

"_Thanks dad. I was cool meeting you Jess" Tyson gave her another hug and let her follow Jason out of the room. _

"_I've never seen him so taken with anyone" Jason said as he shut the door to his study "Please, sit down" Jessie sat down in a plush chair across from his desk "So, what led you here?" _

"_I was visiting the family" Jessie said simply. Jason nodded. _

"_Ah, you figured they were my flowers on the graves then?" Jason asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_It was my first guess" Jessie said blankly. Jason sighed. _

"_I heard your conversation with Tyson about your girlfriend. That's why you actually decided to visit, right?" Jason asked as he poured two glasses of scotch. _

"_Yeah, I'm just a bit lost at the moment" Jessie explained tiredly "I just decided that maybe you'd help me feel better" _

"_...I didn't like Kevin" Jason admitted "He always wanted to be better and strive higher. I think that's what led him to Bailey Pierce" Jessie gaped with a slight frown. _

"_Surprisingly, that doesn't make me feel better in the slightest" Jessie said as she slouched into her chair. _

"_Sorry, Jessie but It's true but when he was gone, I regretted shutting him out of my life" Jason explained sadly "I admired him when he went to look after his daughter and wife. I miss him" _

"_Me too and would you believe I miss Edward too" Jessie smiled with a small chuckle "You know before he went off and murdered my family" Jason laughed quickly and shook his head. _

"_I don't know how you are so positive about all this now" Jason stated as he leaned back in his chair "What's this girlfriend of yours like?" Jessie laughed. _

"_How much time have you got?" Jessie asked with a grin as she thought of Kimberly "In short, she's the most beautiful person I've ever met and not just her looks. She has this personality that just catches you completely off guard. She's not scared to be herself or make fun herself. She's happy to just her and let you be you. Kimberly had this way of making me melt by simply stroking my face or kissing my neck. I just can't imagine my life without her, It makes me think what I'm going to do if she's not around" Jessie's head went into her hand and she let out a shuddering sigh. _

"_Did she break up with you?" Jason asked curiously. _

"_She said she didn't know whether she wanted to be with me" Jessie said quickly "If she loved me as much as she said then why would she say something like that?" _

"_When people are angry or upset they say things that they don't mean, things that they'll never ever dream of saying. Maybe that's what happened with Kimberly. You shouldn't have ran to uncle you barely know, you should be at her feet begging for answers" _

"_I suppose but enough of that eh?" Jessie said as she took a large gulp of her scotch "What have you been doing?" Jason grinned and shook his head. _

"_Working, I'm not going to say where. It's a secret of sorts. I don't get much time with Tyson which dampens my days but we'll work through it, I'm sure" Jason answered with a scratch to the back of his neck "Promise me you'll talk to him. He must get lonely"_

"_Every kid does" _

Jessie and Kimberly were now face to face as Jessie trailed off.

"I'm not cheating on you" Jessie said simply "I would never even attempt to think about it. I love you" Jessie stated bravely. Kimberly smiled and put her lips to Jessie's.


	37. What Comes Before Part B? PART-A!

Thanks to RedWolf87 and SailorMoonsays for reviewing. And yeah, it's almost over now but as soon as all this is said and done then I will try and be working some Annabelle/Kelly fics. Hopefully I'll stick for them for you to read hehe Enjoy!

* * *

St. Trinians 4: All about us

Chapter 37

What comes before Part-B? PART-A!

Roxy slowly turned her head around the doorway of the dormitory. It was so early in the morning, not even the geeks were up yet. Roxy was buttoning up her school shirt and looking around cautiously for anyone who was awake. Roxy smiled as Chelsea came up behind her and walked around her. Roxy's hand was in one of hers and in the other Chelsea held her heels. Both of them were un-kept and messy; probably from spending the whole night in one of the storage cupboards. Chelsea giggled quietly as their lips met and they stumbled up the middle of the dormitory.

"I'll see you later" Roxy whispered sweetly. Chelsea put one final kiss to Roxy's lips before disappearing behind the curtain of the Posh Totty area. Roxy grinned and turned to see Jessie leaning against one of the wooden posts. Jessie had an amused smiled on her face and a raised eyebrow. Roxy frowned and crossed her arms.

"What are you doing up so early?" Roxy asked curiously; trying to get the attention off of herself. Jessie held up several papers.

"I didn't come back for any reason. I'm working" Jessie then grinned and crossed her own arms "And yourself?" Roxy laughed breathlessly.

"Um... extra credit for a class" Roxy lied even though she knew that Jessie knew what she and Chelsea had been doing.

"What class? Sex education?" Jessie walked past Roxy with a shake of the head and walked over to the geek's area. Roxy followed Jessie and sat on the desk.

"Yes, and I needed a partner to help and Chelsea gladly gave up her services for such a great friend" Roxy explained happily. Jessie moved Roxy's collar out of the way to see a purple hickey on her pulse point.

"I'm sure she did" Jessie exclaimed. Jessie sat down on her chair and started to read notes and look at pictures. Roxy frowned at she noticed the slight purple on Jessie's neck as well.

"What about you then?" Roxy pointed towards the mark on Jessie's neck and Jessie grinned.

"I wear my brandings like a badge" Jessie said proudly "I'm not staying up until half-past dark to hide who I'm having sex with" Roxy smiled happily at the girl.

"You and Kimberly made up then?" Roxy asked Jessie. Jessie nodded and pretended not to be excited.

"There was never a problem. Maybe you should go to bed before someone gets up and starts asking questions" Jessie said as she got back into her work. Roxy quickly scooted off of the desk and nodded.

"You're probably right" Roxy started to walk over to her bed "Congrats by the way" Jessie smiled at Roxy's words and shook her head.

Jessie worked for a couple more hours until the geek's alarms started going off and she quickly packed up her work and headed back to Kimberly to get a little bit more sleep. Even when she had gone back to sleep, she woke up just an hour later to the sound of the dormitory buzzing around her. Jessie had gotten dressed and went to go down to Miss Fritton. Miss Fritton decided to send Jessie into town to fetch some things for her.

Kimberly awoke to an empty bed and a note tapped to the side of the dresser.

_Running Errands for Miss Fritton_

_Be back soon_

_Love you_

_Jessie _

"Very informative Jess" Kimberly mumbled under her breath. Annabelle was sitting on the other bed with her arms crossed and a sly smiled on her face. Kimberly jumped in surprise and held the sheets against her naked body "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much; mostly judging you" Annabelle answered with amusement. Kimberly frowned at her friend.

"Shouldn't Kelly be keeping you occupied or something" Kimberly asked playfully. Annabelle grinned.

"Normally she would be but she went with Jessie to keep her company" Annabelle said before frowning cheekily "Speaking of which, that girlfriend of yours put me out of work"

"How so?" Kimberly asked while rubbing her eyes. Annabelle laughed quickly.

"She finished everything, Kimberly" Annabelle told her with a small smile "It took her one day to finish everything that we've been trying to figure out since she left" Kimberly raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I wasn't expecting her to finish everything so quickly" Kimberly muttered before shrugging "Well, that means you'll have more time to plan everything out I suppose" Annabelle smiled.

"Well, I'm here because I wanted to talk to you about Jessie" Annabelle got to her feet and walked over to Jessie's bed and sat herself down at Kimberly's feet "Do you think she'll leave?" Annabelle asked worriedly. Kimberly's face fell slightly as she thought about the question.

"I honestly don't know" Kimberly answered sadly "A part of me wants to say that she won't but I'd probably be lying" Annabelle sighed and put her head in her hand.

"It would be a stab in the back if she did" Annabelle stated truthfully "When she ran away before I just expected her to be back that night" Kimberly felt the guilt creep under her skin.

"I'm sorry Annabelle" Kimberly said as she wrapped the blanket even tighter around her body "I really shouldn't have said what I said" Annabelle snorted and shook her head.

"It's no one's fault but her own, Kimberly" Annabelle reassured the other girl "She didn't have to leave and she knows it but I think she enjoyed the freedom that she got."

"You make it sound like we're in a jail" Kimberly smiled blankly. Annabelle shrugged and stood.

"I'm pretty sure Jessie knows the difference" Annabelle grabbed the edge of the curtain "Just try and convince Jessie that we need her" Annabelle walked through to see Kelly leaning against the Geek's desk. Annabelle turned her head to see Jessie standing with her arms crossed and eyes fixed on the ground.

"Jessie I-" Annabelle went to explain but Jessie smiled and shook her head.

"Let's see what she'll do to convince me, eh?" Jessie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Annabelle looked at Jessie with surprise as Jessie walked through the curtain. Kelly smiled at Annabelle as the confused head-girl went to her girlfriend for answers.

Jessie closed the curtain behind her and automatically started to take her sneakers off. Kimberly's face lit up and she grinned happily.

"You're back!" Kimberly said as Jessie lazily threw her shoes next to the bed. Jessie smirked at what Kimberly was wearing (Or lack of)

"Did you only just wake up?" Jessie asked as she climbed onto the bed and sat behind Kimberly with each leg on either side of her. Jessie wrapped the blanket around herself as well and embraced Kimberly tightly.

"I was tired" Kimberly defended playfully. Jessie put her lips to Kimberly neck and grinned.

"Do I have to take it down a notch?" Jessie asked with the words slightly muffled around Kimberly's neck.

"I'd rather you didn't" Kimberly whispered as her eyes closed peacefully. Jessie moved her lips away from Kimberly's neck and leant back slightly to look at the blonde.

"So, if I was leaving; how would you make me stay?" Jessie raised an eyebrow and Kimberly turned to stare at Jessie.

"You were listening?" Kimberly asked with confusion "Wait, _if_ you were leaving?" Kimberly started to smile until Jessie's face was unchanging "You're leaving?" Kimberly began to move away from Jessie but Jessie quickly caught Kimberly's wrist.

"Hey, wait a minute. I never said I was leaving" Jessie let go of Kimberly and two sat face-to-face.

"You didn't say you were staying either" Kimberly stated with complete hurt. Jessie sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"That's because I haven't thought about it yet" Jessie admitted "I only got back yesterday" Kimberly got to her feet with the blanket wrapped snug around her body. Kimberly opened one of her draws and started to throw her chosen clothes onto the bed.

"Yes, and you've finished everything" Kimberly said sadly. Jessie got to her feet and stared at Kimberly "So, what's keeping you here?" Jessie grabbed the blanket from Kimberly's body and spread it out to protect her from anyone who decided to walk in while she was changing.

"That should go without saying" Jessie said as Kimberly got changed "You. You're keeping me here" Kimberly looked up to stare at Jessie.

"...Maybe I'm not a good enough reason to be the only reason, Jessie" Kimberly said as she put a plain shirt on. Jessie's jaw tightened but she stayed silent while Kimberly put the rest of clothes on. Jessie quickly rolled up the blanket and threw it onto her bed. Kimberly grabbed Jessie's hand to stop her from walking away.

"I love you. You know that, right?" Jessie nodded at Kimberly's words "But these girls should be one of the reason's too, JJ" Jessie went to talk but cut herself off as Kimberly walked through the curtain; leaving Jessie behind.

~!~!~!~

The bell rang loudly through-out the school and was quickly followed by cheers and screams from the students. People flooded out of the classrooms and started pushing in different directions. They were either going to the dormitory, party room, outside or little tribe meetings. But with all the people packing the hallways, it didn't take long for word to spread about a certain event.

"Have you seen the hockey pitch?"

"Did you hear about a party?"

"Who would have done it?" Everyone flooded to the dormitory to see Annabelle supervising The Banned tuning their instruments. Annabelle smiled at the excited group and nodded.

"Party on the hockey pitch at 7 o'clock, girls" At Annabelle's words the dormitory cheered happily and they ran off to tell their friends and gossip excitedly. Of course, they were all excited. The sight outside was quite outstanding for their party standards.

In the dead centre of the hockey pitch was a huge pile of sticks and branches to make a bonfire. A small stage was set up for The Banned and anyone else who was up for drunken Karaoke. And several couches and chairs had been dragged out there for comfort and lights were set up for when it got dark.

For another hour, people ran in and out excitedly to ask Annabelle who had done it and what time it was on. Annabelle would happily tell them the time but her lips were sealed when it came to telling her girls who set up the whole thing.

As Annabelle silently read through some documents (Probably the one's Jessie wrote up) and a body sat next to her on top of a desk. Annabelle raised an eyebrow and looked to her right. Kimberly was smiling happily at her.

"Since we're really good friends. You should tell me who set that party up" Kimberly asked hopefully. Annabelle grinned and shook her head.

"I can't tell you" Annabelle said simply "But your girlfriend might" Kimberly pushed herself off of the table and quickly pushed through the curtain. She went to talk but immediately stopped herself when she saw the sight in front of her. Jessie was in her bed in a black singlet and a thin blanket was covering her legs. She was snoring lightly and her hair was plastered along her forehead. Kimberly smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. Kimberly ran her hands across Jessie's forehead and earned a deep sigh in return. Jessie slowly opened her eyes and looked at Kimberly.

"You alright, baby?" Kimberly asked as she moved the hair out of Jessie's face. Jessie only mustered up a weird noise from her throat and nod as she rubbed her eyes. Kimberly chuckled in return and kissed Jessie's lips.

"Where have you been?" Jessie asked as she leaned up sleepily. Kimberly sighed and shrugged.

"Chelsea wanted to hang out" Kimberly said with a slight smile "It was you that set up the party wasn't it?" Jessie smiled tiredly and shrugged.

"Kelly did most of it" Jessie said modestly. Kimberly shook her head and put her lips to Jessie's cheek "They are a reason" Kimberly let out a laugh and stroked Jessie's cheek.

"You didn't do all of that just to show me that they were a reason, did you?" Kimberly asked. Jessie snorted and scoffed lightly.

"No, I wanted to show them too" Jessie smiled and pushed herself to sit next to Kimberly. Jessie ran her hands through her hair and let out a yawn. Kimberly looked at Jessie with disbelieve.

"You're unbelievable" Kimberly said as she stared at Jessie. Jessie stared back and raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you. I appreciate it" Jessie said playfully. Kimberly stood up and went to walk out away from her girlfriend. Jessie quickly got to her feet and caught Kimberly's hand and dragged her back. Jessie put their lips together but only for a short moment.

"It wasn't really a compliment" Kimberly whispered as she put their lips back to Jessie's before wrapping her arms around Jessie "Chelsea wants me to help her pick out some clothes. You seemed to be a huge help last time, do you want to come with me?" Jessie shrugged but shook her head as she let go of Kimberly.

"I don't want to intrude on your little dress ups" Jessie joked harmlessly as she moved over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of Jeans. Kimberly snorted as Jessie jumped into her jeans and combed her hand through her hair.

"Chelsea actually enjoyed it when you were there. I think she sees you as a sister too now" Kimberly crossed her arms and watched as Jessie put on her school shirt and lazily put her tie around her neck.

"It's only because I'm your girlfriend" Jessie sat down on the bed and slid her converse shoes onto her feet. Kimberly sat down next to her and put her head on Jessie's shoulder.

"Surely you don't think that" Kimberly said quietly. Jessie shrugged silently and Kimberly sighed "Do you remember before we were together Chelsea tried to warn both of us that we just weren't going to work? Chelsea realises that she was wrong and she loves being around us both. She's become quite attached to you...and truth be told; so have I" Jessie grinned and looked sideways at Kimberly.

"I was planning on going" Jessie said simply "I just wanted you to see what you were going to say" Kimberly frowned playfully and took Jessie's hand. The pair chatted happily as they left the dormitory, passing Kelly on their way.

Kelly gave a nod to a few first years that greeted her as they ran out of the dormitory. Kelly walked over to Annabelle and sat next her on the desk.

"Hey, honey" Annabelle said distractedly. Kelly grabbed the papers out of Annabelle's hand and sat it on the other side of her. Annabelle looked up at Kelly with a confused frown "You want to talk to me?"

"I'm not going?" Kelly asked in an offended tone "And I had to hear it from Bianca?" Annabelle sighed.

"I honestly thought you wouldn't mind. There are already a lot of people going" Annabelle defended herself as she slid off the table and faced her girlfriend. Kelly scoffed.

"Who's going?" Kelly asked curiously. Annabelle shook her head but answered Kelly.

"Jessie, Bianca, Zoe, Roxy, Tania, Tara and I" Annabelle answered "With Lucy, Kimberly, Celia and Chelsea in the van" Kelly frowned.

"So, you'll take a Chave, Emo, a wannabe rock star but you won't take a MI7 agent?" Kelly crossed her arms and stood in front of Annabelle.

"Don't tell me you're upset about this?" Annabelle grabbed one of Kelly's hands and held it tight "I need you to stay here with everyone who's leftover" Kelly sighed and took back her hand.

"So, I'm on babysitting duty?" Kelly asked with clear frustration "Really?" Annabelle held up a hand and let out a deep breath.

"I get that you love to get your hands dirty, Kelly but it's not going to happen. I'm sorry but my hands are tied. If you're going to be this immature about it than go whine to someone else" Annabelle grabbed the papers from beside Kelly and strutted angrily out of the room. Kelly shook her head and followed Annabelle out of the room.

~!~!~!~

_What comes before Part-B? PART-A!_

"What do you think of this?" Kimberly said happily as she looked at herself in the mirror "Jessie?" Kimberly got a soft snore in return. Kimberly spun around to see her girlfriend asleep on the couch. Beside her, Roxy was sitting with her ear-phones in and her eyes were shut. Kimberly turned to Chelsea who was shaking her head at the two girls on the couch.

"You finally put on something she'll love and she's asleep" Chelsea shook her head and threw a tissue box in the direction of Jessie and Roxy. The box landed in Jessie's lap and she jumped awake. The jolt caused Roxy's eyes to snap open. The two rubbed their eyes and looked around to see what caused them to wake. Roxy looked down at the box of tissues and Jessie followed her eye sight. Roxy took her ear-phones out of her ears and picked up the tissue box. Roxy frowned and threw it back at Chelsea, who squealed as it made its way towards her.

"When the hell did you get here?" Jessie asked as she straightened up and looked sideways at Roxy.

"Two hours ago. How long have you been asleep?" Roxy asked with a small smirk. Jessie smiled while looking over at Chelsea and Kimberly. The two Parkers were talking to each other happily as they looked through clothes on a large rack.

"I have no idea. I only got to see Kimberly in one outfit before I dozed off" Jessie said with a grin "So, are you and Chelsea dating now?" Roxy simply shrugged and crossed her arms.

"I have no idea" Roxy answered blankly. Jessie frowned with a slight smile and tilted her head to the side.

"Do you fancy her?" Jessie asked cheekily. Roxy paused before shaking her head with her answer.

"I don't know, Jessie" Roxy said with annoyance in her voice. Jessie smirked and watched as Kimberly walked out from getting changed. She was in simple jeans and a colourful shirt that was loose but tight in all the right places.

"Kimberly" Jessie said loudly. Both Kimberly and Chelsea turned to face her "Wear that" Kimberly crossed her arms and faced the girl.

"So now you join the conversation?" Kimberly asked as she slowly walked over to Jessie. Jessie spread her arms wide in offence.

"If you wanted me awake, you could've just woke me up" Jessie got to her feet and faced Kimberly with fake anger "All you do is nag at me"

"Well, you never do anything right" Kimberly fought back. Kimberly wrapped her arms around Jessie and embraced her with a smile "You never do anything wrong" Jessie kissed Kimberly's cheek.

"And you never nag. You look beautifully casual" Jessie said at Kimberly. Kimberly grinned and gave Jessie a quick peck on the lips and moved away from her.

"You and Roxy should go down to the party" Chelsea said to the pair. Roxy automatically got to her feet but Jessie gave a hesitant look at Kimberly. Kimberly nodded towards the door and Jessie practically pushed Roxy out of the door. Chelsea snorted and shook her head at the pair.

"You sure have her on a short leash" Chelsea commented. Kimberly narrowed her eyes at her cousin. Roxy and Jessie joked happily about something as they walked down to the entrance hall. Already they could hear the music pumping loudly but the sound was nothing compared to the sight. The Banned was playing excitedly up on stage; the girls were dancing and drinking. Everyone seemed to be incredibly happy.

"Any bet I can have more shots thank you" Jessie bet happily at the sight of her hard-work not going to waste. Roxy snorted.

"You're on, James" The two girls raced over to the hockey pitch and dodged the small groups of girls until they got to the bar; where Beverly was multi-tasking between drinking and serving.

"What'll be, luv?" Beverly slurred with a smack of the lips. Roxy started to order as Jessie noticed Annabelle with a rather sour look on her face.

"What's wrong with Annabelle?" Jessie asked Roxy with a slight yell. Roxy frowned slightly.

"I thought you would've known" Roxy stated and then sighed "Apparently, Kelly and Annabelle got into a bit of a row. Something about Kelly not going to the mission in a few days" Jessie frowned and stood in front of the shot glasses that Beverly was lining up.

"Why is she not going?" Jessie asked curiously. Roxy shrugged.

"Nobody knows but Kelly and Annabelle" Roxy put her hands on the bar and raised an eyebrow at Jessie "How much are you betting?" Jessie looked off with a smile.

"If you lose, you have to announce your undying love for our dearest Chelsea Parker on that stage" Jessie smirked while looking down at the drinks. She wondered what Roxy had ordered "And your terms, rock star?" Roxy pursed her lips in thought.

"Well, you have to strip down to your underwear and run 3 laps around this hockey pitch" Roxy grinned at her plan. Jessie gaped.

"Do you realise how fucking cold it is out here?" Jessie asked but quickly shrugged "Fine, in the unlikely event of a tie?"

"You know the rules. We both have to do it" Roxy explained. The two girls touched fists and suddenly a crowd was around them. Passing bets and Beverly was telling them the terms. Jessie and Roxy picked up a shot glass each. Jessie winked at Annabelle.

"Head-girl, give us a countdown" Jessie yelled excitedly. Annabelle shook her head but complied.

"3, 2...1!" Annabelle shouted and the two girls downed their first shots. They both gasped and cough loudly.

"Is that a shot glass of fire?" Jessie asked surprisingly but quickly grabbed another and swallowed it. It didn't take long for the taste and burning of the alcohol to catch up to them. The two of them were tied at 7. Roxy was convinced that she was going to vomit and Jessie just wanted to drink a barrel of water to get the taste away.

"Do you want to tie?" Roxy asked bitterly. Jessie shook her head.

"I don't really feel like having frost-bite on my lady cave" Jessie said vulgarly. Roxy snorted and shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure that we're going to get the same amount of embarrassment" Roxy held out her hand "Frost-bite or another shot-glass of this crap" Jessie automatically put her hand in Roxy's and shook it. Roxy moved to the far side of the bar and emptied the contents of her stomach while Jessie dived over the bar to grab a bottle of water.

For the next half-hour, the two girls recovered from the terrible experience. After Roxy had stopped vomiting, they sat on top of the bar; drinking water and talking croakily to themselves while the alcohol kicked in and made them a far-sight more than tipsy.

"Nah, because then it doesn't make sense" Roxy said with a shake of her head.

"Yes, it does. If you just put it in a blender for 2 minutes, it'll be fine" Jessie said as her and Roxy moved of the bar.

"Whatever James. Listen, you do your 3 laps and then I'll get up on that stage" Roxy said as she moved over to talk to The Banned members, who were currently on break, while Jessie already started to take her shirt off. She could already feel the biting cold.

"Jessie?" Jessie spun around with her shirt in her hand and her bra out for the world to see. Kimberly had her eyebrows raised and her arms crossed "What are you doing?"

"I made a bet with Roxy, you see. I gotta run 3 laps around the hockey pitch in my knickers" Jessie's voice was slightly higher when she was drunk.

"Did you know that you have a lisp when you're drunk?" Kimberly said as she went up to her girlfriend and un-buttoned her jeans. Jessie frowned playfully.

"Yes, and I get teased quite a lot for it" Jessie sighed "Now, you've just made things worse for me. I'm turned on and I have to run 3 laps. Thanks baby" Kimberly smirked and kissed Jessie's lips.

"Good luck, honey" Kimberly walked off and purposely moved her hips a little bit more. Jessie dropped her pants and quickly started to laps of the hockey pitch.

"Can I have your attention?" Roxy was up on stage and scratching the back of her neck nervously "I'm up here because I told somebody that I would do this. Chelsea Parker, I am in deep undying love with you. Ever since we got drunk a few months back and we christened the English class storage cupboard. I don't know if it's because of your personality or what but I am head-over-heels in love with it. Now I'm going to go burying my head in the sand" Roxy ignored the wolf-whistles and handed the microphone back to Jess before jumping off the stage. Roxy's face was a deep red, the exact opposite to Jessie. Jessie had her arms wrapped tightly around her body as she charged around the hockey pitch for a second time.

"Fuck you, Rock-star!" Jessie yelled as she flipped Roxy the bird. Roxy shrugged at Jessie and noticed Chelsea walking towards her.

"That was a nice little speech" Chelsea said quietly "How about we christen a few other storage cupboards, hmmm?" Chelsea grabbed Roxy's tie and started to drag her towards the school. Roxy grinned happily as she followed the Parker. Kimberly gave her cousin a solid wink as they passed each other. Kimberly held out Jessie's clothes out as the girl ran from the outside of the hockey pitch and to her girlfriend.

"Jesus Christ!" Jessie cursed as she quickly grabbed her pants and shoved them on. It didn't take her long to get all of her clothes wrapped tightly around her body "its so fricking cold!"

"It's your own fault" Kimberly said with a smirk. Jessie frowned playfully at her girlfriend.

"Shut up and hold me, would you?" Jessie asked with wrapping her arms around Kimberly shoulders. Kimberly giggled and pushed Jessie's arms off of her. Kimberly proceeded to button up Jessie's shirt.

"As much as I love seeing your bare skin-" Kimberly ran her fingers over Jessie's stomach and earned a shiver from the girl "-I don't like everyone else to see it" Kimberly looked up at Jessie and smiled. Jessie shook her head and grabbed Kimberly's hand. The pair started to walk through the crowd.

"Is my dearest Kimberly Jealous?" Jessie asked with pretend worry "Are you feeling okay? Is your forehead hot?" Kimberly pushed Jessie and jumped onto her back. Jessie grabbed her arms around Kimberly's legs and noticed Annabelle by herself of one of the couches "Do you feel like playing Dr. Phil?" Kimberly kissed her girlfriends ear.

"It's my favourite past-time" Kimberly commented and dropped herself off of Jessie's back. Kimberly ran forward and sat on one side of Annabelle "Where's Kelly?" Kimberly asked the head-girl. Annabelle sighed and crossed her arms.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to annoy?" Annabelle asked tiredly. Jessie took this moment to hop of the back of the couch and land softly on the other side of Annabelle.

"She's busy at the moment" Jessie answered the question smartly "Where's Kelly?"

"She's mad because I won't let her come to the mission" Annabelle answered quickly. Jessie's raised eyebrow continued to ask silent questions. Annabelle groaned "It was you, me or Kelly that stays behind. Someone needs to keep everyone left in line and we're the only three that know how to do that" Annabelle explained with a shrug. Jessie and Kimberly exchanged a confused look.

"You do have an aunt who is the headmistress" Kimberly stated as she crossed her arms. Jessie nodded and continued on.

"She could watch a movie with them or jousting tournament, that'll be fun" Jessie joked happily. Jessie earned a laugh from Annabelle.

"I just... I want her to know what it feels like to have to stay behind and worry" Annabelle said while staring down at the ground. Jessie snorted.

"Is this really the time to do that?" Jessie asked with a small smile "Just stop dancing around her, will you? Just talk to her" Annabelle smiled and shook her head but got to her feet and went to find her girlfriend. Jessie nodded happily and scooted closer to Kimberly.

~!~!~!~

Half-past...Something?

The night pretty much was split into three parts; the tipsy period where most of the girls were giggling happily and swaying to the music of The Banned. The off your rocker stage where everyone was completely haggard and stumbling over each other to get another drink and now the so drunk I can't stand stage. Everyone was scattered around the hockey pitch, a few were still awake talking to each other but most girls had passed out.

On the closest couch to the fire sat Kelly and Annabelle. Both of them looked fully awake as they talked happily to each other. Kelly had one arm wrapped around Annabelle's midsection and their hands were intertwined. The pair had sorted things out rather quickly, so quick that no one could bet on it. Annabelle explained her actions and Kelly was slightly upset but they worked through it. Kelly was going on the mission.

On the ground, in front of the couch were Kimberly and Jessie. Jessie had her back against the couch and in between her legs Kimberly was lying lazily. Both looked incredibly tired and extremely drunk. Jessie had her arms lying on her legs with Kimberly playing with Jessie's fingers and drawing patterns on her arms. The sides of their faces were touching as they looked up at the stars. A few hours ago they had gone through the sickly sweet act of picking out a star and calling it theirs. They had been staring at it since then. Neither of them had talked for a little less than an hour, they really didn't want to ruin the moment. In their touch, they were saying everything they needed to say. Jessie moved her head from Kimberly's and gave Kimberly a soft and sweet kiss to the cheek. Kimberly looked at Jessie and smiled silently. They just simply stared at each other, that's all they wanted to do.


	38. Are You Ready For This Jelly?

St. Trinians 4: All about us

Chapter 38

Are you ready for this Jelly?

_The night before the mission_

Annabelle had been whipping her girls into shape quick. Annabelle had sorted through everyone's gear herself. She gave everyone the correct gear, got Kelly to help get the girls going at least a bit fitter, and had already gone over the map with Jessie. It was the night before and Annabelle had nothing for the girls to do. Lucy was helping Chelsea and Kimberly understand the unique system that her and Annabelle had set up. Some girls were going to have small camera's attached to the glasses that they had to wear; that way the Parker's and Lucy could help them navigate. Tania and Tara were practising to disarm any sort of traps that they could think of. Bianca and Zoe were currently in fight club, probably trying to kill each other before tomorrow while Jessie and Kelly were in the sparring room. Annabelle felt like she had nothing to worry about, everyone was fine. Annabelle pursed her lips as she looked around the unnaturally calm dormitory. Annabelle sighed as she went to go and see how Kelly and Jessie were doing.

"Just bend your knees a little, push up with your legs and then try to land back on me to get upper advantage" Kelly explained as she stood behind Jessie. The two had been in the sparring room for hours. Bruises were starting to form on their skin already. Jessie sighed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Jessie nodded as Kelly wrapped her arms around Jessie, just below her neck. Jessie did as Kelly instructed and they fell back clumsily. Jessie got the wind knocked out of her while Kelly just groaned in frustration.

"You're supposed to wind me not yourself" Kelly said tiredly as she got to her feet. Jessie was on her hands and knees; coughing violently.

"Maybe you're just not explaining right" Jessie gasped out as she got to her feet. Kelly snorted as she grabbed her bottle of water off of a stack of weights and took a small sip.

"No, you're just incompetent" Kelly said with a smirk. Jessie frowned as she got her breath back.

"Do it one more time but this time, we're doing it my way" Jessie said with determination. Kelly shrugged and walked over to Jessie and wrapped her arms below Jessie's neck.

"Alright, if you want to get embarrassed again, James" Kelly barely managed to get the sentence out before Jessie followed two of Kelly's steps. Jessie bent her knees and pushed with her legs but instead of falling backwards; Jessie used Kelly's weight against her and flipped over. Kelly landed hard against the mats while Jessie hardly felt a thing. Kelly coughed as the air got knocked out of her chest. Kelly let go of Jessie and Jessie scrambled to her feet.

"HA! I did it" Jessie said proudly as she put her arms up in the air happily. Kelly breathed heavily and looked up at the girl.

"You toss, that bloody hurt" Kelly groaned and slowly got to her feet. Jessie frowned.

"That's kind of the point" Jessie pointed out as she crossed her arms. Kelly gave Jessie a quick push and went to walk over to get more water. Jessie pushed her back and raised an eyebrow at her. Kelly turned quickly and tackled the girl. Kelly quickly got Jessie's wrist into some sort of submission lock and Jessie tried to get the girl off.

"Are you two really this immature?" The pair stopped and looked up to see Annabelle leaning against the doorframe with an amused look. Kelly quickly let go of Jessie's wrist and moved away from the girl.

"Fricking bitch!" Jessie said as she shook her hand to get the blood to rush through it. Kelly smiled smugly and went over to her girlfriend. Annabelle kissed Kelly's cheek and looked down at Jessie.

"You should probably have a shower and go to the dormitory. I think Lucy is almost done with Kimberly" Annabelle said to the girl. Jessie got to her feet and narrowed her eyes at Kelly before leaving the room. Annabelle wrapped her arms around Kelly's neck and smiled at her "You had to put her in a wrist lock?" Kelly smirked.

"Yes, and if you hadn't got involved then she would be begging for me to let her go" Kelly said as she held Annabelle tightly.

"Oh, she would have countered somehow" Annabelle said cheekily. Kelly put on an expression of hurt as Annabelle grabbed her hand and they walked out of the sparring room.

"You don't believe in me, do you?" Kelly asked with a small pout. Annabelle laughed and shook her head.

"You and Jessie are so alike. You would have kept going back and forwards until you got tired" Annabelle explained "You know each other too well"

"Unfortunately" Kelly mumbled under her breath. Kelly earned a small bump from Annabelle and they smiled at each other.

"So, what have you been doing all day?" Kelly asked curiously as they walked into the dormitory. Annabelle groaned at the thought.

"Absolutely nothing" Annabelle said sadly "Everyone's been so calm. It's boring" Kelly chuckled and stroked the back of Annabelle's hand with her thumb.

"You'll miss it when it's gone. Trust me" Kelly looked over at the geek's area to see only Lucy typing away at her computer. Kelly frowned and turned back to her girlfriend "Isn't Kimberly and Chelsea supposed to be there?" Annabelle was quick to figure where the two girls went.

"Roxy's missing as well" Annabelle said as she noticed Roxy's untouched guitar "That means Kimberly's went to wash Jessie's back" Kelly slightly cringed at the thought.

"They're like randy rabbits" Kelly stated obviously. Annabelle bit her lip to keep down a grin.

"Do you forget that we're just as bad?" Annabelle asked with a cheeky smile. Kelly snorted and instantly shook her head.

"How could I?" Kelly asked with a wink "But we don't make it so blatantly obvious" Annabelle shrugged.

"That's because we've had a private room the entire time we've been together" Annabelle spoke back with a grin "I seem to remember sneaking into closets a fair few times" Kelly grinned sexily and raised her eyebrow.

"Maybe you should refresh my memory on that" Kelly took Annabelle's hand but when she turned around. Kimberly, Jessie, Chelsea and Roxy were walking through the doors of the dormitory. Chelsea and Kimberly were standing side-by-side and next to Chelsea was Jessie and next to Jessie was Roxy. Chelsea was very red in the face, Kimberly had a small smile hanging off her lips but Jessie and Roxy looked like they were fit to burst. Kelly and Annabelle frowned at the group. Something had obviously had happened. Roxy and Jessie started to trail back a bit. They exchanged a secret glance and hung their heads to hide their grins. Chelsea spun around quickly and stomped her foot.

"It's not funny!" Chelsea said with a childish tone. Jessie and Roxy immediately started to laugh loudly and hold their ribs for support. Kimberly fought down a chuckle and stared at her cousin. Chelsea looked at Kimberly "You can't possibly think this is funny!" Kimberly let out a quick laugh before hiding it again.

"Well, It was a...surprising situation" Kimberly giggled and covered her mouth with her hand. Roxy and Jessie were currently sitting lazily on the floor as their laughs died down. The two took one look at each other before roaring with laughter again. Annabelle turned away from Kelly and faced the cackling girls.

"What happened?" Annabelle asked with a small smile. Jessie tried to calm herself down.

"We...it's just so funn-" Jessie started to explain but she trailed off with another loud laugh. Kimberly turned to Annabelle with slightly red cheeks.

"Jessie got out of the shower and we had been mucking around, you know" Kimberly raised her eyebrows suggestively before continuing "We decided to go somewhere more private and that just happened to the second floor storage cupboard. Where Chelsea and Roxy were obviously doing some interesting activities" The dormitory raged into laughter.

"You should have seen Chelsea's face" Jessie said breathlessly. Jessie did her best impression of Chelsea's reaction and the dormitory's laughter escaladed. Chelsea huffed with embarrassment and stormed out of the dormitory. Kimberly finally let out a grin but pushed Jessie playfully onto her back as Kimberly ran after Chelsea. Jessie laid with her arms wide out as Annabelle and Kelly stared down at her. Annabelle turned to Kelly and grinned happily.

"Lucky we never got caught like that" Annabelle said as she dug her head into Kelly's shoulder.

"There's still time" Kelly said with hope.

~!~!~!~

The very early morning of the mission

Kimberly groaned as she stretched out in her cold bed. Wait, cold?! Kimberly almost jumped as she noticed Jessie wasn't next to her. This morning would be the very worst time for Jessie to go missing. Kimberly looked out the small window behind her bed and saw that it had only just turned dawn. Where could her girlfriend be? Kimberly quickly pushed the blankets off of her body and slid socks onto her feet before running (quietly) out of the sleepy dormitory. Kimberly slid on the floor as she rounded a corner too fast. She quickly recollected herself before she ran down the large steps. Kimberly ran her fingers through her hair with worry. Kimberly could feel her heartbeat beating faster with every second that she couldn't see Jessie.

"What are you doing up so early?" Kimberly spun around quickly to see Jessie walking out of the dining room. She had a coffee mug in her hand and she was dressed in all of the clothing needed for today (Minus all the gadgets). Kimberly put her hand to her forehead and took a deep breath. Jessie noticed Kimberly's behaviour and frowned "Are you okay?"

"I thought...that you had run away" Kimberly admitted with a sigh. Jessie snorted and started to walk towards the front doors.

"I know I haven't been very trustworthy but...bloody hell" Jessie grinned and took a sip of her coffee. Kimberly followed her out the door and watched as she sat down on the first step.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just that; you weren't there and I panicked. I automatically thought the worst" Kimberly sat beside Jessie but didn't make any move to touch her. Jessie shrugged.

"It doesn't matter" Jessie said simply. Kimberly frowned with confusion until Jessie carried on "I understand why you thought that" Jessie grabbed Kimberly's hand with one hand and continued to drink the caffeine. Kimberly exhaled and put her head on Jessie's shoulder.

"We're going to get back to normal aren't we?" Kimberly asked in a whispered. Jessie let out a short chuckle.

"Of course we are" Jessie handed the cup to Kimberly and edged her to take a sip "I'm starting to think that you're paranoid in the morning" Kimberly downed the rest of Jessie's coffee and sat the cup on one of the steps.

"Just this morning" Kimberly wrapped her arms around Jessie's neck and pulled her close "Promise me you'll be careful today. No matter what" Jessie smiled and gave Kimberly a kiss on the cheek.

"I promise you that I'll be careful today" Jessie said as she got to her feet and held out her hand for Kimberly "No matter what" Kimberly grinned and took Jessie's hand.

~!~!~!~

3 hours and 13 minutes until mission

Kelly groaned unhappily as she awoke from her peaceful slumber. Annabelle had her head sitting comfortably under Kelly's chin and her breathing was perfectly even. Kelly sighed as she turned her head slightly to look at the clock. It read: 7:47 AM. Kelly used her right hand to rub her face and sleep out of her eyes.

"What time is it?" Annabelle asked clearly. Kelly repeated the time and Annabelle put her hand to her eyes.

"Did you sleep at all?" Kelly questioned curiously. Annabelle shrugged and ran her fingers along Kelly's collar bone.

"I think It was light sleep" Annabelle gave Kelly a small kiss on the neck before leaning up and stretching. Kelly pushed the covers off of her bed and sat on the side of the bed. Annabelle watched as Kelly ran her hands through her hair and got to her feet.

"Are you having a shower?" Kelly asked as she moved towards the bathroom door. Annabelle shook her head.

"I'll have one after you" Annabelle said quietly. Kelly nodded with a smile and opened the door to the bathroom. Kelly took one step into the bathroom before pausing, turning and walking back over to Annabelle. Kelly quickly climbed on the bed and put her head over Annabelle's. Kelly put her lips softly to Annabelle's.

"It's alright to be nervous or scared" Kelly said a whisper when they parted "But there's no need to be. We all trust you. This is going to go off without a hitch" Kelly kissed Annabelle once more and was grateful for Annabelle's smile in return "I love you, 'Belle"

"I love you too, Kell'" Annabelle said with a final kiss to Kelly "Thank you" Kelly grinned and then retreated into the bathroom.

~!~!~!~

2 hours until mission

The school was now buzzing with life as the students got ready for the mission ahead. Gear was getting taken down to the van; Roxy, Kelly, Jessie, Annabelle, Bianca, Zoe, Tania and Tara were all getting their gadgets and gear put onto belts and into bags, and overall, Annabelle was explaining the plan as they got ready. But she didn't really have to explain anything.

"Before entering any room, be sure to-" Annabelle was helping Kelly pack her bag when the entire group (Besides Kelly) cut her off.

"Check thoroughly for any traps and make sure your partner is with you" They echoed in a bored tone. Annabelle glared at them quickly before continuing.

"Don't forget to check in with me e-" Annabelle was cut off, once again, by the busy students.

"Every 5 minutes" Jessie and Roxy shared amused smiles as Annabelle turned her back to Kelly and crossed her arms.

"Don't be smart arses" Annabelle warned with a growl "You've got your-"

"Glasses?" Roxy said as she tapped the high-tech night vision glasses on her head with a smirk.

"Microphone and ear piece?" Jessie said with a press of the button on the small headset so it came through Lucy's computer.

"Completely inconvenient bullet-proof vests?" Zoe hissed angrily while pulling at the thick material.

"Camera's?" Bianca guesses with her finger sitting on the small camera attached to her head-set.

"Miniature explosives?" The twins said together with happiness "...and disarming kits?" Annabelle narrowed her eyes and huffed.

"The-" It was Kelly's turn to have some with her girlfriend.

"The head-girl will start taking heads in a minute?" Kelly guessed with a smirk. The group chuckled as Annabelle turned her ice-cold glare onto Kelly.

"Yes, and it'll be yours" Annabelle said playfully as she bumped Kelly's shoulder on her way over to Lucy. Annabelle quickly turned back around with a grin "Seeing as none of you are busy; you can start taking the computers down to the van" The small group groaned together but started to grab monitors and computers.

"I'd like to see her carry these things" Jessie groaned quietly to Roxy. Somehow Annabelle heard and gave Jessie a swift slap across the back of the head. Jessie glared at Annabelle but kept her mouth shut. When they were a little further away from Annabelle, Roxy whispered to Jessie.

"She's got ears like a bat" Jessie snorted in response as they picked up some gear and started to walk towards the door. Annabelle managed to grab a rolled up magazine and threw it at the back of Roxy's head. It bounced off comically and Roxy frowned.

"When does she have time to practise her aim?" Jessie said with a slight grin.

"Yeah. She's either bossing us around or shagging Kelly" Roxy said with annoyance. The pair quickly jogged out of the room before Annabelle attack them in anyway. The pair slowly walked down to van where Celia waited patiently. They took Celia's instructions on where to put the computers and then stood against the side of van. Jessie took a pack of cigarettes out of the thin back-pack on her back and slid a smoke out. Jessie lit it silently. Jessie offered one to Roxy; who shook her head with a slight look of disgust. Jessie quickly shoved the packet back in her bag and sighed.

"What would Annabelle say if she knew you were putting cigarettes in your bag?" Roxy asked playfully. Jessie snorted as she took a puff.

"That I'm taking up valuable space" Jessie answered simply "I'd be more worried about Kimberly to be honest"

"Doesn't she allow it?" Roxy asked with a grin. Jessie glared swiftly at the other girl and shook her head.

"She prefers it if I don't" Jessie said with a slight scowl "I'm not a dog" Roxy snorted with a laugh.

"That's your opinion" Roxy said smartly. A light-bulb clicked in Jessie's head and she went to check her pockets.

"Oh, shit. I forgot my phone" Jessie held the smoke up at Roxy "Can you hold this? I'll be, like, two seconds" Roxy groaned but grabbed the cigarette.

"Just hurry up will you" Roxy said as Jessie disappeared inside.

"Are you smoking?" Chelsea and Kimberly had arrived outside and caught Roxy red-handed with a smoke in her hand.

"No, I'm holding it for Jessie" Roxy said defensively. Chelsea crossed her arms with a frown.

"Oh yeah sure. I don't like smokers, Roxy" Chelsea climbed into the van and left Roxy with Kimberly.

"That bitch" Roxy frowned at Jessie who stood in the centre of the entrance hall with both hands flipping the bird.

"That's for calling me a dog!" Jessie yelled. Roxy turned to Kimberly.

"That's your girlfriend" Roxy threw the smoke on the ground and stepped on it "Are you proud?"

"Yep" Kimberly said as she followed Chelsea's footsteps into the van.

~!~!~!~

5 minutes until mission

The van was awfully quiet as Celia drove them to their destination. Everyone looked nervous and oddly serious. Lucy was going through microphone and camera checks while Annabelle and Kelly sat up the front with Celia. Surprisingly, Bianca and Zoe were standing next to each other without scowling. Tania and Tara looked slightly excited as well. They loved anything to do with adventure. Roxy was standing next to Chelsea; who was going through the checks with Lucy. Jessie looked the most nervous; it had gotten worse since they had left St Trinians. She was leaning against the side of the van with her foot tapping against the floor while she stared blankly at Kimberly's shirt. Kimberly was standing in front of Jessie holding her hands and every so often putting a stop to Jessie's restless foot.

"Jessie?" Jessie's head shot up at the mention of her name. Everyone was staring at her curiously "Can you check your mike?" Lucy asked while turning back to the screens. Kimberly pressed the button on Jessie's ear piece and raised her eyebrows at her girlfriend.

"Am I supposed to say something specific?" Jessie asked blankly. Lucy shook her head with a smile.

"No, that will do. Thank you" Lucy said quickly. Jessie nodded before going back to her absent-minded staring. Kimberly shook her head and let go of Jessie's hands. Kimberly put her hands to the back of Jessie's head and played with her hair. Jessie lifted up her head and looked silently at Kimberly. Kimberly simply raised an eyebrow and Jessie nodded in return. Zoe and Bianca looked at the 'exchange' with slight cringes.

"Disgusting" The two echoed quietly before sneering at each other. The van came to a stop and Annabelle opened the passenger's door. Jessie gripped Kimberly's shirt and refused to move. Annabelle and Kelly had come around and opened the back doors.

"We're here" Behind Annabelle was the looming building that Jessie used to call home.


	39. The End

_Well... Here we are. The end. It's been a good ole' run but we've finally reached the finish line. Thank you to everyone who had read and reviewed. It really means alot that people read this story and like it. Enjoy!_

St. Trinians 4: All about us

Chapter 39

The End

Annabelle's voice was no more than white noise in Jessie's ears as she leaned against the back of the van. Jessie couldn't take her eyes of the grand building; she couldn't believe she used to live here. It was old and all the windows had been boarded up. All the memories that she had torn away from her and now she was going to have to face them all at once. Jessie was starting to regret coming here. The van was starting to empty and the girls were walking towards the mansion.

"Are you coming or not?" Annabelle asked simply. Jessie nodded.

"Yep. Just give me a moment" Jessie said with a sigh. What would Annabelle say if she said no? Jessie was about to open her mouth but Kimberly got in her line of sight.

"Don't you dare" Kimberly said with a cross of the arms. Jessie frowned.

"How do you know what I was going to do?" Jessie asked while scratching her neck. Kimberly pulled Jessie up onto her feet and stared at her.

"Because I know you. If you don't go in there then you're going to beat yourself up about it" Kimberly said while brushing Jessie's bangs out of her face. Jessie sighed and looked down at her feet.

"I'm scared" Jessie said simply "This was the last place I saw my dad. I'll probably go in there and start crying" Kimberly shook her head.

"No, you're not. You're going to do your job. You can cry when you get back" Kimberly said bravely. Jessie nodded and looked over at the other girls who were waiting at the house "I'll be in your ear the whole time, okay? I love you" Kimberly let go of Jessie and smiled.

"I love you too" Jessie said simply as she started to walk away from Kimberly and towards house. Annabelle had a relieved look on her face as Jessie approached the group.

"Good, now, there's been a change of plans" Annabelle said as she pulled her gloves higher up her arms "Kelly, you're going with Roxy while Jessie and I will be pairing up" Roxy and Kelly took a quick look at each other before shrugging in agreement. Tania and Tara started to pick-lock the door and the others waited patiently.

"Zoe and Bianca, just go straight up to the Attic. Roxy and Kelly explore this story while Jessie and I got up to the second floor. Twins you've got the basement" Everyone nodded silently. The door clicked and Tania opened it slowly. It creaked until it hit the wall. Nothing could be seen inside.

"Put your glasses on" Annabelle said quickly. Everyone complied and put the high-tech glasses over their eyes. The group slowly walked into the house. Jessie took one more look at the van before shutting the door behind them.

She could only see green but it didn't make Jessie any petrified. Thick layers of dust were every surface, giving the house an eerie feel. In the distance was a large set of stairs. Annabelle and Jessie took a quick look at each other. Jessie slowly walked forward while watching for any signs for traps.

It was the tiniest sound that told Jessie she was in trouble. It sounded like a pin dropping on the floor. From the dust on the floor, a rope wrapped itself around Jessie's ankle and strung her up in the air. Jessie grunted and swung slightly from the rope. Jessie sighed and moved her head to look at Kelly.

"I'm guessing something bad is going to happen" Jessie said quickly. Kelly ran forward and moved over to Jessie. Kelly tried to untie the rope from around Jessie's ankle but Jessie hit away her hand.

"What the fuck are you doing? Cut it!" Jessie's voice broke with the raw emotion she was feeling. Kelly grabbed her pocket-knife and started to cut through the broad rope. A large moan echoed around the house as Kelly was a millimetre from cutting Jessie free. The rope snapped under Jessie's weight and Jessie crashed to the floor. Jessie was quick to recover and she swept Kelly's legs out from under her. Jessie pinned Kelly's body to the ground with one arm. From one side of the room; several blades shot out at top speed and landing almost silently in the opposite wall. Jessie brought her hand back and sighed as she leaned up. Jessie turned her head to see the other girls watching with fear. Kelly leaned up beside her.

"That's a good way to start off" Kelly said sarcastically. Jessie nodded once and got to her feet. The girls managed to get over to them.

"Dad didn't muck round" Bianca said with wide-eyes. Jessie readjusted her glasses and stared at the stairs.

"Let's just get this over and done with" Jessie said simply. Annabelle looked at Kelly and nodded.

"You four be careful okay? Look after each other" Annabelle said worriedly. Roxy, Kelly, Tania and Tara nodded. Bianca, Zoe, Annabelle and Jessie headed towards the stairs. Annabelle managed to take one last look at Kelly before she disappeared into the next room.

The four of them slowly made their way up the stairs. Being extremely careful to listen for any signs of another trap. They arrived on the second floor and Zoe and Bianca continued up the small ladder from the roof.

"What room?" Jessie asked in a monotone voice. Annabelle sighed and grabbed Jessie's wrist.

"Let's get the hardest one's out of the way first" Annabelle said as she led Jessie to her old bedroom. Jessie was silent as Annabelle opened the door. Like the entrance room, everything was piled with dust. But a small light had broken through a crack in the boarded windows and lit up the room slightly. Jessie took off her glasses and stared "Remember what we're here for, Jessie" On the dresser was the dusty remains of a flower. Jessie smiled and walked over to it. She brushed the dust off of it and grinned.

"That wouldn't be it would it?" Annabelle asked excitedly. Jessie shook her head with a laugh.

"It's a lily" Jessie said simply "It's dead" Jessie quickly shook her head and opened one of the draws "Funny that" Annabelle was silent at Jessie's words as she went across the room to look in a cupboard.

"_Don't say things like that. Not here, JJ" _Kimberly said through her ear.

"Sorry. I'm not exactly in my comfort zone" Jessie said to both Kimberly and Annabelle "You know what I get like in these situations"

"I know" Both Annabelle and Kimberly chorused. Jessie looked over at Annabelle; who had a small smile on her face.

"I'm glad you agree on something" Jessie mumbled playfully. Jessie looked through the empty draws and quickly moved on to simply shining a torch around the room. Jessie walked over to the small single bed and kneeled beside it. Jessie lifted up the blankets and groaned. Annabelle turned around quickly to see a rat running its way across the room. Jessie was cringing at it.

"Are you scared of rats?" Annabelle asked in a judging tone. Jessie snorted.

"I love rats. The clean, domesticated ones that you can cuddle. Not the ones that are almost the size of a chicken" Jessie explained with a deep frown. Annabelle smiled with amusement.

~!~!~!~

An hour later

"There's nothin' bu' boxes up 'ere Annabelle" Bianca said through the mike. Annabelle's sigh echoed through the earpiece.

"_Are you sure?_" Annabelle said sadly.

"Yeah" Bianca looked over at Zoe; who was quickly scanning over the boxes again "We looked through all of 'em"

"_Alright_" Annabelle said and paused for a moment "_Roxy and Kelly haven't gone through all of the roosm on the first floor. Go and help them_" Annabelle ordered. Zoe and Bianca took a quick look at each other before leaving the attic.

"Good, I was sick of those cobwebs" Zoe hissed. Bianca snorted and pushed up the arms of her long-sleeved top.

"You should be used to cobwebs, chucky" Bianca stated with a large grin. The two continued to bicker as they made their way down to the entrance.

"Oi!" Roxy had stuck her head out from a doorway and was frowning at the two "We can hear you bickering from a mile away. You should go to the library; Kelly and I are going to the sunroom" Bianca saluted and followed Zoe to the room nearest to the entrance. The library was full to the ceiling with bookcases, chock-a-block with books.

"Bloody Hell!" Bianca said loudly "I won't even read this much in a life time"

"You don't even know how to read, Chave" Zoe growled as she walked over to a fireplace with a large picture frame hanging in front of it. Zoe's foot ran into a small wire and it snapped loudly. Bianca grabbed Zoe's arm and pulled her back. Hundreds of books flew out of the bookcases at full pelt and slammed against the ones opposite them. Bianca and Zoe watched as the bookcases did a domino effect and crashed onto the ground

"_Zoe! Bianca! Are you alright? What was that?"_ Annabelle asked worriedly over the mike.

"We're alright but... Jessie, ya library's ruined" Bianca said while climbing over the bookcases.

"_I don't mind. I don't like to read anyway_" Jessie said with a small chuckle. The two girls walked over to the large picture. Zoe grabbed the picture frame and took it off its hook. Zoe and Bianca grinned at each other.

"Annabelle" Zoe said through the speaker.

~!~!~!~

"A sunroom" Kelly said as she and Roxy walked into one of the rooms "With all the windows boarded up" Kelly looked over at Roxy who smiled at the small joke.

"Oh, the irony" Roxy said in return "A sunroom...with no sun" Kelly looked around the room with a frown.

"Have you ever wanted to find something so desperately that you don't see it in the most obvious places?" Kelly asked Roxy while they walked back out of the room.

"You think that's what Jessie's dad has done?" Roxy asked as they walked into the next room. It had a large TV across one wall with game consoles sitting on shelves around it. There were several couches, a poker table, dart-board and several other different games.

"That would be my best guess. Do any of us really know what this flower looks like?" Kelly asked curiously. Roxy frowned in thought.

"I don't. Annabelle and Jessie would" Roxy answered simply. Roxy grabbed a dart from a small table and threw it at the board.

"Help me check behind the television" Kelly said quickly. Roxy moved over to the TV and looked into the small gap between the wall and the screen.

"I think there's something behind here" Roxy said excitedly. Kelly and Roxy both grabbed the bottom edges of the TV and lifted it off of its wall mount. They sat it softly on the floor and grinned when they came face-to-face with a safe.

"Annabelle" Kelly said happily.

~!~!~!~

"Tania and Tara are coming up to help" Annabelle said to Jessie. Jessie nodded and she slammed shut a draw. Jessie looked on the bedside table next to her parent's old bed and saw a dust-covered picture frame. Jessie grabbed it and brushed it off. It was a picture of her and her parents just before her dad died. Jessie was just about to go off to her second-year at St Trinians. Jessie followed Annabelle out of the room and took the picture out of its frame. Jessie tucked the picture into one of her pockets and chucked the frame lazily on the ground.

"Tara and Tania are going to look in the meeting room while we look in the study" Annabelle explained quickly. Annabelle opened the door to the study and the pair looked in with surprise. The window was unblocked in this room and the sun offered some great light into the room. Everything was still covered in dust though. Annabelle and Jessie took off their glasses and squinted through the sunlight. Annabelle went over to the large picture frame over the fireplace and took it off to reveal a safe. Jessie headed over to the desk and started to look through draws.

"_Annabelle_" Zoe's voice came over the ear piece "_We found a safe. It's in the library_"

"_Annabelle_" Kelly's voice came in straight after Zoe had finished her sentence "_We got one too. It's in a family room by the looks of it"_

"Great!" Annabelle said hopefully "Just sit tight. We're looking for the codes now" Annabelle went over to the safe and looked over at Jessie.

"The code to that one is 14011963" Jessie said off of her memory. Annabelle quickly put in the pin-code and pulled the handle. Jessie stopped looking through the papers to watch Annabelle open the safe. Inside: nothing.

"Shit!" Jessie swore loudly as she kicked the table and continued to look through papers. Annabelle looked just as upset as she put her hand in the safe to feel around for a secret compartment. Jessie saw what Annabelle was doing and stood quickly "Get your hand outta there!" Jessie said quickly. Annabelle pulled her hand out just as a thin blade fell down from the top of the safe and then slid back up. Annabelle sighed and moved away from the safe.

"Thanks" Annabelle said absentmindedly. Jessie just shook her head and felt around in one of the draws. Jessie pulled out a piece of paper from the very back of the draw and grinned.

"Girls? Are you listening?" Jessie said over the headset.

"_Yeah_" Bianca said excitedly.

"_Yep_" Kelly answered.

"Alright. Bianca, the code to yours is: 28061993 and Kelly yours is: 11240033" Jessie said and then listened as the girls opened the safes.

"_Jessie_" Zoe said slowly "_There's nothing in ours_" Jessie sighed angrily and waited for Kelly.

"_...Ours has nothing, Jess_" Roxy said quietly. Tania and Tara were in the doorway of the room with sad looks over the news. Jessie bit her lip and groaned in frustration. Jessie kicked the desk with all of her might.

"FUCK!" Jessie yelled loudly "There's absolutely nothing in any of them?!" Jessie asked over the mike.

"_No_" All of the girls echoed. Jessie stared down at the table before looking over at Annabelle.

"Don't fucking tell me that we've done all this just to find out that it was never here in the first place" Jessie spat while gripping the table angrily. Annabelle looked down at the ground and stayed silent. Jessie flipped the table over with one swift movement and watched as it crashed to the ground. A loud beep echoed around the room and Jessie noticed something red inside the safe. Jessie frowned and walked over to it. Both she and Annabelle looked inside.

"A countdown?" Jessie asked. Inside bright numbers were on a small black screen. It read: 09:59.

"_A countdown just appeared in our safe Annabelle_" Zoe said blankly.

"_Ours too_" Kelly said worriedly "_A countdown until what?"_ A panel dropped down at the back of the safe to reveal explosives. Jessie quickly pulled Annabelle back from the safe.

"We have to get out of here" Jessie said quickly.

"_Holy crap!"_ Bianca said with a gasp.

"_Whoa, we're not dealing with that_" Kelly said with her voice masked in surprise.

"Everyone go back to the van. We'll talk about it there" Annabelle ordered while pushing the twins and Jessie out of the door. Annabelle led the way as the four of them ran down the stairs and into the entrance hall. Through the front doors, they could see the others waiting outside the van. Jessie braved a look back into the house and with a great sigh, she followed Annabelle's footsteps.

"Can someone please look up some information about this flower?" Annabelle asked irritably.

"Let me do it" Jessie jumped into the van and gestured for Lucy to move. The van emptied as everyone left Jessie to her work.

"We know that it is in this building" Annabelle said to the group "The safes were obviously decoys"

"Opening them all is probably what caused the countdown to start" Kelly added while sitting on the edge of the van.

"They weren't high-explosives" Tania said up at Annabelle. Tara nodded and spoke on.

"They'll only destroy the rooms that they're in but they'll cause a pretty big fire" Annabelle nodded at the information. Annabelle looked into the van and stared at Jessie.

"Alright, we'll go back inside for 5 minutes. We can't be in there for any longer than that. Jessie, you stay here and keep researching" Jessie didn't bother to show Annabelle that she heard. The other 5 walked back towards the house. Chelsea, Kimberly and Lucy moved back into the van. Lucy and Chelsea sat in front of the several monitors while Kimberly stood behind Jessie.

"Don't read over my shoulder" Jessie said slowly as she typed quickly "It's annoying" Kimberly raised her eyebrows and leaned against the desk next to Jessie. Jessie sighed and hesitantly moved her eyes away from the computer to look at Kimberly. Jessie leaned up slightly and kissed Kimberly's cheek "I'm sorry" Kimberly smiled and nodded towards the computer. Jessie sat back down and continued to type.

Annabelle, Kelly and Roxy hurried up to the study as Bianca and Zoe went back to the library and Tania and Tara went to the family room. Annabelle went straight to the safe and looked inside.

"Our countdown says: 8:31" Annabelle said into the microphone "What about yours, girls?"

"_6:31_" Zoe answered with a sigh.

"_4:31_" Tania and Tara said in sync. Annabelle shook her head.

"Tania and Tara go back to the van. If there's only 4 and a half minutes until that explodes; I don't want you anywhere near it" Annabelle ordered worriedly. Kelly came up behind her and put her hand on Annabelle's lower back; which seemed to calm the head girl a bit. Roxy walked over the flipped over desk and started to rummage through it.

"_Okay, Annabelle_" They said in tired sort of tones. Annabelle rubbed her forehead with the palm of her hand and watched the countdown.

"It has to be in this house" Annabelle said to herself "But where did Kevin put it?"

"Annabelle...I'm sorry but...I don't think we'll find it" Kelly said quietly "I know you wanted to do this but bombs are about to go off. We can't do it" Annabelle turned and looked at Kelly sadly. Annabelle nodded and started to walk out of the room. Kelly quickly called Roxy's name and followed Annabelle.

"Girls, we're going home" Annabelle said in a clearly upset tone. Roxy caught up with them quickly and followed the pair down the staircase.

3 minutes later; they were all sitting at the van. They were waiting for the first explosion to off. Annabelle and Jessie were sitting next to each other; they both looked tired and disappointed about the entire situation. Their girlfriends were on either side of them, trying to comfort them with no words.

"What happens now?" Kimberly asked quietly. Jessie stayed silent and Annabelle answered the question.

"If the flower's in there, then it'll burn and hopefully Bailey Pierce won't try and get revenge. He'll just... go crawl into a cave or something" The words made a light-bulb flicker in Jessie's head.

"Cave" Jessie said simply. Every head snapped around to look at her "A cave flower needs very little light and quite a bit of moisture" Jessie stated with a slight frown.

"You sayin' the flower is in a cave?" Bianca asked confusingly. Jessie looked over at Annabelle and it dawned on them both.

"The flower could be in room with a tiny bit of light" Annabelle said with wide-eyes. At that moment; a loud bang echoed from inside the house and the front door was blown off of its hinges. Dust spewed outside. And Annabelle and Jessie took the distraction. No one really noticed the girls take off until they were halfway to the house.

"ANNABELLE!" Kelly yelled as she went to follow her. Bianca and Zoe dived on Kelly to stop her from following and Chelsea simply grabbed voiceless Kimberly's wrist.

Jessie and Annabelle were going at equal speeds until Jessie found a quick burst and managed to squeeze through the doorway before Annabelle. The fire could already be clearly seen through the doorway to the family room and smoke was pouring into the entrance room. The pair skipped every second step as they bolted up the stairs; only to stop when they noticed the door to Jessie's old room laying flat on the ground and the smoke pouring out from the room. Jessie bent down and took her back-pack off. Jessie stripped off her upper shirt and grabbed the knife from her belt. Jessie cut a strip off of her shirt and then turned it into one large piece.

"Wrap it around your nose and mouth" Jessie ordered quickly. As Annabelle did that, Jessie cut off another piece for herself. Jessie put the knife back in her belt and wrapped the cloth around her face. Jessie put her glasses as possibly close to her eyes as she could and walked towards to bedroom. Jessie's stomach dropped when she saw the sight. A great, gaping hole was in the centre of the room with the fire below just high enough be seen.

"Shit!" Jessie cursed and looked over the side of the room to see the dresser intact and the flower sitting still "Annabelle" Jessie pointed over to the flower. Annabelle's face lit up slightly when she saw it.

"How do we get it?" Annabelle asked as she looked around the room. The two had completely forgotten about the cameras and microphones attached to their heads until Kelly's voice flooded through.

"_Have you gone mental?! Get out of there_!" Kelly yelled over the earpiece. Jessie ignored the voice.

"Can you hold my weight?" Jessie asked quickly.

"_Say no, Annabelle. Don't this, for Christ's sake!"_ Kelly pleaded. Annabelle looked like she was about to cry as she nodded and took out her earpiece "_FUCK_!"

"You've that rope in your bag right?" Jessie asked. Annabelle quickly unclipped her bag and grabbed the rope from inside. Jessie grabbed it and started to tie it around her waist "Listen carefully, I'm going to scale the edges over there" Jessie pointed the small edges around the corners of the room that were only about 30 cm's thick "I need to know that you'll be able to hold my weight in case I fall" It was Kimberly's turn to talk through the mike.

"_Think this through Jessie_" Kimberly said simply.

"I have thought it through. I'm going to do it" Jessie said while waiting for Annabelle to answer.

"_...Then be careful_" Kimberly sighed shakily. Kelly scoffed through the earpiece.

"_HAS EVERYONE GONE FUCKING CRAZY?!_" Kelly yelled angrily. Annabelle started to nod.

"I can do it" Annabelle said bravely. Jessie grinned and put her forehead against Annabelle's for a second.

"Thank you" Jessie ran out of the room and started to wrap the rope around the railing that was around the staircase "Alright, that'll be extra support. Listen, if that breaks and it comes to both of us going down into that fire. You have to let go" Jessie said while staring deeply into Annabelle's eyes. Annabelle hesitantly nodded and grabbed the rope.

"Just do it" Annabelle said quickly. Jessie walked over to far wall and pushed her back flat against it. Jessie took a deep breath and scooted onto the small area of wooden floor. Jessie looked down into the fire and instantly regretted it. The fire roared with intensity and she could feel the blistering heat on her face.

"Fuck" Jessie mumbled under her breath. Jessie looked over at the far wall to keep her mind off of the flames threatening to lick at her feet. It didn't seem to help.

"What does fire remind you of, Annabelle?" Jessie asked distractedly. Annabelle frowned in confusion.

"Shouldn't you be concentrating?" Annabelle said in a scared tone. Jessie shook her head.

"Just keep my mind off the hell beneath my feet will you?" Jessie said angrily. She reached the corner and slowly put her back against the other wall.

"Uh, the night I got my make-over" Annabelle said quickly "Chelsea was so excited she clipped my ear with the hair straightener"

"Kimberly?" Jessie asked quickly. Kimberly stuttered for a minute before she answered.

"The bon-fire at the party the other night" Kimberly chuckled nervously "And the 5 hours we spent in front of it" Jessie managed a quick smile before a bit of wood broke underneath her foot. Jessie regained her balance quickly but seemed to lose all of her confidence and Annabelle could tell.

"Jessie!" Annabelle yelled out. Jessie looked up at Annabelle "What's yours?" Jessie looked at the small gap of broken wood and stepped over it.

"When Kelly and I set fire to Miss Fritton's car" Jessie rushed across the rest of the way and stabled herself on the dresser. Jessie sighed with relief and grabbed the flower. "Catch" Jessie said loudly. Annabelle quickly let go of the rope and caught the small flower pot in her hand. Annabelle set it on the floor next to her feet and grabbed the rope again.

"Let's get the hell out of here before-" Jessie was cut off by a thundering explosion. The house shook and the boards under Jessie's feet collapsed. Jessie yelled in shock as she fell. Annabelle held the rope tight as it slipped slightly at the weight. The sudden pull caused the railing to snap and the only thing that was keeping Jessie from falling to her death was Annabelle; who was slipping closer to the edge. Jessie quickly collected herself and grabbed onto the edge of the floorboards. Annabelle still held onto the rope. Flames were licking up Jessie's side and she yelled at the burning pain. Jessie looked over at Annabelle and felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Annabelle, shit, take the flower and go" Jessie said with a yell "You can still get out the window in the study before it blows. You've only got 2 minutes" Jessie squeezed her eyes shut as the pain started to get to her. Annabelle shook her head and tears started to fall down her face.

"I can't leave you here. Not like this" Annabelle sobbed. Jessie moaned quickly.

"Please, just go. Get yourself and that flower out of here" Jessie said "Let go of the rope" Annabelle slowly let go of the rope. Jessie groaned as she tried to keep herself up on the floor "Don't stay here and watch. Get outta here" Jessie nodded towards the doorway. Annabelle shook her head and re-took the rope in her hands.

"Just try and get up" Annabelle cried as she pulled the rope as hard as she could out the doorway. Jessie felt herself move a little bit up but not enough. Annabelle tied the rope tight around another bit of railing and then ran over to Jessie "Grab my hand" Annabelle said with determination. Jessie, feeling like she had nothing to lose, grabbed one of Annabelle's hands and she used her other to try and push herself up. Jessie got her upper body onto the floor and Annabelle wrapped her arms under Jessie's armpits and used the last of her might to pull the girl up. Jessie groaned in pain but the two girls laid side-by-side on the floor. Jessie groaned again and looked at her side. It was blistered and bleeding.

"Shit" Jessie squeaked. Breathing heavily the two girls got to their feet. Jessie grabbed the flower pot and the two quickly ran out of the room. They headed over to the study and took quick looks at the countdown. 1:12. Annabelle grabbed a chair and threw it at the window. The chair smashed through it and landed on the roof of the garden shed.

"We can jump off the garden shed roof and run to the van" Annabelle said. Jessie grabbed Annabelle's arm before she could jump out of the window.

"Just go with whatever I say, Promise?" Jessie asked quietly after she pulled the microphone away from her mouth and threw her glasses across the room.

"What are-" Jessie shook her head.

"Please, just promise me" Jessie asked quickly. She braved another look over at the clock. 45 seconds. Annabelle looked at the clock too and nodded.

"Yes, I promise" Annabelle rushed worriedly. Annabelle watched as Jessie smashed the flower pot onto the ground. Annabelle gasped in surprise and blinked "What are you doing?!" Annabelle asked in utter confusion. Jessie scooped the flower and clumped soil around the bottom of it. She grabbed the cloth from around her face and wrapped the flower into it. 30 seconds.

"Zip open the side of your boot, quickly!" Jessie ordered hastily. Annabelle did what she was told and Jessie crammed the flower into the boot before zipping it back up. 20 seconds.

"Fuck!" Jessie got to her feet and pushed Annabelle towards the window "That is high-explosives. It's going to blow the house apart. We have to go!" Annabelle climbed through the window and started to across the garden shed roof with Jessie at her heels. Annabelle grabbed the edge of the roof and dropped down as Jessie launched herself off. Jessie rolled awkwardly on the ground and Annabelle grabbed her shirt and pulled her up the two of them ran away from the house.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Tania and Tara yelled out happily. The explosives blew off. The sound was huge and Jessie and Annabelle were pushed forward by the force of it. Smoke billowed around them so they couldn't see. They could only hear the yells of the other girls. Annabelle managed to locate Jessie and grabbed the back of her shirt to pull her up. Jessie looked incredibly dazed and confused, from the way she was thrown forward and the pain, and blood loss from her wound; Jessie half-crawled and walked away from the burning house. Arms wrapped around her mid-section and when they got to the van; Jessie could see that it was Kelly and Annabelle dragging her along. They sat her on the grass and leaned her back against the van. When Annabelle could see Jessie was safe; she wrapped her arms tightly around Kelly. Kelly kissed Annabelle's cheek and forced her tears down.

"That was so stupid" Kelly said quietly as she kissed Annabelle's lips desperately. They held each other tightly as Kimberly sat at Jessie's side and kissed her happily.

"I'm so glad you're okay" Kimberly mumbled as she cried. Jessie breathed heavily and ran her fingers roughly across Kimberly's cheek.

"You're beautiful" Jessie said back in a croaky voice. Kimberly looked around Jessie and her face fell.

"Where's the flower?" Kimberly asked loudly. Jessie's face hardened and she sighed angrily.

"Burning at the pit of all of that" Jessie said grimly. Kimberly stroked Jessie's face and put their heads together. Annabelle spared a look at Jessie. What was she planning?

"Jessie I'm so-" Kimberly didn't get to finish her sentence. A loud noise came from above them and caused the smoke to whirl. They looked up to see a helicopter was starting to land between the house and the van. The helicopter had 'Munecks' painted clearly on the side.

"Get in the van" Jessie stumbled to her feet and watched the chopper. Kimberly shook her head.

"Jessi-" Jessie didn't want to hear it.

"NOW!" Jessie yelled forcefully at her "All of you" Kimberly hesitated but followed Jessie's orders and climbed into the van. Most of the girls packed in but didn't close the door; they wanted to see. Jessie looked at Kelly and Annabelle who refused to move "That means you. I need to confront him by myself" Annabelle grabbed Kelly's hand and pulled her into the van.

Bailey Pierce was out of the helicopter before it had even landed properly. Two guards followed him out of the helicopter didn't go any further. Jessie stood tall as Bailey stormed over to her.

"Jessie James" Bailey spat angrily "Always a pleasure" Bailey back-handed Jessie across the face before grabbing her collar and pushing her up against the open doors of the van "Where's my flower?" Jessie grinned and showed the blood on her teeth.

"It burned with the house" Jessie said breathlessly. Bailey Pierce grabbed her and then slammed her back against the doors.

"You burnt it?" Bailey asked in a yell.

"How the hell was I supposed to the place was packed with explosives? I barely made it out" Jessie sneered. Bailey Pierce let go of Jessie and straightened his suit.

"I've never got angry like this" Bailey took a deep breath to calm himself down. Jessie laughed and scoffed.

"It's because that stuff makes you crazy and sadistic. Not fucking angry" Jessie glared at Bailey "It happened to Edward, Carnaby, Xavier, You...me" Bailey Pierce smiled sickly.

"That's right" Bailey chuckled evilly "How did you not get addicted?"

"Because I have something to live for" Jessie said simply. Bailey smirked and stared inside the van.

"Oh yes, the seductive school girls" Bailey Pierce winked at Chelsea. Jessie growled and Bailey laughed "What If I was to knock every one of them off?"

"You've already taken everything else from me. After we're done here I'll call my grandmother and tell her you're coming. We'll go for a fucking picnic afterwards" Bailey Pierce reached into his back-pocket and pulled out a hand-gun. He put it up to Jessie's forehead.

"Don't cuss at me" Bailey growled angrily "I came here to have my cake and eat it too"

"If that's code for 'Have my drug flower and kill you'; I'm afraid you can only kill me" Jessie said smoothly.

"That's the thing I wanted the most" Bailey Pierce said happily. He took the safety off and smiled "Any last words?"

"Two of the girls in there are twelve. They've barely lived. And you're going to kill one of their friends right in front of their eyes. I was that age when you killed my father" Jessie finally had tears rolling down her cheeks "I had barely lived"

"I didn't kill him" Bailey spat out "Edward did" Jessie scoffed in disbelieve.

"It. Was. You" Jessie whispered "You corrupted him. He wasn't Edward by the time he had killed. Edward and Carnaby were not men by the time you were done with them. You killed them" Bailey Pierce let out a shuddering sigh.

"I didn't kill them" Bailey said angrily.

"YOU MURDERED EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!" Jessie shouted so loudly she hurt her own ears "You murdered my father. You murdered my mother. You murdered Edward. You murdered Carnaby. You murdered all of them. You have so much blood on you, you can taste it" Jessie hit the gun away from her head and moved into Bailey's face "You murder me and you have the whole James fucking family collection. Is it like a prize to you? Do it. I fucking dare you because you will rot in jail for the rest of your miserable life and that's what I would die for" Bailey Pierce huffed and tried to stare Jessie down. Jessie stood her ground and waited for Bailey Pierce to lift the gun.

"You'll get yours, James" Bailey spat. He turned around and walked towards his helicopter. Jessie relaxed and suddenly felt like vomiting. Before anyone could see it; Bailey lifted his gun and shot it. The bullet hit Jessie straight over the heart. Jessie gasped and fell backwards. Bailey smiled as the girls screamed and scrambled out of the van to get to Jessie "Really? At least it'll be a nice cell" Bailey Pierce took one last look at Jessie; who was lying still with blood pouring out of her mouth. The girls were above her, staring at her in shock. She was dead.

"I'll kill you" Kelly said angrily as she got to her feet "I'll hunt you down Pierce" Bailey bowed slightly and climbed into the helicopter, his bodyguards following him. The helicopter took off. Kelly turned to look down at Jessie.

Kimberly was clutching Jessie shirt and sobbing loudly.

"No, not now" Kimberly mumbled through her tears "Not like this. You don't deserve this" Kimberly noticed that Jessie's shirt seemed rather...thick. Kimberly's eyes went wide and she lifted Jessie's top to reveal a bullet proof vest. Jessie groaned and leaned up.

"No, I didn't deserve that. That fucking bastard" Jessie slowly looked around at all of the un-moving girls "Get me to matron please" Jessie held her burnt and bleeding side.

"You...planned that?" Kelly asked with confusion. Jessie shook her head.

"Not really. I just hoped that he wouldn't shoot me in the head" Jessie said as she sat on the edge of van. Kelly walked over to Jessie and hugged her tight.

"You're a fucking idiot" Kelly mumbled into Jessie's shirt. Jessie nodded.

"I know" Jessie wiped her eyes with one hand "I'm sorry" Kelly shook her head and climbed into the van. Annabelle got to her feet and stared at Jessie.

"We have to get you to matron" Annabelle said while still looking a bit confused "C'MON GET UP!" Annabelle yelled at the girls. They scrambled to their feet and almost dived into the van. Kimberly still didn't move. Jessie groaned as she pushed herself down onto the ground.

"Kimberly, come on" Jessie whispered in her ear. Jessie grabbed one of Kimberly's hands and squeezed it "I'm here... and in serious pain. We really have to get back" Kimberly didn't make a sound put kept a hold of Jessie's hand and let Jessie drag her into the back of the van. Jessie groaned as she grabbed the back doors and slammed them shut. Celia started the van and sped away from the burning mansion. Jessie breathed heavily and put her shirt to the hole in her singlet where the wound bled. Kimberly suddenly caught up with everything and leaned forward. She kissed Jessie's, slightly blood-stained lips and held her head.

"Never. Ever. Do something that fucking stupid. Again" Kimberly said while grabbing a fistful of Jessie's hair.

"Oh, you can bet on it" Jessie squeezed her eyes shut.

~!~!~!~

A few weeks later

Jessie tucked her hair behind her ear and continued to look across the dark grounds of St. Trinians. It had been a few long and hard weeks. Jessie was moved to the medical room and stayed in there while Matron treated her and kept her from over-working herself. The large burn hadn't been all that deep but it had left a large scar that Jessie wasn't overly fond of but the way Kimberly absent-mindedly ran her fingers over it made Jessie feel like it wasn't there at all. Speaking of the Parker; she and Jessie had been giving Matron an extra reason to drink. Because Jessie wasn't allowed to sleep in the dormitory; Kimberly had been sneaking down to the medical room after lights out and sharing the bed with Jessie and then leaving before Matron would get up in the morning. They had been caught several times. Once, Matron had walked into the room and got the pleasure of seeing Kimberly topless under Jessie. Luckily, Jessie had blocked the view. Matron allowed Kimberly to get her shirt back on before kicking her out of the medical room and then giving Jessie a lecture on 'Sexual Misconduct' in her medical room. Jessie had moved back to the dormitory 3 days ago and her welcome was a full rage in the dormitory.

The memories brought a large smile to Jessie's face but nothing could bring a smile like the memory of giving Bailey Pierce what he deserved. A plan that had been orchestrated by MI7 and St. Trinians combined. The director was glad that the flower hadn't been destroyed; it gave them something to use against Bailey Pierce in court.

Annabelle and Jessie tagged along with a handful of MI7 agents, including Kelly, to the Munecks building. They stormed Bailey Pierces office and Bailey reacted as if he knew nothing of the situation. Bailey's composure broke-down when he saw Jessie alive, with a giant grin on her face. MI7 had to sedate Bailey before he caused damage to himself or anyone else.

Bailey Pierce now sits it a high security cell. With no drugs to keep his mind off of what he's done, he's sure to go crazy anytime soon.

Jessie couldn't help but chuckle. Everything was over. Everything that had happened over the past 2 years was done, and she and Annabelle now lived with peace-of-mind. Jessie felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Jessie expected Kimberly but it was Annabelle standing behind her with a smile. Jessie got to her feet and came face-to-face with Annabelle.

"It feels good, doesn't it?" Annabelle asked in a whisper. Jessie grinned at her friend and the two of them embraced each other happily.

"Feels good to be free" Jessie said back. They let go of each other and both of them sat down on the steps "What now?" Jessie joked. Annabelle snorted and shook her head.

"Hopefully nothing for awhile" Annabelle said while wrapping her arms around her knees.

"I wouldn't say 'nothing'" Jessie said with a smile. Annabelle raised an eyebrow "Just something that doesn't involve us nearly getting killed, eh?" Annabelle smiled innocently.

"That would be nice" Annabelle grinned "You seem happier" Jessie nodded and shrugged.

"I've got all my friends around me, a smart and incredibly sexy girlfriend" Jessie said happily and Annabelle rolled her eyes at Jessie's antics "The only thing that would make me feel complete would be..." Jessie trailed off and shook her head while running her fingers through her hair. Annabelle understood and put her head on Jessie's shoulder.

"They'd be proud of us, you know" Annabelle whispered. Jessie nodded.

"I know, but I wish they could be here to share it with us" Jessie explained quietly. Another body sat itself next to Jessie. This time; it was Kimberly. Kimberly didn't speak, just put her hand in Jessie's and put her head on Jessie's other shoulder.

"They are" Annabelle could barely be heard as she got to her feet and gave Jessie a kiss on the top off the head. Kelly was sitting on Beverly's desk, waiting for Annabelle to reach her. Annabelle didn't speak as she grabbed Kelly's hand and started to pull her towards the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Kelly asked curiously. Annabelle smirked as she took a quick look at Kelly.

"My room" Kelly grinned and swiftly over-took Annabelle.

The End?


	40. Epilogue

St. Trinians 4: All about us

Chapter 40

Epilogue

~!~!~!~

5 Years Later

~!~!~!~

Kimberly sighed as she closed the door to the cheap but well-furnished apartment. Kimberly put her car keys into a bowl that sat on a small table next to the door. Kimberly unwrapped her scarf from around her neck and frowned.

"Jessie?" Kimberly asked loudly. Kimberly waited for a moment and continued through the flat when she heard no answer. Kimberly grabbed her laptop bag from off her shoulder and lazily sat it on a lounge chair. Kimberly approached a wooden door and pushed it open. In a large double bed; Jessie lay with her arms spread wide and a soft snore coming out of her mouth. Kimberly rolled her eyes and leaned against the doorframe.

"Jessie?" Kimberly asked again but louder than before. Jessie took a deep breath in and put her hand to her face.

"I just shut my eyes" Jessie said in a tired voice. Kimberly scoffed and shook her head.

"Yep, I'm sure, babe" Kimberly moved off the doorway and moved over to Jessie. Jessie leaned up and shook the knots out of her hair with her fingers "You've been home two hours"

"I said I'd be home at around 3 o'clock not that I'd actually be there on the dot" Jessie explained. Jessie yawned loudly and moved up to lean against the headboard. She put her head in her left hand and sighed tiredly. Kimberly smiled and moved over to the bed. Kimberly climbed onto the bed and straddled Jessie. Jessie grinned and leaned forward to kiss Kimberly softly on the lips. Kimberly giggled slightly and wrapped her arms around Jessie's neck.

"I'm glad you could come back today" Kimberly said softly as she put her forehead against Jessie's. Jessie trailed kisses along Kimberly's jaw.

"I'm glad I could come back today" Jessie said with a chuckle "Kelly and I barely made the flight back to London" Kimberly rolled her eyes as Jessie continued to kiss down Kimberly's neck.

"You've been away for a week and you couldn't get the job done fast enough?" Kimberly asked playfully "What kind of MI7 agent are you?" Jessie moved her head back so Kimberly could see her frown. Kimberly pouted slightly "You didn't have to stop" Jessie smirked and continued her work on Kimberly's neck.

"Well, listen" Jessie said in between kisses "My next mission...you can go and I'll stay here and design clothes" Jessie gave Kimberly one last kiss on the neck and leaned back with raised eyebrows. Kimberly pinched Jessie's arm and climbed off of her.

"Don't imply that you're better than me" Kimberly said with a slight hurt look. Kimberly walked towards the door. Jessie scrambled off the bed and ran to Kimberly and reached over the blondes shoulder to slam shut the door. Jessie moved in front of Kimberly and shook her head.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it. You-" Jessie was cut off by Kimberly putting her lips to Jessie's with a smile. Kimberly moved back to stare at Jessie's confused face with a small giggle.

"I wasn't bothered. Your face when you think you've done something wrong is really cute" Kimberly wrapped her arms around Jessie's neck and smirked. Jessie frowned with a relieved sigh.

"...Not cool, Kimmy" Jessie said as she crossed her arms and fell back against the bedroom door. Kimberly took Jessie's lips captive with her own.

"We have to go" Kimberly whispered against Jessie's mouth. Jessie sighed but smiled happily.

~!~!~!~

Annabelle kissed Kelly's lips softly as she zipped up the special agent's jacket. Kelly smiled against it and took a firm hold on Annabelle's hips. Kelly moved her hands to the front of Annabelle's pants but Annabelle giggled and pushed away her hands.

"We have to go, Kelly" Annabelle reasoned as she pushed Kelly away from her. Kelly pouted but grabbed her keys from a hook beside the front door.

"You kissed me" Kelly complained as she opened the front door for her_ 'fiancé'_ "You should expect me to react in some sexual way" Kelly turned the lock and shut the door and walked Annabelle cross her arms and stare at her.

"You should learn to control yourself" Annabelle shot back cheekily. Kelly grabbed Annabelle's hand with a smile and they walked up the hallway.

"You know I can't control myself around you" Kelly winked at Annabelle and earned a roll of the eyes. The pair walked up the hallway and stopped in front of a pair of elevators. Annabelle leaned forward and pushed the down button.

"Do you think we'll be the first one's there?" Annabelle asked Kelly curiously. Kelly shrugged and watched the small screen that showed what level the elevator was on.

"Bianca and Taylor will be there" Kelly said with a grin. Annabelle stared at Kelly for a moment.

"They own the bar" Annabelle said in monotone. Kelly nodded and the elevator dinged.

"That's the point" Kelly said while the elevator door opened. An old lady was in the elevator and she froze when she saw the two girls.

"Good afternoon, Miss Turlop" Annabelle said politely. The old lady smiled at Annabelle and slowly shuffled out of the elevator.

"Heading out, my dear?" She asked Annabelle. Annabelle dragged Kelly into the elevator.

"Yes, we're just going out to a nice dinner" Annabelle pushed the 1st floor button "You have a nice night Miss Turlop" The old lady shuffled off just before the elevator doors shut.

"Why doesn't she like me?" Kelly asked Annabelle curiously. Annabelle chuckled quickly.

"She thinks you're cheating on me" Annabelle said simply. Kelly looked taken aback.

"What?!" Kelly asked loudly "How dare she! I'll whip that old lady-" Annabelle grabbed Kelly's hands and scoffed at her.

"Don't take it to heart. She thinks it because you usually come home late at night" Annabelle said as the elevator re-opened and they were down in a lobby.

"Did you tell her that I am one of the most skilled special agents in the world and my job means that my partner and I have to go to the most dangerous places to capture the most dangerous people?" Kelly frowned angrily as they continued out the front doors.

"No, I told her that you work night-shifts" Annabelle answered simply. Kelly shook her head and walked over to her car. The pair climbed into the car and Kelly started the car and drove them out of the parking lot.

"What kind of right does that old lady to judge my life?" Kelly said with a huff. Annabelle rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Get over it, will you?" Annabelle raised an eyebrow and smiled "You're not cheating on me, are you?" Kelly snorted and shook her head.

"As if" Kelly answered simply "There is nothing better in the world then you" Kelly reached over, grabbed Annabelle's hand and put a small kiss it. Annabelle smiled at the sweet gesture.

"...Hurry up. We're going to be late" Annabelle said with a laugh. Kelly shook her head with a chuckle.

~!~!~!~

"You're so annoying when you backseat drive" Jessie and Kimberly approached the front doors of, what looked to be, an abandoned bar. A swinging sign creaked through the night; on it was the St Trinians logo. Jessie pushed opened the door for Kimberly and then followed her in. A long wooden bar sat on one side of the room and across from it was small booths. On the far side of the room was a juke box. Jessie waved to Bianca, who was working at the bar.

"Oi Jess!" Bianca spread her arms out and ran out from behind the bar "How you been?" Jessie and Bianca embraced happily.

"Oh, you know" Jessie shrugged with a grin "Causing trouble. As always" Bianca laughed and clapped Jessie on the back before returning to the bar.

"That's me girl" Bianca brought up a glass up from under the bar and started to mix a drink "I still remember your favourite. What 'bout you Kimberly?" Kimberly nodded and winked.

"I'll have what she's having" Kimberly answered as she made her way over to the juke box. Jessie watched Kimberly walk before shaking her head and moving over to talk to Bianca.

"How's business been treating you?" Jessie asked as she leaned against the bar. Bianca handed Jessie her drink and perched herself on the bar.

"Fairs fair" Bianca answered simply as she popped her gum "Mostly St Trinians tha' come through 'ere" Bianca then smiled "but when they come; they always clean the place ou'"

"Hopefully you've got enough stock for tonight then" Jessie said with a cheeky smile. Bianca shrugged

"Taylor handles tha' sorta stuff" Bianca said in a bored tone.

"You were never very good with numbers" Jessie said before she took a large gulp of her drink.

"How's the ball and chain?" Bianca asked while staring at the blonde. An automatic grin appeared on Jessie's face.

"As beautiful as ever" Jessie said happily "Can't you tell?" Jessie stared at Kimberly; who had finally chosen a song on the juke box. Bianca snorted and shook her head.

"You pair have been extra lovey dovey ever since-" Bianca cut herself off while staring back into the eyes of Jessie "-Well, Ya know. 'member that time you took her away for 3 days? I'd never seen 'er so tired" Jessie's eyes fogged over slightly as she thought of the memory.

"Trust me; she wasn't too tired" Jessie raised her eyes to grin goofily at her approaching girlfriend. Kimberly tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and winked at Jessie. Bianca gagged playfully and chuckled as she hopped back over the bar to leave the two young lovers.

Kimberly grabbed Jessie's left hand and pulled her off the bar. Jessie quickly downed her drink and sat the empty glass on the bar. Jessie followed Kimberly over to the juke box. Kimberly stopped and wrapped her arms around Jessie's neck.

"We're going to dance, are we?" Jessie asked with a small smirk. Kimberly nodded as Jessie put her arms around Kimberly's mid-section.

"When was the last time we danced?" Kimberly asked curiously. Jessie kissed Kimberly's cheek in thought.

"3 weeks ago" Jessie answered clearly "When we went to Kelly and Annabelle's flat" Kimberly giggled and shook her head.

"I can't believe that you remember these things so easily" Kimberly asked as she played with the hair on the back of Jessie's neck.

"I remember every moment with you. I always will" Jessie said sweetly before pursing her lips slightly "Unless I was drunk when It happened, of course"

"Ask me something" Kimberly said quietly as she stared in Jessie's eyes. Jessie cocked an eyebrow.

"Do you want a hard question?" Jessie asked curiously. When Kimberly nodded; Jessie ran her eyes along Kimberly and smirked "When did I give you-" Jessie paused as she kissed a yellow hickey on Kimberly's neck "-This?" Kimberly grinned.

"The day you left for your mission" Kimberly answered happily "I know that you like to leave your mark when you go. So, whenever I look in the mirror; I see you too" Kimberly explained. Jessie gave Kimberly an impressed look.

"You took the words right out of my mouth" Jessie said quietly. Jessie tucked a strand of hair behind Kimberly's ear and softly put her lips to Kimberly's. Kimberly smiled against the kiss and put her hands to Jessie's cheeks.

"How do we always-" Kimberly and Jessie pulled apart to see Kelly and Annabelle walking towards them "-See each other in these situations?" Kelly finished talking while Annabelle and Kimberly embraced each excitedly.

"Well, we don't see each other for so long" Kelly said sarcastically. Jessie snorted and the two shared a quick embrace. Kelly shared a hug with Kimberly; and Jessie with Annabelle and the four went over to bar.

"So what's the big news?" Jessie as she sat up on a bar stool with Kimberly leaning into her. Kelly and Annabelle shared a secret look and Annabelle shook her head.

"Not everyone's here yet" Annabelle said cheekily. Jessie sipped her new drink with disappointment. The door burst open and Chelsea strutted through with Roxy at her heels.

"You drive like a maniac, Parker" Roxy said with frustration. Chelsea simply rolled her eyes and smiled at the group. Chelsea embraced Annabelle and Kelly and continued by giving Kimberly and Jessie kisses on the cheek.

"All Parker's do, Roxy" Jessie joked playfully. Kimberly raised an eyebrow at Jessie and elbowed her gently in the stomach. Jessie chuckled and gave her girlfriend a kiss on the neck.

"Oi!" Bianca shouted loudly "Get ya butts in 'ere" Through the back door walked Taylor, Zoe and Andrea; who greeted the others happily.

"Who would have thought?" Kelly said to Jessie "Chaves and Emos owning a bar together" Jessie laughed in return and took the glares.

"Surely this is it?" Jessie asked Annabelle. Annabelle simply shook her head and grinned as a loud screeching came from outside. The door slammed open once more to reveal Tania and Tara. Tania was wearing an outfit that looked a lot like Annabelle's sort of style while Tara wore pants and a loose t-shirt that reminded Jessie of herself.

"Hey!" Jessie shouted loudly and ran over to the twins. The twins laughed happily when Jessie jumped into their arms and embraced them tightly "You're all grown up!"

"You wouldn't be so surprised if you visited more often" Tania said smartly. Jessie pulled a face at her and watched as the twins went around the room and embraced everyone.

"Now can you tell us?" Jessie whined impatiently. Annabelle grinned happily and held up her left hand. Positioned happily on her ring finger was an engagement ring. It took a few moments for the sight to set in but shortly after an echo of screams sounded around the room. Most of the girls embraced Annabelle excitedly in a tight group hug and started to ask millions of questions at once. Jessie held back for a moment and walked over to Kelly; as did Roxy. Jessie, Kelly and Roxy clinked their glasses together and took large mouthfuls.

"So, when did this happen?" Jessie asked curiously. Kelly shrugged.

"About a week ago" Kelly answered simply. A grin formed on Jessie's face and she hugged the girl tightly.

"I'm fucking proud of you" Jessie said happily "I couldn't be any happier for you" Kelly smiled back and nodded.

"No one is more happy then me" Kelly said as she finished off her glass of drink. Through all the noise; a ringtone echoed through the room. Annabelle's face fell and she looked over at Kelly. She knew that ringtone. Kelly took her phone out of her pocket and looked at the name on the screen. Kelly's frowned as MI7 tried to reach her. Kelly looked at Jessie and Jessie's phone went off in her pocket. Jessie took hers out and her face mirrored Kelly's as they stared at each other. Jessie pursed her lips and held out her hand for Kelly's phone. Kelly gave it to her and moved over to Annabelle. The room was silent as Jessie waited for the ringing to stop. Jessie chucked her phone to Taylor and Kelly's to Andrea.

"I bet that Taylor can smash my phone before Andrea smashes yours" Jessie said to Kelly. Kelly grinned and nodded.

"You're on"

The Actual End!


End file.
